Dawning Familiarity
by NotJana
Summary: The Slayer was the monk's best bet to protect the Key. So they made Buffy a mother. Wishing for a demon-free life for her daughter and with many Slayers about now to do her job, Buffy decides to check out an offer from the Air Force. And their program.
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: _ I don't own Stargate SG1 or BTVS. No infringement is intended. Sadly, no profit will be made from this either.

_Summary_: Answer to the 'Sweet Baby Girl'- challenge. The Slayer was the monk's best bet to protect the Key. So they made Buffy a mother. Wishing for a demon-free life for her daughter and with many Slayers about now to do her job, Buffy decides to check out an offer from the Air Force. And their program. Of course, with Buffy being Buffy, nothing is straight forward and unexpected things are revealed on the way.

_Timeline_: Starts just after the last Buffy episode, 'Chosen' (and anything after is me, not season 8 or Angel), and early season 7 for Stargate SG-1.

_A/N: _This is a little pet-project, so updates will be less frequent. Good news are that I've started posting it somewhere else already, so I have a few chapters already. Now that November is almost over, I'll also have time to tend to my fan-fiction again.

**Prologue**

Standing on top of The Hyperion Hotel, Buffy watched the night sky above Los Angeles. The slayer in her was scanning for any danger, while Buffy, the person, was deep in thought. Not that she didn't know what to do or, rather, what she wanted to do. It was more like she didn't know _how_ to tell her friends.

"You're going to leave. Not just L.A. but them as well."

It wasn't a question. Stepping up next to her, Angel didn't say any more than that. Instead, he watched the city below. It had been almost two weeks since the survivors of the last battle in Sunnydale had moved into the Hyperion. They were still licking their wounds, so to speak, and just starting to figure out where to go from here.

All but Buffy, it seemed. She already knew.

He had recognised the signs almost immediately. Buffy wasn't taking part in any decision making. Sure, she was there and when asked her opinion she made sure to reply in a way that could be read in two different ways. The one her friends and the newbie Slayers chose to see was Buffy naturally including herself in any plans. Yet Angel thought differently. As, he suspected, Giles was starting to do as well. Because, whatever contribution Buffy made, could also be read in a way that meant her approval but didn't necessarily imply her personal participation.

Another sign was her talk with Faith a few days earlier. Of course, Angel hadn't been present but he had caught Faith's eyes as Buffy approached her and asked for a talk between just the two of them. Angel had seen the short flicker of fear of another rejection in them. Yet, when the two Slayers reappeared over two hours later, Faith had been more relaxed and more at peace, than he had ever seen her.

Faith told him later she had never seen Buffy that brutally honest with herself, accepting that both of them had made mistakes and that she had, if unintentionally, played a part in Faith's downfall. In return, Faith had bared her soul as well and they had decided to start over again. On equal levels.

It were only small, subtle things. But from that moment Buffy's treatment of Faith had changed. Inevitably, Faith had spoken up more often in their meetings. Not that she hadn't voiced her opinions before, but now she knew that at least Buffy wasn't seeing her past first before considering the merits of Faith's suggestions. Sure, they still clashed, yet it was different. Now there was true respect for each other, no more loathing or hidden misgivings. They had finally became true friends.

"A couple of month ago Riley forwarded a request for help from the Air Force," Buffy said after a long silence.

"You trust them?" Angel asked in surprise.

"No." Buffy slowly shook her head. "But Riley does. That is good enough to at least have a look. Make sure they don't do anything stupid."

Angel wasn't all that impressed by Riley's recommendation. And it showed on his face. Recognising this as well, Buffy gave him a quick smile. "Giles might have made some inquiries after Riley first contacted me as well. It's all pretty top secret stuff, but, according to Giles, they get high praises by the right people."

Still, he wasn't convinced and looked at her thoughtfully. "How do they know about you?"

"That's the not so nice part. This particular group of people apparently got an anonymous tip about a B Summers that would be a great asset to their cause. Or rather Summers' unique fighting abilities would," Buffy told him with a hint of disgust. "Anonymous sucks. Too much nasty stuff coming out of it."

"But you still want to check it out," Angel stated matter-of-factly.

Buffy shrugged her shoulders. "Keeping the nasty at bay, yeah. Live a normal life."

Angel looked at her doubtfully. "With the military around?"

"They've got a direct line to the President?" Buffy said innocently before adding mischievously, "And I always wanted to know if the so-called red phone is really red."

Raising his eyebrows, Angel just shook his head in slight amusement. Knowing Buffy had made up her mind already – which also meant careful researching on her part as there was no way she was bringing Dawn into danger – he accepted her decision. Instead, coming back to her previous comment, he asked in a slightly teasing voice, "B Summers, huh?"

Buffy grinned. There was no way they were _not_ going to underestimate her once she actually came face to face with them.

"Why am I suddenly feeling sorry for them?" Angel asked with a smirk.

"I've no idea what you're talking about," Buffy replied, looking at him with the most innocent look she could muster. And it was a good one, too.

Becoming serious again, Angel continued, "Do they know about Slayers?"

Buffy shook her head. "The President doesn't think so – huh, I never thought I'd ever say something like that. Anyway, he won't tell them either. But he urgently asked me, well, through Riley, to at least seriously consider their request. As long as it doesn't compromise my other work."

"The President? Heavy stuff," Angel pointed out. "Buffy, what _are_ they doing?"

Smirking, Buffy said just one word. "Aliens."

"Aliens," Angel repeated sceptically.

"Yep. Just don't tell anybody. They're fighting aliens the same way Riley's branch is fighting demons and associates. And, surprise, surprise, some aliens are friends, then there are those that don't want to be involved either way and, of course, there are the baddies. There always are. While we've been preventing apocalypses, they've fended off several alien invasions – and, joy oh joy, they even have their own Maggie Walshs." During her explanation, Buffy had turned and was now facing Angel. Much quieter, she added, "I wouldn't be in charge as such but could still do good, I hope. You know, training them. Teaching them in hand-to-hand combat and weaponry."

Angel understood. Gently brushing a tear away, he clarified, "You wouldn't be sending teenagers off to fight. Fights, from which they might not come back. No matter how good your preparations, how good your plan."

"Is that wrong?" Buffy asked, clearly afraid of the answer.

"No." He shook his head, cupping her face. "No. It's only human."

Nodding, Buffy kissed the inside of his hand. Willingly folding into his embrace, she continued, "Colorado Springs, that's were the base is, has a very low demon population. They just don't seem to like it there. It's basically a Buffy-heaven. I want Dawn to have an as normal life as possible. Not having to be afraid of vamps would make a good start, you know? Maybe I could even go back to college. I don't know. I … I only know that I need a break from all this. Demons, vampires, the works."

"And now that there are so many Slayers would be a good time," Angel continued for her, stroking her back comfortingly.

Buffy nodded into his chest. "Yeah."

"Just stay in contact and actually _ask_ for help if something shifty is going on, okay?" Angel asked seriously.

Snorting, Buffy looked up at him. "Look who's talking."

"I'm just saying," he replied with furrowed brows.

"Uh huh." Patting his back in a patronising manner, Buffy smirked. "Don't worry, Dawnie wouldn't allow me to lose contact with _Uncle Peaches_ again."

Angel growled. Now that Spike was dead, he couldn't even beat him to death for that. Worse, Spike had told Dawnie how much Angel liked that name and now she was smiling so happily when she was calling him Uncle Peaches that he simply couldn't tell her to stop. And Buffy knew this. "Who's bright idea was it to let Spike baby-sit her anyway?"

"Dawnie's." Buffy grinned, patting his back once more. "She kinda latched onto him the moment we allowed him into the house. Had him wrapped around her little finger within five minutes. Not unlike another vampire I know."

Furrowing his brow, he huffed. "She doesn't control me."

"Uh huh, _Uncle Peaches_." Buffy pointed out mercilessly. "And you've got a drawer full of sweets to give her when you think nobody's looking."

"I don't," Angel growled.

"She accidentally blurted it out a couple of days ago." Smirking, she added, "Don't worry. I won't call you a softy around the others. Yet."

Angel cringed. There went his reputation. Closing his eyes - hearing it was enough, he didn't need to see her smug face as well - he whined, "Shoes?"

Her face lighting up at that thought, Buffy quickly nodded. "Now that's a great idea!"

Opening his eyes in surprise, Angel looked at Buffy. "You hadn't thought of it?"

Grinning impishly, she shook her head. "Nope."

Wincing, he let his head drop onto her shoulder. "Damn."

Giggling, Buffy went back to patting his back for the umpteenth time that day. As contradictory as it may sound, spending time with the usually so broody Angel had lifted her mood considerably. Now it was time to face the others.

And to start a new life.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

Deep inside the Cheyenne Mountain Complex, Colonel Jack O'Neill knocked at his superior's open door and waited impatiently to be acknowledged. As soon as General Hammond told him to come in and sit, he sighed and let himself fall into the offered chair.

"Any news?" Jack asked hopefully. Avoiding his paperwork was only a minor reason for his question. He was genuinely interested in the answer.

Hammond shook his head. "Not much. Sorry, Colonel."

Sighing in frustration, Jack clenched his fists. "That's ridiculous. First, someone drops a name, says how helpful that person could be in our fight against the Goa'uld. How he was instrumental in taking out the Initiative, a not so kosher yet secret military operation we're not even prone to know more about. Then it takes us ages to find someone to contact said person and now we're waiting for months to even just get a reply! Is he really worth it?"

"We've been warned it might take a while," Hammond replied, leaning back into his chair with a heartfelt sigh. "And assured that the information we have _is_ valid."

"It's not like we are pushing papers around our desks day in and day out," Jack growled. Not when he could avoid it, anyway. "We need any support we can get. Anubis isn't just going away by throwing a name at him! So what is Summers doing that is so important that he can't show up and at least talk to us? See if he can really help us? Can't be saving Earth, cause that job is already taken. By us," he added snarling. "They should have kept their mouth shut if they can't deliver instead of leaving us to wonder." Realising he was sitting in front of his superior officer, someone he happened to _like _and _respect_, he added, "Sorry sir."

Hammond accepted his apology with a slight nod. Knowing Jack O'Neill as well as he did, he knew that the rant wasn't directed at him. Besides, he knew exactly how his 2IC felt. It was like someone was dangling an especially tasty piece of whatever in front of them, without them being able to actually reach it. Or, for that matter, without them knowing if it was even as tasty as advertised. "Anyway, I managed to reach Mr Riley again. Apparently Summers _is_ thinking about the offer. Which, according to Riley, is already more than he expected."

"Great, I'm sure our enemies will be impressed," Jack replied sarcastically. "Any news on who Mr Riley actually is?" If they weren't privy to any more information on that Summers guy, then maybe they had more luck with his liaison.

"Sorry, I've been told that this is not our business. At all. It's strictly need to know."

Or not.

Jack snorted. "Then how do we know it's not a set-up, again?"

"The President assured me personally that the information is sound and he agreed with it. However, he also said he wasn't going to push the issue," Hammond explained patiently. They had had this discussion before, but after waiting a couple of month for any sort of reply, he could also understand why O'Neill became suspicious. In fact, that was the very reason he had approached this topic during his latest call to the President again.

"What the hell is Summers doing that is so important, then?" Jack wondered out loud. It was something all of SG-1, the only ones privy to the information about Summers in the first place, had often speculated about. When they had a quiet minute, that is.

Hammond shrugged his shoulders, "Your guess is as good as mine, son."

Without batting an eyelash, Jack offered, "Twiddling his thumbs?"

--

Meanwhile, in another part of Colorado Springs, Buffy was … twiddling her thumbs.

This morning she'd decided to check out the local college, after learning of some summer courses that were of interest to her. Sure, she was rather late with a possible application but maybe they had some places left. And, for once, she wasn't sorry to mention Sunnydale as her last place of residence.

Funnily enough, just mentioning you've lived in _'the_ _unknown town of Sunnydale turned into the most famous sinkhole of the whole US'_, opened a lot of doors.

Buffy – and the rest of the Sunnydale crew, for that matter – had been pleasantly surprised to learn that not only was there an emergency fund for all displaced residents of Sunnydale, but even the insurance companies showed no signs of withholding their payments. Giles figured it had something to do with the Sunnydale syndrome.

It was much easier to pay everyone out rather quickly than accepting that something like the supernatural exists. Besides, a quick pay-out gave the involved insurance companies a rather good publicity and more people were going to choose them over others in the future. Because they've paid out once without problems, they were always going to it, right?

Buffy had already heard from her insurance company and while it would take another couple of month until she actually received any money, they had offered help in form of free accommodation and an emergency one time payment if need be. Not only did her insurance company sell, well, insurances but they also had properties for rent in quite a few places around the country.

When she told them she was moving to Colorado Springs for a while, they had offered three different apartments/houses she could move into straight away. Even better, she wouldn't have to pay any rent until they sorted out her money and, if she wanted, could stay in the apartment or house afterwards as well. Paying the normal rent, of course.

So, over a week ago, she had loaded all her belongings into a rented trailer, put it behind her new SUV and had started the long drive to Colorado Springs. Xander had told her he'd be coming along to keep her company and help both with the driving and distracting Dawnie. After all, which self-respecting four-year old liked being cooped up in a car for long times?

Besides, he had insisted on Buffy needing somebody to check out the apartments she had been offered from a carpenter's and construction worker's point of view. Didn't they both know just the right person for the job? And while she was perfectly capable of carrying the stuff they saved from her house in Sunnydale into her new home, it would look rather suspicious. So he, Xander, would be the alibi muscle as well.

Buffy had been ready to politely reject his offer when he had dropped his cheerful mask and admitted that he needed to get away from everything for a while. He still had trouble coming to terms with Anya's death and he hoped the three-day trip to Colorado Springs – Buffy had opted for longer breaks to accommodate her daughter's needs – and the journey back to L.A. would give him the time he needed. After that admission Buffy had readily agreed to have him come along.

Once they had finally arrived in Colorado Springs, Buffy had to admit she was glad to have Xander with her. After spending the first night in a nice and quiet motel, they had looked at the apartments the insurance company had on offer. The had met the estate agent, Michelle Nichols, in her office and subsequently had let her guide them from one apartment to the next. Dawnie, being on her best behaviour, had managed to wrap the young woman around her finger in no time. Which turned out to be a blessing.

While they had agreed that the first apartment, two bedrooms with a big open plan kitchen/diner/living room and a playground nearby, was in the best condition, the last had other advantages that weren't visible at the first glance. Apart from not being an apartment but actually a free-standing small house with a backyard, that is.

It looked a bit run-down, yet it was clean. Xander had quickly confirmed that the foundations were sound enough and that it could be easily be improved. It would cost a bit of money if contractors were coming in but as most of the works were of a cosmetic nature, they could easily be done by Buffy. The area wasn't too bad either. It wasn't one of most sought-after areas of Colorado Spring, but it was up and coming since a lot of young families had started to move here. Even better, they had already started to clean up the local park.

But, most importantly, the house was on the for sale-list of the insurance company as it didn't fit their profile anymore. So Buffy could move in, see if she like it and the surrounding area and then either move once she got her insurance money or even decide to buy it of them at a possible good price.

Having left Dawn to charm the young estate agent some more, Buffy had taken Xander aside and asked what he thought. His answer had been short and to the point. Take it. Buy it if the price was right and she was sure she wanted to stay here.

Michelle had given a genuine smile at Buffy's decision to rent the place and promised to keep her up to date on the for sale front. After dropping her off at estate agency again, they had collected the trailer from the motel parking lot and went back to move Buffy's belongings into the house. Luckily, the kitchen was workable and, if Buffy decided to buy, didn't need any immediate replacements.

They had shipped Dawn's furniture to L.A. before the final battle, so at least her room was ready for her to move in. A fresh coat of paint and it was almost perfect. Apart from Dawn's furniture, they had a table and chairs for the dining area, a couch and small entertainment system for the living room, Buffy's weapons and respective trunks for them and a mattress for her to sleep on. It was enough to start with.

In the following few days Xander had helped to pick up several more things they needed from garage sales and, together with Dawn, had chosen a colour to paint her room with.

Which brought Buffy back to the presence.

With Xander still around for a couple of days she wanted to use his babysitter qualities as much as possible to set up her new life.

Hence the thumbs twiddling.

In front of the admissions office of the local college. As soon as she had mentioned Sunnydale their demeanour had changed. Where at first she was too late they now told her to fill out the forms right there and then and hand them back in. Then she was told to wait as they were looking into it straight away.

Almost three hours later Buffy returned to her new home.

Shaking her head in disbelieve, she got out of the car and smiled at the view in front of her. Xander and Dawnie were sitting on the top step of the small front porch, drinking what Buffy assumed to be some kind of lemonade. As soon as her daughter saw her, she waved happily before carefully setting down her glass. Jumping up, she almost fell down the steps before running full out towards her mother, her brown ponytail swinging from side to side behind her.

Grinning, Buffy scooped Dawn up just before her daughter crashed into her legs, swinging her up high. Squealing in delight, Dawn let go of Buffy and spread her arms to either side of her. "I'm flying!"

Laughing at her daughter's antics, Buffy swung Dawn around twice before settling her still giggling daughter on her hip. Moving a few loose strands of hair behind Dawn's ear, she asked smiling, "Did you have fun today?"

"Yep. Me and Uncle Xander painted my room!" Dawn replied enthusiastically, bobbing her head up and down. "And then we made lemonade and now we're hanging out," she added seriously.

Still smiling, Buffy walked up to where Xander was still sitting and sat down next to him. "Just hanging out, huh?"

"Yep," he replied, a small smile playing along his lips. "After a long day's work and all that."

Buffy smiled. Stroking her daughter's hair, she looked into the distance, still flabbergasted at what had happened earlier today. Xander, giving her time to sort through her thoughts, finally asked, "So, how did it go?"

Dawn, happy to just be with people she loved, snuggled into her mommy and put her legs into her uncle's lap. Listening to their voices, she slowly drifted off to sleep, her missed afternoon nap finally catching up with her.

"College starts Monday," Buffy finally replied, wonder and disbelieve clearly evident in her voice.

"Monday?" Xander asked, his eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Yeah. First they said I was way too late and then I did the whole Sunnydale-mentioning thing and now I'm going back to college. Lectures in the mornings, homework in the afternoons, five days a week. I even got a free child care place for Dawnie during the mornings," Buffy continued.

"Wow," Xander replied in awe.

"Yeah."

Grinning mischievously, he added, "Think they're prepared for the Buffster?"

Glaring at her friend, Buffy slapped him instead of giving him a verbal reply. Grinning, he slung his arm over Buffy's shoulder. "You're going to be fine."

--

_A/N: A bit more of setting things up (a more detailed explanation of how Dawn ended up as Buffy's daughter instead of her sister will be in chapter 4 :P)._


	3. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: _ I don't own Stargate SG1 or BTVS. No infringement is intended. Sadly, no profit will be made from this either.

**Chapter 2  
**

A week later and Buffy had no more time to twiddle her thumbs. Unless she did so while she was sleeping.

Xander had left Tuesday morning, after making sure both Buffy and Dawn were alright with the college arrangements. Dawn, despite never being in any form of child-care other than being baby-sat by the Sunnydale gang, loved every minute of it. She finally had the chance to be a normal four-year old, playing with other kids her age.

And Buffy simply didn't have the time to complain. From day one, they were expected to do a lot of reading and other assignments outside their lectures. But, unlike the other students, Buffy had to spend time with her daughter in the afternoon. Only once Dawn was sound asleep did she have time for her course work. Luckily, she didn't need much sleep thanks to her slayerness and could work well into the night without suffering from sleep deprivation. Still, time management became more important than ever as her friends weren't available to baby-sit anymore.

At least the information on the demon population seemed right, so regular patrolling wasn't necessary. Still, finding someone to baby-sit Dawn for emergency situations might be helpful. She would have to think about it carefully. Especially if she wanted to check out the Air Force base anytime soon.

But now she had a daughter to tire out.

Parking the car – her driving skills somehow seemed to be dependent on the presence, or non-presence, of Dawn – Buffy quickly got out and released her daughter from her safety seat. Picking her up, the only way to keep her from running off towards the playground straight away, Buffy opened the trunk to get Dawn's ball, some food and some of her course work. You never knew, she might get lucky.

"Mommy!" Dawn protested, "Lemme down!"

Making sure the car was properly closed, Buffy blew a raspberry on her daughter's cheek. "Nope. You're my prisoner."

Giggling, Dawn squirmed until Buffy finally relented and set her down on the soft ground of the park. Squealing in delight, Dawn took off straight away, running across the grass towards the playground and straight to the swings. She'd just about managed to climb onto one when Buffy reached her and obediently pushed her up higher and higher. Or as high as she deemed safe for her daughter anyway.

So much for sitting down on a bench and read while Dawn played quietly in the sandbox. Not that Dawn ever did that, but she could still hope, right?

When Dawn got bored from swinging, she raced towards the seesaws where a boy of roughly her age was already pleading with his mom to let him have a go. Shaking her head at Dawnie who was quickly starting to chat both the boy and his mother up, Buffy followed her daughter at a more sedate pace. Smiling at the other woman, Buffy watched as Dawn climbed onto her seat and then held her steady up in the air while the boy, Nathan, was doing the same.

Unfortunately, Nathan and his mom where on their way home on the other side of the park so they didn't have much time. But Dawn, never tired of finding things to amuse herself with, remembered the ball and quickly coaxed Buffy into a game of catch. Giggling at every ball she missed, Dawn enjoyed running after it. To rescue it from lurking monsters, as she called it.

Buffy sighed, so much for keeping anything Slayer related from the little girl. Which wasn't easy considering that the only reason for Dawn's existence was Buffy being the Slayer in the first place. Judging by the number of times she had gotten kidnapped because of who her mother was, Buffy really sucked at that.

Closing her eyes for a moment at this painful thought, Buffy didn't realise she had thrown the ball with more force than usual. Or that it was rolling down a small hill without any intention of stopping to move soon. Only when her daughter's squeal of delight reached her ears did Buffy open her eyes again.

Meanwhile, Dawn was running as fast as her little legs would allow her after her favourite ball. Feeling herself going faster and faster she whooped happily. She _loved_ going fast! Eyes trained on her ball, she barely avoiding running straight into a young woman sitting on a blanket at the bottom of the small hill. "Oops!" Dawn giggled as she swerved to the side to avoid her.

Luckily her ball had stopped moving so she quickly caught up with it and picked it up. Looking up, she saw her mommy coming down the hill as well and quickly waved at her. Looking at the person she so narrowly avoided, Dawn decided to investigate.

"Hey," she greeted as soon as she was close enough.

Looking up from the book she was reading, the young woman looked surprised at the little girl in front of her. Where had she suddenly come from? Shrugging her shoulders, she probably was too absorbed in her book to be aware of her surroundings again, she replied smiling, "Hi."

Grinning a toothy smile, Dawn did something her mommy and aunts and uncles told her not to. She stepped into reaching distance of the young, brown-haired woman – and unceremoniously plopped down next to her. "Whatcha doing?"

Showing the little girl her book, she replied, "Reading."

Leaning closer, Dawn took a sceptical look at the book. No pictures. Huffing in disappointment, she turned the page and giggled at the picture of a funny looking little puppet on the next page. Intrigued by what she was seeing, Dawn tugged on the book until it slid from the woman's lap onto her own. Having a proper hold now, she started to skim through it and critically eyed any picture she could find.

Meanwhile, Buffy had reached the two as well. Looking sternly at her daughter, she called her name. "Dawn Celia Summers."

"Uh oh." Looking up, she smiled sheepishly at her mommy. Her full name never meant anything good. She suddenly remembered that she wasn't supposed to talk to strangers without her mommy or any of her family present. But some of the pictures in the book were so funny! She couldn't just leave now!

Sighing at her daughter's lack of guilt, she took a closer look at the woman beside her. So far, she'd only looked out for anything – movements or general behaviour – that could become dangerous to her daughter. But now she looked closer at her features. Recognising amusement at having her book stolen by a four-year old, Buffy let out a small sigh of relief.

Especially as she couldn't detect any evil vibes coming off of her. Slightly off ones, maybe. But evil ones, no.

Casually waving towards her daughter, Buffy said, "Sorry about the hijacking."

Smiling openly, she waved it off. "Trust me, this happens quite often in my family."

"Really?" Buffy asked sceptically, finally following the silent invitation to sit down. Leaning over, she moved the book so that she could see the title. Ignoring her daughter's protests, Buffy raised both eyebrows. "Roswell? Aliens?"

"Yep. My uncle thought it would be funny, but it's actually quite fascinating," she replied. "I'm Cassie, by the way."

Pointing towards Dawn, she said, "The mini-hijacker is Dawn, I'm Buffy." Watching closely for a reaction to her name, Buffy was pleased to see Cassie accepting it without feeling the need to make a stupid comment. "So, whatcha usually up to?"

Giving a heartfelt sigh, Cassie replied, "Enjoying the summer holidays before starting my final year in high-school."

"Summer holidays? Yeah, I think I heard about them. Somewhere," Buffy said with a far-away look in her eyes. "Always thought they were nothing but a rumour…"

Cassie couldn't help but giggle at the funny look on Buffy's face. "Nope. No rumour." Feeling mischievous herself, she added with twinkling eyes, "You know, sleeping in, no school or homework, meeting with friends for all the time, staying out late, spending endless hours in the mall."

At the last comment, Buffy actually whined. Quietly. Yet it was unmistakeably a whine. Laughing out loud, Cassie patted Buffy's shoulder in consolation. "I guess shopping is your weak point?" Cassie asked amused.

Without looking up, Dawn replied dryly, "Shoes." And went back to the pictures in her book.

"Hey!" Buffy pouted at her daughter's betrayal. "Everybody has the shoe-likies. Or should have, anyway."

"And needs shoes too," Cassie added with a commiserating nod. "Anyway, shoe-likies? Is that even a word?"

Furrowing her eye-brows, Buffy looked at Cassie. "Are you done with the fun-making of poor old Buffy?"

Grinning mischievously, Cassie conveniently forgot to answer but instead asked, "Old, huh?"

"Fine. Keep stabbing me. First the non-appreciation of my shoe-liking, now the age-picking." Still pouting, Buffy crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Next it's the missing out in the growth department thing."

"Naw. My mom's short too – and nevertheless scares me," Cassie said seriously. Winking at Buffy, she added grinning, "Sometimes."

Having heard enough, Buffy's stomach decided to have a word too – and rumbled loudly. Seeing Cassie's raised eyebrows and another comment on its way, Buffy shrugged her shoulders, "Time for the afternoon snack."

Looking up from the book, Dawn grinned, "Chocolate!"

"Apple," Buffy countered without batting an eyelash. Opening her bag, she took out a small food storage container and, after opening it, put it down between the three of them. Carefully leaning over, Dawn squealed. "Grapes!"

Saving Cassie's book from her daughter's lap, Buffy smiled at her enthusiasm. Taking a piece of apple for herself, she offered the mix of cut up apples and grapes to Cassie.

Once all the fruits were eaten, Dawn sweet-talked the two adults into another game of catch. Buffy told Cassie she didn't need to, but Cassie only readily agreed to play along. Dawn was fun to play with after all. When Dawn finally started to get tired, Buffy sighed in relief. Waving good-bye to Cassie, they left for her car.

Smiling, Buffy fondly looked at her now quietly walking daughter.

She had done it again.

Found herself a babysitter.

Well, if Cassie's mom agreed, that is.

--

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Please keep them coming!_


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Mom! I'm home!" Cassie called as soon as she entered their house. For once her mother's car was in the driveway, so her friends at the SGC should be fine. Relatively speaking, of course.

Only a couple of weeks ago, Sam had been badly injured and needed a longer stay in her mother's infirmary. Saturday, when Sam came over for a short visit, she had still been using her crutches as evidence of her injuries.

"Kitchen," came her mom's distracted reply.

Going by the smell coming from that direction, Cassie smiled. Her mom was cooking. And by the smell of it, lasagne. A favourite of the both of them. "I've got a job," Cassie announced while walking up to her mom, kissing her cheek and taking a healthy sniff of the sauce simmering on the hob. "Almost done."

Janet looked up in surprise. "I thought you were catching a bit of sun in the park?"

"I was." Opening a cupboard, Cassie removed a pack of lasagne sheets. "Reading Jack's book, actually."

Snorting, Janet switched off the hob. "The Roswell one?"

Grinning, Cassie nodded. "Yep, that's the one. It's actually far more interesting than I thought."

"Really?" Janet asked sceptically.

"Uh huh. Just ask Dawn, she loved the pictures!" Cassie replied with a grin on her face, anticipating the next question already.

Turning away from the hob, Janet asked with furrowed eyebrows, "Who's Dawn?"

Yep, that's the one. Smile growing even more, Cassie said, "My new job."

"O-okay." Taking the lasagne tray, she started to alternately fill it with the lasagne sheets and the sauce.

Giggling at her mom's attempts to appear only mildly interested, Cassie finally decided to give her a break. "Dawn's a very cute four-year old and her mom is looking for a babysitter. I said I'd be interested. If it's okay with you."

"Hm," Janet started carefully. "What do you know about them? Other than that they need a babysitter? I mean, they've just started to talk to you in the park? Isn't that a bit strange?"

Cassie rolled her eyes. But understanding where her mom was coming from, Cassie wasn't exactly from around here after all so there was always a little chance of foul-play involved, she told her how she met them. How careful Buffy had been at first and not happy at all that her daughter had started talking to a complete stranger.

"Okay," Janet said once Cassie had finished her story. Putting the lasagne in the oven to bake, she got herself a glass of water. "So this Buffy person needs you a few afternoons so she can study or take care of other things?"

Cassie nodded, sampling the leftovers from the sauce. Well, cleaning out the pot it had cooked in, really.

"What about Dawn's dad?"

Cassie shrugged her shoulders. He never came up and to be honest, she hadn't even thought about him. "I don't think he's in the picture. I mean, it's not exactly unheard of. Young mom, dad running off or something." Seeing the doubt in her mother's eyes, she continued, "Mom, please. You know I'm quite a good judge of character and I really like Buffy." Judging by the doubtful look on her mom's face, Cassie figured it was time for the big guns. "She's trying to do the best of her life so she can get the best for her daughter. That's not wrong, is it?"

Janet shook her head. Of course it wasn't. Sighing, she was almost ready to give into her daughter's pleading looks. Almost. "I'd like to meet her first."

"We could invite them over one afternoon, or for dinner?" Cassie suggested hopefully, knowing that she had her mom exactly where she wanted. Because, really, once she'd met Dawn – and Buffy, for that matter – she could hardly say no. Right?

"Okay, okay. I give up," Janet agreed. "How about lunch on Saturday? Dinner might be too late for Dawn."

"Yes!" Cassie shouted excitedly. "I'll go and give her a call right away!"

Rolling her eyes, Janet watched her daughter run to the next phone. She was really looking forward to meet Cassie's new friends now. They must be quite interesting to have Cassie so excited after only one afternoon.

--

"Right. Dawnie, remember what I said?" Buffy asked her daughter sternly.

She was nervous as it is, never figured she'd have to go through an employee-interview just to get a babysitter for Dawn. At least it meant Cassie's mom really cared about her. Hopefully not too much though. Now that could be bad again. But she was short. Cassie's mom, that is. Buffy could deal with that. Short was good. She was short herself. She knew short. She-

Luckily, her daughter decided now was the best time to answer her question – and interrupt her mind-babbling. "Yep," Dawnie nodded, seriously. "Behave," she added, quite successfully imitating her mommy's voice.

"Hey!" Buffy protested. Dawn just giggled, unsuccessfully trying to hide it behind her small hands. Opening her daughter's seat-belt, Buffy tickled Dawn's tummy. "Serves you right for making fun of mommy!"

Dawn couldn't care less. She loved times like this. Lifting her arms, she let her mommy take her out of her seat – and gave a deep belly laugh when Buffy lifted her shirt and blew a raspberry on her tummy.

Having heard a car drive up, Cassie went to the window and upon seeing Buffy getting out the driver's side, called over her shoulder, "Mom! They are here!" Not waiting for a reply, she opened the front door just in time to see Buffy lift Dawn out of the car.

"What?" Janet asked from behind her, "Did you say something?"

Cassie nodded towards the car, and Janet turned just in time to hear the deep belly-laugh coming from the little girl. "Buffy and Dawn are here."

Well, she just about figured that out herself. And couldn't help but smile at the two figures at the curb. She knew the moment Dawn saw they were being watched. Squirming in her mother's arms, she demanded to be let down.

"Cassie!" Dawn squealed and as soon as her little feet hit the ground she started running towards them.

Cassie smiled and stepped down the few steps to catch Dawn before she had to climb up the stairs. Janet, however, had seen the quick look Dawn's mom had thrown in their direction when she'd heard Dawn calling out Cassie's name. Janet recognised that look, she imagined she'd worn it herself often enough since she had adopted Cassie. It had been a short assessment of the situation, making sure it was safe to let her daughter down. Janet couldn't do anything but approve.

Taking a box from the car trunk, Buffy followed her daughter at a more sedate pace. She watched in amusement as Dawn launched her self at Cassie, having complete trust in her that she'd catch her safely. Which she did. Dawn wasn't even safely situated on Cassie's hip when she started to tell her everything about the last few days at the child-care centre. At close to Willow-babble speed.

Stepping up to the house, Buffy gave Cassie's mom a shy smile. "Hi," she greeted, holding out her hand, "I'm Buffy and the little whirlwind here is Dawn."

Returning the smile, Janet shook Buffy's hand and asked everyone inside. Buffy barely managed to stop herself from cringing at the open invitation.

As soon as they were inside, Dawn went on a little exploratory trip of her own. Until she was called back by her mommy, that is. "Dawn," Buffy warned quietly.

Stopping at the foot of the stairs – everybody knew the most interesting places were always upstairs – Dawn turned around, looking almost guilty. "Sorry?"

Seeing Cassie and her mom smile in amusement, Dawn knew they weren't really mad at her for snooping around. Even though her mommy told her not to. Albeit only being four, she knew how to play most adults. At least the nice ones. So, putting on her most charming smile, she walked towards Cassie's mom. Holding up her hand, she said, "Hi. Nice to meet you, Mrs Cassie's Mom."

Already being a lost cause, Janet smiled right back. "Nice to meet you too. But you can call me Janet, okay?"

Nodding enthusiastically, she gave her mommy, who was standing next to Janet, an innocent grin. Looking back at Janet, she pointed at the box in her mommy's hand and exclaimed excitedly, "We brought cake!"

Cassie snorted. That sounded way too much like a certain Colonel she knew.

Buffy, being caught off-guard by suddenly being the centre of everyone's attention, nodded. "Uh, yeah. Dessert. Not poisoned or anything. Nope. No chance. We bought it. So everybody's safe. And-" Seeing Cassie and Janet stare at her in amusement, Buffy blushed. She'd gone into babble-mode again. Only this time it wasn't just in her head.

"Poisoned?" Janet asked with raised eyebrows.

If possible, Buffy's blush became even more prominent. "Yeah, well. It wasn't my fault, really."

Taking the cake from her, Janet carefully looked inside and smiled at the rich chocolate cake staring back at her. Yep, that one was definitely bought and she also knew the shop it came from. It was a good choice indeed.

Cassie, however, wanted to know more. "What wasn't your fault?"

Shuffling her feet, Buffy shrugged her shoulders. "Someone spilled stuff over the recipe. So I used a teeny tiny bit too much salt. It can happen, you know?"

"How much is too much?" Janet asked just as curiously as she put the cake onto the small kitchen table.

Buffy groaned. So much for good first impressions. But she wasn't going to give the details. "Inedible?" Buffy finally offered sheepishly. "Never been allowed to bake again."

Janet grinned. "Don't worry, it happens to the best of us. So, how about lunch?"

"Yeah!" Dawn exclaimed immediately. "Cake!"

Chuckling, Buffy shook her still red head. "Sorry, I don't think that's what Janet meant."

"But-" Dawn started, her lower lip quivering impressively.

"For dessert, remember?"

Eyes lighting up again, Dawn nodded enthusiastically. "Let's start!" Dessert came right after lunch, she knew. So the sooner they started, the sooner she could have her cake!

Feeling rather than seeing Janet's eyes on her, Buffy shrugged her shoulders. "She loves her chocolate cake."

Cassie snorted. "She's not the only one, trust me."

"You?" Buffy asked interested. Well, anything to get the attention off of her. Seeing Cassie shaking her head, she added, "Friend of yours?"

"Oh yeah," she replied with conviction before sharing a quick laugh with her mom.

Lunch, in itself, turned out to be rather interesting. They weren't talking about anything special, but rather let Dawn entertain them with her running commentary of every bite she took. In fact, judging by the amount of talking going on, it was rather amazing to actually see the food on Dawn's plate vanish quickly as well. Which pleased Janet just as much as Buffy's asking for a second helping did. It was a great compliment for the cook – her – after all.

As soon as the plates were off the table, Dawn started chanting, "Cake! Cake! Cake!"

"Dawn," Buffy warned her quietly.

"Sorry," Dawn said gloomily. "But I've been waiting for _ages_!"

Rolling her eyes at Dawn's eagerness, Buffy brought the cake from the kitchen while Cassie brought the dishes they would need. Quietly asking for Janet's approval, Buffy cut the cake into equal slices and put four of them on a plate each.

Kneeling on her chair, Dawn grabbed the first plate as soon as the cake was placed onto it. Pulling it close to her, she clapped her hands in glee.

Looking first at Dawn and then at Buffy, Janet asked concerned, "Uh, isn't that a bit much for her?"

Buffy nodded. Looking at Dawn, she said, "You know the rules. Go and get your lunch box, please."

Dawn wasn't too impressed. "But Mo-om-my! I'm big already!"

Buffy just smiled and shook her head. Huffing when she realised she didn't stand a chance, Dawn climbed off her chair and quickly stomped out of the room only to return a minute later with a lunch box in her hand.

As soon as she placed it on the table, Cassie started laughing. A Simpsons lunchbox. Still grinning, she said, "You better keep that away from my Uncle Jack. He loves The Simpsons."

Janet couldn't help but grin as well. However, she had more practical things on her mind. "What's that for?"

Taking the knife she had cut the cake with, Buffy cut Dawn's piece of cake in half. "Like you said, the piece is too big for Dawnie. So she's having half of it now and the other half later."

"Nobody touches the stuff inside my box!" Dawn added rather adamantly.

At Janet's raised eyebrows, Buffy shrugged her shoulders. "Dessert didn't keep at our old place. It was the only way to keep Dawn's dessert safe from everybody else and convince her to not have everything at once."

Janet really wanted to know more, but ignored it for now. She just added another question to the ever growing list she had safely stored in her head already.

Once the cake on their plates was eaten and Dawn more or less cleaned off, she started yawning heartily. Buffy apologized and said she'd better get her home and down for a nap – while silently thanking whoever was responsible for not having to answer any difficult questions.

Unfortunately, Janet had other ideas.

_She_ did have lots of questions, after all. So she suggested Cassie could take Dawn up to her room for her nap. And stay with her so Dawn wouldn't wake up to an unknown surrounding. Therefore squashing the strongest argument Buffy had against them staying.

Sighing, Buffy agreed. Seems like they were playing twenty questions after all.

--

_A/N: Next chapter we'll get a bit of background on Dawn. The official story, so to speak._ _Please don't forget to review!  
_


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"So," Janet started once Cassie had taken Dawn upstairs. "College?"

"Never had the chance to finish it the first time around," Buffy said, shrugging her shoulders. "Mom died and I didn't have enough money to keep paying the bills. So I dropped out and started working odd jobs. Later I got a job as guidance councillor in my old high school. Turned out I was quite good at it and now that I have the chance, I like to finish my degree and work properly in that area. I was lucky enough to get a place in an intensive summer course and I hope to enrol for next term."

Janet nodded. Still, "Sorry about being nosy, but how are you going to pay this time around? Do you have a job?"

"I've got an offer I need to follow up, I guess. But until then the insurance money will help," Buffy replied. It wasn't even a lie. She really needed to contact the Air Force, see if they were compatible. Then again, working there might make going to college difficult. Something which Janet had obviously picked up on herself.

"Work and college at the same time? And looking after Dawn as well?"

"I know," Buffy replied. "I hope to do both of it part-time. See how it works out. I know it's going to be hard. But for both Dawn's and my sake I have to try."

"But if you don't have a job now, how are you going to pay Cassie?"

Buffy cringed. She had hoped that when Janet ignored the 'insurance money', she would get away without having to mention Sunnydale. Apparently she was wrong. "I'm from Sunnydale. I've already gotten some money from the emergency fund. The house we're staying in at the moment is provided by our insurance company until they've sorted out our claim."

"Sunnydale? The sinkhole?" Janet asked intrigued. Of course, due to their line of work, Sunnydale had been and still was a very popular topic within the SGC. Even though it didn't seem to be alien related and, as General Hammond had guaranteed them, it was being looked into properly by the appropriate people.

"Yeah, that's the one," Buffy replied quietly.

Seeing the short flicker of pain across her face, Janet asked compassionately, "Did you lose anyone?" There had been very few casualties reported, but that didn't mean Buffy didn't know any of them.

Buffy nodded which answered Janet's question.

"I'm sorry," Janet said, squeezing the young woman's hand. And she really was.

After several minutes of silence, Buffy sighed. It was obvious Janet wanted to ask more questions but was afraid to bring up another painful memory. "Ask."

"Huh?" Janet replied, having been deep in thought, pondering what to do next.

Smiling, Buffy elaborated, "I know you want to ask more questions. So, ask."

Blushing at being caught out, Janet said sheepishly, "That obvious?"

"Yep," Buffy nodded. "Besides, it's what I would do."

At that Janet raised an eyebrow. Since they've been alone, she'd seen a much older, more adult side of Buffy. One that more than once seemed to contradict her actual age. And the last comment just reminded her of that again – or rather the look in Buffy's eyes that came with it did.

Taking a deep breath, Janet started carefully, "You were pretty young when you got pregnant."

Buffy smiled. "You mean I was about Cassie's age."

Well, there was no denying it, Janet thought. It was exactly what she had meant. And what worried her a bit. Okay, worried her a lot. So she nodded.

"Look," Buffy started. "I was having a really, really bad time then. I just lost my boyfriend and had a huge fight with my mom and my best friends. I couldn't cope. So I ran away. Went to L.A., got a crappy job as a waitress but it paid the rent. Then, one night, I went out with a couple of the other waitresses. Met a nice boy, spent a nice night with him. Never saw him again. Realising running away didn't solve anything, I went back to Sunnydale after a few month. And found out I was pregnant."

That was the official version anyway. She could hardly tell Janet the truth.

The truth of that making love to her boyfriend for the first time had turned him into a truly evil being. Of being tortured by him and watching him doing the same to her family and friends. To watch him kill.

The truth of having to slay her boyfriend, despite him being un-eviled again. The betrayal by Xander when he hadn't toldl her Willow was going to restore Angel's soul. Even though she later, _much_ later, realised that she probably wouldn't have been able to fight Angelus properly if she had known.

The truth of having been told by her own mother to not come back if she ever went out slaying again. Of having no choice but do just that – go out and slay. Right there and then.

Or, most importantly, the truth of never going out and having that one-night stand in L.A. after all. Even if her false set of memories told her otherwise.

And, last but not least, the truth about Dawn not being born but starting off as The Key, an age-old ball of cosmic energy able to open inter-dimensional portals.

The truth about The Key being transformed into a human baby and sent to Buffy by a group of monks, the last survivors of the Order of Dagon, so she could protect The Key from the hell-god Glory. A hell-god who didn't care about destroying life on Earth as everyone knew it, just to get home. In fact, she was rather looking forward to the effect unleashing the power of The Key would have.

They truth about Dawn being sent to her as her daughter in order to combine her Slayer abilities and mother instincts to protect The Key turned daughter of the Slayer as best as possible.

Meanwhile, Janet started to nod slowly. She had taken her time to process the information she had just gotten, but finally she replied, "It must have been hard."

Buffy shrugged her shoulders. "I reconciled with mom and my friends and went back to school. I've already missed the first couple of month, but my friends helped me with that as well. Dawn was born on graduation day."

At least in one set of her memories. In those she was a couple of weeks from her due date, trying to prevent the mayor from ascending. In the end, all that running around the school followed by the big explosion had caused her to go into early labour. Buffy had gone home with everyone else to lick their wounds and when she had finally realised she was actually in labour, it was too late to go to the hospital.

She could clearly remembered the pain she had felt in the final stages of labour just as she could remember the soothing presence of her mom and Giles supporting her back while skilfully avoiding to hold her hand. Or Angel slipping into the room, taking her hand into his just as her mom told her to start pushing. Or the emotions when her mom handed her Dawn.

Once Dawn had been born, Angel had said a painful goodbye. No matter how much Buffy wanted him to stay, they both knew it would inevitable lead to more hurt for both of them. He had held her hand until she was asleep - due to the chaos cause by the explosion, her mom and Giles had figured to let Buffy sleep before taking her and her new-born daughter to hospital to get them checked out the next day – and then left for good.

And that was the point where both sets of her memories joined. Waking up the day after graduation, being mom to Dawn. Going to the hospital, getting Dawn checked out – and somehow avoided it for herself – and a birth certificate for Dawn, officially entering her into the system.

"Nice timing," Janet said, interrupting Buffy's train of thought. "A graduation to remember."

"Yeah," Buffy said a bit drolly. "Graduation sure was something to remember forever."

Something in Buffy's voice made Janet tilt her head, scrutinising her critically. Recognising the look, Buffy sighed and added bitterly, "Well, we had a gas-leak and the high school kind of blew up during the mayor's graduation speech, killing several students and parents. I was more lucky, I just went into labour."

"You're kidding!?" Janet exclaimed, her mouth literally hanging open.

"Nope," Buffy replied. "Trust me, the loss of Sunnydale isn't necessarily a bad thing."

Somehow, Janet started to believe it as well.

--

Dawn woke with a start. This didn't feel like her bed. And where was Mr Gordo, her soft-toy piggy sleeping buddy? Panic starting to set in, she quickly opened her eyes, sitting up with a start. "Mommy?"

Cassie, having been surfing the internet while Dawn slept, quickly turned around at hearing the four-year olds fearful voice. "Hey," she said quietly as if not to startle her. "You mom is downstairs, remember?" Sitting down next to the girl, Cassie put a reassuring hand on her back.

Dawn blinked once, then looked straight at the door when it opened. "Mommy!" More falling than climbing off the bed, Dawn quickly crossed the few feet between the two of them, jumping into her mommy's waiting arms. Leaning her head onto her mother's shoulder, she sighed in contentment. "I woked up and it wasn't my bed and you and Mr Gordo wasn't there and then I got scared."

Stroking her back, Buffy kissed the top of her daughter's head. "Feel better now?"

"Uh huh." Dawn nodded. Lifting up her head, she tilted it to one side and asked, "Can I have my cake now?"

"Nope," Buffy said, shaking her head. "No matter how much you pout. You'll have to wait till tomorrow."

That last comment didn't keep her from pouting, though. Janet, having watched the whole conversation with raised eyebrows, had to admit it was quite a potent pout. Looking at her own daughter, she could see her being just as impressed.

Stepping closer, Cassie gently lifted Dawn's chin so she could see her face properly. "Wow. Your pout is _way_ better than mine. Think you can teach me?"

Dawn giggled, enthusiastically nodding her head. "Yeah," she said, lifting her arms towards Cassie who promptly took her into her own arms.

Smiling at the exchange, Janet turned towards Buffy, "How did you know she had woken up?"

"Mother instinct?" Buffy offered. In truth she had picked up her daughter's fearful voice calling out for her. Only knowing her to be relatively safe had kept her from leaping off the couch and up the stairs at an inhuman speed.

Turning back to Dawn, Buffy said, "We better bring Mr Gordo next time we're having lunch somewhere else, huh?"

Dawn wholeheartedly agreed, playing with a strand of Cassie's hair.

As they walked down the stairs, Cassie asked curiously, "Who is this Mr Gordo?"

"My piggy!" Dawn exclaimed excitedly. "Mommy gave him to me when I was borned."

Smiling, Buffy ruffled her daughter's hair. "It's a soft-toy I had for quite some time. Dawn is watching over him for me, right?"

Dawn nodded.

Once in the living room, Janet asked another unexpected question. "Oh, how much are you going to pay Cassie?"

Buffy stopped walking, looking dumbfounded at Janet. "Uh. Dunno?"

To Buffy's defence, Cassie looked just as surprised as Buffy. Then a smile started to play across her lips, "Does that mean you're okay with it?"

Returning the smile, Janet walked to Cassie and Dawn and tickled Dawn's tummy, "You've seen the pout of this one. It's rather hard to resist."

Giggling, Dawn nodded her head. "Uncle Spike said I've got the bestest pout ever!"

Seeing the short flicker of pain across Buffy's face, Janet didn't ask who Uncle Spike was. Despite the name sounding rather interesting. Instead, she asked, "I don't want to spoil the mood, again, but what about the payment."

Buffy, shaking off the memory of Spike standing in the caves under Sunnydale High, barely hanging on but telling her to go and to give Dawn the best life possible, looked back at Cassie, "Standard rates?"

Cassie shrugged her shoulders. She hadn't really thought about it either. "Whatever they are," she added sheepishly.

Theatrically throwing her arms in the air, Janet rolled her eyes. "Kids. If you want things thought through properly, you better do it yourself."

"Yes, yes," Dawn readily agreed with a shake of her head – and in a suspiciously English accent. Buffy just looked at Cassie before they broke out laughing, only to be joined seconds later by Janet and Dawn's giggling.

Once she had calmed down a bit, Buffy said more to herself than anyone else, "Note to self, avoid too much Dawnie-watching by Giles."

"Why?" Cassie asked curiously.

"Huh?" Buffy asked confused. Blushing, she added, "I said that out loud, didn't I?"

The grinning faces of Cassie and Janet were answer enough. Smiling sheepishly, Buffy said, "Giles is very British. Well, English, actually. The tea and tweed kind of English. It's our sacred duty to mock him for being English. "

"But you can't mock your own daughter," Janet continued Buffy's thoughts with a grin.

Buffy sighed theatrically. "Yeah, the sacrifices of motherhood. "

"Yes, yes," Janet replied, copying Dawn's earlier reply – and starting a fresh bout of laughter from everyone in the living room.

--

_A/N: Ops. Meant to post it a couple of days ago :P. _


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Jack O'Neill was sitting in his office, actually doing some paperwork. He might not like it, but he was an officer in the Air Force; not working in some backwater office where he might have gotten away with not doing any paperwork. Still, it didn't mean he had to liked it.

Hence, he got himself a system. A little challenge to spice things up, so to speak. Each day, he would set his timer for 30 minutes and try to fill in as many forms as he could. Or, if mission reports had to be written, write as many words as possible in the set time. At the end of the week, he and Teal'c would get together and compare notes.

Who had finished the most forms and reports? Who had written the most words? Over time they had developed a difficult points system, that included minus points for reports or forms needing amendments. At the end of the month, whoever had the most points could chose the way they spent some of their time off. Whereby the difference in points was converted in the amount of time the loser was at the winner's mercy.

Over time, Jack had gotten Teal'c to join him in watching a whole season of The Simpsons and Teal'c had forced Jack to meditate with him in return.

Or Jack had taken Teal'c fishing. And Teal'c had gotten his revenge by asking Jack to accompany him to a Star Wars convention. _And_ by having him take part in the look-a-like competition.

After the horrors Jack had to go through on _that_ particular weekend, another rule had been added; you had to collect your winnings within the month. There was now no saving it for an unlimited period of time. Of course, there were always exemptions to that rule. Like being off-world for a longer period of time. But that automatically included no time for report writing anyway, so it was only fair.

As it was the last day of the current game – and judging by the smug look Teal'c had been given him earlier, _he_ was already finished _and_ pleased with it – Jack was not a happy camper when his efforts to score those all important points were interrupted by the ringing of his phone.

"O'Neill," he snapped while ticking another box on the current form in front of him.

"SG1 have a meeting with General Hammond in 15 minutes, Sir," Walter Harriman said, unfazed by the Colonel's harsh tone.

"Since when?" Jack asked. He didn't know anything about a meeting with the General. And while he might not be up-to-date with everything on base, a meeting with General Hammond was one of the few things he would never forget about. He had too much respect for his superior officer for that.

"Since five minutes ago, sir."

Jack sighed. "Ah. That explains it."

Hanging up, he quickly signed the finished form and stopped his timer at exactly 23 minutes. He only had fifteen minutes to find his team after all.

Exactly fifteen minutes later, all members of SG1 were sitting in the conference room above the Stargate's control room, looking expectantly at General Hammond.

Looking at a sheet of paper in front of him, Hammond folded his hands on top of it. "You will be interested to hear that we've been given three dates and times to chose from to a first meeting with Summers."

"That was quick," Jack said with an eye-roll. Upon catching the disapproving look of his superior officers, he added a quick, "Sir."

"When?" Daniel piped up interested and ignoring the look Jack sent him. Even though 'exceptional fighters' weren't exactly his expertise, he was always interested in meeting new people. Especially those at the top of their field.

Without looking at the paper, he had memorised the times after all, Hammond said, "Wednesday, Thursday or Friday at 1600."

"This week?" Jack asked. It was Tuesday afternoon already and that seemed pretty short notice. Especially considering the long time they had to wait to get this far in the first place.

General Hammond nodded.

Jack leaned back in his chair and drawled, "Jeez. I'm afraid I'm busy. Now, if we'd get a weeks notice, now that would work just fine."

"Colonel," General Hammond warned. "I know it's not ideal. But apparently it's a matter of take it or leave it." Seeing his 2IC open his mouth to reply, Hammond held up his hand to stop him.

"We've got the mission to P3X-551 on Friday, so that only leaves tomorrow and Thursday," Sam offered. As much as she had to agree with the Colonel, entering a pissing contest wouldn't bring them any further. So she played nice.

"I suggest Wednesday," Teal'c said without further explanation. Daniel didn't look too pleased thought. Tilting his head, Teal'c asked him, "Is SG13 not coming back from P3X-975 on Thursday morning? Do you not hope to observe the artefacts they will be bringing back?"

Daniel closed his open mouth. Teal'c was, as usual, right. "Wednesday works for me," he said sheepishly.

Hammond nodded. Turning towards Jack, he raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"Fine," Jack said. "I'll re-arrange the appointment with my beautician."

--

Cassie was sitting on Buffy's living room floor, a few cards in her lap and a whole pile of them in front of her. Opposite her was Dawn, looking intensely at the cards in her own hand. Finally, she chose one and put it on the pile between them. Cassie was about to do the same, when the phone rang.

As it was sitting right next to her, she answered it without thinking. "Hello?"

"B? Right, either you've gotten much better in imitating voices or you aren't B," the voice on the other end greeted her.

"Uh," Cassie started sheepishly. "I suppose you mean Buffy? She's upstairs, studying."

"Who's that?" Dawn piped up, climbing onto Cassie's lap.

Cassie shrugged her shoulders. Before she could say something, though, she was interrupted by the woman on the phone again. "Is that little D?"

Cassie snorted. "Yeah. I'm her babysitter," grinning mischievously at Dawn, she added, "Just call me C."

"Nice." Cassie's reply was clearly appreciated. "I'm Faith, by the way."

"Cassie."

This time, it was Faith who snorted. "So it's really C, huh? Like in the alphabet, BCD? Just need an A now. Maybe get little D a dog or something."

"Don't let Buffy hear that." Cassie laughed and put the phone on speakerphone while whispering 'Faith' to Dawn.

"Faith!" the little girl squealed immediately.

"That's me," Faith replied and Cassie could hear the amusement in her voice being replaced by affection. "How ya doing?"

"Great! We play cards and I'm winning." Cassie raised her eyebrows and poked Dawn's tummy. Giggling, Dawn continued, "I am! But we've got to be quiet 'cause mommy is doing stuff." Getting comfortable by leaning back against Cassie's chest, she continued to tell Faith all about her last week. Or two.

Once Dawn was finished, both Cassie and Faith were wearing matching grins. Even though they couldn't see each other.

"Do you want me to get Buffy now?" Cassie asked after some more small talk.

"Nah, I'll talk to B later. You can tell her I've called, but it's nothing important," Faith replied.

Cassie snickered. "You really think I need to tell her you've called?"

Faith laughed. "You're right, C."

This time it was Dawn who snickered. And Cassie just rolled her eyes. "Bye Faith!" Dawn called excitedly.

"Bye, little D. Watch our for your mommy, okay?"

"Uh huh." Dawn nodded seriously. "Say hi to Uncle Peaches."

"I will." Still laughing, Faith ended the call.

Cassie put the phone down as well and looked at Dawn, "You like her, huh?"

Dawn nodded enthusiastically. "Yep!"

"I think I like her too."

--

Later that night, Cassie was having dinner with her mom when the doorbell rang. Jumping up before her mother could protest, Cassie went to open it.

Janet didn't need to wait for long to learn who was on the other side. Cassie squealing Sam's name kind of gave it away easily. Smiling as the two entered the dining room, Janet motioned towards the kitchen. "Want some dinner? There's plenty left."

Taking a look at the plates on the table, Sam nodded. "Beats take-away by miles!"

Janet snorted while Cassie went off to fetch a plate for Sam. "You could try cooking more often."

"I know, I know," Sam replied, holding up her hands. "How are you?"

Janet smiled. She had had the day off as she'd been working an extra shift when two teams had come back with several severely injured members. "I'm good, slept for 14 hours straight. How about yourself?"

"Good as new, the leg is holding up just fine," Sam replied then smiled when Cassie put a full plate in front of her. "I've got another date on Saturday. If we come back on time, that is."

Cassie waggled her eyebrows at Sam. "So you try making up for missing our Saturday by coming over early and getting a proper meal out of it too?"

Sam blushed guiltily and nodded. "I guess I'm not as sneaky as I'd hoped."

Cassie shook her head. "Is that still that Pete guy?"

"Cassie," Janet warned mildly. "That's none of your business."

Taking another bite, Cassie shrugged. Once she swallowed, she said, "Sam started it."

"She's right," Sam said with a smile. "And yes, it's still that Pete guy."

Janet raised her eyebrows, "It's getting serious, huh?"

Sam blushed. "Maybe."

Cassie huffed. "Then how come we haven't met him yet?"

"Cassie," Janet warned again. But, instead of apologising, Cassie continued eating in silence. She still hoped Sam and Jack would start dating. Despite the rules making it impossible right now. So, how was she supposed to know if maybe she was wrong and the other guy was the right one for Sam if she hadn't even met him yet?

Sam sighed. She wasn't so sure herself how to answer that question. "I'll try to find a date to bring him around, okay?"

Cassie nodded. In an effort to keep the conversation going – and on a less awkward level too – Sam continued. "I hear you've got a new job? Tell me about it? Please?"

As Cassie never could be mad at Sam for long, and as she liked her new job too, she agreed. "It's the best job ever! Dawn is such a funny little girl and B is really cool too."

"B?" Sam asked with raised eyebrows.

Cassie nodded eagerly. "Dawnie's mom. I was watching Dawn earlier so she could study and a friend called. She seems to have a thing for first letters. Like B, little D and now C, I guess. It's like alphabetic soup or something."

Janet smiled amused but didn't comment. Dawn had told her about it earlier and that she had decided to call Buffy simply B from now on as well. If Buffy liked it or not.

"How old is Dawn?" Sam asked interested. She had had the odd babysitting job during her teenage years as well and was wondering how much had changed since then.

"Four. She's really clever though. And bubbly. She could probably give Daniel a run for his money when it comes to babbling about a favourite topic. B really did a great job with her, despite being so young herself," Dawn continued excitedly.

"Just how old was this B when she had Dawn?" Sam asked curiously, while giving Janet a questioning look. Janet just shrugged her shoulders. She knew exactly what Sam was thinking, her own thoughts had gone down that path too, after all.

"My age," Cassie said dismissively. "She's a great mom, though. Remember the chocolate cake?" Cassie asked her mom with a wide smile. Janet grinned and together with Cassie told Sam about the lunch and afternoon Dawn and her mother had spent at their house.

As Sam was ready to leave, she hugged Cassie good-bye. "How about I bring Pete around and you'll introduce me to B and Dawn? Maybe even tell me her full name?"

"Maybe," Cassie said with a mischievous grin. Hugging Sam once more, she added, "And I'd like that very much."


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"How do I look?" Buffy asked nervously.

Cassie and Dawn looked at each other, then motioned for Buffy to turn around herself. Wearing matching grins, the two nodded, pleased. "You look great, mommy!"

"Just like all the other times," Cassie added.

Buffy frowned. Then crossed her arms in front of her chest. And huffed. "Fine. Stick with the fun-making and ignore the importance of the right dress-age."

Cassie grinned but Dawn went up to her mommy and demanded to be picked up. Once in her mommy's arms, she hugged her tightly. "You look like the bestest mommy in the world!"

Great, Buffy thought. Just the image I want the military guys to give. They probably fall over themselves to get help from the _bestest mommy in the world_! Sighing, she turned around and went upstairs to change. Again. She had almost reached the stairs when Cassie said, "You look good. Really. Very professional."

Turning around, Buffy narrowed her eyes. "Gosh. Your amusement must have thrown me off, then."

Still smiling, Cassie shook her head. Walking to Buffy, she took Buffy's hand in hers. "Well, you're funny when you're nervous."

"Thanks," Buffy grumbled. Her smile growing even wider, Cassie continued, "But I meant it when I said you look great. And professional. Well, as soon as you switch off that pout you'll look professional anyway."

"Really?"

"Really," Cassie said with conviction. "Now you better leave or you'll be late!"

"But-" Buffy started to protest – only to be interrupted by Cassie's stern look. "No buts!"

Tilting her head, Buffy looked thoughtfully at Cassie. "You've been practicing Janet's _special look_, haven't you?"

Cassie shook her head, intending the head-shaking to look completely innocent. Unfortunately, her blushing kind of gave her away. That and Dawn trying to help. "Yep! And I got to be the judge!"

This proved to be too much for Cassie and Buffy and both snickered. "Right," Cassie said, shoving Buffy towards the front door. "Go. Now. Have fun."

"Bye mommy!" Dawn gave her mom a final kiss before running back to Cassie.

Frowning, Buffy took her shoulder-bag and opened the door. "Great. Thrown out of my own home."

Cassie just shook her head. "Go!"

"Yeah, yeah," Buffy said, grabbing her keys and closing the door behind her.

--

Finding the rest of SG1 standing in his office door, Jack stood up and turned once around himself.

Sam and Daniel just rolled their eyes, though Sam did it only mentally. Jack O'Neill was still her superior officer and she tried to respect that. Even if he was fooling around like he was doing right now.

"How do I look?" Jack asked the room in general in mock nervousness.

"Acceptable." Teal'c replied promptly and without batting an eyelash.

Jack stopped and grinned. Bowing to his friend, he said as serious as he could, "Thank you, o wise one!"

"Indeed."

Daniel snorted while Sam managed to stifle her giggles. Barely.

"Ack!" Jack said, "No mocking friends today. Got us a special guest for that in … twenty minutes."

"Sir," Sam said alarmed. "He might have a good explanation for the delays."

"Yes, Jack," Daniel added. "Let him finish first before you start scaring him off."

"Daniel, this isn't a trip a to Disney World. If he can't take a bit of criticism than he's clearly in the wrong place."

"O'Neill is right," Teal'c stated in his calm voice. Just as Jack started his victory dance, he continued, "As are Major Carter and Daniel Jackson."

Jack stopped in mid-motion, glaring at his friend. "Spoilsport."

Teal'c raised a single eyebrow before turning towards the door. "We should leave. General Hammond is expecting us in ten minutes."

"Fine," Jack replied – and pulled a couple of faces behind Teal'c's back. Without turning around, Teal'c said rather calm, "I believe you should take lessons from Daniel Jackson. His faces are more innovative than yours."

Jack stopped short, looking confused at his friend's back.

Smiling broadly, Sam pointed to the small mirrors Jack had placed next to his door. With the door open, they allowed him to see who's coming towards his office while he was sitting on his desk. "The mirrors, sir."

"I knew that," he drawled. "Just checking if Teal'c paid attention."

Daniel rolled his eyes. Again. "Of course."

--

Buffy purposely slowed down when she saw the gates of Cheyenne Mountain appear in front of her. She wasn't too keen on entering a secret military base. She had been there, had done that, had gotten the scars. But as there was no point in avoiding the inevitable, she took a deep breath and willed her foot away from the car's breaks.

Another deep breath, and her face was unreadable as she stopped in front of the first check point. She dutifully followed the guards' orders and handed them her drivers license and necessary papers that would allow her inside the highly secured facility. She even ignored the jokes one of the guards made out of human hearing range, despite hearing them as clear as if they were standing next to her.

After being waved through and given further instructions, she passed another check point before finally parking her car in one of the visitor parking spaces. She checked herself in the rear-view mirror for the umpteenth time before grabbing her shoulder-bag and getting out of her car. She took in her surroundings and possible escape routs as she walked towards the entrance and was pleased to have her visitor's pass waiting for her already.

Clipping it on, she turned around in time to see a middle-aged man in Air Force uniform stare at her. At her raised eyebrow, he quickly closed his still gaping mouth, looking at his feet in embarrassment. Shaking his head once, he looked up again and gave her an apologetic smile. "B Summers, I assume?"

Buffy nodded, her face expressionless. The sergeant in front of her smiled, "I'm Sergeant Harriman, Ma'am. I will take you directly to General Hammond." Chuckling quietly, he added, "He is expecting you."

Of all the things she expected, being confronted by an amused sergeant wasn't one of them. Then his first words and reaction to her registered.

B Summers.

Did that mean they were expecting someone … taller, bulkier and, more than anything, manlier? Buffy smiled inwardly. Maybe it wasn't going to be as bad as she thought. Then again, being the complete opposite of what they expected might give her an advantage at first, but knowing from experience, that could quickly turn ugly.

Still pondering on it, Buffy followed the sergeant into the elevator. Thankfully he accepted her silence and wasn't trying to make conversation. Then the elevator started to move downward and Buffy's thoughts stopped. Instead, she went on full alert. The further down they went, the clearer the tingling along her skin became.

She had felt it from the moment she had closed in on the first gate, but it hadn't been stronger – albeit feeling slightly different – than she had experienced during her whole time in Sunnydale. But now, with every second they went further down into the mountain, the tingling increased. As did the difference between this tingling and the one she usually had around demons or vampires.

If the idea of life on and travel to other planets had been weird when she had first heard about it, it now helped her to stay calm. Outwardly, anyway. If nothing more, it explained all the vibes she was getting.

By the time the elevator stopped – the second one they had used to travel deep down into the mountain – she had herself completely under control again. Pushing the weird tingling aside, for the moment anyway, she followed Sergeant Harriman through a sheer maze of grey and more grey corridors. There were coloured lines on the floor and a big fat 17 on several corners, indicating the level they were on. If it weren't for her slayer sense of orientation, she probably would have been lost already.

The people that hurried along the corridor beside them didn't pay much attention to her, something she was absolutely fine with. Nevertheless, she was also aware of the occasional curious stare she got from the guards positioned at several doors and junctions they passed.

Of course, Sergeant Harriman just had to stop in front of a guarded door. He turned to her with a genuine smile, if anything confirming her suspicion they were expecting a man. "If you'll wait here, I'll announce you inside, Ma'am." Pointing to the guards, he added, "I'm afraid you won't be allowed to go anywhere by yourself, Ma'am."

Giving him a curt nod, she stared passed the guards, steeling herself for the clash that she was sure was to follow.

**--**

Inside the conference room, the members of SG-1 and General Hammond were in different stages of boredom.

Daniel was sipping his coffee, going over a translation he had sneaked in in-between the thin file they had been given on B Summers.

Sam was doodling on the notepad in front of her, looking frequently in O'Neill's direction.

Jack O'Neill himself was leaning back into his chair, momentarily twiddling his thumbs. Ever so often, he would sigh theatrically. In front of him were two pens, skilfully taken apart and silently awaiting the time they were being put together again.

General Hammond was, unlike Daniel, actually reading the file in front of him. Even though he already knew it by heart. He had stopped giving is 2IC disapproving looks several minutes ago.

As usual, Teal'c was observing his friends around him, smiling inwardly at their predictable behaviour. He was curious of this B Summers as well, but he had learned a long time ago that sometimes all you could do was wait. And that his Tauri friends were an endless source of entertainment. Especially when they were bored.

So, when there was finally the long awaited knock on the door, Teal'c was the only one who wasn't sighing in relief.

"Enter," General Hammond said almost cheerfully.

Sergeant Harriman quickly schooled his face and entered. "Sirs, Ma'am, Summers is waiting outside." He cringed inwardly at not using her full name. Then again, he had completely forgotten to ask upon his surprise at seeing their so-called mystery warrior.

"Bring him in."

Harriman nodded, hoping they wouldn't notice he wasn't warning them of their mistake. He knew this could get him into trouble, but sometimes, sometimes you just had to live dangerous.

Outside, Buffy rolled her eyes. So she had been absolutely right. They expected a man. Taking a deep, calming breath, she waited for Harriman to reappear.

"If you'll follow me, Ma'am," he said politely before leading her through a small anteroom to an ajar door. "Just through here, Ma'am."

Buffy nodded. Then she couldn't help herself and leaned close to the sergeant, whispering, "Forgot to mention a little detail and now you're running off, huh?"

He blushed, then gave her a small grin that was more reassuring than Buffy could have ever imagined. As, no matter how small this gesture was, it spoke of superior officers with at least some sort of sense of humour. Something Riley had hinted at as well. Though she was still on high alert and would be until she knew exactly what was going on here, she was more willing to believe Riley's reassurances that the people in this projects were of the good kind.

When Sergeant Harriman had left, she tilted her head and listened to the people inside. Concentrating hard, she could find five different heart-beats. Also, something in this room made the hair on the back of her neck rise. She wouldn't be surprised if not everyone inside was entirely human.

Sighing quietly, she straightened her clothes and then knocked.

"Enter," Hammond said for the second time in the past few minutes. Immediately, everyone at the table sat up straight and did his or her best to look alive and alert.

Head held high and her shoulders straightened to give her at least a bit more height, Buffy entered the room, taking everyone in at once.

Jack was the first to raise his voice. "Summers!?"

Buffy raised her eyebrows, then looked pointedly at her visitor's pass, going as far as turning it upwards to get a closer look. "Yep. That's what it says on the name tag here, anyway." She inwardly rolled her eyes at herself - so much for being all out professional.

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"Colonel!" Hammond wasn't happy with his 2IC in particular or the situation in general. Forcing a smile on his face he stood up and offered his hand, "I am General Hammond, these are Colonel Jack O'Neill, Major Sam Carter, Dr Daniel Jackson and Murray."

Buffy took the offered hand and shook it. "Buffy Summers."

"Buffy?" Jack asked incredulously. "What kind of name is that?"

Buffy glared back at him while pointing at Teal'c. "At least it's my real name."

Tilting his head, Teal'c saved Jack from having to answer. "I am Teal'c."

Buffy nodded in acknowledgement before looking back at General Hammond. "So… I've heard you wanted to talk to me?"

--

_A/N: Right, I'm up to date with posting the chapters I have so far. Updates will now be roughly once per week or so. Hope you're actually liking it.  
_


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"A few months ago," Jack said annoyed. Giving her a once-over, he snorted and added, "Apparently you had to grow out of your diapers first."

To hell with professionalism, Buffy thought and snapped back, "At least I'm done with the diaper wear-age for many years to come – unlike you, gramps!"

There were several gasps echoing through the room, even Teal'c was raising not one but both of his eyebrows. Next to him Jack and Buffy were trying to stare each other down.

"Colonel!" General Hammond yelled after a couple of deep breath. Standing now, his hands on the table, he was leaning forward, his face a bright red. "_That_ was out of order."

Only his respect for the older man in front of him prevented Jack from shouting back. Instead, he broke eye contact with Buffy and nodded once at his CO.

"I apologise, Miss Summers-"

"Buffy, please," she interrupted General Hammond. Smirking at Jack, she added, "Miss Summers makes me feel so … _old_."

Jack pulled a face at her which she immediately reciprocated in kind. Unlike Jack, however, she was turned away from General Hammond so he couldn't see her antics. She didn't show any emotion when she looked back at the general – just in time to see him shake his head at Jack in annoyance.

Sighing loudly, Hammond motioned to an empty chair. "Please, have a seat."

Buffy was contemplating to stay were she was, but decided against it. Keeping a straight face, she nodded to the other people in the room, categorising them at the same time.

The big black guy, T-something, felt definitely off and was the most dangerous on the physical level. Judging by the way he looked at her, he was also big on the observing thing. He was definitely one to be watched.

Both the woman, Sam, and the glass-wearing guy, Daniel, were watching her curiously – and both felt slightly off as well, although much less than T-man. Tilting her head, she watched Jack again. He, too, had the slightly odd feel to him. In fact, only the head guy, General Hammond, felt completely normal to her.

Buffy mentally shrugged her shoulders, while she thought there were good chances T-man really was an alien – a thought that made her smile – she figured the exposure to all sorts of alien stuff was the reason for the other three to feel off as well. After all, she knew from experience how extreme situations and being in constant contact with the unusual changed you.

Settling into the offered chair, she put her bag down next to her and smirked at Jack, finding the dark looks he sent her way rather entertaining.

"Miss Summers-" Daniel started but finding himself at the receiving end of a perfectly raised eyebrow – a single one at that – he smiled sheepishly and started again. "Buffy. Why do you think you are here?"

"Fresh blood?"

The reply came so fast, even Buffy hadn't known it was coming. But once it was out, she figured it was a very fine one – especially as it helped answering her question if Jack's scowl could actually deepen. Which it could.

Daniel, on the other hand, gave her a slight smile. The peacemaker, Buffy thought. T-man's face was still unreadable while, for the tiniest amount of time, Buffy saw the whisper of a smile cross Sam's face.

"Uh, other than that."

Buffy could tell from his open gaze that it was all there was at the moment – open curiosity, no ulterior motives in sight. For now. It was strangely comforting given they were sitting in a highly classified military base.

Buffy shrugged her shoulders. "Got a call from a friend, telling me you were interested in me." Looking at everyone, holding each of their gazes for a few seconds, she turned to General Hammond. "So… why am I here?"

"That's ridiculous," Jack muttered. Sitting up straight, he turned to his superior officer. "Sir, someone is obviously yanking our chain here."

"Ja-ack."

"What, Daniel? Do you see her worrying about anything other than a broken fingernail? Cause I don't!"

"Hey!" Buffy scowled, looking down at her perfectly manicured hands. A girl needed to be allowed to treat herself, after all. "Do you have any idea how difficult perfect fingernail keep-age is?"

General Hammond wanted nothing more than drop his head on the table in front of him. Repeatedly. Unfortunately this would be considered unprofessional. So he allowed himself nothing more than another deep sigh. "Colonel O'Neill, we've already established that this is not a scam."

"Really? Cause I find it hard to see it that way," Jack said, his voice ripe with sarcasm. "Sir," he added as an afterthought.

"Sights can be deceiving?" Daniel offered half-heartedly.

Sam nodded thoughtfully. "Remember Lya, sir?"

The Nox – including Lya – they had met so many years ago had looked indeed like very down-to-earth type of people, living in and off the woods. But they had eventually shown them that they were so much more. That they had abilities and technologies at their hands the people of Earth could only dream about and drool over.

Even though she didn't know this Lya person, Buffy knew the others remembered. She watched in fascination as T-man raised one eyebrow and Daniel started to grin. Buffy could almost see the excitement rolling off of him. In fact, she wondered if he was as prone to quick-talking in certain situations as Willow was.

"Sam's right, Jack. If anything, Lya was quite similar in stature to Buffy – and look what she had been capable off!"

"Daniel Jackson is correct, O'Neill." Buffy looked at T-man in surprise. So he could talk – and he had a voice to match his strong physique too. "Have we not often come across things that proved to be different to what they appeared at first?"

"Fine," Jack huffed, actually crossing his arms in front of him. "Gang up on me."

Buffy couldn't help but grin at him. "It's not their fault that you make it so easy," she quipped.

Jack visibly tried to reign in his temper. His jaw set tightly, he glared at her before turning back to General Hammond. "With all due respect, sir, I still think it's a scam."

"Mi- … Buffy?" General Hammond said questioningly.

She just shrugged. "Like I said before, a little birdie told me you guys have the hots for me. So here I am."

If General Hammond was appealed at her choice of words, he did a good job of hiding it. Jack didn't believe in hiding, though, and his scowl deepened while both Sam and Daniel managed to hide their smiles. Barely. Teal'c, as Buffy quickly came to believe, did _not_ believe in facial expressions.

Taking a look around, Daniel received a small nod from General Hammond. "Uh, what do you know about us?"

"Other than your beating up of the big bad aliens?" Barely containing her laughter at the shocked faces – even T-man's expression changed, for a second anyway – she continued casually, "Nothing much."

"What do you know about the Initiative?" General Hammond asked.

In an instant, Buffy's expression hardened and her voice lost any warmth. "You intend to become the next Initiative – and you better start packing. Now."

"Is that a threat?" Jack challenged, leaning forward in an attempt to intimidate her.

Buffy didn't even move a single muscle but met his stare with ice-cold eyes. "That, gramps, is a promise."

He really should have stayed in bed this morning. Or taken the hint of the flat tire on his car. "Colonel, Buffy, please."

Blinking once, and again, Buffy turned to the general, an impressive pout on her face. "He started it."

Hammond shook his head at her antics, wondering if he had just imagined the coldness in her demeanour from moments before. However, seeing the calculating looks from his people, he knew he hadn't been daydreaming. "Please excuse Colonel O'Neill. We've had … bad experiences before."

Buffy accepted his apology with a short nod. Bad experiences she understood.

Before she could say anything, though, Teal'c spoke up for the second time this day. "Why would someone think of you as a desirable addition in our fight against the Goa'uld?"

"Go-what?"

"Teal'c," Jack hissed.

Lifting an eyebrow, Teal'c asked, "Does Buffy Summers not know about aliens already, O'Neill? Did your President not praise her as an established warrior? Should she then not know the name of our enemy?"

"About that," Daniel piped up. "Buffy, you know the President?"

"Yep." Head bopping up and down in excitement, she turned to General Hammond. "Do you have a red phone? And is it, you know, red?"

"Oh fer crying out loud!"

"Colonel." Giving him a look to prevent any further comments, General Hammond turned to Buffy and couldn't stop himself from chuckling. The look on Buffy's face had been so hopeful when she had asked the latest questions – and it still was. One thing was for sure, the young woman in front of them had many different layers. And, as Teal'c had just reminded all of them, according to the President one of them was that of a seasoned warrior. Although he had to agree with his 2IC, it was almost impossible to imagine. "I do and it is."

"Ha!" Buffy grinned. "Xander so owes me 10 bucks!"

"Great, maybe now that this major crisis is adverted we can go back to the topic at hand," Jack said, glaring at Buffy once more.

She just shrugged unperturbed. "The Go-thingies."

Looking down to hide her smile, Sam corrected Buffy. "Goa'uld."

"If you say so." Looking around the table, she asked nonchalantly, "So … how did you do the piss-them-off thing?"

"Uhm, what makes you think we pissed them off?" Daniel asked, readjusting his glasses.

"Just a guess," smiling winningly at him, she added, "But the glasses-fumbling just confirmed it. Besides, baddies are usually easy to annoy. Arrogant too. Must come from all the 'I am almighty' think-age."

Teal'c tilted his head slightly, watching her with interest. "Indeed."

Buffy glanced at her watch, frowning as she realised how much time had passed already. "Not to be the kill-joy or anything, but can we speed this thing up a bit? I've got places to go, people to see."

"What?" Jack asked, "Shopping at the mall?"

"Ja-ack."

Buffy gave Daniel a quick smile, her eyes twinkling. "One can never have enough clothes. And shoes. Especially shoes, really."

"This is-"

"Ridiculous, we know, gramps," Buffy interrupted him. "Anyway, I think we agree that _someone_ thought I could help you out, right?"

Everybody but Jack nodded. "Great," Buffy continued, "Any chance that particular _someone_ told you how or why? Cause, judging by T-man over there, you're muscle department is already complete."

Teal'c cocked his head but didn't comment.

Jack snorted. "You know how it goes. We got a tip, the President and others liked the idea, we've got … you."

"Geez, thanks for the kind words," Buffy said, rolling her eyes.

"What about yourself?" General Hammond asked curiously, having giving up on reprimanding Jack on every single occasion but leaving it for the truly out of line comments. Luckily, most of the time the colonel managed to balance on the line without stepping over it. Not too far over it anyway. Besides, Buffy Summers gave at least as good as Jack O'Neill and didn't seemed to be disturbed by his behaviour at all.

"Got a call, got told the President would like me to consider it, I've met … you. And grumpy gramps over there."

"Hey!" Jack was not amused. "Would you stop calling me gramps? I'm not that old."

Buffy shrugged her shoulders. "Whatever you say, grouch."

"Uhm." Daniel took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I hate to interrupt your bickering – as entertaining as it is – but there're still more open than answered questions. Like, Buffy, what did you think you could do to help? I mean, you knew we are fighting the Goa'uld."

"I dabbled a bit in martial arts and mainly hand-to-hand weaponry and stuff like that. Came in handy with the Initiative. I figured that's what might come in handy here too, or at least that's why I was asked to come in the first place."

Snorting again, Jack made a point of thoroughly checking her out.

"Jack, stop it," Daniel said, annoyance starting to seep into his voice.

"What?" Jack asked, "You need to go somewhere _too_?"

Without batting an eyelash, Teal'c declared, "I believe Daniel Jackson is running low on his caffeinated beverage."

Buffy just stared at Teal'c open-mouthed. Then her lips started to twitch and she broke into a full-blown smile. "Ha! I knew it! You're so not from around here! So, alien, huh?"

Teal'c inclined his head. "Indeed."

"Sweet." Looking in the astonished faces around her, she frowned. "What? Was I supposed to freak out or something? I know you are fighting aliens but am crept out by meeting one?"

"Of course not."

"Good." Falling back on a more business-like tone, she continued, "So, how do you kill the bad guys? How do they fight?"

"Shooting," Jack said pleasantly. "Mostly. They have a tendency to shoot back, making hand-to-hand combat a bit difficult. It's been … interesting meeting you but you've heard, Danny-boy needs his caffeine-fix. I'm sure someone will show you out."

"Colonel."

Buffy just waved General Hammond's reprimand off. "It's okay, General. Grumpy is actually quite civilised. But he has a point, I'm more of a physical fighting kinda gal. I'm not much into the shooting thing."

"See!"

"Jack." Daniel looked sorrowful into his empty cup and sighed. "But why would the higher-ups think your joining us would be a good idea, then?"

Lifting an eyebrow, Buffy shrugged nonchalantly. "A game of telephone."

Amidst the confused faces, Sam nodded. "You mean someone heard from someone else that … B Summers is a good fighter and gave that information to someone else. After several someones, a person connected to this program heard about it, your specialities having been lost along the line. That person started asking questions about Summers, eventually demanding to get him recruited to our program. Basically, the input differed quite a bit from the output."

"It makes sense," Daniel readily agreed, while Teal'c cocked his head.

"In other words, we've been hyped-up about nothing."

Leaning back in her chair, Buffy sulked. "Hey, Grumpy! _You've_ been chasing me up. Repeatedly. It's not my fault your people can't even manage a little game of telephone! _I_ certainly didn't ask for it."

Sam tilted her head curiously. "But the fact remains, whatever you do, you need to be exceptional good or the President wouldn't have gotten involved. You must have proven yourself before, or we wouldn't be sitting here."

"The Initiative," Daniel continued Sam's train of thought. "That's what made the higher-ups think you'd be helpful. That's why someone told you about the aliens so you'd at least consider it."

Teal'c nodded in agreement. As did General Hammond, "Buffy?"

As she had done so often already, Buffy shrugged her shoulders. "I declined the offer. A couple of weeks later I received another message, telling me about the aliens – and a polite request to reconsider my answer. At that time I had other things on my mind, but once they settled down I did reconsider. Decided to have a look. See if you were just as bad the Initiative."

"And, are we?" General Hammond asked slightly amused. "Not that we know what the Initiative did. Care to fill us in?"

"I'm still here and nope." Buffy smiled back at General Hammond. She figured he was okay, definitely not as power hungry and delusional as Maggie Walsh had been. Otherwise Grumpy wouldn't be here anymore. "I guess it's time for me to leave – Daniel over there looks like he's having severe withdrawal symptoms already."

"Huh? Hey!" Frowning, he crossed his arms in front of his chest. "I'm not that bad."

Even Jack had to chuckle at that, even if it meant siding with Buffy once more. General Hammond smiled as well, gently taping his fingers on the table, "I'd still like to have a more in-depth talk with you."

Eying him with a calculating look, Buffy raised an eyebrow, "Because you want to or because your bosses expect you to."

He winced. Not because he was embarrassed by his answer, but because Buffy Summers reminded him a lot of a certain 2IC. Just thinking about working with both of them made him shudder. Sighing with those thoughts on his mind, he inclined his head. "Both. It will give us time to think about the new information we've got."

"And make more enquiries?"

The look he gave her was answer enough. "Fair enough. I'd do the same." Buffy got her bag from the floor, rummaging through it. A minute later the look of concentration on her face was replaced by a triumphant smile. Taking out a small card, she smoothed it out before pushing it towards General Hammond. "You can reach me under this number."

Nodding in thanks, he put it away and stood up. Taking this as a signal, everyone else followed suit. If anything, this showed just how bit the size difference between Buffy and all of them – and Teal'c in particular – was. But instead of being intimidated by it, Buffy stood unfazed in the middle of them. Even when Teal'c stepped next to her did she show no inclination to move. Instead, she gave him a dazzling smile. "Nice muscles, T-man."

His lips twitching, he bowed slightly. "It would be a pleasure to accompany you to your vehicle."

"I'd be honoured," Buffy replied, mimicking his bowing motion.

Jack and the others just stared at the couple in front of them. One tiny blond – with a big attitude, as Jack would tell anyone who'd ask – and one tall, very muscular and quiet Jaffa. This was just so … _wrong_, Jack thought.

As if she was reading his mind, Buffy turned just before she followed Teal'c out of the room. Smirking, she waggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Then she was gone.

"What just happened here?" Jack asked, though the question wasn't directed at anyone in particular.

"Welcome to the daily life at the SGC?" Daniel suggested before following Teal'c and Buffy out of the room, in search for his vitally important coffee – leaving two smiling and one scowling Air Force officers in the room.

--

Janet was reading over the latest lab results while walking back to her office. She knew she shouldn't be reading while she was walking, but it just saved so much time. Besides, it's been a while since she had run someone over, so she figured she should be alright. She knew the way by heart, so she barely looked up, even at diverse junctions.

Unfortunately, if there were two people walking the same halls deep in thought, it was much more likely to run into each other. So, just as Janet was about to turn left at the latest junction, she run straight into Daniel. Luckily none of them fell, but it was still a small shock to her, adrenaline enjoying the freedom of rushing through her system for a little while.

"Daniel! Are you okay?" Looking past him, she frowned. She could have sworn she had just seen a familiar figure turning into another corridor a bit ahead of them.

Daniel, seeing her frown and focus somewhere else, touched her arm to get her attention. "I'm fine. What about you? You look like you've seen a ghost or something."

Shaking her head, she focused back on Daniel, laughing lightly. "Or something." Taking a closer look, her smile grew. "Running low on caffeine, huh?"

Daniel winced. "Is it that obvious?"

Nodding, Janet patted his arm. "Go, have some coffee. Doctor's orders!"

Grinning sheepishly, Daniel bid his goodbye and left.

Janet pondered if she should follow the direction her ghost went into, but knew immediately it would be fruitless. Her pager went off before she could come to a decision though and she pushed it in the back of her mind, preparing herself for whatever emergency was waiting for her.

--

_A/N: Phew. That took some work – hope it turned out alright! Anyway, thanks for all the reviews to last chapter – Muse loved them! Okay, I did too. Anyway, hope you have a great holiday season – whatever you celebrate or celebrate at all! I hope to have another chapter up this year too … _


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Buffy parked her car and walked towards her front door. It was opened from the inside before she reached it and she found herself staring into the grinning faces of her daughter and her babysitter.

"So, how did it go?"

Buffy scowled as she put her bag away.

"Uh oh," Dawn said, looking at Cassie. "Mommy's mad!"

Buffy picked up her daughter and, while nuzzling Dawn's neck, walked into the kitchen to get something to drink. Cassie followed her at a slower pace, giving Buffy time to calm down.

"Was it really that bad?"

Buffy shook her head. "No. Depending on how you look at it, it was much better than I had feared but still worse than I had hoped."

"When will you know if you've got the job?" Cassie asked curiously. She wouldn't mind watching Dawnie more often. The little girl had already managed to find a permanent place in her heart.

"I'll have another interview some time in the future." Buffy shrugged her shoulders. "But I really don't know. It turned out that their job description differed a lot from the one I had."

Cassie put her arm around Buffy while ruffling Dawn's hair. "I'm sure you'll find something."

Buffy smiled, putting her protesting daughter onto the floor. "So, what have you two been up to today?"

--

After working six hours straight in the infirmary – an SG-team had barely managed to make it home alive after being ambushed – Janet finally made it to the commissary. Having loaded her tray with enough food to even have Teal'c call it more than a snack she took her first glance around the room, looking for some company. Smiling when she saw Sam alone at a table in the corner, Janet quickly made her way over to her friend.

"Shouldn't you be home by now?"

Sam looked up from the file she was reading, smiling at her sheepishly. "I want to finish this before we go on the mission to P3X-551 on Friday. Pete's in Denver, so I've got nobody waiting for me anyway."

Janet sat down with a sigh; almost immediately wishing she could just take her shoes off. Her feet were killing her. Grabbing her fork, she pointed it at Sam. "Don't forget to get some sleep."

Sam wisely ignored Janet's comment. However, seeing the amount of food on her tray she raised her eyebrows questioningly. "Dinner?"

"And lunch." Taking another bite, she pointed at Sam's forgotten dessert. "Eat."

Her friend rolled her eyes but took a fork to finish the pie she had forgotten about a while ago. It wasn't her fault that the report in front of her had gotten interesting enough for her to stop thinking about the pie. Besides, she _had_ finished her blue jell-o a long time ago.

"So," Janet started, "Do you want to tell me about this secret meeting you had today?"

Sam took another bite of her pie. "It was interesting."

"How is Colonel O'Neill's secret weapon? Does he look good? Great physique? I mean, purely from the doctor's point of view, of course."

Sam listened to her friend's question in growing amusement. Then she started laughing. She couldn't help it – everyone's imagination and the truth were just too far apart.

Janet stopped eating for a minute and looked at Sam in confusion. "What?"

"I think Teal'c likes her. He took her back to the surface after the meeting."

Janet put her mug back down again _very_ careful, as she had been about to drink when Sam's words registered in her brain. Luckily she hadn't already taken a sip or the coffee would have ended up everywhere but in her stomach. "_Her_? Didn't you expect an uber-soldier or something like that?"

Sam grinned, "A petite blonde of about your height. The Colonel wasn't pleased, to say the least."

Snorting, Janet nodded. "I can imagine! Damn, I wish I could have seen this. But how did this happen?"

Pushing her empty plate away Sam told Janet as much about the conversation as she could, including the theory they had come up with of how the misunderstanding happened. Interestingly, neither of them found it odd that today's guest's name was never mentioned.

"What happens now?"

Sam shrugged her shoulders. "General Hammond can't just forget about it; after all, it was the President who suggested her. I've been doing some superficial research on her but I'm hitting red flags right, left and centre. So the General told me to back off again."

Janet tapped her chin thoughtfully. "So I shouldn't mention short blondes during your pre-mission check-up on Friday in front of the Colonel, huh?"

Laughing again, Sam shook her head. "You're evil, you know that, right?"

"Yep." Janet grinned at her friend. "I've got a teenage daughter, remember?"

--

The rest of the week went by quicker than Buffy could ever have imagined. She had her first test the following week and her teachers were trying to stuff them with as much information as possible. Their homework had also increased, so Buffy was glad when she found time to breath and sleep.

She was enjoying a rare moment with Dawn and Cassie when the phone rang. Sighing, she answered it. "Hello?"

Nothing. Frowning, she looked at the offending phone while the ringing continued. Dawn, helpful as ever, started to giggle at her mommy's confused face. Cassie smiled too but pointed to Buffy's bag the moment Buffy had figured out where the ringing was from as well. It was the disposable phone she had bought so General Hammond could contact her.

Rolling her eyes at Cassie, she took the phone and vanished into the backyard. "General Hammond."

"Miss Summers ... Buffy. How are you?"

Leaning onto the tree at the edges of her backyard she answered, "Good. So, what's the verdict?" She didn't have time for small talk. Whatever precious free time she had she liked to spend with her daughter.

Buffy could hear his sigh before he answered, "Like I said before, I'd like another meeting between the two of us. See if we can work something out."

"You mean see if it's worth it in the first place."

General Hammond chuckled. "That too."

Buffy nodded, even though the General couldn't see it. "I'm afraid I can only offer similar times as this week." Buffy took a deep breath before following her instinct. "I appreciate your holding back."

She could almost see his astonished look, so Buffy grinned slightly and waited for his reply. Both Riley and Willow had called her earlier, saying someone had been looking into her records but had backed off as soon as they'd hit some red tape. Buffy was pretty sure that with the resources at their hands someone from the SGC could easily have broken through the first protective layers on her files.

General Hammond coughed slightly, having decided to better forgo an answer. "How about Thursday?" he asked after consulting his organizer.

Mentally going through her schedule, Buffy agreed. She knew Cassie didn't have much planned and, giving a couple of days notice, would be more than willing to watch Dawn again.

Ending the call, she went back to the house. Seeing Cassie and Dawn vanish from the kitchen window she just rolled her eyes. However, when she walked into the living room, both of them were rather engrossed in the puzzle in front of them.

Leaning between them, she said quietly, "Boo!" making them jump even though they knew she was coming. It only took a second for everyone to start giggling though. Shaking her head, Buffy said, "Next time try to be quicker if you want to go undetected."

Cassie blushed lightly but knew Buffy wasn't really mad at her. "And sneakier."

Ruffling both their hair, Buffy nodded, "That too."

--

"Are you sure?" Buffy asked Cassie. It was Sunday early afternoon and she had still a lot of work to do if she wanted to pass the test on Tuesday.

Cassie rolled her eyes; they've been through this before. Several times. "Yes. Mom is looking forward to having Dawnie over. We'll go the park, have dinner and bring Dawnie back just in time for her to go to bed."

The topic of their conversation chose that moment to come running into the room, dragging a small backpack behind her. "I'm ready!"

"Hey!" Buffy crossed her arms and frowned. "Can't get rid of me fast enough, huh?"

"Yep!" Dawn replied seriously before dissolving into giggles. Dropping the backpack, she jumped into Buffy's arms and showered her face with sloppy kisses.

Cassie took Dawn's bag and waited for the two to finish their goodbyes.

Once they finished, Cassie took Dawn who had suddenly decided she wasn't going to walk, went to Buffy's car, strapped Dawn in and drove to her house. Janet was already waiting and, after a short argument of who would be driving, they continued to a big playground Dawn hadn't been before.

Dawn had the time of her life. She ran around the playground and the surrounding park, never slowing down to recharge her energy. Apparently she had an unending supply of it. Even though Janet and Cassie had much more breaks than the little girl, it was Janet who eventually called an end to the day in the park. She was simply too tired after a demanding week that hadn't ended until the previous night to keep going. Dawn complained at first but was quickly appeased by a small ice-cream cone on their way to the car.

Just as Cassie was going to pull into their driveway a familiar car pulled out of it.

"That's Sam!" Cassie pointed out excitedly and used the horn to get Sam's attention. Sam stopped at the curb to let Cassie pass but instead of driving on, she got out and slowly walked back towards the front door.

Janet went to meet her while Cassie looked at Dawn who, uncharacteristically for her, was still sitting in her seat. "Hey, is something wrong?"

Dawnie frowned and looked passed Cassie at the new arrival. "Who's that?"

"That," Cassie said with a big smile on her face, "Is my friend Sam. Well, she's mom's friend too. Don't worry, you'll like her."

Appeased for now, Dawn let Cassie help her out of the car. But, instead of walking, she once again demanded to be carried. Chuckling, Cassie took Dawn's backpack before picking up the girl herself and carrying her into the house.

Despite Cassie's reassurances did Dawn stick close to her. Hand firmly lodged onto Cassie's trousers, Dawn followed her into the kitchen.

Janet had already prepared a glass of orange juice for Dawn and was now chatting to Sam. Lifting Dawn onto a chair, Cassie put the orange juice in front of her and pointed towards Sam. "Dawnie, this is my friend Sam."

Sam smiled and waved at the little girl. "Hi. It's nice to meet you. Cassie has already told me a lot about you."

Turning to Cassie, Dawn asked, "Really?"

"Yep," Cassie said. "Because I happen to like you."

"I like you too!"

The adults smiled and Janet turned to Dawn. "And, are you hungry?"

Dawn nodded her head vigorously. "I'm _starving_!"

Janet picked a banana from the fruit bowl, opened it and handed it to Dawn. "Eat. Then you can help me with dinner by keeping Cassie and Sam busy so they won't disturb me while I'm cooking. I'd really appreciate it."

"Hey!" Both Sam and Cassie protested good-naturedly, making Dawn giggle. "Okay, Auntie Janet!"

Finishing off her banana, she slid off her chair and took both Sam and Cassie by the hand. "Come. We can watch _Finding Nemo_!"

Sharing a smile, Sam and Cassie followed the bossy four-year old out of the kitchen, leaving a smirking Janet behind.

By the time the Janet had finished cooking, Dawn was quickly warming up to Sam. She was snuggled between Sam and Cassie on the sofa, completely engrossed in the movie. It didn't matter that she had seen it many times before. The only way they got her to eat was by promising her that she could finish watching the film afterwards.

Later, after they had finally managed to get the little girl into the car for the drive home, it only took a few minutes before she was fast asleep.

--

By Monday evening all of SG-1 knew enough of Cassie's new charge to wanting to meet her. With both Sam and Janet being already won over by the little girl, that fact wasn't really a surprise. Besides, they all had to make sure that Cassie's new job was safe, right?

Unfortunately, information on their new would-be recruit was coming in slower than slow. After General Hammond had called Sam back as soon as she had hit some resistance, it had been Jack who had contacted some old acquaintances of him. However, even those hadn't been able to give them more information other than what they had known already.

Whatever she had done before was highly classified. The only positive thing coming from it was that everyone who had been able to find some kind of information on her had marked Buffy as one of the good guys. And even that had been very, very unofficially. It wasn't so that Jack's informants didn't want to tell him more - they simply didn't know more themselves.

Hence Jack being in not the best of moods. He spent more time sparing with Teal'c to get rid of some of his frustrations as much as he spent more time bugging Daniel with his newest project. He also made a point of dragging his wayward scientists to every meal he could think of. But while Sam and Daniel played along on Monday, both put their foot down when he came to collect them for a second breakfast on Tuesday.

Feeling too fidgety to do some paperwork and knowing he better leave Sam and Daniel alone until lunch, Jack went to find Teal'c to help him torture ... uh, train, of course ... their newest recruits. That did the trick and he was feeling much better when it was time to get his scientists for lunch. Sam called Janet to see if she wanted to join them as well, hoping the threat of huge needles and endless physicals would keep her CO in check. Somewhat, anyway.

They were in the middle of the meal when Janet was called to the phone. Stealing a grape from Daniel's plate on her way, she told them to behave until she was back.

It didn't take long, but when Janet reappeared, any trace of her earlier smile had vanished from her face. Instead she was white as a sheet, her hands shaking lightly when she returned to the table. Daniel, having seen her first, quickly stood up and put his arm around her shoulders, guiding her the remaining distance to the table, where the conversation had already stopped.

Pushing her gently into her previously abandoned chair, Daniel kept his hand on her shoulder, squeezing it gently. "What happened?"

"There has been an accident."

--

_A/N: This is more of a transition chapter than anything else, but I hope you still like it. I can't wait to write the next chapter *insert evil laugh*! Anyway, a big 'Thanks' to whomever nominated this story for the TTH Crossing Over Awards! Muse felt quite chuffed (and still does), which definitely helped in getting this chapter out! _


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"What? Where?" Sam asked immediately while she took Janet's hand in hers.

Teal'c inclined his head. "Is Cassandra Fraiser unharmed?"

"The police officer I spoke to said she's stable." Janet's voice shook as images of an injured Cassie played in front of her inner eye. "She's on the way to the Air Force Academy Hospital."

Jack stood up. "I'll drive." That way he could check up on Cassie and make sure that the Doc got there in one piece as well.

Janet, however, didn't seemed to have heard him. "I can't reach her."

"Hey," Daniel said gently. "Cassie probably can't reach her cell phone, that's all."

"Huh?" Janet frowned. When her thoughts caught up with Daniel's comment, she shook her head. "No. I can't reach Dawnie's mom. The police officer didn't have her number and I promised I would call her."

Everyone at the table looked just as concerned as Janet. "What exactly happened?" Jack asked finally, sitting back down for the moment.

Janet shrugged her shoulders. "Cassie was driving with Dawnie to the park when they were hit by another car at a crossing. It looks like Cassie was knocked out by the impact but woke again later. They think it's a concussion. And little Dawn is scared and in shock." She shakily got up. "I need to talk to General Hammond."

"No." Daniel squeezed her shoulders again. "I'll talk to the General and clear everything while Jack drives you to the hospital. I'll be there as soon as I can as well."

"I will accompany O'Neill." Teal'c said in his deep voice, giving Janet a tiny nod.

"I'll come with Daniel. I need to shut down some equipment in the lab before I can leave," Sam said while rubbing Janet's arm in reassurance. "Cassie and Dawnie will be fine."

Everyone sighed and hoped that Sam was right.

--

The nurse at the front desk gave them a tight smile as soon as she recognised them. Reassuring Janet that Cassie was stable and relatively calm, she pointed them in the correct direction.

Jack, Teal'c and Janet were still a short distance away when they heard a child's wailing. The closer they came, the louder it became – and the tighter Janet pressed her lips together. "Dawnie," she said worried just as they were stopped in the hallway.

"Dr Fraiser, Colonel O'Neill, Teal'c," Dr Warner greeted them, then led them towards the wailing which thankfully stopped at that very moment. "The police said the little girl managed to free herself of her seat on her own and then latched onto Cassandra who was unconscious at the time. Since then, every time someone tries to remove or just touch either of them she starts screaming." Dr Warner shook his head. "The paramedics finally gave up and she let them check out Cassandra as long as she could still touch her. They managed to give Dawn a quick once over too and coax her to lie down on the stretcher next to Cassandra so they could bring both of them in."

He continued to explain Cassie's injuries and opened the door to a small but private examination room. There were some advantages to being Dr Fraiser's daughter, after all. "I'm sorry, but we couldn't give either of them an as thorough examination as we would have liked without upsetting the girl even more."

"I'm sorry," a middle-aged nurse said apologetically just after they had entered the room. Although, despite her clear frustration she managed to keep her voice quiet as if not to upset the occupants of the bed behind her. "I don't know what else to do. I even tried bribing her with chocolate but she just won't let go or let me touch her."

"Go a-way!" Dawn yelled in-between hiccups; a leftover from her most recent crying jag. She was facing them but had her eyes closed and was clinging to Cassie with all the strength she had. The small reassuring circle Cassie was drawing on her back calming her down only slightly.

Janet jumped into action, pushing Dr Warner and the nurse to the side so that she could get her first glimpse of the bed's occupants. She quickly made her way over, taking in the pale figure of her daughter and the smaller figure of Dawn pressed tightly into her side. Cassie had a neck brace on and a provisional bandage on her forehead and the blood and bruising around it told Janet that she would probably need stitches. There was also yet another bruise visible next to the bandage.

There was an additional bandage on her arm and her clothes were covered in smaller smears of blood. Dawn's clothes were blood stained in a similar fashion, although Janet couldn't see any open wound on the little girl. Although, as both were still in their normal clothes, Janet couldn't be sure that there weren't more injuries hidden beneath them. However, she was sure that it would have come up by the superficial check the paramedics managed to give them.

Stepping to the bed, she gently moved a strand of hair out of Cassie's face. "Hey."

"Mom!" Relief obvious in her voice, Cassie turned her head away from Dawnie where it had been resting on top of the little girl's head and looked at her mom. It took a couple of seconds, something that worried Janet a bit, but her eyes finally focused. "There's been an accident."

"Uh huh," Janet said gently, now stroking Dawnie's head. "So I've heard."

Hearing the first familiar voice other than Cassie's since the accident and feeling the calming hand on her head, Dawn opened first one, then the other eye and moved so that she could look at Janet. "A bad man hit mommy's car," she complained loudly, teary eyes looking reproachful at Janet. Her head still firmly placed on Cassie's side, she sniffled and wiped off some snot with her bloody sleeve.

Carefully leaning over Cassie, Janet gently probed whatever body part she could reach for any discomfort. "I know, sweetie." Just as she had earlier with Cassie, she now moved a stray strand of hair out of Dawn's forehead. Leaning down, she kissed both Dawn's and her daughter's head. "Do you think you could let go of Cassie so that we can examine her properly? Make sure she's really okay?"

Dawn frowned, her grip on Cassie increasing. "Doctor's are bad," she stated darkly. Her frown deepened as she lifted her head up slightly and looked at Cassie's face. Carefully tracing the bloody bandage on her forehead, she started to nod slowly as if she just came to an important decision. "My mommy can make her all better. Cassie can even have my favourite band-aid!"

"But-" Janet's reply was interrupted by her ringing cell phone. The ringing had stopped by the time she located it. Looking at he display, she sighed. "That was your mommy. I'm just stepping out so I can tell her where we are, okay?"

Dawn wasn't impressed and made sure everyone knew by shaking her head vigorously, complaining loudly. "I'm sorry," Janet said gently, stroking Dawn's cheek. "But I can't call from here. And I have to tell her where to find you, right? I'll promise I'll be right back, okay?"

Even though her eyes started to fill with tears again, Dawn tried to be brave. "Promise?"

Janet smiled lightly and nodded. "Will you watch Cassie for me? Make sure she doesn't fall asleep?"

Dawn sniffled but nodded. "M'kay."

Squeezing Cassie's hand one final time, Janet quickly left the room to call Buffy.

--

Buffy put down her pen and smiled. She had just finished her exam and was quite pleased with herself; knowing that the hard work of the past days in particular and past weeks in general had worked out. The questions had been tough, but she was confident that she had written enough to easily pass this first exam.

As there were only a few minutes of their allocated time left Buffy decided to read through her answers one last time rather than sit around doing nothing. She was just as pleased with her answers as the first time she read through them, but found a couple of spelling errors she corrected. Minutes later she followed the instructions on handing her paper in and, together with the other students, grabbed her bag from the front of the room and left in a much better mood than she had entered it.

She took her cell phone from her bag and switched it on to call and see where Cassie and Dawnie where. It was time to celebrate – and what was better suited than some yummy ice cream? Seeing she had a message in her mailbox, she shrugged her shoulders and started to listen to it while smiling at the other students chatting excitedly around her.

Then her smile vanished. Ignoring the worried looks of the onlookers, Buffy's expression hardened and she started running before she even had ended the call. Mid-run, she called the number Janet had given her and when she didn't answer; she just kept running through the college grounds. It didn't matter that she couldn't reach Janet as she had already told her where to go.

Buffy had just told the taxi driver her destination when her cell rung again. Recognising the number from earlier, she quickly answered. "How's Dawnie? Is she alright?"

"She's fine," Janet said shakily. Taking a calming breath, she started again. "She's pretty upset but she doesn't seems to be seriously injured. But she won't let any of the doctors get near her or Cassie to give them a thorough examination."

Buffy slowly released the breath she had been holding. Her daughter would be fine. "Then they'll be fine. What exactly happened?"

Janet quickly told her what she knew. "They still need to be checked out, though. Cassie has a concussion and some cuts and needs further tests but so far Dawnie starts screaming every time a nurse or doctor gets close. I'd really like to do a CT-scan on Cassie to make sure it's nothing more serious but I don't want to upset Dawnie either."

Buffy could easily understand the misery in Janet's voice. She sighed. "Dawnie really hates hospitals and everything going with it." Then she frowned as Janet's choice of words registered fully. "You're a doctor?"

Janet nodded. Remembering Buffy couldn't see her, though, she said, "Yes."

"Damn!"

"Buffy?" Janet asked concerned. Her answer had been the last she had expected.

"Sorry. We're stuck in traffic and it's still too far to just run," Buffy explained absently as she glared at the traffic in front of them. Closing her eyes, she tried to concentrate on the problem at hand. "I can't explain why, but if either Dawnie or Cassie would be seriously injured then Dawnie would allow the doctors close."

"I still-"

"I know, I know," Buffy interrupted her. "Dawnie likes you so you should be able to get her away from Cassie by taken her onto your arm. But you'll probably have to stick close to Cassie – Dawnie _really_ doesn't like doctors and she'll probably wants to protect Cassie from them too. Just tell Dawnie to close her eyes when there's something you don't want her to see. She'll do that as long as she still feels safe."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. And … Janet? Can you examine Dawnie?" Buffy closed her eyes again. "In a sneaky kinda way?"

Janet snorted despite all her worries. "I'll do my best. Just ask for me at the front desk when you arrive, okay?"

Buffy agreed and ended the call, willing the traffic jam to dissolve already.

--

Dawn watched Janet leave, never taking her eyes off of her. Once the door closed behind her, her look wandered over the two men standing by the door, finally coming to rest on the nurse standing next to them. Her brows furrowed even more and she glared at her, daring her to come closer.

After watching the small girl for several minutes in slight amusement, Jack took an experimental step forward. The girl ignored him and kept her eyes on the poor nurse. So Jack took another step and another one. Only when he reached the bed did the girl's eyes move and landed on him. Glaring eyes turned into curious ones. She even went as far as tilting her head up slightly to get a closer look.

Jack winked at her then concentrated on Cassie. "Hey, kiddo. How're you doing?"

"I'm fine. Kinda." Cassie winced at the rough sound of her voice. Taking Jack's hand that was resting close to hers, she turned back to Dawn. "Dawnie? This is my friend Jack."

Eyes opening wide in recognition, Dawn gave him a shy smile and a little wave. "Hi."

Jack returned the wave with his free hand. Then, turning around to where he knew Teal'c was standing right behind him, he pointed at his friend and said, "And the big guy there is T."

Teal'c bowed slightly towards the girl. "I hope you are well."

Dawn giggled. Not only did he sound a bit odd, but also Cassie's Jack had called him T! Usually only Faith called people that!

"Ack! No giggling!" Jack said with a wide smile on his face. He didn't know what the little girl found so funny, but the giggle suited her so much more than the previous tears and wailing did.

Dawn giggled even more, then turned to look up at Cassie. "Your Jack's like Faith!"

Realising why Dawn had started to giggle in the first place, Cassie laughed out loud – only to immediately regret it as pain started to shoot through her head, making her nauseous as well. Closing her eyes, she groaned.

Jack leaned over immediately, gently stroking the top of her head. "Headache?"

"Uh huh." Cassie took some careful breaths in order to fight the nausea. She so didn't need to be puking her guts out. Not only would it be rather embarrassing, but also it sure as hell wouldn't go down well with her pounding head.

"Cassie?" Dawn asked as new tears formed in her eyes. Even she saw that she had just become a tad paler. Growing up the way she had, paleness equalled illness and she didn't like that one bit. Carefully tucking her legs under her body, she kneeled up next to Cassie. Taking her hand, she squeezed it and said with utmost conviction "Don't worry. Mommy will beat up the bad man who hurt you."

--

_A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews! Guess I have to think of more cliffie's now, huh? Hehe. This was always the way Dawnie would be introduced to the whole of SG1 and I've been looking forward to writing it for ages! I'm already halfway through the next chapter but have to update my other story first :P. Sorry._


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Jack and Teal'c exchanged a quick look upon Dawnie's exclamation. It was said with so much conviction that it was hard to_ not_ believe her. Jack couldn't help himself but – as weird as it looked – imagined a tall woman with muscles to rival the ones of Teal'c.

"Should we not allow Cassandra Fraiser to be examined closer? I believe the cut on her forehead needs more attention," Teal'c said, tilting his head slightly and looking straight at Dawnie.

She frowned while looking between Cassie – who still had her eyes closed and was rather pale – and Teal'c. Then she looked at the nurse in the back of the room who hadn't moved since Cassie's mom had left. Jack, seeing the indecision in the girl's eyes, pushed the odd images from his mind and added gently, "Then they can give her something for her hurting head."

"I don't want you to hurt," Dawnie said quietly while playing with Cassie's hand. "Does your head hurt?"

Cassie opened her eyes and gave Dawnie a weak smile, squeezing her hand. "Just a tiny bit."

"Oh." Dawnie looked speculatively from Cassie to Cassie's Jack to T and finally the nurse in the back of the room again. Still pondering, she carefully shuffled down the bed and climbed over Cassie's legs. Settling on the other side, legs dangling over the edge, she gave T and Jack a calculating look. Nodding to herself as she had come to a conclusion, she held her arms up to T.

Raising his eyebrows, the big Jaffa turned to Jack who just shrugged. Rolling her eyes at the big man, Dawnie demanded, "Up!" Having no choice, Teal'c carefully took the girl into his strong arms. And, after a bit of shuffling around, she was safely situated on his hip, looking at him with serious eyes.

Janet chose that moment to enter the room again – only to stop short at the sight in front of her. Dawnie, who had made very clear that nothing would get her away from Cassie, was in the arms of the most unlikely suspect. If you discounted the nurse, that is. Shaking her head to clear the confusion, she stepped forward and closed the door behind her. "Your mom is stuck in traffic, but she's on her way, okay?"

Dawnie nodded. She already knew her mommy would come as fast as she could. And now that Cassie's Jack and T and Auntie Janet were here, everything would be fine until her mommy arrived. Nobody would hurt her or Cassie anymore. "T will protect Cassie from the bad doctors, right?"

She looked at him with so much trust in her eyes, that he couldn't do anything but nod earnestly. "No harm shall come to Cassandra Fraiser."

"You mean you'll let a doctor examine Cassie now?" Jack asked curiously.

Dawnie nodded solemnly. "Don't worry, T will beat anyone up who wants to hurt her."

Teal'c raised an eyebrow at that but refrained from commenting. As did everyone else.

Taking her daughter's hand, Janet studied her face. Seeing the pain in her eyes, she gently stroke her forehead and gave her a gentle kiss. "Want me to come with you?"

Cassie smirked despite her headache. "You'll just make them nervous and I've already got Teal'c for that." Looking at Dawnie, she continued worried, "She needs to be looked over too."

Janet sighed but nodded. She really wanted to go with her daughter but knew that Cassie was right. Janet's presence would just make everyone else nervous. If anything, she knew that Cassie would be fine and most likely only had a mild to medium concussion. Besides, she knew the doctors here and trusted them. And there was no denying that someone _had_ to check out Dawnie too. Going by what Buffy had told her, there was no way the little girl would let anyone get close to her that she didn't know. So, if they didn't want to upset Dawnie even more, she was the one to do it.

Janet helped Cassie move onto a hospital stretcher, and then nodded to the nurse on the other side of it. "Take her to the CT. We'll be waiting here."

The nurse nodded and started to move Cassie out of the room. Dawnie leaned out of Teal'c's arm towards Jack, silently demanding to be transferred. Jack looked at Janet who shrugged her shoulders and took the girl from Teal'c, who quickly followed Cassie out of the room. He had been given a mission, after all.

"So," Jack said, looking at the girl in his arms. "Want to sit down on the bed?"

"No-o!" Dawnie vigorously shook her head and held tighter onto him. Someone might think she was ill if she went there!

Jack chuckled and sat back down onto the chair he had moved next to Cassie's bed. "But it would make it easier for the Doc to make sure you're alright."

Dawnie looked frantically around the room. "Doc? _Where_?"

Janet shook her head, willing Jack to look her way, but she had no such luck. "Cassie's mom, of course."

Dawnie turned her head fast enough to make Jack wince in sympathy with the abused muscles in her neck. At least it answered the question of her possibly suffering from whiplash with a big, fat _no_.

Squinting her eyes, Dawnie gave Janet a distrustful look. Even though Janet gave her a reassuring smile, she pressed her back even further into Jack's chest. "You're a _doctor_?" she asked in an accusing tone. The nice man, Cassie's Jack, had clearly called her doc. But why hadn't Cassie warned her? She thought she was her friend!

Janet nodded but stayed where she was. Crouching down so she wouldn't intimidate Dawn with her height – as short as it might be – she said, "Yes, sweetie. I'm a doctor."

Dawn frowned. "But you're _nice_!"

"Thank you," Janet said with a smile that grew even more as she had an idea. Winking at Dawn, she added, "Besides, I'm only a _real_ doctor when I'm wearing my white doctor's coat."

Dawn tilted her head slightly as she pondered Janet's answer. "Really?"

Janet stood up and took a careful step towards Jack and Dawn. "Really."

"Besides," Jack said as he leaned down to stage whisper close to Dawn's ear, "I can always protect you if she gets funny ideas."

Dawn was still not convinced to let Janet get too close to her again. Jack, sensing the indecision in the little girl on his lap, added, "Look at her. She's _short_. I can always hold you up and out of her reach or even outrun her if all else fails."

"Uh oh!" Dawn giggled and covered her mouth with her hands. "You said short! Now you're in trouble!"

"I am?"

Dawn nodded and pointed at Janet – who clearly wasn't happy with Jack. "See?"

Jack carefully looked up and gave Janet his most charming smile; even though it was hard work as her current face clearly said something along the lines of _'There are huge needles in your near future.'_ "I'm just trying to help!"

Janet gave him another warning glare before she smiled at the girl on his lap again. "Do you think you can keep Jack out of trouble while I fetch you some clean clothes? I'd _really_ appreciate it."

"Hey!" Jack protested good-naturedly while Dawn nodded enthusiastically. Janet shook her head as she left the room again, the light bantering of the two becoming quieter with the distance she put between them.

--

Buffy sighed in frustration. They hadn't moved much since Janet's call and she was seriously considering getting out and covering the distance to the hospital in a full-out run. Despite it being daylight and her speed being bound to attract attention. Especially with so many military people in this area. In fact, if she only had herself to think of, she'd probably have taken the risk already. But with her daughter's safety at stake, she wasn't going to risk it. Yet.

"There's an accident ahead of us," her driver said, interrupting her thoughts. "Just got a call from my shift supervisor. There's a colleague of mine somewhere in front of us and he said cars are starting to slowly pass the accident scene now."

"Thanks," Buffy said, taking her hand off the door handle. She only hoped her driver was right.

--

By the time Janet came back, Dawnie was sitting sideways on Jack's lap, so she could actually look at his face. "Did Jack behave?"

"Uh huh. He knows funny stories!"

Janet smiled affectionately. "I know. Cassie always loved them." Putting the things in her hand - a plain children's t-shirt and some cargo pants - onto the bed behind her, she sat on the chair Teal'c had been sitting on earlier. Another idea had just crossed her mind. "What about songs? Do you like singing?"

"Yeah!"

"Hmm," Janet tapped her chin with her finger, looking at the ceiling as if she was deep in thought. "Do you know … _The Itsy Bitsy Spider_?"

"Duh!" Dawnie rolled her eyes. "Everybody knows it! Right, Jack?" Not waiting for his reply, she started to sing and grinned when Janet joined in and did all the right motions.

"That was fun!" Dawnie said excitedly once they were done. Janet smiled and, eyes twinkling with mischief, added, "Maybe next time Jack can join in as well?"

"Yes!" Dawnie wriggled a bit on Jack's lap, grinning up at him. "Please?"

Jack knew he was doomed. How was he supposed to resist those pleading eyes? "Maybe."

"Good," Janet said far too cheerful for Jack's liking. "Do you know _'Open, shut them'_?"

Jack grumbled that yes, he _unfortunately_ knew it while Dawnie nodded. Janet smiled, "Okay, but this time I'll show you the motions going with the song, okay?"

Dawnie's head kept bobbing up and down in excitement while Jack just glared. Janet, however, didn't care. Buffy had told her to be sneaky in checking out Dawnie. So she was. These little songs were, if not perfect, good enough to check Dawnie's range of motion and to make sure the little girl wasn't experiencing any pain while following her instructions.

Finally, another two songs later, Janet was satisfied with Dawnie's reactions to the movements. They had wriggled fingers, shaken hands, moved arms up and down and sideways and repeated most of those motions with their legs and feet. They even had lightly tickled each other's tummy and Dawnie's happy giggles told her more than anything that she wasn't in any pain – neither from moving nor from pressing lightly all over her tummy and chest.

Judging by Jack's reaction to the continued singing lesson, Janet figured he had caught up on her reasons in the middle of their second song as he'd been much more enthusiastic after that. He even suggested a song himself and his glare had changed into an amused smile.

"Thirsty?" Janet asked after the last song, already getting up and filling a plastic cup with water. She handed it to the small girl as soon as she nodded.

"Thank you," Dawnie said politely before handing the empty cup back to Janet. Her grin back on her face, she continued, "That was fun!"

"Yep," Janet smiled and grabbed the clean t-shirt and cargo pants she had put onto the bed earlier. Showing them to Dawnie, she asked, "How about we get you out of those bloody clothes? We don't want to scare your mom with all that blood on you even if it not yours, right?"

Dawnie frowned and looked at the clothes in Janet's hand. They looked normal enough, not at all like hospital stuff and Janet really hadn't behaved like a doctor so far. Still, she had to be sure that she wasn't suddenly finding herself in hospital stuff and ending up in bed. "Real clothes?"

"Yes, sweetie. Real clothes."

Still frowning, Dawn looked at Jack who nodded encouragingly. "Okay."

"Do you want me to help with your t-shirt first?" Janet asked.

"Nu huh." Dawnie shook her head and, while still sitting on Jack's lap, started to wriggle out of it. It took a while, but she finally managed to pull it over her head and off. "There!" she said proudly, throwing the dirty t-shirt onto the floor.

"Well done," Jack praised her while Janet came back with a bowl filled with warm water.

She also had a towel and washcloth thrown over her shoulder. Putting the bowl and towel onto the bedside table, Janet pointed at Dawnie's arms, "How about we wash the blood off so you won't get the new t-shirt all dirty?" Janet wet the washcloth and gently touched Dawnie's hand with it. "See, the water is nice and warm."

"Okay." However, just to be on the safe side, she also snuggled closer into Jack's chest again.

Janet carefully washed Dawnie, using the chance to give her a more thorough examination. Once both arms were done, she went onto her chest, thankfully, Dawn didn't question this move even though there was no blood there to be cleaned off. Dawn squirmed a bit when Janet touched her shoulders and, after leaning closer, she could see some faint bruises forming where the seatbelt had kept the girl safe in her seat. Not commenting on it, Janet continued to Dawnie's tummy while giving Jack a grateful smile as he started to tell her another of his stories.

However, only seconds later Janet stopped short upon seeing two faint lines across the little girl's tummy. Frowning, Janet quickly looked up and, realising Dawnie had her eyes closed as she listened intently to Jack, Janet sighed in relief. Meeting Jack's concerned eyes, she just shook her head and continued to wash Dawn's tummy. No matter how faint those two lines were, they were clearly made with a sharp instrument. Like a knife. And, being a doctor, she also knew there was no procedure that would require a cutting pattern like this.

Clearly disturbed, she quickly finished off and handed Jack the clean t-shirt so he could help Dawnie putting it on. Turning away from Jack and the girl, Janet took several deep breaths to get her run-away thoughts back under control. She filed them away for the serious talk she would have with Buffy about those scars. At the moment, however, it wouldn't do them any good if Dawnie saw the worry on Janet's face. By the time she had her emotions back under control and she turned around, Dawnie was already wearing the new t-shirt and her jeans were dangling around her knees.

Putting on a smile, she asked, "Need help with your shoes?"

Dawnie nodded sheepishly and held up her legs to give Janet easier access. She quickly but carefully removed the shoes and jeans, using the opportunity to check Dawn's leg for any sensibility to normal touch. Luckily there was none. "There you go," she announced once she was finished.

Dawnie looked down her legs to her feet and wriggled her toes. Then her eyes opened wide and she covered her mouth with her hands. Holding up her left leg, she pointed to the toe and said, "Blood!"

Janet frowned as she spotted the blood on the big toe. She had Dawn wriggle her toes, which she did without complaint before carefully taking the sock off. "Hmm, looks like you've stubbed your toe. Does it hurt?"

Dawnie screwed up her face in concentration and wriggled her toes some more before she shook her head. "Band-aid!" she demanded, causing Jack to chuckle.

Looking through a drawer, Janet finally came up with three choices, "Plain, Mickey Mouse or The Simpsons?"

"Lisa Simpson!" Dawnie replied almost immediately.

"Good choice, though I prefer Homer," Jack said proudly.

Dawnie giggled and watched Janet clean the dried blood off her toe before putting the band-aid on. "Done." Taking the clean trouser from the bed, Janet, with Jack's help, put them on Dawnie, smiling when she was done. "Now, does your stubbed toe hurt when you walk?" Janet wanted to make absolutely sure she didn't miss even the tiniest injury. Even thought the little girl's repeated toe-wriggling told her how unlikely it was that she might have injured her toe more seriously when she had stubbed it, she didn't want to take any chances.

Dawn shrugged her shoulders. "Dunno."

"Want to try?" Janet asked encouragingly.

"Nope."

"Please?"

Dawnie shook her head and giggled when Jack stood up, holding her up safely. "Please?" He asked as well, slowly moving her towards the floor. Dawnie shook her head more vigorously, her giggles continuing. She even pulled her legs up so they wouldn't touch the floor.

Janet was just starting to worry that was something wrong after all – despite Dawnie's giggling – when the door opened rather abruptly. Everyone looked up to see who was there.

Dawn was the first to react. "Mommy!" she yelled. At the same time she straightened her legs and started running as soon as her feet hit the floor.

Janet stood up with a relieved smile on her face. There was nothing wrong with Dawn's foot.

Jack … well, Jack just stared at the tiny blonde, the _very familiar_ tiny blonde, in the doorway, his mouth hanging wide open.

--

_A/N: That was fun writing :). Especially when I realised I never actually watched the last few episodes of season 5 of BtVS! Anyway, thanks again for all the lovely reviews! Next chapter should be interesting, don't you think?_


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Buffy took in the room at a glance and, after making sure there was no immediate danger to them, just concentrated on her daughter. Catching her easily as Dawnie jumped into her arms, she lifted her up and hugged her back as soon as Dawnie's little arms tightened around her neck. Burying her nose into her daughter's hair, she closed her eyes and breathed in the unique smell of Dawnie.

She subconsciously moved out of the door, but kept her back to the wall, therefore minimising the directions danger could come at them. Feeling her daughter's hot tears soaking her top, Buffy simply drew gentle circles onto her back, planting lots of little kisses onto her head.

Eventually, Dawnie calmed down again and leaned back slightly. Sniffling, she said in the most accusing tone she could muster, "A bad man hurt my Cassie and broke your car!"

"I know, sweetie. I know." Kissing her forehead, Buffy brushed a strand of lose hair behind Dawnie's ear. "Are you hurt?" Even as she asked the question, she tenderly but skilfully scanned her daughter for any injuries.

Dawnie sniffled again before lifting her foot and pointing down at it. Wriggling her toes, she said, "I stubbed my toe."

Making a big fuss about the small injury, Buffy eventually lifted Dawnie a bit higher while leaning down to kiss the band-aid covered toe. "Better?"

Giggling for the first time since Buffy had entered the room, Dawnie nodded. Those giggles did more than anything to reassure Buffy that her daughter would be fine. Releasing a sigh of relief, Buffy looked up in time to see Janet walk up to them.

"There's some light bruising on her shoulders from where the seatbelt had held her back, but other than that and the toe she is fine," Janet said with a reassuring smile.

Remembering something outrageous, Dawnie exclaimed, "Auntie Janet is a doctor!" Knowing her mommy didn't like doctors any more than she did, Dawnie quickly patted her mommy's cheek and added. "But don't worry, only when she's wearing her white doctor-thingy. And she's still nice."

Having a hard time at keeping a straight face – and Janet grinning at her from behind Dawnie's back didn't help either - Buffy nodded seriously. "Why, that is good to know."

"Yep." Dawnie grinned proudly. Then, remembering something else, she squirmed in her mommy's arms until her eyes fell on the remaining person in the room. "Look!" she exclaimed excitedly. "There's Cassie Jack! He knows loads of good stories!"

--

Daniel was about to step up the reception desk when Sam stopped him. Pointing to the back, she dragged him along while calling out for Dr Warner. The doctor turned and upon seeing the two people heading towards him stopped.

"Major Carter, Dr Jackson," he greeted them. "I assume you're here for Cassandra?"

"How is she?" Sam asked with a voice laced with genuine concern.

"She'll be fine," Dr Warner was quick to reassure them. "She's got a mild to medium concussion and is getting some stitches right now."

"How about the little girl, Dawnie?" Sam continued.

Dr Warner smiled. "She's okay." Pointing to the left, he said, "There they come." Knowing they wouldn't need him anymore, he quickly said goodbye and went back to his work.

True enough, Daniel and Sam saw Teal'c coming towards them, walking beside a hospital stretcher. Even though they couldn't see Janet anywhere nearby, they both knew Cassie would be the person on the stretcher. Especially as Sam could already feel her and mentioned this to Daniel.

"Hey," Sam said as soon as they were close enough, quickly walking towards the stretcher and taking Cassie's hand in hers. "How're you doing?"

Cassie, covered by a blanket but obviously clad in one of those lovely hospital gowns, had a fresh bandage on her forehead. Another one was looking out from under the gown's short sleeves. Squeezing Sam's hand, she also gave Daniel a light wave. "I'm fine."

"Uh huh," Daniel said with a smile, moving his glasses up the bridge of his nose again. "We can see that."

Cassie's smile broadened. "Mom always complains that that's all she gets from you guys – no matter how bad you're injured."

"Indeed," Teal'c chimed in.

"See?" Cassie said with a loopy grin.

"Painkillers?" Daniel asked knowingly, causing Cassie to giggle. "Yep."

Dismissing the orderly pushing the stretcher, Teal'c lead them to the room Janet and Jack were waiting in.

--

Looking at the person her daughter was pointing at – and recognising him, Buffy couldn't help but roll her eyes. "Of course he is Cassie's Jack."

Janet, looking from Buffy to Colonel O'Neill and back, blinked. Repeatedly.

Yep. They were still staring at each other in what could only be classified as a good 'ol battle of wills. Before she could say anything, though, the door opened and a stretcher carrying her daughter rapidly appeared in the room. Abandoning any thought of the odd behaviour of her friends, Janet rushed to the stretcher, taking Cassie's free hand.

"Cassandra Fraiser suffered a medium concussion and her forehead and arm required 21 stitches," Teal'c reported immediately.

Turning on the bed, Cassie stared at him in disbelieve. "You counted?"

Teal'c bowed and, giving her a genuine smile, said, "Indeed."

Fussing over Cassie as she helped her move back to the bed, Janet missed the strange stares being exchanged throughout the room. Dawnie, being unaware of them as well, waved at T and Cassie's Sam and the other man she didn't know but somehow felt familiar too.

Buffy broke her staring match with Jack O'Neill as soon as Cassie was safely tucked into bed. Stepping towards the pale teenager, she tilted her head and gave her a once over. "You okay?"

Looking nervously into her lap – Janet had put up the head of the bed so Cassie was in a comfortable half-sitting, half-lying position – Cassie nodded. "I'm sorry," she mumbled quietly.

Exchanging a quick look with Janet on the other side of Cassie's bed, Buffy sighed and, Dawnie still safely on her arm, took Cassie's hand in hers. "What for?"

"Hurting Dawnie?"

"But it's the bad man's fault!" Dawnie exclaimed immediately.

Buffy nodded and, gently cupping Cassie's chin, moved the girl's head up so she had to look her into the eyes. "Did you drive too fast?"

Cassie shook her head.

"Did you drive through a red light?"

"No," Cassie said as giving a verbal answer hurt much less than shaking her head.

"Did you disregard any other traffic rules?" Buffy continued gently.

"No."

"Did you forget to buckle Dawnie and yourself in properly?"

"No."

Buffy squeezed Cassie's hand and gave her a full-blown smile, one that lightened up her eyes as well. "Then it's not your fault, right?"

"You're really not mad?" Cassie asked hopefully. "But your car!"

Buffy ruffled Cassie's hair carefully but affectionately, "It's just a car. Besides, it's insured. Now, stop worrying and get better. I don't wanna have to break in another babysitter!"

Cassie's eyes lit up in relieve. "Thanks." Lifting up the blanket, she started to move her legs over the edge. "Okay, I'm ready to go home now."

"No you're not." Everyone but Cassie herself and Dawnie said at almost the same time. Eyes going wide, Cassie looked from one person to another before she started giggling only to be joined by Dawnie. Rolling her eyes, she moved her legs back and adjusted the blanket. Well, it looked like she had to stay after all.

--

Jack had barely enough time to grasp the fact that their Buffy Summers was the mother of the cute little girl that had been sitting on his lap so trustingly, before Teal'c brought Cassie back, Daniel and Sam in tow. At least he wasn't staring open-mouthed anymore.

Teal'c, of course, didn't look surprised at all. Then again, he had taken to Summers quite readily – something Jack couldn't quite understand. Especially now, knowing that Summers had a four-year old daughter, made it even more impossible for him to see what she could do for them. The misunderstanding in what Summer can offer and what the SGC needs notwithstanding.

Teal'c, seeing the look Jack was giving him, bowed almost unnoticeably and Jack could have sworn the big guy was laughing at him. Rolling his eyes at his friend, Jack concentrated on the remaining members of his team.

Daniel, much to Jack's delight, was giving a great fish impression. Although, feeling Jack's attention turning to him, Daniel managed to close his mouth. Squinting his eyes at his friend's grin, Daniel jutted his chin out and, crossing his arms in front of his chest, gave Jack a challenging look. After all, he knew Jack long enough to know how surprised he was by the new turn in events as well. Jack had just been luckier in a way as the rest of SG-1 hadn't been there to witness his reaction.

Watching her friends, Sam was glad that nobody had paid her any attention the moment they had entered the room and noticed Dawnie in Buffy Summers' arms. As, not unlike Daniel, she was pretty sure she had looked quite stupid for a while. But, now that the initial shock was over, she started to think. She knew from talking to Janet and Cassie that Buffy had been about Cassie's age when she had her daughter. She also knew that there was no dad in the picture. Yet, like General Hammond had told them repeatedly, she had been recommended for the SGC from high up the command chain.

They might not have gotten along all that well during their first meeting, but that was mostly because she had turned out to be the complete opposite from what all of them had expected. Her being unimpressed by their advantage of experience under their belt hadn't helped either. Or her meeting the Colonel's challenge head on.

However, Sam had a bit of time to think about it since then. She knew that Buffy Summers wouldn't have gotten the recommendation she had for doing nothing. More so as she was actually a woman – and a young one at that. Now, that Sam knew she also had a small daughter, made fact that she had been told about the SGC even more unbelievable. Unless she had done something really spectacular, that is.

Sam sighed. They really needed to get more information on the Initiative if they wanted to solve the puzzle that is Buffy Summers. Looking up, she found the remaining members of SG-1 looking over to Janet, Cassie and Buffy and her daughter. Turning her attention to the happenings around Cassie's bed, she just overheard the end of Buffy telling Cassie that it was not her fault. Sam couldn't help but smile at the reasoning behind Buffy's conclusion – she hadn't even given Cassie a chance to feel guilty.

--

Dawnie, happy enough on her mommy's arm, suddenly remembered all the other people in the room. She turned to look away from Cassie and over her mommy's shoulder. "Mommy, mommy! Look! There's Cassie's Jack and Cassie's Sam and T and … and another nice man!"

Closing her eyes for a second or two, Buffy took a deep breath before turning around. So they were still there and not, like she had hoped, just a product of her imagination. Tilting her head to the side, she watched the members of SG-1 with an unreadable expression on her face.

Stepping to the side so she could look past Buffy's back, Janet followed her line of sight and frowned. This whole situation suddenly felt rather odd. Teal'c was, well, Teal'c. Jack was almost glaring at Buffy as if she'd eaten the last of his fruit loops and Sam and Daniel's faces held a mixture of curiosity and … recognition? Her frown deepening, Janet walked around the bed so she was closer to everyone else. "Why do I have the feeling I'm missing something?"

Dawnie, yawning widely, looked up with interest. "Auntie Janet? What've you lost? I can help looking, I'm good at finding stuff!"

Cassie giggled as everyone else also showed some signs of amusement. Buffy kissed her daughter's head. "That's really nice of you. But Janet was talking about adult stuff."

"Oh, okay," Dawnie said with another wide yawn, losing interest immediately. Closing her eyes, she put her head back onto her mommy's shoulder and simply enjoyed their closeness.

Crossing her arms in front of her, Janet started to tap her food impatiently. "I'm waiting."

Sam blushed slightly but just shrugged her shoulders. This was a SG-1 situation and everyone knew who the leader was – Colonel Jack O'Neill. So he might just as well answer Janet's question. Or maybe Daniel, as their member for establishing first contact. Yep, answering was clearly not expected of her.

Buffy, keeping her face straight but watching SG-1 with some sort of amusement, turned back to Janet. Pointing over her shoulders, she asked innocently, "So, you're working with ol' Grumpy and friends?"

Behind her mother's back, Cassie started giggling again. Giggles that only grew louder as Jack grumbled something unintelligible.

"Buffy, 'ol Grumpy and friends?" Janet snorted and shook her head in disbelieve.

"What?" Buffy said innocently, pointing towards Jack. "Look, he's still grumbling like a grumpy old man. Plus he's got grey hair."

Dawnie, reacting to her mommy's amusement, smiled and snuggled in closer, never opening her eyes – or waking up, as she was fast asleep by now. Janet, unable to resist, walked over and stroked the little girls cheek.

"Your job interview was at the mountain!" Cassie suddenly exclaimed, causing Janet's eyes to open up comically wide as she looked between SG-1 and Buffy.

Buffy winced but nodded. "Uh huh." Turning to Janet, she asked, "Air Force, huh?"

"Yep. I'm a Major and the Chief Medical Officer of the base," Janet explained. Winking, she added, "Which also means I get to order them around now and then – despite the Colonel outranking me."

Buffy grinned wickedly, "I like the way you're thinking. So… they are the good guys?"

Janet nodded seriously. Being a mother herself, she also knew the best words to say so. "I'd trust them with Cassie's life any day."

Buffy studied her friend, then looked back at SG-1. She knew she could trust Janet and, even though she had heard before that she could trust the SGC, Janet's opinion weighed much more. "Okay," Buffy said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Did you really talk with Jack and the others at your job interview?" Cassie asked curiously.

Buffy nodded, stepping back from the bed to give her a better vantage point. "Yep."

"Wow," Cassie said. "What exactly did you apply for, then?"

"That's-" Buffy started then stopped short. Eyes opening comically wide, she looked from SG-1 to Janet and back. Finally, she came back to Cassie, stepping a bit closer and giving her a long and hard stare. Chuckling, she kissed the top of her sleeping daughter, whispering loud enough for everyone to hear, "You and I are going to have a _very_ long talk about whom you're choosing as babysitters."

--

_A/N: There you go! Hope you like it!_


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Jack, still thinking the worst when it came to one Buffy Summers, looked up in alarm. "What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

Cassie frowned as she looked between Jack and Buffy. "Uh, guys? What's going on?"

Buffy gave the girl a lopsided grin, cursing herself for making the comment that had seemed such a good idea only a few seconds ago. However, there was no doubt whose fault that was – Jack's. "Jack is just his good old grumpy self."

"Uncle Jack?" Cassie asked carefully while Janet frowned too, becoming slightly worried herself. She knew Jack. She trusted him. So she couldn't really understand why he seemed to have a problem with Buffy. Did he know more than he was telling them? Then again, unlike Jack who had come closer to Cassie, Teal'c remained in the back. The big guy might not be known for wearing his feelings on his face, but if he thought something was wrong with Buffy, he'd be much closer than he actually was. In other words, Janet was pretty sure Teal'c wasn't worried at all. "Sir?"

Jack crossed the remaining distance to the bed and took Cassie's hand in his – all the while he made sure to have Summers clearly in sight. "How did you become Dawnie's babysitter?"

Cassie looked unsurely between all the adults in the room. Buffy rolled her eyes but then gave her an encouraging smile while Sam and Daniel just shrugged their shoulders. Finally meeting Jack's eyes again, she told him the story of how she had came across Dawnie and Buffy in the park – and how they had started talking about the book she had been reading. The book Jack had given her in the first place. "See," Cassie finished sheepishly, "it's kinda your fault."

Jack still wasn't convinced. Looking straight at Buffy, he asked bluntly, "What did you mean about _choosing babysitters_?"

Buffy returned his glare with an amused smile on her lips. "Dawnie has always chosen her babysitters – and simply shown an interesting taste."

Something in Buffy's challenging look made Janet finally worry as well. Cassie wasn't exactly your normal, Earth-born teenager after all. "What do you mean by _interesting_?"

Well, there would be a soul-ed and a chipped vampire, an ex-vengeance demon, a powerful witch, a guy in tweed and her Xander-shaped friend, Buffy thought in amusement. And just recently in L.A. Dawnie had quickly become attached to a former high-school queen turned seer and a green skinned and red-horned demon from another dimension. Not that Buffy could tell them that, though. So she just smiled mysteriously and shrugged her shoulders. "Just interesting. Nobody boring."

"Buffy Summers," Teal'c said, bowing slightly to her. "I believe Janet Fraiser is concerned about her daughter's well-being and would prefer a more detailed answer."

Smiling, Buffy returned Teal'c's gesture and looked grinning at Janet; she had to get her fun from somewhere after all. "Well, Cassie might be the first babysitter from another planet Dawnie has chosen, but trust me – she's one of the most normal ones!"

There were gasps all around the room at Buffy's casual mentioning of Cassie's unusual place of birth. Jack stepped up to her, invading her personal space, obviously trying to intimidate her. Buffy being who she was, wasn't having anything of it. Bouncing on the balls of her feet, she quipped, "What? Am I supposed to be afraid or something? Cause, really, you need to work on this whole towering over short people thingy. Not only is it rude, it's also a rather dangerous game you play."

Stepping around Jack, Buffy went back to Janet. "It's no biggie, really. I'm used to much, much weirder stuff."

"Is that why you've got a high enough clearance to learn about the SGC?" Daniel asked curiously, ignoring Jack's protests. He just didn't believe that Buffy Summers was a danger to them. Especially since she had been told about aliens before.

Buffy drew some gentle circles on her daughter's back when she whimpered in her sleep. "I didn't ask."

"But what makes you think Cassie isn't … from around here?" Sam asked curiously.

"Puh-lease!" Buffy said, snorting. "Did you watch Grumpy over there jump my throat just 'cause I mentioned Dawnie chooses interesting babysitters? That was a dead-giveaway."

"Ja-ack," Daniel chastised his friend, enjoying himself far too much. At least if you bothered to ask Jack. "Nice going."

Buffy, seeing Cassie staring at her lap again, stepped towards the girl once more. "Hey," she said softly. "So what? You travelled a bit further than most people. There's nothing wrong with it."

Jack was going to say something but one look at Janet, who shook her head at him, stopped him. So he stayed where he was, watching Cassie and Summers interact.

"Really?"

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Duh! I often leave you alone with Dawnie, who happened to be the most important person in my life, because I don't trust you!"

Cassie giggled, reaching up with her hand to brush a loose strand of hair behind Dawnie's ear. "I guess."

"So," Buffy said, winking at the teenager, "You got any superpowers?"

"Nope," Cassie said with a smile. "I'm just normal me."

Buffy sighed theatrically. "Then I really can't see what Dawnie sees in you."

"Hey!" Slapping Buffy's arm, Cassie put on a pout – one that had improved considerably since she'd come in contact with Dawnie. "I can bake mean cookies. And I know great stories!"

"Cookies?" Dawnie asked sleepily, half-heartedly lifting her head from its resting place. "Where?"

Chuckling, Buffy pushed her daughter's head back onto her shoulder. "Later. Go back to sleep, 'kay?"

Dawnie mumbled something unintelligible, already more asleep than awake again. Buffy kissed the top of her daughter's head, a true smile on her face. Looking up, she found herself staring into the grinning faces of anyone but Jack. But even he wasn't scowling but looked rather thoughtfully at her.

"What?" Buffy asked with a raised eyebrow. "Dawnie loves and her C and C. Easiest way to get her out of bed is to mention one of the big Cs."

"Big Cs?" Janet asked amused, though they all knew what one of the Cs was.

"C-o-o-k-i-e-s and c-a-k-e-s," Buffy spelled.

"Jack?" Daniel asked, mischief twinkling in his eyes, "You want to confess something?"

Almost everyone was snorting in response. Buffy and Jack, however, were staring at each other in shock – before denying the suggestion vehemently.

"You know," Cassie added, "Daniel has a point. Both of them have an almost identical sweet tooth. And both love The Simpsons."

"Nu-huh," Buffy said, ignoring Cassie chuckles. "You must have hit your head harder than you think. Maybe we should let you rest." Looking at Janet, she asked, "Dawnie can go, right?"

Janet nodded, giving Buffy a reassuring smile. Releasing her breath, Buffy sighed in relief. "Good. Good, I'll be off then." She leaned down and kissed Cassie's forehead. "Get better soon, okay?"

She was almost at the door, when Daniel stopped her. "Uh, how do you get home?"

"My car-" Buffy stopped short. Right. Her car wasn't exactly driveable nor did she know where exactly it was. Sighing, she mentally counted the money in her wallet, trying to figure out if she could pay for another taxi.

"The Colonel will drive you," Janet said in her no-nonsense voice.

Buffy and Jack looked at each other, then at Janet. "_What_?"

"Children." Janet shook her head in resignation. "Buffy needs a lift and the Colonel's car is the only one with an integrated child safety seat in the back."

"Janet Fraiser is right," Teal'c commented. "I shall accompany you." Without waiting for a reply, he went to the door and held it open expectantly, leaving Buffy and Jack no choice but to leave.

--

"What do you think? Honestly?" Janet asked her friend. Once she had sent Jack and Buffy away, Janet had asked Daniel to keep Cassie company while she and Sam would go and get them some _'refreshments'_.

Sam sighed, playing with the styrofoam cup with hospital coffee in front of her. They were sitting in Janet's small hospital and friend was staring at her anxiously. Technically, only General Hammond and SG-1 were aware of whom Buffy Summers was in the SGC. Well, as much as they knew anyway. However, if Summers was coming to work with them, then Janet would be one of the first to know – being the Chief Medical Officer and all.

Even though there was a good possibility that would never happen now, Sam knew Janet wouldn't talk to anyone else about it. In fact, she could make sure Janet wouldn't. "In a confident patient to doctor kind of way?"

Realising what Sam was saying, Janet gave her a grateful smile and nodded.

"Remember Colonel O'Neill's secret weapon? The uber-soldier?"

Janet nodded. But surely, they couldn't have meant Buffy! That was just … wrong! Yet Sam had already told her it was a woman. "Buffy!?"

"Yep. They were actually really nice to each other today."

"You're kidding me!" Janet exclaimed, though she had the sinking feeling that Sam had stated nothing but the truth. "Or not." Well, at least it explained all the staring and bitching going on. "What about you? What do you think?"

"I honestly don't know. During that first meeting, she was mostly behaving like the Colonel seemed to expect her to. Bickering and bitching like a spoilt brat or something. But there were moments when she suddenly seemed to be a completely different person. More mature. Almost aged beyond her years," Sam said, trying to get her thoughts across. "I think Teal'c was the only one who wasn't surprised. I know he's the king of hidden emotions and thoughts, but I'd like to think I've come to know him better over the years. And I've got the impression that he has never been questioning her being described as a seasoned warrior."

Janet nodded slowly. "It's like there are two sides to Buffy. One obvious one on the surface, showing everyone what they are expected to see. But then there is this, deeply buried side of her she tries to keep hidden." Sam cocked her head questioningly. "When I first met her, before agreeing to let Cassie baby-sit Dawnie, we talked about her past. It was the most serious I've ever seen her. She was almost … too wise for her age, you know? I've only seen her like that once more when Dawnie mentioned an uncle of her. I got the impression he had died recently. Maybe when Sunnydale went down the sinkhole."

Sam's head snapped up in recognition of that name. "Sunnydale!?"

"That's where Buffy's from." Janet looked at her friend in confusion. "You didn't know that, did you?"

Sam just shook her head. "Once we had a name, I was starting to look into her background but hit some red flags early on. General Hammond asked me to stop and only look for legally accessible data." Sam took a deep breath, her mind working in overdrive. "So Buffy is from Sunnydale. That just adds another puzzle piece to the whole thing. I mean, Buffy was highly recommended to us. She's from Sunnydale and it was made pretty clear that the sinkhole isn't part of our expertise. She apparently worked with another highly classified military organisation before. But again, we are not prone to any more detail."

"Oh boy."

"Yep," Sam agreed whole-heartedly. "That about sums it up."

Janet started to chew on her lower lip. "You don't think … she's here because of Cassie?"

"Do you?"

Janet closed her eyes then shook her head. Taking a deep breath, she said, "No. No, Cassie has nothing to do with her being here."

Sam was inclined to agree.

--

Buffy was quiet as she followed Jack and Teal'c to the car. She watched in silence as Jack tried to get the integrated child safety seat to work and declined any offer of help with buckling Dawnie in. She climbed in next to her daughter, gently stroking some hairs out of her face.

Next time she paid attention to where they were going, she looked up sharply. "That's not the way to my house. Not that you should know that address anyway. So, where are we going?"

"Police station," Jack answered short-spoken.

Buffy frowned. "Why?"

"Insurance."

"Oh." Catching up, she wondered what else she had to do to get the money back. In fact, she had no clue what she needed to do. Sighing, she fished for her cell phone and dialled a well-known number.

--

Giles was looking at the empty mansion in front of him, half-listening to the various degrees of excitement coming from the remaining Sunnydale crew next to him. Giving Xander the key, he sent them off to explore the insides, allowing himself a much-needed moment of peace.

Of course, things never worked out the way he wanted them to. Sighing theatrically, he looked through his pockets to find his wayward – and annoyingly ringing – cell phone. However, seeing the caller-ID, he smiled.

"Buffy, how are you?"

"Giles, hey. I'm great. Really. All settled in and studying."

Giles rubbed his suddenly hurting temple. "What happened?"

"Nothing?" Buffy said innocently. "Although … how do I make the insurance give me a new car?"

"Dear Lord!" Giles exclaimed in shock. "Are you alright? And Dawnie?"

"We're fine. And it was _so_ not my fault!"

"Of course not," Giles said close to patronising, while taking his glasses off to rub his eyes tiredly. "What happened?"

"I'll have you know that I was having this exam today but Dawnie's day-care was closed so I asked Cassie if she could baby-sit. There were going to the playground when some colour-blind idiot rammed their car. Well. My car."

"Dear Lord!" Giles repeated himself.

"Yeah, yeah. Now stop with the being all 'dear lord-y' and start with the being helpful," Buffy snapped impatiently, because just telling Giles about the accident brought fresh images of what could have happened to Dawnie forward.

"Buffy."

"Please?" Buffy said after having taken a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I'm just-"

"I know. But Dawnie is alright, thinking about what could have been isn't going to change that, okay?" Giles said gently.

--

In the front of the car, Jack listened to the phone conversation with interest. Even though he only heard Buffy's half of the conversation, he knew she held deep affections for whoever was on the other end. It was also the first time he saw her lose control over her voice – if only for a short time. This, more than anything, showed him how deeply the accident had affected her.

It also helped to ease some of his reservations towards Cassie babysitting Buffy's daughter. Because it was like Buffy had said before, she wouldn't let anyone close to Dawnie who she didn't trust implicitly. Only he hadn't quite believed her until now, her shaky voice finally convincing him completely of her deep love for her daughter.

He almost rolled his eyes as she asked all sorts of questions about claiming the insurance money back. Her sometimes downright annoying teenager voice made it once again impossible to see what kind of help she could bring to the SGC.

Meanwhile, oblivious to Jack's thoughts, Buffy filed away all the information Giles gave her. "Thanks," she said once he'd answered all her questions. "So-o… where are you?"

"Cleveland."

"Huh?"

Giles sighed, finally giving in to his urge to clean his glasses. "A new Hellmouth opened up here recently, remember?" Imagining Buffy's blank stare – and being almost spot on with it too – he simply continued, "I believe Willow has told you that we have located some of the Council's money and properties? One of them happened to be in Cleveland and I am standing in front of it right now."

"Alone?" Buffy asked curiously.

"Yes, alone," Giles said while putting his glasses back on. There was a crash in the background and he could see a cloud of dust coming through the front door. "Xander, Willow, Faith and a couple of other Slayers are having a look around inside, checking the state the building is in."

Buffy giggled at the well-known resignation in Giles voice. Having heard the crash in the background, she said, "Not a good one, I suppose."

"I believe you are correct."

Noticing the car had stopped in a car park, Buffy sighed. "Looks like we're at the police station. Say hi to everyone and I'll call you later, okay?"

Giles nodded. "Take care."

"I will," Buffy promised. Her voice laced with affection, she added, "Bye Giles."

Closing the phone, she looked at the police station in front of her and sighed. Getting out of her seat, she quickly rounded the car to get to Dawnie. The little girl was still fast asleep and didn't show any signs of waking up any time soon. Gently lifting her out of the car, she placed her onto her hip so her head was once again resting on her shoulder. Turning around, she found herself at the receiving end of a curious look from Teal'c.

"What?" Buffy asked, "Do I have something on my face or something? No? It's my hair, isn't it?"

The corner of his mouth twitching upwards for a second, he shook his head. "Nothing is amiss with your face or hair."

Buffy squinted her eyes at him. "Are you making fun of me?"

Teal'c raised his eyes in pure innocence. "I believe I do not."

"Humph."

"I was merely wondering if you required help with carrying your sleeping daughter. She has been on your arm for a long time and she must become quite heavy."

"Are you saying my daughter is fat?" Buffy said in indignation, although she knew that Teal'c had a very good point. Dawnie was getting heavier by the minute. Thanks to her slayer's strength, however, it didn't bother Buffy at all.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Buffy kept glaring at Teal'c while both of his eyebrows moved up high on his forehead where they met his non-existing hairline. Blinking once, the only sign of his confusion, he said, "I do not."

If Jack wouldn't be so unsure as of what to make of Buffy Summers, he probably would have laughed out loud at the sight in front of him. Teal'c looked as confused as Jack had ever seen him. The big guy's arms were folded behind his back and he was giving the small woman in front of him an odd look. Summers on the other hand had her free hand on her hip, glaring at Teal'c opposite her.

She seemed to be completely oblivious to the sheer difference in size - she was a head smaller than Teal'c - and muscle - Teal'c probably weighted twice as much as she did - between them. Then Summers started to tap her foot impatiently and Jack couldn't contain his snort any longer.

Teal'c, having his feelings hidden away again, now looked emotionless at Buffy.

Suddenly, Buffy stopped glaring and started giggling. "Ha! I so had you there for a second, Mr I-don't-believe-in-facial-expressions!"

A smile spreading across his face, Teal'c nodded once. "Indeed."

Now it was Jack's turn to stare. This had just been some kind of game? Summers wasn't pissed at Teal'c? He could have sworn she was ready to rip his head off – figuratively speaking, that is. Shaking his head in disbelieve, he grumbled something unintelligible as he followed them into the police station.

Jack was still shaking his head when they left the police station. He just didn't know what to think of Buffy Summers anymore.

As soon as they had walked into the building earlier, he manners had changed. Her hips had started to swagger more, she had been continuously blowing her hair out of face and giving those pitiful sounding little sighs. She had blinked in feigned confusion at the poor officer talking to her, literally having him do everything for her. Worse, _he_ had been more than ready to buy into her _I'm completely clueless_ act because it meant he had been right from the start – giving her access to the SGC had been one big, fat mistake.

In fact, he had been so preoccupied with this particular train of thoughts that he had almost missed it. Missed how she had teased out an almost impossible amount of information from the officer without him even noticing. By the time they had left, Summers had known the names and first line of address of the driver and the guy in the passenger seat. She had known the result from the breathalyser test and the witness reports stating the driver had sped through a red traffic light, a cell phone pressed to his ear.

And throughout the process Summers had held her sleeping daughter close. How she had managed that, was beyond him – because Teal'c's earlier observation had been correct. Summers had carried Dawnie for an impossible amount of time and didn't show the smallest sign of tiring out. And he knew from experience how heavy a sleeping four-year-old could get over time.

"What are you intending to do with the information you received from the police officer?" Teal'c asked Buffy as soon as they left the building, bringing Jack out of his musings as well.

"Huh?" Buffy blinked in mock-surprise. "I don't know what you mean."

"I see," Teal'c said, bowing slightly. "May I suggest you let the criminal justice system do its work?"

Frowning, Buffy tilted her head as she studied Teal'c. "Got that from a TV show?"

Teal'c nodded in confirmation, giving her another one of his half-smiles. "Nevertheless, I believe it would be unwise to interfere." His eyes hardening for a moment, he added, "At this point."

"Fine," Buffy said sulkily, "Spoilsport."

Shaking his head at the two people in front of him – Dawnie didn't count as she was fast asleep – Jack opened the door of his car for Buffy. "Get in, I might just as well drive you home."

"It's more like you're afraid of Janet," Buffy said casually while buckling Dawnie in. Turning around just in time to see Jack shake his head, she snorted. "You've got water in your ears or something?"

"Huh?"

"Why else would you keep shaking your head?" Buffy continued innocently.

"Women!" Jack grumbled, glaring at Buffy who gave him a sweet smile in return. It was just too easy to annoy him – hence, it would simply be wrong to pass any opportunity to do just that.

--

"She's driving me nuts!" Jack said to the other members of SG-1 while they were waiting for General Hammond.

"I like her," Daniel said. "She did a great job at telling Cassie that the accident wasn't her fault."

"Because it really wasn't," Jack said annoyed. "But you should have seen her at the police station. Being all blond and stupid."

"Did she not get all the information she wanted from the police officer, O'Neill?" Teal's stated matter of fact.

"Bah," Jack mumbled and added, even though he knew it to be untrue, "She probably didn't even notice."

"Who didn't notice what?" General Hammond asked when he entered the room. Stopping his subordinates from getting up with a shake of his head, he sat down with a sigh and looked expectantly at Jack.

"Nothing, sir."

General Hammond let it slip for now, but filed the comment away for later reference. Instead, he moved on to more important things. "How is Cassandra doing?"

Everyone around the table started to smile immediately, "The Doc took her home last night, though I bet she's still watching her like a hawk," Jack explained, a genuine smile playing along his lips. "Not sure Fraiser will be back anytime soon."

Hammond raised his eyebrows. "I was informed she would be back this afternoon."

Daniel and Sam looked at each other, then over to Jack. Judging by his disgruntled expression, they were all thinking along the same lines. Janet wouldn't leave Cassie alone while she recovered from a concussion and the only babysitter they could think off was a short blonde with a child of her own.

Frowning, General Hammond watched the silent communications between the members of his flagship team. He was sure he was missing something – and he intended to find out what. "What is going on?" Before anyone could answer, he quickly added, "And I won't accept _Nothing_ as an answer."

"We believe Dr Fraiser might have gotten the mom of Cassie's babysitting job to watch Cassie for a change," Sam replied neutrally. Jack huffed, but didn't comment further.

Hammond sighed. "And who might that be?"

"Buffy Summers," Teal'c replied rather smugly.

Of course she was. Hammond shook his head in disbelieve. "Do we think this is more than a coincidence?"

"I do not," Teal'c replied immediately and Daniel nodded in agreement. Sam watched her CO for a second, and then she nodded as well. "Dr Fraiser and I have been wondering about his last night – and have come to the same conclusion as Teal'c, sir. As unbelievable as it may sound, Cassie babysitting Buffy Summers' daughter seems to be nothing but a pure coincidence."

Hammond nodded, his eyes finally coming to rest on his 2IC. Jack closed his eyes but nodded eventually. "I'm not completely convinced, but I have to admit I'm leaning towards the same conclusion, sir."

"Good." General Hammond looked around the table. "Did you learn anything else?"

"Sunnydale," Sam said. "She is from Sunnydale."

"Why am I not surprised?" General Hammond asked rhetorically before sighing deeply. "Every new bit of information we find out seems to increase the number of unanswered questions."

"Amen to that."

--

"Are you sure that you'll be okay?" Janet asked Buffy for the umpteenth time. "Maybe I shouldn't go to work after all."

Suppressing the urge to roll her eyes, Buffy took Janet's hands in hers. "Cassie will be fine. Besides, I've got some friends who just loved to collect concussions and I've taken care of them before. I know what to look out for. Anything changes and I'll call you immediately, okay?"

Janet nodded. Then she frowned, remembering the faint scars on Dawnie's tummy. Now Buffy mentioned friends with frequent concussions. Not to mention her being the so-called uber-soldier the colonel had been drooling over for several weeks now. Closing her eyes, she groaned. This wasn't really helping. One thing was for sure, though. "General Hammond probably wants to talk to me."

Buffy shrugged her shoulders. "And I have no problem with it. I happen to trust you, you know. "

Sighing, Janet took her bag and opened her front door. "Okay. But we need to talk in the near future too."

"Would you believe it if I said it's all a big misunderstanding? Me getting an offer to work at the SGC?" Buffy asked hopefully.

Janet couldn't help but smile. No matter what led to that offer, she knew that she could trust Buffy – or she wouldn't leave Cassie in her care in the first place. She didn't know how or why, just that she could. "Nope."

"Thought so."

Rolling her eyes, Janet gave Buffy a final wave. "Call if anything changes."

"Yes ma'am!"

Chuckling, the chat with Buffy easing her heart by some degree, Janet started her car and drove towards Cheyenne Mountain.

Giving herself a couple of minutes, Buffy eventually went back to the living room. Cassie and Dawnie were sprawled on the couch, looking through the Roswell book once again. "Adult-free zone! Let's party!"

Not even looking up from the book, Cassie commented, "You know you count as an adult, right?"

Buffy's face fell. "Darn. Nobody ever tells me anything."

Looking up, both Cassie and Dawnie giggled at Buffy's sad expression. Mumbling continuously, Buffy scuffled into the kitchen, leaving the two remaining occupants of the living room in fits of laughter.

A minute later, Buffy came back into the room, grinning widely. "Ice-cream, anyone?"

"Yeah!" Dawn squealed in delight, scrambling off the couch and running towards her mommy. Rising onto her toes, she tried to get a closer look. "Chocolate?"

Buffy ruffled her daughter's hair and sent her back to the couch. "Maybe."

"Yay!"

Cassie watched the little scene from the couch, smiling at mother and daughter. "You do realise that this doesn't change anything, right? You're still an adult," she said, grinning impishly.

Huffing, Buffy squinted her eyes at the teenager. "I don't have to share, you know."

"Uh huh." Cassie's grin never left her face. "But I'm ill, remember? You're supposed to keep me all happy."

"Great," Buffy grumbled good-naturedly while putting some ice cream into a bowl for Dawnie. "I was so much nicer than you when I was your age!"

Cassie looked up in mock-shock. "You mean you can remember that?! It must have been ages ago! I probably wasn't even born then!"

Buffy stared open-mouthed at Cassie, who looked rather smug. Not that Cassie was bothered by it, though. Taking the bowl Buffy had prepared for her, Cassie calmly scooped some up and closed her eyes when the rich chocolate flavour exploded on her tongue.

Watching the girl, Buffy shook her head in resignation. She really _was_ getting old. Taking her own bowl, she was soon engrossed as much as everyone else in the sweet treat – at least her love for chocolate flavoured ice cream hadn't changed. Yet.

Once the ice cream was gone, Buffy took the girls into the backyard. After making sure Cassie was resting comfortably in the shadow in a comfortable lawn-chair, Buffy and Dawnie chased each other around the backyard. All that ice cream had to be worked off, after all. It took almost an hour before Dawnie was finally running out of energy and, not for the first time, Buffy was actually thankful for her Slayer power and endurance. Otherwise she would have collapsed long before her daughter.

Buffy carefully sat down in the lawn-chair next to Cassie's, shifting her half-asleep daughter to a more comfortable position. She tilted her head and listened to Cassie's even breathing as she napped. Satisfied that Cassie wasn't any worse, Buffy relaxed for the first time that day. Watching the few fluffy clouds moving across the sky, she let her thoughts drift.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Cassie said quietly so she wouldn't wake Dawnie.

Buffy smiled and turned her head to face the teenager. "Sleep well?"

Cassie nodded. "Just don't tell anyone. Me sleeping in the middle of the day? That would just ruin my image!"

"Well…"

"Hey!"

Buffy chuckled at the indignant tone in Cassie's voice. "Something tells me you're feeling much better after that little nap. And the pre-nap ice-cream, of course."

"Uh huh." Her smile fading, Cassie started to chew on her bottom lip. Tilting her head she watched Buffy through half-lidded eyes.

Seeing the indecisions cross Cassie's face, Buffy smiled lopsided at her, but didn't comment. Having an idea what might be going on in her head, Buffy gave Cassie the time she needed to work things out in her own time.

"You really don't mind?" Cassie finally asked quietly.

Buffy shook her head. "Nope. No matter how often you ask that question, the answer will always be the same. Unless you turn evil. But you won't right?"

"Evil isn't in my current plan, no."

"No even a tiny bit of world-domination? Or maybe starting a mini-apocalypse?" Buffy asked half-seriously.

"Naw." Cassie tapped her chin with her forefinger. "That involved just too much effort."

"Good." Buffy said in relief. "So, you've still got no supernatural abilities? I mean, now that I've fed you yummy ice-cream, you might wanna tell me your deepest secrets!"

Chuckling, Cassie shook her head. "Nope." Suddenly she frowned and looked at the hands in her lap. There had been that one time…

"Cassie?" Buffy asked concerned. "You okay?"

The teenager nodded but didn't look up.

"Bad memories?" Buffy watched Cassie and when she didn't answer – which was an answer in itself – Buffy continued light-heartedly, "They suck. Personally, I like to beat them to a pulp and then throw them in a very dark corner of my mind."

Cassie looked up in surprise and gasped as she saw the look Buffy gave her. Buffy suddenly looked so much older and wiser that Cassie immediately knew Buffy wasn't trying to be funny but meant everything she had said. The expression in her eyes reminded her of the haunted look she could sometimes glimpse in Jack – and to a lesser degree in Sam, Daniel and even her mom. It spoke of having seen too much of the bad things in life.

Buffy blinked and once again looked carefree into the world. "You know, for you I'd even try this _listening_ thing," she quipped.

That came so unexpected, that Cassie couldn't stop another snort from escaping.

"Hey! Stop with the laughing! I might even be good at it, you know?" Buffy winked at Cassie. "So … can you see your old home from here?"

"Darkness would help."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Smart-ass."

The smile finally reached Cassie's eyes again. "Yep. Mom blames Uncle Jack."

Now it was Buffy's turn to snort. "So, Uncle Jack is hospital Jack? All grumpy and grey guy?"

Cassie laughed out loud at the description and the accompanying face Buffy was pulling. Disturbed by the sudden noise, Dawnie stirred but quickly settled down again. "He's great, you know."

"Uh huh." Buffy wasn't convinced. Although his obvious protectiveness of Cassie was changing her view of him in his favour. Slightly.

Chuckling, Cassie tilted her head. "He's completely human, I think."

Buffy huffed. "He's male."

"So? That can't be worse than me being an alien," Cassie pointed out.

"Ha! You haven't seen my ex-boyfriends yet." Buffy threw her a sad look. "My conclusion? Alien babysitter – of the good. Member of the male species – not so much."

Cassie shook her head. "Has anyone ever told you that you're odd?"

"Bah. I'm just misunderstood."

--

Buffy was reading through an article for her homework when she heard a car stop in the driveway. Frowning, she put the article down and listened intensely. She knew the sound of Janet's car and that wasn't it. The car door slammed and whoever had been in it walked up to the front door. Buffy was up and heading towards it even before she heard the key in the door.

Taking a hidden position from which she could quickly intervene if a stranger entered the house – keys or not – Buffy easily slipped into Slayer mode, ready to defend Dawnie and Cassie.

The longer the person at the door fumbled with the keys, the tenser Buffy became.

Finally, the door opened.

--

_A/N: That took a little longer than expected, but here it is. Anyway, I figured if anything, I have to post chapter 13 on Friday the 13__th__, right? _


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

The first thing Buffy saw was a very wet raincoat, preventing her to see anything of the person walking into the house. Buffy heard another car door slam, causing an icy calm to settle upon her. Sure enough, moments later somebody else almost jumped into the house and the door was finally closed.

Buffy was ready to jump when the second person looked up and she recognised him as Daniel. He wasn't wearing any protective clothes and water was literally running down his face. He looked like he had just stepped out of the shower – after having noticed that he was still fully clothed.

"Buffy?" Janet asked as she peeled herself out of her raincoat. She cursed quietly as her wet keys slipped out of her fingers and onto the floor again.

Forcing herself to relax, Buffy stepped out from her hiding place. "What's up?" Feigning surprise, she gave Daniel a once over. "Uh, hi."

Daniel gave her a tiny wave before he grimaced at his soaked through clothes.

"Janet? Why haven't you told me about the swimming pool in your front garden? And where are you hiding it?" Laughing inwardly at the matching looks of confusion she received from them, Buffy pointed in the general direction of Daniel. "Either Daniel fell fully clothed into a swimming pool or it's raining … lots of raindrops."

Snorting, Janet shook her head in disapproval. "Buffy."

She blinked her eyes innocently. "Yes?"

Shaking her head, Janet put her raincoat away. "Could you fetch a towel for Daniel, please?"

"Don't get me wrong, but what are you doing here? And where's Janet's car?" Buffy asked as she handed Daniel the towel a few minutes later.

Daniel raised his eyebrows in surprise. "How do you know about the car?"

"It sounds differently."

Janet sighed. "It refused to start when I was ready to come home. Luckily, Daniel was still on base and offered to give me a lift."

"She dragged me out of my office," Daniel stage-whispered.

"It was already close to midnight!" Janet protested. "You would just have worked through the night again if I hadn't dragged you away." Huffing some more, she pushed passed him and towards the stairs. "I'm going to check on Cassie."

With Janet gone, Buffy and Daniel just stared at each other, neither knowing what to say. Eventually, Buffy motioned towards the dining room. "I guess I better get my stuff and go home." Not waiting for a reply, she walked back to where she had spread her work across the dining table and started to shuffle things together.

Curious as ever when he saw any written texts in front of him, Daniel stepped closer and picked up the first thing he could reach. Reading the title, he looked up in surprise. "You're taking college classes?"

Buffy shrugged her shoulders. "Never had the time until now."

Daniel frowned as he studied her. "What about the SGC?"

Sighing, Buffy put her books away. "Like I said before, I wasn't looking for a job but was approached and asked to take a look. Seeing whom the request was coming from and how I found myself at loose ends, I figured I might just as well have a look. Besides, I've found the area appealing. You know, good for raising my daughter."

"Don't get me wrong but I don't understand," Daniel admitted honestly. "What did you do before? Where are you coming from? Why would anyone want you to work for us?"

Buffy looked him straight in the eyes – and said one word in answer to all of his questions. "Sunnydale."

Janet chose that moment to return. Noticing that Daniel and Buffy were staring at each other as if they were trying to discover their deepest secrets, she remained quiet and just observed.

Buffy watched Daniel's reaction to her announcement with interest. She didn't know why, but she wanted him to understand. And, for whatever reason, he felt safe. Familiar even.

Dawnie hadn't felt anything from him while Cassie, Teal'c, Jack and Sam all made her skin tingle in different degrees of intensities. The tingles, she had explained to her mommy, had been the reason why she had gone to investigate Cassie further. Because they had simply felt nice – not bad like the tingles she had gotten from that mean woman who had made her mommy go away for a long, long time. Buffy had stopped their conversation at that point, not wanting to upset Dawnie any further.

But the conversation had shown her something she already had suspected. Dawnie was still connected to supernatural world. Hopefully, the tingles were all that remained from that legacy, though.

Daniel frowned, thanks to Janet he already knew that Buffy was from Sunnydale – even if that was all the information they had gotten from Janet so far as they hadn't had the time for an official meeting with General Hammond yet. "What about the other two questions?"

Buffy quirked an eyebrow. "Sunnydale. Sunnydale."

"Huh?"

"Three questions, one answer," Buffy said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"O-okay," Daniel drawled out, forehead wrinkled in concentration.

Janet sighed and pushed herself off of the wall she had been leaning against. "Daniel, it's late. You can quiz Buffy another time."

Both Buffy and Daniel looked at Janet in protest. For completely different reasons, of course. However, before either of them could voice their protest, Janet stopped them by holding up her hands. "I meant it. It's nearly one o'clock and we all have to get up early."

Buffy looked at her watch in surprise. She had completely lost track of time while working on her homework. Not that it mattered much to her as she needed less sleep than most people, but it was still late. "I guess you're right. I'll quickly get Dawnie and we'll be on our way home."

"No," Janet said immediately, shaking her head at Buffy. "You're going to sleep in the guest-room. It's pouring out there and you don't have a car. Besides, Dawnie seemed quite comfortable sharing the bed with Cassie. Daniel can have the couch."

"Huh?" Daniel looked up in surprise. "But I _have_ a car!"

"Yeah," Buffy added. "And he can give us a lift."

Janet groaned in resignation. "Why me? What have a done?" Daniel and Buffy shared a confused look before they shrugged their shoulders. "Daniel doesn't have a safety seat for Dawnie. Besides, have any of you looked out of the window lately? It's raining so hard you can barely see a few feet! Driving in those conditions is practically suicidal, especially if you can avoid it!"

Leaning towards Daniel, Buffy stage-whispered, "We don't have a choice, do we?"

Janet squinted her eyes at Buffy, shaking her head in disapproval. "Oh shut up!" Janet grumbled good-naturedly. "I already put towels and something to sleep in onto your bed." Turning to Daniel, she pointed to the hallway. "Daniel, blankets and pillows are in the cupboard. And we better put your clothes in the drier or you won't have anything to wear tomorrow."

Daniel blushed brightly as he found himself at the receiving end of two pairs of wandering eyes. "Uh, I don't suppose you have a change of clothes for me too?"

"Is he worth ogling?" Buffy asked mischievously, winking at Janet. "Because, if he is, then you answer should definitely be no!"

Janet immediately shook her head. "Nope. Sorry Daniel." Licking her lips, she continued, "Come on, let's put your clothes in the drier."

Daniel took several steps back. "Uh, I think I'll take my chance with the rain."

Janet and Buffy shared a look and broke out laughing hard enough to have tears running down their cheeks. "Your … face!" Janet managed to say in between laughter, "Priceless!"

Daniel crossed his arms in front of his chest and glared at the two women. "He's a … cute pouter too!" Buffy exclaimed, pointing at Daniel and causing a fresh bout of giggles coming from Janet.

Grumbling all the way, Daniel went into the hallway to get a pillow and a blanket. By the time he had made himself something resembling a bed on the couch, Buffy and Janet had themselves back in control. "Sorry, I couldn't resist," Janet said sheepishly. "I've got some old shorts lying about that should fit you."

--

Dawnie woke with a start. She couldn't quite remember what she had dreamt, only that it wasn't anything nice. Blinking several times, she looked around the room she was in. It wasn't completely dark anymore but neither was it light. She frowned as she realised the warm body next to her didn't belong to her mommy but to Cassie.

While she really liked Cassie, Dawnie needed her mommy because she always chased the bad memories away. Climbing off the bed, she rubbed her eyes and, grabbing Mr Gordo, she walked out of the room. Stopping in the hallway, she looked left and right, chewing on her bottom lip. Last time she had seen her mommy she was downstairs so that's where she went.

Carefully navigating the stairs in the semi-dark, Dawnie hugged Mr Gordo tightly. "Mommy?" she whispered as she looked into the dining room. Her eyes started to tear up when she couldn't see anyone. Continuing into the living room, she whispered again, "Mommy?"

Sniffling, she went further into the room, having noticed something on the couch. "Mommy? Are you here?"

Daniel opened his eyes and blinked as he found himself looking straight into the teary eyes of a small girl. "Huh?"

Dawnie sniffled again, tears finally spilling over. "I can't find my mommy."

"Right. Dawnie," he said, remembering the girl's name. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he sat up. "I'll take you to her, okay?"

Dawnie climbed onto his lap before he even finished his statement and nodded. Putting her arms around his neck, she made it obvious that she expected him to carry her. Sighing, Daniel held the girl close and stood up. Remembering the tears, he asked gently, "Did you have a bad dream?"

She nodded against his shoulder, nuzzling even closer. He really _was_ a nice man. "Uh huh."

Stroking her back reassuringly, he went up the stairs towards the guestroom. "You know what? I don't like them either."

Dawnie lifted her head for a moment and studied his face. "You get bad dreams too?"

"Yep." Daniel knocked on the closed door before opening it carefully. "Buffy?" he asked quietly.

The knock on her door followed by the quiet calling of her name woke Buffy instantly. And, even before her eyes could focus on the person at the door, she was out of her bed and standing in a fighting stance.

Daniel took a step back. "Uh … Buffy?"

"Mommy!" Dawnie squirmed in Daniel's arm, leaning forward to be closer to her mommy. "I've had a bad dream and you wasn't there and I and Mr Gordo couldn't find you and I woked the nice man and he brought me here!"

Relaxing her muscles, Buffy took her daughter from Daniel, giving him a grateful smile. "Yummy." Eyes opening wide at her own comment, Buffy blushed. But who could blame her? There she was, fast asleep one moment and the next a half-naked _and_ nicely built man was carrying her daughter into her room. "Thanks! I mean thanks for helping Dawnie!"

Daniel looked at his bare feet, apparently fascinated by his toes. "You're welcome."

"Uh, right. Good night," Buffy finally said sheepishly. "Thanks again."

Daniel nodded just as embarrassed and went back to the couch.

--

The next time Daniel woke he was once again looking into Dawnie's blue eyes. Only this time her tears were replaced by open curiosity.

"Morning!" Dawnie said brightly and climbed onto the couch, sitting herself cross-legged onto his tummy.

Daniel looked at his watch and groaned. He could do with another hour of sleep. Or three. "Where's your mom?"

"Shower." Dawnie scrunched up her nose. "Cassie's still sleeping."

"Lucky her," Daniel mumbled, causing Dawnie to giggle. Whatever Daniel was going to reply was cut short by the smell of coffee drifting into the room. Turning his head, he saw Janet walking into the room, smiling at the picture in front of her.

"Coffee?" She asked mischievously.

"Yes!" Making sure Dawnie wasn't falling off, Daniel sat up, placing the little girl in his lap, and accepted the mug from Janet. "Thanks!"

Daniel closed his eyes and took a big gulp of coffee. He sighed in appreciation when the caffeinated drink came in contact with his taste buds and opened his eyes again – only find himself at the receiving end of almost identical smug expressions from Janet and Buffy. "You're not using my daughter to hide your yummy chest and abs from us, are you?"

"Wha-!" Daniel sputtered, his eyes opening comically wide.

"Thought so," Buffy said, giving him a wink and followed a laughing Janet into the kitchen.

Gently taking his glasses from Dawnie's hands, Daniel put them on and looked around the room. Nothing. Huffing, he put Dawnie onto the couch and stood up. "Did you lose something?"

"Uh huh."

"I can help!" Dawnie clapped her hands in excitement and climbed off the couch. "What'cha looking for?"

"My clothes," Daniel said rather miserably. Dawnie covered her mouth with her hands and giggled. The nice man looked just like her Uncle Giles when he was looking for something too.

Daniel sighed and looked at the blanket. Then at Dawnie. And in the direction of the kitchen. Shrugging, he picked up Dawnie – having her sit on his arm, her back resting against his upper body – and walked towards the kitchen. "Thanks for helping," he said into her ear. Dawnie giggled at the somewhat unusual position, swinging her legs back and forth slightly.

"Mommy, look!" Buffy and Janet turned towards the door and broke out laughing at the side in front of him. "I'm helping the nice man looking for his clothes!"

"Daniel," he said to Dawnie, ignoring Buffy's and Janet's giggles as best as he could. "You can call me Daniel."

"M'kay!"

"My clothes?" Daniel asked with raised eyebrows.

"Still in the drier, through there," Janet said, pointing into the direction of her utility room.

"Thanks." Daniel nodded and went the way Janet had indicated.

"You know," Buffy pondered loud enough for Daniel to hear, "His backside isn't all that bad either."

Shaking his head in defeat, Daniel found his clothes and, after having sent Dawnie into the kitchen, went into the bathroom to change. He had the distinct feeling that he was never going to live that one down.

--

_A/N: This is all Muse's fault! Honestly! I wrote the very beginning right after I finished the previous chapter. When I came back and reread it, I noticed a wee little mistake I made… 'He (Daniel) wasn't wearing anything.' … After I stopped giggling I noticed Muse had already written the whole chapter. Oh well._


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"Have you found any more information on Buffy Summers and Sunnydale?" General Hammond asked.

"She's got an annoying sense of humour?" Daniel quipped – and blushed slightly at the same time.

Sam barely managed to hide her giggle, having been told the story by Janet. "Sorry," she said to Daniel as he glared at her.

"Do you mind to share with the class?" Jack asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yes!" Daniel said way too quickly. "I mean it has nothing to do with this."

"Other than to prove her annoying sense of humour?" Sam asked innocently. Daniel crumpled up an empty piece of paper and threw it at Sam. "Yeah."

Noticing the glare General Hammond sent her way, Sam smiled sheepishly. "Daniel is right, sir. It's just something Janet told me the other day and has nothing to do with the topic at hand."

General Hammond nodded. "Good."

"Uhm, she wakes like Jack when we are on a mission." Daniel said.

"What?" Jack asked, looking at Daniel as if he'd suddenly gone bonkers.

Blushing, Daniel held up his hands. "I meant she's ready to fight before she's even completely awake. Which is quite an accomplishment as it is, because she's on high alert within a couple of seconds of waking."

Even General Hammond raised his eyebrows at that. "And you know that how?"

Rolling his eyes, Daniel kicked Sam's foot under the table as she was once again trying hard to prevent herself from giggling. "Remember when I gave Janet a ride home last week? After her car broke down? Buffy was still at her house watching Cassie so Janet made her sleep in the guestroom. And because it was pouring outside, she made me stay on the couch. Dawnie came down in the middle of the night, looking for Buffy and I took her to the guestroom. That's all."

"Uh huh."

"Ja-ack."

"People," General Hammond said warningly. "Is there anything else?"

Sam opened the file in front of her and distributed a few photographs around the table. "It's not the best quality, but it's a picture of the last group of people getting out of Sunnydale as it became the giant sinkhole."

"It looks like a school bus," Jack observed.

"It is." Sam nodded and handed out enlargements of the photo. "And if you look closer, you'll find Buffy is one of the occupants of said school bus."

"Jeez! This is mostly a bunch of kids!"

"There's blood," Daniel observed, squinting his eyes to get an even better view. "On all of them."

"They were treated in hospital but left as a group, even though some of them were seriously injured. They didn't leave their names or a follow up address in the chaos either. Sorry, but that's all I've found out so far," Sam finished.

"Thank you, Major. Anything else?"

"Well, I've finally heard back from the last of my contacts. He gave me some very _vague_, very _unofficial_ information, but it's the best we've got so far," Jack started. Receiving a nod from General Hammond, he continued, "The Initiative was a uber-secret government organisation, set up in World War Two or sometime close to it. Changed names a couple of times and, after supposedly having gone too far off the right path, found it's end, and I quote, _in a current sinkhole_ a few years ago. Hasn't been revived but my informant believes the Army has taken over the military part of the original organisation."

"Do you think he meant Sunnydale, sir?" Sam asked curiously.

Jack shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know of any other sinkhole around here, do you?"

"Uh, guys?" Daniel asked, pushing his glasses up his nose. "I asked Buffy where she was coming from, what she did before and why anyone wanted her to work for us when I met her at Janet's house the other day." He waited a few seconds to let it sink in before he continued. "Her answer was Sunnydale."

"We already knew she's from Sunnydale," Jack said. "It's hardly news."

Daniel shook his head. "That's what I thought, so I repeated the other questions. Sunnydale was the answer to all three of them." Giving everyone a minute to let his remark sink in, Daniel eventually continued, "It makes sense. We know she had something to do with something called The Initiative. Jack's contact just confirmed it went down in Sunnydale and probably wasn't as kosher as it should have been. This might explain why she comes so highly recommended and that her answer to what she did before was Sunnydale as well."

"The Initiative had become a liability and she helped bringing it down?" Sam nodded thoughtfully. "Something like the rogue NID? I mean, I don't see _how_ she could have done it, but ignoring that, it would be a feasible explanation."

"Then should we not try and learn more about this Sunnydale?" Teal'c asked.

There were nods all around SG-1 but General Hammond held up his hands. "I'm sorry, but it has been made clear that the sinkhole of Sunnydale is none of our business."

"What about general information?" Daniel asked. "Population, crime statistics, this sort of thing?"

General Hammond sighed but nodded. "My hands are tied. But you can have a look. In your own time and official records only. Is that understood?"

SG-1 looked at each other, then nodded. They would find a way. They always did.

"Good. I've arranged for another meeting with Miss Summers on Tuesday. Let me know if you find anything beforehand." Hammond looked around the room, waiting for their acknowledgement of his orders. Then he opened another file in front of him. "Now on a completely different matter…"

--

Buffy was running late for her meeting with General Hammond.

Still, her daughter came first so she took the extra time to bandage Dawnie's scratched knee and cuddle her until the pain – imaginary or not – had subsided. Only then did she bundle her daughter up in her new car and drove home. She had already called Cassie, telling her they would be late and then handed over the cell phone to Dawnie so she could tell Cassie all about the mean stone that had made her fall over just as her mommy had come to collect her from the day care centre.

"Want me to call Uncle George to tell him you're late because of a mean stone?" Cassie asked with twinkling eyes once Buffy had finally made it home.

Buffy scrunched up her nose and ruffled Cassie's hair. "I'll just drive a bit faster."

Cassie snorted as she cut an apple for Dawnie. Glancing at her watch, she said, "You're supposed to meet him in ten minutes. Speeding or not, you'll never going to make it."

"Damn," Buffy said half-heartedly.

"Besides, Faith told me about your driving skills."

"They're just fine!" Buffy protested while kissing her daughter good-bye.

"Uh huh. When Dawnie's around. Or when you really concentrate on driving. But not when you try to get somewhere on time and you're on your own."

Buffy furrowed her brow while she stared at her phone, looking ready to kill it. "Traitor!"

Cassie and Dawnie giggled at her indignation. "Mommy? Was the phone naughty?"

Rolling her eyes at the snickering Cassie, Buffy gave her daughter another kiss. "Nope. But mommy is going to have a word with Auntie Faith later."

Dawnie hugged her mommy back and grinned. "Auntie Faith loves being naughty!"

Cassie couldn't hold on any longer and broke out laughing. "You really should invite her, I _so_ want to meet her!"

"Uh. I'm sure your mom would see that slightly differently. Or your Jack, for that matter." As soon as she said that, a frown started to appear on Buffy's face. However, within seconds that changed to a slow smile. "Though a meeting between her and Daniel should be funny."

"I still can't believe you didn't wake me that day!" Cassie said, crossing her arms in an uncommitted pout.

"He's too old for you," Buffy said absently as she checked her bag.

Snorting, Cassie handed Dawnie the last piece of apple to munch on. "Cause you're _so_ much older than me!"

Buffy stopped short and looked at Cassie like she'd suddenly gone mad. "That's just … so wrong! I mean, he's great, _really_ great eye-candy and all and far too easy to embarrass but that's all there is!"

"Alright, alright," Cassie said. "Anyway, shouldn't you be going?"

Buffy slapped her forehead, making Dawnie giggle again, and went for the door. Picking up Dawnie, Cassie followed her. "Say to _'Hi'_ to mom if you see her, okay? And drive careful!"

Buffy nodded and left, making sure to wave goodbye to her daughter.

Several times.

--

General Hammond looked up when he heard the knock on his door, wondering what catastrophe was waiting behind the door now. He had just ordered SG-13 back to the SGC. A Goa'uld device they had shot down and sent back through the gate to be looked at had turned out to be some sort of long distance communicator – which didn't bode well.

Rubbing his face, he called for the person to enter.

The door open and revealed none other than Buffy Summers. Well, at least she looked a bit nervous. "Uh, sorry for being late but-"

General Hammond held up his hand stop her and – smiled? Buffy rose her eyebrows but waited for his explanation. "I had a call from Cassandra."

"Ah." Buffy almost slapped her own head. She knew she had forgotten something.

"And a certain young lady told me a story about a nasty stone." It had been the only positive thing happening to him today.

Buffy couldn't prevent herself from blushing, unknowingly scoring another point in Hammond's book for it. "I still should have called. And I'm sorry I didn't. You sure look like you've got enough on your plate already."

General Hammond sighed and offered her a seat. "I take it you've seen the camera crews?"

Buffy nodded and, tilting her head, asked, "I thought this whole operation was like _super_ secret?"

"It is." Pointing to the red phone on his desk, he added, "But I've been informed that I have no choice in that matter."

"Like you've been told that you've to put up with me once you've actually met me?" Buffy quipped. Giving him a small smile, she added, "Don't worry. I don't think I'd enjoy your situation anymore than you do. Or react any differently." Buffy grinned and winked at him. "In fact, I believe I'd behave a lot like Colonel O'Neill."

Looking up in surprise, Hammond took his time to study the enigma that was Buffy Summers. He'd already watched her change her behaviour completely during their meetings that it was hard to tell who she really was.

She gave him the time he needed even though sitting still wasn't exactly her strong point. Eventually, General Hammond shook his head, filing his thoughts away for some time later. "Have you thought some more about this … _our_ situation? How to best solve it?"

Sighing, Buffy gave a tiny nod. "It's probably going to piss ol' Gr- … ah … I mean Colonel O'Neill off, but I'd really like to have a look behind the scenes. I mean, we could probably talk and talk and talk but that wouldn't solve anything. It'd just make me antsy. Then your people would get antsy and someone starts taking bets on who's going to snap first. My bet would be on O'Neill, of course."

The corner of the General's mouth twitched at the last comment. Maybe just a tiny bit, but twitching it did.

Twitching aside, he wasn't exactly pleased by her request to have a closer look at their operation, but General Hammond had assumed something like this would happen. However, he hadn't expected Buffy's accurate description of Jack O'Neill and his probable reaction to the situation. So far, whenever the two of them had been together, there had been sparks. And not necessarily of the good kind.

Taking a sip of his stale coffee, he kept his thoughts behind a neutral expression and motioned for her to continue.

"I need to know more about this operation to make a decision. I've made the experience that _super secret_ is just another phrase for _really bad_."

"Miss-"

"It's Buffy, remember. And I'm just stating a fact. However, I don't know enough about you to make up my mind either way. If it helps, my instincts aren't screaming at me to be careful – and they are pretty accurate. Unless we are talking boyfriends but we are not and I so didn't meant to say this and it's so embarrassing and now I even start to mimic Willow!" Buffy closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Smiling sheepishly, she looked up to find Hammond staring at her in confusion. "Sorry? Feel free to stop me when I start babbling, you know."

General Hammond shook his head and blinked several times. He really needed a vacation. A long one. As far away from here as possible.

"Anyway, what I meant to say is that the SGC seems to be alright. Though I honestly don't know if my talents would be useful. That's another reason why I want to observe everything."

"Your talents?" Finally they were at a point he might get some useful information from. "What exactly are _your_ talents?"

Buffy grinned at him. "Like I mentioned before - martial arts, both hand-to-hand combat and weaponry. I'm pretty handy with any kind of medieval weapons." Buffy scrunched up her nose. "Any weapon, really. Though I'm not a big fan of guns."

Hammond could only stare. _Hand-to-hand combat_? She looked like any strong wind would blow her over! That must surely be a mistake. He was still staring at her when the sirens started blaring.

_Unscheduled off-world activation. Repeat, unscheduled off-world activation._

Hammond quickly stood up and went to the control room, aware of Buffy following close behind even though he half-heartedly suggested she'd stay in his office.

It was the first time Buffy saw the Stargate active, or at all, for that matter. If it weren't for the clearly panicked man standing in front of it, Buffy might have stared in awe. But as it was, she was slipping into Slayer mode. She didn't know the situation or enemies involved, so she kept herself in the back of the room and observed while General Hammond, Jack O'Neill and the man from the gate were talking about the situation.

She might not know the enemy, but she knew the situation. Someone was hurt and needed help. And she knew how to deal with that.

"Take SGs 5 and 7 and Dr Fraiser," General Hammond said.

"Thank you, sir."

The General stopped Jack from leaving. "Colonel."

"Yes, sir." Jack nodded. "I know. It sounds like an ambush to me too but there's nothing else we can do, right?"

General Hammond nodded in agreement and motioned for him to leave.

Buffy pushed herself off the wall as Jack left for the door. "I'm coming too."

--

_A/N: Right, the last bit of dialogue doesn't belong to me but comes directly from the SG-1 episode 'Heroes, pt 1'. Sorry this chapter has been a few days late and I'm afraid the next one will probably be slightly late too – I've got to do some RL work this weekend :P. _

_Anyway, like it, don't like it? Also, I've been asked about pairings – so far I haven't planned anything (though there won't be any Buffy/Jack) and we'll just have to wait and see what Muse comes up with. And that includes Buffy being with anyone to start with …_


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Jack stopped abruptly and turned around. He hadn't even known Summers was here. "_What_!?"

However, instead of reacting to his outcry, Buffy was ignoring him completely whilst she and General Hammond were having a staring match. Jack could only splutter when General Hammond gave her a curt nod. His eyes met Jack's and he said in a defeated voice, "Colonel. There is no time for a discussion. As much as I agree with you and hate to let her come as well, I have my orders. Very _clear_ orders. And so have you."

Growling, Jack acknowledged this before turning to the door again, ignoring Buffy once more.

Unfazed, Buffy nodded to General Hammond before quickly following the almost literally fuming Colonel along the corridors of the SGC. They met up with Daniel along the way, though he merely raised his eyebrows at her presence. Buffy only stopped as the two men entered a room labelled SG1, though she simply waited outside and, thanks to her slayer hearing, listened into their conversation inside the room.

Moments later, the two men, Sam and Teal'c exited, all of them adjusting the straps of some kind of protective vests as they went running along the corridor. Buffy yet again followed them without any problems. This time they stopped at an armoury, where several more SG-team members were receiving their weapons.

Jack took his weapons before giving Buffy a dismayed once-over. Buffy simply cocked an eyebrow as if asking if he was satisfied by her attire. She had chosen dark slacks, a slightly lighter coloured top and, at least in her eyes, comfortable shoes. Well, boots, really. In fact, she'd often fought in a similar outfit and knew she wouldn't have any problems. She'd run over enough uneven ground in those shoes to know they wouldn't pose a problem either.

Snorting in disgust, Jack pointed at Buffy. "Get her a vest."

"Buffy! What are you doing here?" Janet asked slightly out of breath as she came running, carrying a big pack of medical supplies.

"Cassie says _'Hi'_?" She offered while taking the vest from the guy behind the counter. "Got some spare knives?"

Jack huffed but nodded to the airman. Buffy absently took a couple of the offered knives and put them within easy reach while she looked back at Janet. "I thought I'd come along for the ride."

Janet got her own protective vest and put it on before adding her BDU jacket on top. "Just like that?"

"Yep."

Buffy had chosen to stay with Janet rather than follow SG1. They wouldn't leave without the petite doctor, which meant they wouldn't leave without Buffy either. After all, hearing Janet was coming along was the sole reason for her to jump onto the bandwagon as well. Until a few minutes ago, Buffy hadn't even thought about the possibility of going to another planet. And now she was heading straight into a potentially life-threatening fight.

Janet stopped in mid-motion. "And the General _agreed_?"

Buffy shrugged her shoulders, then twisted around a bit to make sure that her range of movement wasn't impeded by the vest. Or the knives. "Didn't have a choice. Orders. But he surely is pissed."

Janet could only stare. However, it would also explain the Colonel's terrible mood. She didn't really know what to think about this. Then again, she didn't have time to question the decision and, out of necessity, decided to just accept it for now.

They didn't talk as they rushed to the gate room, though Janet gratefully accepted Buffy's offer to carry one of her bags.

The Stargate started to spin as soon as they entered the room. Buffy allowed herself a second to stop and admire the huge device in front of her. Then she pushed her amazement at the technology in front of her into a deep corner of her mind and mentally prepared herself for the things to come. This was the only reason she didn't 'oh' and 'ah' at the sight of the Stargate coming to life with a big _kawoosh_.

Jack went up the ramp just after the Stargate had settled. "Last intel report has six Jaffa attacking SG13. They're one man down, SG3 has split to support them and hold the gate. SG5, you've got the gate. Doc, Daniel, SG3 will lead you to the injured airman. Carter, Teal'c you're with me, we're heading to Dixon's position. SG7, you'll cover the area between us and the Doc."

Everyone around the room nodded, bringing their weapons in position to fire immediately after exiting the gate.

Buffy met Jack's eyes and she nodded towards Janet. Jack gave a curt nod in understanding. He still thought it was a stupid idea to have her come along, but General Hammond had been right. There was no time to argue. At least if something happened to her they knew where to put the blame.

"Keep your eyes open. And let's bring everyone home safely." Turning around, Jack, alongside Sam and Teal'c, went through the gate first, weapons ready.

Somewhere in the back of her mind Buffy filed another bit of information away – her approval of Jack's little speech. Although, as soon she reached the shimmering surface of the Stargate, all of her attention was back on the situation at hand.

From afar the active Stargate had looked like a vertical puddle of water. But as she was quickly walking closer she realised the surface looked … more alive for a lack of a better word. This was another thought that was quickly banished into the back of her mind. As was the way every single fibre of her body started to hum louder and louder the closer she came to the event horizon.

Giving Janet next to her a short glance, she whispered, "Do I wanna know how this works?"

Janet had to smile at the tone of Buffy voice - despite her own anxiety. "Nope."

"Thought so," Buffy said as she nodded to herself. Sighing as they were about to step into the Stargate, she muttered, "Different dimension, check. Different planet, check."

Daniel stopped short as he heard this but quickly recovered and went through behind Buffy and Janet.

--

As soon as he was through, Jack radioed Dixon, telling him they were on their way. Then he gave his orders to SG3 and, after seeing everyone made it safely to this side – including one very annoying Buffy Summers – lead Sam and Teal'c to Dixon's position.

Buffy felt herself being ripped apart and put back together – all within the couple of seconds it took her to step in and out of the Stargate. She couldn't help but gasp as soon as she was back on solid ground. She quickly stepped to the side and crouched down, touching the earth with both of her hands, trying to balance herself. She needed the contact to settle her senses that were not only running in overdrive but seemed to be all over each other.

Thankfully, by the time she felt Janet's hand on her shoulder she was back in control.

"Buffy?" Janet asked worriedly.

Blinking, Buffy gave Janet a tiny smile and stood up. "I'm fine. Where to now?" She readjusted one of Janet's bags again and looked expectantly at Daniel.

--

Jack was swearing. They'd been on the planet for less than five minutes when the unmistakeable sound of Al'keshs and death gliders could be heard from the distance. It seemed like their assumption had been right – they'd run straight into an ambush. But that didn't matter anymore. All that mattered was to bring everyone back home safely.

By now there was no chance of them missing Dixon's position – the fight could be heard from quite a distance away. Increasing his speed, knowing Carter and Teal'c would easily match it, he hurried along. The quicker they got out of here, the better.

--

Captain Peterson of SG3 was giving the tiny blond next to Dr Fraiser another glance. She'd stood out like a sore thumb when she'd exited the gate. Not only was she wearing civilian clothes, but she'd also immediately bent down and he'd almost expected her to throw up. This clearly looked to be her first trip through the gate.

Which made no sense at all.

But he had his orders and he'd follow them.

So he kept giving her glances to make sure she was holding up with them and not giving them any trouble. Because, even thought he didn't know her, she was in his care now and he'd keep her safe just like everyone else.

However, the further they moved, the clearer it became that she knew exactly what she was doing. She was moving soundlessly and seemingly without effort, despite the heavy pack she was carrying. In fact, the fluidity and efficiency of her movements reminded him of jaguars in a South American jungle he'd recently seen a documentary of.

By the time the firing was close enough for them to slow down and choose their path depending on the cover it was offering them, he knew she was the one person he didn't need to worry about. Amazingly, despite her clothes, she almost completely blended in with her surroundings.

--

Daniel was about to suggest to Buffy to stay at the gate when she stood up from the crouched position she had been in since he'd stepped out of the gate and his eyes met hers for a moment.

He couldn't help but take an, albeit small, step back. The look in her eyes told him she wasn't a stranger to dangerous situations. In fact, where her eyes had been, well, curious just before they stepped through the gate they were now cold and assessing. There was no sign of the young woman who had teased him at Janet's house only a week earlier. Or, in other words, they held an expression he'd often seen in Jack's eyes whenever they stepped on a new planet.

He kept glancing in her direction as they made their way to the injured airman.

Buffy caught him every single time. She'd smirk and then turn away again, scanning their surrounding with a practised ease. She also seemed to navigate the uneven ground without looking where she went. That, too, spoke of a lot of experience in that area.

An amount of experience, Daniel knew, she was far too young to have accumulated – unless she'd been in situations like this since a far too early age.

At one point she actually stepped up to him and asked him about the weapons of their enemies, what she would have to look out for and such, and he gave her a brief description of staff-weapons and zats, which Buffy had taken in before she went back to Janet's side.

The questions he had for her seemed to multiply the longer they run through the woods and Daniel would have given almost anything to stop and talk about it. Then the weapon's fire wasn't just coming nearer and nearer but was surrounding them and Daniel knew he had to abandon his thoughts on Buffy for the time being. If he didn't want to end up as a casualty himself, that is.

--

Buffy was the first to locate the casualty. She pointed it out to Peterson and quickly made her way down into the small hollow the airman was lying in, protected by another member of SG13.

She watched as Janet went to work immediately, Daniel helping her without much prompting from the doctor. Nodding in satisfaction, she looked around the area before she followed the guy from SG13, Bosworth, up the ridge to make sure her friend could work on the injured airmen in relative safety. Buffy knew the majority of the fight was going on to the left of them, where SG1 and SG5 were helping out the other half of SG13.

Also, there was no way there were only six enemy fighters around. She had yet to come face to face with one of them, but that didn't mean they were only to her left.

Unfortunately, she had still trouble locating them with her slayer sense alone as it was still running haywire. Too much information – or in that case, too much baddies – were assaulting her system at once. Being on a different planet didn't exactly help either, giving her the feeling her baddy-detection system was completely out of sync.

Well, Buffy thought, it wasn't the first time she had to get on without it. She still tried to pick out any Jaffa by their vibes alone, but it was a process running in her subconscious mind while she scanned the area using all her other senses.

She was halfway around the hollow when she saw her first Jaffa. Or, rather, his back. He was pointing his staff-thingy at someone she couldn't see. Buffy deliberately stepped onto a dry branch on the forest floor, winking her eyes as the Jaffa turned around to face her. "Oops?" Buffy offered in her best Valley Girl voice.

The Jaffa sneered and pointed the, well, pointed end of his staff weapon in her direction.

Buffy raised an eyebrow and huffed in mock-annoyance before throwing one of the knives she'd brought from the SGC – hitting him straight between the eyes. She was at his side even before his dead body hit the ground and pulled out the knife that had entered his body up to the hilt. Then she continued her silent patrol around the hollow.

--

Meanwhile, Janet was fighting hard to keep airman Wells alive. She had just told Colonel O'Neill that her patient wasn't stable enough to transport yet – no matter how dire their situation was. She would _not_ let this young man die on her watch. The other SG-teams would just have to hold off the Jaffa a little while longer.

Somewhere in the back of her mind she wondered where Buffy had run off to. Though she didn't have any time to ponder on it. Her patient was panicking and that didn't make her job any easier.

When he asked Daniel to record a message for his wife and unborn son, she figured it would be just as good as anything else to calm him down. They didn't have much time left and she needed him calm in order to safe him.

--

Bosworth heard an _'Oops'_ and quickly turned around to see where it had come from. He watched in absolute horror as the young woman who had come with the doctor standing across the hollow – seemingly caught off-guard by a Jaffa. He lifted his gun to shoot him when, without obvious reason, the Jaffa fell dead onto his back. He hadn't heard a sound, just thought he saw something fly towards the Jaffa.

The next moment the blonde walked to the Jaffa, put one foot onto his chest and bent down to remove something from his head. Only when he saw a flash of bright light did he notice that she held a knife in her hand, the blade of which had just caught a ray of sunlight, causing the flash he had seen. He shook his head in disbelief while she put the knife away again. As she vanished between the trees, he remembered his own mission and went on the look out for more stray Jaffa.

He found one only a minute later, managing to take him out before he could shoot his weapon. Looking to the right, he saw another one sneaking towards the hollow. Unfortunately, the Jaffa moved behind some cover just before he could aim at him. Bosworth quickly moved, trying to catch up with the Jaffa again before he could do any damage.

--

Janet knew they were almost out of time. They would have to move any moment now. Wells starting to panic again didn't exactly help, so she leaned forward to calm him down.

Luckily, it seemed to work.

However, a moment later she felt herself being flung backwards and the world went black.

--

_A/N: Uhm … hello? Muse speaking. Hm, I think Author did a runner and went into hiding. Can't understand why. I mean, I wasn't laughing _all_ that evilly at the end of this chapter. _Honestly_. I mean, it's just a teeny tiny cliffy, right?_


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Jack was firing as quickly as he could but the Jaffa seemed to multiply by the minute. It was almost impossible _not_ to hit one as long as you aimed into their general direction. He looked around, checking how everyone else on his side was faring. Luckily, they were holding their own and there hadn't been any further casualties yet.

However, with the death gliders and Al'keshs flying above, it would only be a question of time until the first of them was hit. They needed to get out. And they needed to get out fast.

However, the Doc had just told him that she needed a bit more time. Jack knew that, even though Dr Fraiser barely went with them into full battle situations, she was very aware of their situation and wouldn't have requested more time if it hadn't been absolutely necessary. Or if she thought her patient was a lost cause.

No, they had to buy her more time – though even that possibility was running out quickly. He scanned the area again, almost missing the Jaffa that was trying to circle around them. Jack quickly left his cover and went after him. Unfortunately, he hadn't been the only one sneaking about and by leaving his cover, Jack had run right into the shooting range of another Jaffa.

He'd been just about to shoot his target, when he felt something hit him in the chest and the world around quickly went black.

--

Major Harper, the leader of SG5, was swearing profusely at the Jaffa coming at them. He unnecessarily reminded his team to not leave their cover – and shoot everything coming their way. Three other SG-teams were counting on them and he'd be damned if he'd bow down to some Jaffa. No matter how much the Jaffa outnumbered them.

He radioed O'Neill again, telling him about their situation. Although, judging by the noises coming through the radio, the other SG-teams weren't faring much better than them.

Swearing once more, he called to his men to cover him. He was heading for the DHD. Even though it did provide some kind of cover, it was still the most exposed position. However, they had to be ready to dial out as soon as the order came.

Saying a quick prayer, he rushed towards the DHD.

--

Bosworth was still looking for the Jaffa that had found cover just before he'd been able to shoot him. He only hoped he wasn't too late.

Carefully moving around, choosing a path that would have brought the Jaffa in a good position to shoot his fallen comrade and those helping him, Bosworth spotted him only a few seconds later, though he still had no clean shot.

He thought he saw a movement to his right but a quick glance told him he must have imagined it.

He scanned the area around him, making sure that leaving his cover wouldn't make him a target as well, Bosworth stepped out and aimed at the Jaffa.

They must have shot at the same time as, even though he saw him fall to the ground, unmoving, he'd also seen the flash of light associated with the shooting of a staff weapon.

Bosworth only prayed he'd hit the Jaffa early enough so he had lost his target just as he shot his weapon.

"I've got him!"

--

Daniel was staring in shock at the spot Janet had been only a second earlier.

A second before she had cried out.

Now it was empty.

All he remembered was an almost simultaneous flash of light and something else. Something bigger. And both had hit Janet.

"Oh god! What happened … is she hit?" Well's said with a pain-laced voice.

Daniel finally got his muscles to work again and, almost in slow motion, looked over to where he knew Janet would be.

"I've got him!" Bosworth called from the distance, though it barely registered in Daniel's mind. Then he heard Janet moan and almost cried in relief. "Janet!"

--

After Buffy took out her second Jaffa of the day she had to admit that the SGC had some nice knives at their disposal. They didn't look like they were going to break easily but rather could cut through a lot of things, yet they were almost perfectly balanced, which also made them robust and good throwing knives. She'd have to ask the General if he could get her a few of them. Faith most certainly would appreciate a knife like this.

The Slayer inside her hummed in happiness at having to hunt so many bad guys. So Buffy was wearing a small smile as she tried to keep the immediate area around the hollow a Jaffa-free zone.

Luckily, her baddie-detector was slowly but surely fine-tuning itself to the surrounding Jaffa. In other words, they started to become distinct puddles rather than the whole area being one big useless ocean of badness on her radar.

Buffy was circling back to her starting point when her senses started to scream _nearby_ _Jaffa_ at her. She scanned the area to her left, seeing first Bosworth and then the sun being reflected of something shiny. An armour of some kind.

She started running before her brain had completely processed the situation.

By the time she'd almost reached the hollow she knew Bosworth had seen the Jaffa and was following him but was hindered by the surrounding vegetation. It was the same reason she didn't have a clear shot with her throwing knives. Worst of all, the Jaffa had spotted the people in the hollow and was bringing himself into position.

_Janet_.

Buffy had no intention of having to tell Cassie her mom had been hurt – or _worse_ – on her watch. This was _so_ _not_ going to happen!

Keeping an eye on the area she knew the Jaffa to be in, she sprinted towards her friend. She just reached the hollow when she heard the sound of the staff weapon charging. Pushing herself to the limit, she leapt over the ridge the same moment she saw the weapon and, following its position, it's target.

Buffy jumped off the ground less than a before the weapon was shot.

--

Sam could hardly breathe. One moment they were holding their own, if barely, and the next everything seemed to pass in slow motion. She stared in shock at her fallen CO. Then the combat trained part of her mind took over and she rushed over to check him out.

If she'd been alone with him she'd have wept when she found his pulse. He was alive.

Opening his vest and pushing the part that had been hit by the staff blast aside, she was even more relieved to see nothing but an, albeit impressive, dark bruise. Now she could only hope there wasn't a serious underlying internal injury.

Making eye contact with Teal'c she gave him a small nod before grabbing her CO by his collar and dragging him back behind cover.

Then Daniel's voice came over the radio – and her heart stopped again.

--

Buffy felt something scraping her hip but ignored it. There were more important things to worry about. Gently moving off the body under her, she quickly scanned Janet for injuries.

The most important thing was that she was alive. Buffy felt relief rushing through her when she saw her friend's chest rise and fall steadily.

Relief quickly turned into anger when she saw the smoke coming off the vest at Janet's side.

Buffy barely registered Bosworth calling out that he'd gotten the Jaffa or Daniel coming to her side, checking Janet for a pulse. She only heard Janet moan in pain.

Growling deep and low in her chest, Buffy jumped up. "_Now_ I'm pissed."

A moment later she'd vanished over the ridge.

--

Janet moaned. She didn't quite know what happened but she did know that she was in pain.

She heard the shooting in the distance and suddenly her memories rushed back. There were on another planet. Her patient!

"Wells?" she managed to breathe out. The last thing she remembered was her relief in finally having him stable enough for transport. Everything after that was a blur of pain or not there at all.

"I'm … fine."

Janet finally managed to open her eyes. "Daniel."

"Hey. Stay still, I'm just going to check your side, okay?"

Janet nodded. She didn't feel like moving anyway.

_Wait_.

"My side?" Concentrating, she realised her right side was the main source of her pain. "Shot?"

Daniel squeezed her hand before opening her vest and moving it out of the way.

Janet closed her eyes again. Somehow it was easier to cope with the pain that way. "Wells. He's … he's ready for … transport."

"Okay," Daniel said before pressing down onto her side. The only answer she could give was to groan in pain. "Sorry."

--

The first thing Daniel noticed when he looked over to Janet was Buffy lying half on top of her. The next moment Buffy carefully lifted herself off of Janet and looked her over.

Checking that Wells was still with them, Daniel quickly made his way to Janet, checking for a pulse. Though the latter action was more of a reassuring task as he'd heard Janet moan only moments ago.

Then he heard a deep, _deep_ growl and Buffy muttering, "Now I'm pissed." Daniel couldn't stop himself from thinking that she looked and sounded very pissed indeed. However, before he could do or say anything, Buffy had jumped up and run up and jumped over the ridge. Fast. _Too_ fast.

Hearing Janet ask about Wells brought him back to the present and Buffy's speed was quickly forgotten. He looked back down at Janet just in time to see her eyes open and he couldn't help but smile at her. A smile that only grew when she said his name.

"Hey. Stay still, I'm just going to check your side, okay?" he said while caressing her cheek for a moment.

He gave her hand a quick squeeze when Janet seemed confused by his comment. Then he went to work.

First, Daniel moved the vest out of the way. Frowning when his fingers came in contact with something sticky, he lifted them to have a closer look.

The tips of his fingers were red.

Closing his eyes for a moment, he opened them again and gently tucked her shirt out of her waistband and lifted it up. Sure enough, the skin under her shirt was rather bloody. Pulling Janet's bags over, he quickly got a bandage and pressed it onto the wound.

He winced in sympathy when Janet groaned. And apologised. "Sorry."

Daniel released a sigh of relief when he lifted the bandage up to replace it with a fresh one. The bleeding wasn't too bad and, with some of the blood gone, he could see that the wound was relatively small. Judging by the still smoking vest, Daniel figured that some of the blast had been blocked by it – which had inevitable saved Janet's life.

Daniel quickly dressed Janet's wound for transport before reaching for his radio. "Wells is ready for transport. Doctor Fraiser's been hit too. I need help to get them out!"

--

"Dammit!" Colonel Dixon looked over to Major Carter. "How is he?"

"Unconscious but alive," Sam replied while she fired another salve at the advancing Jaffa. "Sir, we need to get out of here!"

Dixon couldn't agree more. He radioed for SG7 to go and help Daniel transport the injured. Then he told SG5 to dial the gate in a few minutes so it'd be ready for them. He nodded to Teal'c who'd already made his way over to Colonel O'Neill's and Major Carter's position, knowing he'd take care of O'Neill.

"Fall back to the Stargate!"

--

General Hammond headed back to the control room as soon as the Stargate activated. It took several very long minutes until the radio crackled to life.

"SGC, this is Major Harper. Everyone's heading back to the gate but we're still under heavy fire. We've got three casualties. I repeat, we've got three casualties."

"We're ready for you, son," General Hammond quickly replied before ordering medics to the gate room. It was already filling with heavily armed soldiers ready to defend the SGC should any Jaffa make it through.

It was another few minutes until the first men arrived through the gate and General Hammond started to breathe again.

--

Buffy was running through the woods, killing a couple Jaffa more or less in passing, only stopping to retrieve her knives. But soon this wasn't enough the quell the rage inside her and she attacked her next Jaffa by ramming into him from behind, disarming but not killing him.

"Will you stand up already?" she yelled. "I don't have all day!"

The Jaffa was back onto his feet even before she'd finished her request. Snarling at her, he said, "And now you will _die_."

To his astonishment, the little human female in front of him started laughing at him. "Puh-_lease_! That's _so_ cliché!" Buffy crossed her arms in front of her and stuck out her lower lip. "Here I am on another planet and the baddies are just as dull as back home."

The Jaffa didn't quite get the meaning of her words but that didn't matter. He was here to kill those inferior humans, not talk to them. Snarling once again, he lunged forward.

Buffy jumped out of the way and was tapping her foot on the ground as he scrambled back onto his feet. "You know, that's _so_ not nice! I'm trying to make with the talking and all you think of is mud wrestling." Buffy huffed and switched from tapping her foot to stomping it down. "If I'd known you were so boring I'd just have killed you like the others."

The Jaffa growled and lunged forward again. This time Buffy didn't get out of the way but blocked his attack. The Slayer inside demanded a good fight and Buffy had every intention to fulfil that demand.

--

Teal'c was keeping the Stargate open while he fired at any Jaffa who dared to show his face. He had carried a still unconscious O'Neill to the gate before handing him over to two airmen to get him through to the SGC. Then, together with Major Carter and Colonel Dixon, he had taken up position to secure everyone else's retreat.

A few minutes after he had arrived and sent O'Neill through, Daniel Jackson had come rushing towards the gate, carrying the injured airman from SG13 and Dr Fraiser with the help of several SG-team members. Daniel had been distraught but quickly reassured them that Dr Fraiser would be fine.

One by one, they had left until there was only Colonel Dixon, Captain Peterson and Teal'c left covering the area in front of the gate.

"Is that everyone?" Colonel Dixon shouted over to Teal'c. The remaining Jaffa were closing in and they'd have to give up their position within the next couple of minutes.

"Buffy Summers is still missing," Teal'c answered while he shot another Jaffa.

"_Who_?"

"The blonde woman?" Captain Peterson asked. He didn't know the name of her and neither had he heard the name Buffy Summers before, so that seemed the most probable explanation. "She was with Dr Jackson and Dr Fraiser last time I saw them."

"She was not with them when they returned," Teal'c said.

"We can't hold the position any longer!" Colonel Dixon shouted as the bolder he was hiding behind was hit by weapon fire from one of the death gliders above him. A couple of splinters scratched his face but other than that he was still alive. For now.

"I agree," Teal'c said. He shot at some more Jaffa while he scanned the tree line and frowned. Where only moments before two Jaffa were moving towards them, was now an empty space. "Go! Buffy Summers is coming."

Captain Peterson looked questioningly at Colonel Dixon who simply nodded in agreement with Teal'c's decision. He had no clue who they were talking about but he'd been in enough battle situations with Teal'c to know he could trust him. Once Peterson was safely through the gate, Dixon, upon Teal'c's nod, left his cover and followed him.

Meanwhile, Teal'c's eyes were fixated on the short blonde woman who came running towards the Stargate. She had a staff weapon in each of her hands, shooting them repeatedly in different directions and hitting her targets with almost every shot. Not only was she running faster than should be humanly possible, but she also mastered the most difficult art of aiming and shooting the weapons in her hands seemingly independently from each other.

Teal'c was shooting his own weapon but knew that Buffy Summers was doing enough to secure herself as safe a passage as possible to the Stargate. Then he saw a death glider coming from behind her, starting to shoot almost immediately, even though they shots weren't quite reaching her yet. Buffy started to criss-cross in a random pattern immediately, never slowing down but the shots came closer and closer to actually hitting her.

She was almost at the gate when she turned sharply to the left. Teal'c, keeping an eye both on her and the death glider above, shouted, "Now!" the moment the death glider started to turn to follow her movement.

Buffy turned sharply once again, coming straight for the Stargate from the left. She jumped up the small pedestal it was on, made a sharp turn and went through. Teal'c didn't waste any time and followed suit.

--

_A/N: Happy? LOL._


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"Close the iris," Teal'c said when he exited the Stargate back at the SGC. Other than this initial comment he had only eyes for Buffy. She was still standing on top of the ramp, the two staff weapons in her hands directed at the personnel at the bottom. Seeing this, he said to the room in general, "Lower your weapons."

Teal'c made eye contact with General Hammond in the control room and the General quickly repeated Teal'c's request. One by one, the gate room guards put their weapons down. The remaining medic took this as a signal and stepped forward, heading straight towards them.

"Do not move or touch her," Teal'c said, stepping slightly in front of Buffy but making sure he wasn't entering her personal space.

"But there's blood. _Lots_ of it!" the medic protested.

Teal'c turned around, giving Buffy a once over. "I do not believe it is hers," he said calmly. Turning around completely, standing with his back to the room, he said, "Buffy Summers, it is safe to put your weapons down. The Jaffa cannot harm us here."

He watched the expression in her face slowly change. It took a while, but the predatory look eventually vanished from her eyes and her whole body, strung tight as a bow when they had returned, started to relax.

Buffy blinked a couple of times and looked at the weapons in her hand, then at her surroundings. Hadn't she been in some alien woods only moments ago? Oh well.

Scrunching up her nose at the sight of the staff weapons, she handed them to Teal'c. "Urgh. Nasty stuff." Looking down at herself, she tried to pry the slacks away from her legs and, upon feeling them wet and stuck to her skin, groaned. "Great. I just got them last weekend."

Muttering to herself, she started to walk down the ramp – and frowned as everyone was staring at her. "What? Not my hair too! Please tell me my hair is in better shape than my slacks. And my top. And my shoes," she whined. "I so hope I get compensated for that mess!"

The guards stepped back to let her pass as she made her way to the door, most of them wondering if they'd just dreamed her exit from the gate. Still near the top of the ramp, Teal'c raised his eyebrows as he looked at General Hammond again. At least the General looked just as confused at the complete change in Buffy Summers behaviour as he felt.

Then, receiving another nod from him, Teal'c bowed his head and quickly followed Buffy out of the gate room.

--

After they had come back through the Stargate, Sam and Daniel had quickly made their way to the infirmary. As soon as they arrived they were told that Colonel O'Neill and Dr Fraiser were in a stable condition. Right now, Airman Wells was the one needing the most attention and it was still touch and go with him.

As neither of them seemed willing to move any time soon, they were given their post-mission check-up. But after that was done to, they were told once again that their friends would be fine – but they'd have to wait until they could see them.

It didn't take long before more and more people joined Sam and Daniel. Some coming back from the mission themselves, others just wanting to know how two of the most important people at the SGC were doing. Colonel Dixon, having just arrived back himself, was the last to join the crowd outside of the infirmary.

He gave a curd nod to the two members of SG1 and quickly joined his own team members, Balinsky and Bosworth.

--

"Buffy Summers!" Teal'c called as he followed her along the grey corridors. "We must go to the infirmary."

Frowning, Buffy stopped and turned around. "We must go to the _what _now? I just hope it's your guys' name for the showers."

Teal'c tilted his head. "It is not."

"Thought so." Buffy looked down herself again. "So, big alien guy, showers?"

"We must-"

"Shower. I know. So, where to?" Buffy asked. Something in the way her eyes were avoiding him told Teal'c she knew exactly what the infirmary was. Then her eyes met his – and he got a glimpse behind the carefree mask she was currently wearing. Turning without a word, he led her to SG1's changing room.

He silently opened the door for her and, after showing Buffy where she could find clean towels and other necessities, told her he would make sure she'd be undisturbed. Not waiting for a reply, he quietly left the room again, standing guard outside.

Buffy didn't move for several minutes. She stared unseeingly at a spot on the wall, her head empty of any feelings or thoughts.

When she slowly came back to herself, she found herself looking at her own mirror image. Scrunching up her nose in disgust, she ripped off her blood soaked clothes and headed for the showers.

Closing her eyes, she let the water cleanse away all the blood and mud that had covered almost every surface of her skin. Where her clothes had been, it was mostly blood that had soaked through. On her exposed skin, however, the blood had mixed with the dirt from the planet. After several minutes, she took the soap she had found and scrubbed her whole body with it, including her hair. Twice.

And, instead of being careful of her own injuries, she welcomed the pain touching them caused.

But it didn't help to make her feel any better.

She'd almost lost Janet – this thought ran round and round in her head. Janet, who had quickly become a close friend.

The longer she thought about it, the harder she found it to draw enough oxygen into her lungs.

She hadn't lost control like this, hadn't felt like this since … since she had just been brought back from the dead. Though the final battle of Sunnydale hadn't been much better either.

Now she was choking.

She needed to get out of here. And quickly.

Grabbing a towel, she quickly wrapped it around herself and went to retrieve her clothes. She wasn't looking forward to wearing the bloodied mess again, but she wasn't going to let this stop her. Turning around the corner, she stopped for a moment as she noticed the neatly folded stack of clothes on one of the benches.

Even better. Losing the towel, she quickly dressed in the green BDU cargo pants and simple black t-shirt, forgoing the matching jacket.

Now she just needed to find a way out.

Preferably without being noticed.

--

Janet was wading through the fog surrounding her own thoughts, trying to make sense of her whereabouts. At the same time she was looking for that _one_ single thought or noise that would actually make sense to her. Would help her to orientate herself.

And there it was – an almost inaudible yet rhythmic beeping. Concentrating on that sound, she felt something akin to relief as it became louder and louder.

Suddenly she knew what it was.

A heart-monitor. She almost smiled. Next she became aware of something else. Pain.

Pain radiating from her side, fluctuating with the rhythm of her breathing.

Pain that, once recognised for what it was, was quickly followed by her returning memories assaulting her at once.

She had gone to another planet.

However, that was not too unusual.

Her patient. She had to stabilise him.

No, wait, she had succeeded.

Then she'd been hit. And … and her memories became hazy once again. She remembered Daniel leaning over her. And the next moment she was going through the Stargate. This could only mean she was in her own infirmary. And the beeping sound was coming from her heart-monitor. Well, at least the rhythm seemed to be right.

The next task on hand was to open her eyes and get her hands on her own patient's file.

She was still trying to convince her eyes to open when she heard a door open nearby. Which meant she was probably in one of the more private side rooms rather than the main infirmary. Which was just fine with her.

"When can I get out of here?"

She knew that voice. She knew that voice and the whiny tone all too well – and it was the last push needed to convince her eyes to open. "Colonel _O'Neill_?"

Oy. Was that her voice? That croaky and barely audible voice?

"_Doc_?"

Janet worked hard on turning her head towards the voice – only to find her view obstructed by a privacy curtain. "Ugh."

Only seconds later the curtain was moved aside and one of the nurses, one of _her_ nurses, came to stand next to her. A second later a straw appeared at her lips and Janet thankfully took a couple of sips before closing her eyes in exhaustion.

"Doc? You okay?" Jack repeated, his voice now laced with concern.

"Sure," she said sarcastically. "Just taking a nap. It's been a long day."

Jack grinned as he carefully settled back down again. "Yeah, me too."

The nurse next to them just rolled her eyes. This was going to be fun.

Janet frowned; there was something else she needed to know. "Wells!"

The nurse quickly put a reassuring but firm hand on her shoulder, preventing Janet from sitting up. "He's in the operating theatre and hanging on." To prevent further questions, she quickly added, "Everyone else made it back safely."

"Good," Jack and Janet said in unison. Opening her eyes again, she looked over at Colonel O'Neill. "What's wrong with him?"

"_Nothing_!" Jack said quickly. "I'm fine."

"Hit in the chest by a staff blast. His right side is heavily bruised and he's got a couple of cracked ribs. Wearing one of the new safety vests saved his life." The nurse stopped and her eyes softened. "As it did yours."

Janet nodded. She still remembered being hit. "What's the damage?"

"A cracked rib, heavy bruising … and … you were hit lower than Colonel O'Neill. The vest only cushioned part of the staff blast. You've also got nasty flesh wound just underneath your ribs. Then there's the bump on your head from where you hit the ground."

Janet groaned. At least that explained the pain in her side. And the quickly growing headache.

"More painkillers?" The nurse asked concerned.

"Take it, Doc," Jack said gently just as Janet was about to decline the offer. Sighing – and wincing at the new wave of pain it caused to race through her body – she nodded. Very carefully.

Moments later, she felt herself losing the fight against the fog again. But it felt less threatening.

--

Worry led General Hammond to the infirmary. Several of his people had been injured today. Luckily, they were still alive. So far. He would have gone there earlier, but he had to see to other matters first. One of them was dealing with the camera team. Again. They didn't take lightly to being banned from the infirmary level. Or not getting any information on what exactly had happened.

But they had been dealt with for the moment. Sighing, Hammond watched the elevator doors open on the infirmary level and stepped out. There was a big crowd in front of the infirmary, indicating that they were still waiting for news. Spotting Major Carter, General Hammond quickly made his way over to her. "Any news?"

Startled from her thoughts, Sam needed a moment to collect herself. "Nothing particular, sir. Just that Colonel O'Neill and Doctor Fraiser are stable and Wells is still critical but hanging in there."

On clue, the door to the infirmary opened and a nurse stepped out. Noticing General Hammond, she quickly went over to him. "Sir, both Colonel O'Neill and Doctor Fraiser will be fine. Colonel O'Neill is already demanding to be released and Doctor Fraiser has been awake for a while as well."

"What about Wells?" Colonel Dixon asked, having come closer as soon as he saw the nurse leaving the infirmary.

"He's still in the operating theatre. Sorry, sir, but I don't know any more than that."

"Can we go and see Janet and Jack?" Daniel asked.

"In a little while."

"But-" Daniel tried to protest but was quickly interrupted.

"Thank you. Please inform me immediately if there are any chances," General Hammond said. The nurse nodded and went back into the infirmary. "Debriefing in ten minutes. I know you'd rather wait here but you've heard the nurse; it will be a while until anyone can visit them."

"Where's Teal'c?" Daniel asked suddenly, realising he hadn't seen him since he had left the planet.

General Hammond frowned. "You haven't seen him? What about Summers?"

Daniel and Sam shook their head.

"Uh, sir?" An airman said from the back of the crowd, "I don't know if it's important, but Teal'c asked for spare clothes in small sizes. He waited outside of SG1's changing room when I got them to him."

"Thank you."

Sam and Daniel looked at each other. "We'll go and collect them for the debriefing, sir."

General Hammond nodded and turned, ready to leave.

"Sir?" Bosworth asked, "Summers, is that the young woman coming through the gate with Dr Fraiser?"

Turning back again, General Hammond nodded.

"Then I'd like to join the debriefing, sir."

"Why?" Colonel Dixon asked a moment before General Hammond could voice the same question.

Bosworth shrugged his shoulders. "Her fighting style is … unique. And she saved Doctor Fraiser's life. Pushed her out of the way of the blast."

This wasn't only news to General Hammond but for everyone else waiting outside the infirmary.

Everyone but Daniel, that is. Looking sheepishly at Sam, he whispered, "Uh, I guess I haven't mentioned this, huh?"

General Hammond gave Bosworth a nod. "Debriefing in ten minutes."

--

Half an hour after he had heard the shower being switched off, Teal'c knocked on the door. "Buffy Summers, do you require any assistance?"

There was no reply. Teal'c knocked again but there was still nothing. "I am entering the room now."

He carefully opened the door and stepped in. There, right where he had left her earlier, were her discarded clothes. He quickly looked at the bench where he'd left some clean clothes for her and found most of them missing.

He called her name again as he searched the room – and came up empty.

Buffy Summers was gone.


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

It hadn't taken Buffy long to find the air vent in the far end of the room. It was a tight fit at first, but, luckily, the next junction wasn't far off and the air vent became wider afterwards. Buffy closed her eyes and listen to the noises around her. Then she moved away from them until she found an empty storage room.

Thanks to the slayer's sense of direction she knew roughly where she was. She quietly climbed out the air vent and went to the door. Listening intensively, she opened it after several people had passed and slipped out of the room without anyone noticing. Buffy released a breath of relief when she noticed that she was exactly where she hoped she would be – just a short distance away from the elevators.

Making sure her identification was properly displayed, she confidently strolled to the elevator and slipped into the open carriage. Luckily the only other occupant was an airman she hadn't seen before.

"Level eleven, please," she said at his questioning look. She knew from experience that sometimes it was best to hide in plain sight. Besides, she did have quite a high security status to start with.

Switching elevators on level eleven was just as easy and Buffy even forced herself to chat with the guards as she signed out of the base. She didn't start running as she stepped into the sunlight – no matter how much she wanted to – but walked casually to her car. A few minutes later and Buffy had left the base without raising any suspicion.

--

General Hammond looked at his watch. The debriefing was supposed to have started a couple of minutes ago – yet SG1 and their guest Buffy Summers were still missing.

"Bosworth-"

"General!" Daniel came rushing up from the control room, interrupting General Hammond. "Buffy is gone."

"What? What do you mean by gone?"

"She left through the air vent in the changing room. Sam and Teal'c are looking for her but haven't her found yet," Daniel explained.

Everyone in the room looked at Daniel in bewilderment. Escaping through an air vent sounded so … movie like.

"Sorry, sir," Sam said as she entered the room only moments later, followed by Teal'c.

"You have found her?" General Hammond asked.

"No. Yes," Sam said. "I mean she signed out and left through the front gate about ten minutes ago."

"I am sorry, General Hammond. I am afraid Buffy Summers … outwitted me," Teal'c said. "However, I believe she did not intent do cause any harm but merely wished to go home."

"I suppose she doesn't really know about our post-mission procedures either," Daniel said thoughtfully.

"Who is she anyway?" Colonel Dixon asked. "Sir."

"A hell of a fighter," Bosworth offered. "I mean, one moment I hear her girlish _'oops'_ and the next the Jaffa across from her is dead on the ground and she's pulling a knife from his head!"

"There were several dead Jaffa that hadn't been killed by bullets, some of them looking quite mutilated," Peterson said thoughtfully, "Are you saying the small blond woman killed them? Though I have to admit that she moved like a seasoned soldier when we headed for the casualty."

Bosworth shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. She definitely knows what to do with a knife. And she's fast. Really fast. If she hadn't come out of nowhere to push Dr Fraiser to the side, the doctor would probably be dead."

General Hammond listened attentively, raising his eyebrows at Bosworth' recollections. "Anything else? Teal'c?"

"Senior Airman Bosworth's observation is correct. Buffy Summers is a formidable warrior. And while I have not observed her hand-to-hand combat skills close up, I have watched her shooting two staff weapons simultaneously with accurate aim while in a full run. This is a skill most Jaffa need years to accomplish – if they manage to do so at all."

"Anyone else thinking Goa'uld?" Colonel Dixon asked the room in general, speaking the thoughts of several of the people present.

"Then why help us, sir?" Bosworth asked his CO.

"And where would the Goa'uld have come from?" Peterson added thoughtfully. "She's been moving stealthily from the moment we left the gate. She wasn't even wearing BDUs yet she literally blended into the surroundings."

General Hammond sighed and rubbed his face tiredly. Teal'c tilted his head, asking, "Buffy Summers was recommended for her fighting abilities, was she not?"

"By whom?" Colonel Dixon asked curiously.

Hammond looked around the table. So far, only SG1 had known about Summers and her recommendation. However, most of those present had seen her in action and deserved some answers. "The President, for one."

"She's not a Goa'uld," Major Harper said from the stairs coming from the control room. Dr Jackson mentioning someone called Buffy just after he'd come rushing into the briefing room had sparked a distant memory in him. Once he had been able to place it, he had quietly slipped into the control room and made a phone call. "She's one of the good guys. I think, anyway."

"How do you know?" Daniel asked. Seeing General Hammond raising his eyebrows, Daniel smiled sheepishly, "Sorry."

"Go on, son," General Hammond said to Major Harper.

Harper went back to the chair he had vacated earlier and sat down again. "I have a younger cousin who joined the Army straight after leaving high school. Tried to get him to join the Air Force but he's always been a stubborn one." Major Harper smiled fondly at the memory. "Anyway, he was relatively quickly assigned to some top secret project. I really don't know anything about it other than some three years ago something went horribly wrong with it. My cousin barely made it out alive."

"Do you know the name? Of the project, I mean," Sam asked curiously, wondering if he meant The Initiative.

Harper shook his head. "No. Sorry. But I'll never forget what my cousin told me when I visited him during his rehabilitation: _If I ever hear you making fun of a girl just because she's called Buffy, I'll use my prosthetic legs to kick your sorry ass_. According to him, this Buffy person made the difference between his unit being wiped out and the majority surviving, albeit most of them being seriously injured." Harper paused to let everything sink in. "I just gave him a call. Asked if his Buffy happened to be a short blonde – and he said yes."

--

Buffy, knowing she wasn't exactly in the best of shapes, took special care as she drove home. An accident was the last thing she needed right now. Once home, she was out of the car almost before it had stopped. She willed her hand to stop shaking while she was looking for the keys in her pocket and also, after finding them that is, while she tried to fit the right one into her front door. She sighed in relief as soon as she heard the lock click and the door opened in front of her.

Thankfully, her bag – including her keys – had appeared with the fresh change of clothes in the changing room, but now she just let it drop onto the floor even before she had closed the door behind her.

Seconds later, a small head appeared at the living door. "Mommy?" Seeing that it was indeed her mommy, Dawnie squealed in delight and came running as fast as her little legs would carry her. "Mommy! You're home!"

Buffy kneeled down, engulfing her daughter in a big hug. Closing her eyes, she buried her head in Dawnie's hair, deeply inhaling the smell that was so distinctively Dawnie.

Her daughter didn't mind. In fact, she loved being hugged by her mommy. But when she didn't release after a – in Dawnie's mind anyway – _long_ time, she started to struggle, finally bending backwards to look into her mommy's face. "Mommy?"

"Hey," Buffy said quietly, a sad smile playing along her lips. She rested her forehead against her daughter's and asked, "Did you have fun?"

Dawnie nodded absently, frowning at her mommy's expression. She'd seen it before and she didn't like it anymore now than she had then.

"Buffy? Is something wrong?" Cassie, too, had noticed the way Buffy had buried herself into her Dawnie.

Buffy picked up her daughter, holding her tightly, before she shrugged her shoulders.

"Did Uncle Jack annoy you again?" Cassie asked as, out of nowhere, worry started to settle in the pit of her stomach. "Is my mom okay?" she added quietly, nervously looking at her hands.

Buffy's head snapped up. Did she look _that_ bad?

Dawnie scrunched up her nose as her eyes wandered between her mommy and Cassie. Now Cassie looked sad too! Sniffling, she turned to her mommy. "I'm scared!"

Hugging her close, Buffy buried her face in the crook of her daughter's neck again. Taking a few deep breaths, she finally lifted her eyes to meet Cassie's. "Janet will be fine."

Cassie took a shaky breath. Then why hadn't her mom called her? Or at least someone from SG1? And Buffy didn't seem to be too convinced either. Tears starting to pool in her eyes, she asked, "Really?"

Buffy closed her eyes. Janet had been alive when she'd left her. Bleeding but alive. But that had been on another planet. She hadn't seen Janet after that. She'd only overheard a conversation while she'd waited in the storage room for the corridor to clear. A passing woman telling someone else that _'Dr Fraiser and Colonel O'Neill would be fine'_. Opening her eyes, yet still drawing comfort from the closeness to her daughter, Buffy said absently, "Yeah. She'll be fine. O'Neill too."

"Jack!" Cassie said far too loud.

Buffy winced, stroking Dawnie's back as she started crying at Cassie's loud exclamation. "I don't know what happened to him."

"But-!"

Buffy shook her head before standing up abruptly. She passed Dawnie over to Cassie and went for the stairs. "They'll be fine. I'm tired. I'm going to lie down."

"Mommy!" Dawnie cried out, but Buffy didn't even turn around to look at her daughter as she dragged herself up the stairs to her bedroom.

Cassie was torn between grabbing her car keys and heading straight for the mountain and comforting the crying girl in her arms. With Dawnie's crying becoming stronger and stronger, Cassie drew Dawnie against her chest as she carried her into the living room – each of them holding tightly onto the other.

--

Major Harper's statement was followed by a stunned silence in the briefing room.

"And you remembered just now?" General Hammond asked.

"Sorry, sir. I've never seen her before today – and only heard her name when Dr Jackson said she was missing," Harper replied apologetically.

"Very well." General Hammond folded his hands in front of him. Turning to Teal'c, he asked, "Do you really believe she's headed home?"

"Indeed." Teal'c bowed his head. "I believe she was very troubled by Dr Fraiser's injuries."

"Now I'm pissed," Daniel said thoughtfully, a deep frown on his face.

"_Excuse_ me?"

Daniel looked up in surprise at the anger in General Hammond's voice. "Uh. Sorry! It's … it's just something Buffy said on P3x-666. I only just remembered. When she got off of Janet after she'd pushed her aside, she checked for a pulse and said _'now I'm pissed'_ – and then she took off. I haven't seen her since."

"I see," General Hammond said.

"Daniel Jackson, were Buffy Summers' clothes blood stained when you last encountered her?" Teal'c asked thoughtfully.

Daniel frowned. "No, I don't think so. Why?"

"They were more or less soaked upon her return." General Hammond sighed, looking at his people in the room. They looked tired, dirty and worried about two of their own. "Is there anything that can't wait till tomorrow? No? Okay, then we'll postpone the debriefing until then. Go and clean up properly, have a rest."

"What about Summers?" Colonel Dixon asked.

General Hammond nodded. "SG1 will go to her house, bring her back in for a physical and a debriefing."

"What about Cassie?" Daniel asked. "She'll want to know about Janet. I mean she might already know that her mom was hurt."

"Call when you're at Summers' House. We'll see from there."

Teal'c bowed his head while Sam and Daniel nodded. Then they followed him out of the conference room. They quickly changed and, after another quick stop at the infirmary where they were once more told to come back later, they headed topside and towards Colorado Springs.

--

_A/N: I blame the delay in posting this on Muse. Honestly! So she was kind enough to sort of tell me what's going to happen – but then she run off without leaving the actual words behind! _


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Cassie had no idea how much time went by until Dawnie finally stopped crying and her hold on her became less tight. Of course, it didn't really help that the longer Cassie was just sitting on the couch, the more she worried about her mom. But every time she tried to move, even if it was just to reach for the phone, Dawnie's crying would become stronger. After a while, Cassie gave up on it and waited for the little girl to calm down.

Finally, Dawnie let go of her completely, lifted her tear-streaked face up to Cassie and sniffled. "Can we see my mommy now?"

Smiling weakly, Cassie nodded and put Dawnie onto the floor. The small girl took off at a run, scrambling up the stairs towards the master bedroom. Cassie reached the top of the stairs just as Dawnie turned the knob – only to find the door locked.

Dawnie repeatedly hit the door with her small fists in frustration. "Mommy! Mommy! Lemme inside!"

Cassie frowned as she picked up Dawnie, who was crying again. "Buffy? Are you alright?"

"I'm sleeping."

"Mom-_my_!" Dawnie said in between hick-ups, managing to put all her fear, frustration and anger into it.

There was some shuffling behind the door before it at long last opened. Buffy was wearing some old, washed-out jogging pants and a just as old, loose sitting, long-sleeved shirt on top. She didn't look Cassie in the eyes but took Dawnie from her, holding her close. She stroked her daughter's back, whispering in her ear as she did so, "Shh, it's okay. I'm just tired, okay? Just need a bit of sleep and I'll be fine."

"You left me!" Dawnie accused her. Although this didn't stop her from holding on tightly. "Me … me was _scared_!"

Buffy closed her eyes, tiredly dropping her head onto her daughter's. "I'm sorry. And I'm not going away, okay?"

"Promise?" Dawnie asked.

"Promise." Kissing Dawnie again, Buffy passed her back over to Cassie. Finally lifting her eyes to meet the younger woman's ones, Buffy gave her a lopsided smile that didn't manage to reach her eyes. "I'm sorry. Really. I … I just need some time. Still do, I guess." Buffy shuffled her feet, her hand still on Dawnie's shoulder. "Did you … did you call Janet?"

Cassie shook her head. "Dawnie was so upset and-"

"Thank you for looking after her." Buffy gave her a small smile again, and this time it did reach her eyes – even though they didn't lose any of their sadness. Sighing again, she added, "I know I shouldn't have just left, dumping Dawnie on you like I did. Especially not after telling you your mom and Jack had been injured. But I was just so…" Buffy shrugged her shoulders, not knowing how to best explain her state of mind to Cassie.

"You're right. You shouldn't have left," Cassie said, watching Buffy as she did so. Seeing that Buffy was clearly beside herself today, though, her eyes quickly softened again. "It won't happen again, right?"

Buffy nodded, hoping she could keep that promise. Then again, all she had to do to do so was to avoid the SGC – right after she convinced Janet to find herself another, less dangerous, job.

"Buffy?"

"Huh? Sorry," Buffy said sheepishly. "Drifted off again."

"Uh huh," Cassie said, poking Buffy in the chest. "I noticed."

"Me too!" Dawnie piped up, grinning at her mommy when she gave her a withering glare in return.

Buffy took a deep breath. Looking at Cassie, she said, "Today brought up some not so good memories. I guess I still haven't worked through some stuff like I thought I had."

Frowning, Cassie asked, "Sunnydale becoming a sinkhole?"

Buffy nodded. "Though the sinkhole is more like the conclusion of it." Seeing Cassie's questioning look, she just shook her head. She simply wasn't ready to talk about it yet. "Anyway, back to the present, Janet's tough, Cassie. Phone her." Looking at her daughter, she added, "Maybe you two can draw something for her afterwards?"

"You too!" Dawnie demanded.

Buffy shook her head tiredly. "Sorry, sweetie. I'm just really tired, you know?"

"Leave the door open?" Cassie asked quietly. She wanted nothing more than to call her mom, but something told her keeping an eye on Buffy was just as important. "Even better, crash on the couch?"

"We'll be really, _really_ quiet!" Dawnie added quickly, nodding enthusiastically.

Knowing she had a lot to make up for, Buffy agreed. "Okay."

--

"That's Cassie's car," Sam said as they pulled up at the address Teal'c had given them as Buffy's.

"The other one is probably Buffy's," Daniel added as he got out of the backseat.

Teal'c merely nodded, then walked to the front door and knocked. After a few seconds of silence they could hear someone coming towards the door. A moment later, the door opened and Cassie looked up in surprise.

Surprise that quickly changed into fear. The knocking on the front door had interrupted her calling her mom. Now, seeing Sam, Daniel and Teal'c, she worried Buffy had been wrong and her mom was badly hurt – or worse – after all. Why else hadn't they simply called but had come to tell her in person? "Mom?"

Sam smiled, stroking Cassie's arm reassuringly. "Janet's fine."

"Yeah," Daniel added, "I think she's already conspiring with Jack to plan their escape from the infirmary… Uh, can we come in?"

Cassie opened her mouth to reply but Dawnie, still sitting on Cassie's hip, covered Cassie's mouth with her small hands before she could say anything. "Uh oh. Don't say it!"

Smiling sheepishly as she remembered one of Buffy's odder rules, she simply stepped aside so they could enter. "What happened to mom? And Uncle Jack, too?"

Sam and Daniel looked at each other, then at Teal'c; their assumption had been right, Buffy was home. "They'll be fine. Really. They've got nothing worse than some bruised and cracked ribs, okay?"

"I'm gonna draw a picture for Auntie Janet!" Dawnie piped up, holding her arms up to Teal'c. "You can help me!" she added generously.

Teal'c raised an eyebrow at the suggestion but took the little girl from Cassie's arms. It wasn't like she was giving him a choice anyway.

"Cassie?" Sam asked carefully, taking Cassie's hand between hers. "Where's Buffy?"

"Sleeping," Cassie said with a frown.

"Mommy's sad," Dawnie added dully. "I don't wanna her to be sad."

Sam and Daniel shared a look again. "Did you notice something … different about her?" Daniel asked carefully.

"She was upset. Then she handed Dawnie over and went upstairs. I … I thought she was going to cry but when we went up later, her eyes were dry," Cassie said thoughtfully. "Why?"

"You didn't _feel_ anything?" Sam asked urgently.

"Feel?" Cassie asked confused. "Wait. Feel _feel_? _No_! No, nothing like that. And I was _really_ close."

"Good," Daniel said while Sam sighed in relief. "Could you call her, please? She needs to come back to the base for her post-mission check-up."

Dawnie shook her head before Cassie could reply. "Mommy's sleeping." Putting her forefinger over her mouth, she whispered, "We've got to be _really_ quiet!"

Cassie shrugged her shoulders. "That's what she said. I think she just wants to be alone for a while… Wait! Post-mission check-up!? Buffy was on ano-, Buffy was with mom when she was hurt?"

"Yes. And that's all we can tell you, okay?" Sam said.

"But-!"

Sam shook her head. "Sorry, Cass."

"Can you get her, please?" Daniel asked again.

"I don't think-"

"-that's necessary," Buffy said, finishing Cassie's sentence for her. She stood at the entrance to the dining area, arms crossed in front of her, her expression unreadable. "What do you want?"

"I'm sorry, but you need come back to the base for the debriefing and your post-mission check-up in the infirmary," Sam said.

Buffy rose a single eyebrow just as effectively as Teal'c usually did. "Debriefing, huh? Went there, walked through the woods, played hide-and-seek - the extended version - won some, almost lost some, came back and went home. Am allergic to hospitals, especially when I don't need them." Walking over to the dining table where Dawnie showed Teal'c all her crayons, she added, "Now that that's cleared up, why don't you take Cassie to see her mom? Oh, and don't forget to take your friends parked a couple of houses down the street."

"Uh, we can't do that," Daniel said. "You've got to come too." He subconsciously adjusted his glasses as he looked straight at Buffy.

Dawnie's sudden giggles surprised all of them – and eased some of the tension that had started to build quickly. Pointing at Daniel, she said, "Uncle Giles!"

Buffy couldn't help but smile at her daughter's giggles. Leaning down, she kissed the top of her head. "Looks just as confused too, huh?"

Dawnie nodded, giggling even more. She and her Auntie Faith – though she didn't like to be called Auntie all that much – liked to visit her Uncle Giles just to get him to look like Cassie's Daniel looked right now. It was one of her favourite games! Even better, her mommy didn't look so sad anymore. Turning slightly, she put her arms around her mommy's neck. "Love you."

"Love you too," Buffy replied quietly, once again losing herself in the smell that was so uniquely Dawnie.

Teal'c, having observed everything, despite Dawnie having demanded most of his attention, spoke up quietly. "There are still many invisible dangers one can bring back from a journey such as today's. Dangers that might be transferred to those we love. A visit in the infirmary will make sure this is not the case."

Buffy knew the moment Teal'c finished talking that she would go back with them. But that didn't mean she would go quietly. "So you are willing to risk Dawnie's and Cassie's health by coming here?"

Teal'c bowed his head in acknowledgement. "We do not. However, it is still advisable to get clearance for yourself."

Buffy put Dawnie back down again. "Will you stay and watch Dawnie?"

Teal'c actually smiled. "It would be a great honour to watch your daughter."

"You can draw a picture too!" Dawnie offered, holding up an empty sheet of paper for Teal'c to take. Then, scrunching up her nose in concentration, she looked at her mommy. "Where are you and Cassie going?"

"To visit Auntie Janet," Buffy said. Before Dawnie could ask, she added, "Sorry, but you can't come. We'll go and visit her as soon as she's home, though, okay?"

Dawnie frowned, but seeing the expression on her mommy's face she knew she wouldn't be able to change her mind. So, instead of trying to do so, she jumped up and rushed out of the room.

Buffy got up as well, grumbling, "I'm going to change. Again."

"O-okay," Daniel said once they were alone in the living room. "That went well."

"Indeed." Teal'c said, looking sceptically at the crayons on the table. "We have achieved what we came here for."

"So you're really staying and watching Dawnie?" Sam asked curiously.

Teal'c nodded. "It is the only way to get Buffy Summers to come back to Stargate Command. She will not leave her daughter unattended nor will she prevent Cassandra Fraiser from visiting her mother."

Dawnie chose that moment to came back running into the room. She stopped in front of Cassie and climbed onto her lap. "Do you think Auntie Janet would like to have Mr Gordo for company?"

Cassie took Dawnie's favourite stuffed animal. "I think she'd love it. That's very kind of you."

Dawnie beamed at Cassie in return. "Yep!"

Ruffling Dawnie's hair, Cassie kissed the top of her head. "Smart-ass."

Eyes opening comically wide, Dawnie looked at Cassie in shock. "Bad word!"

"But it's true," Buffy said as she came back into the room, ruffling her daughter's hair just like Cassie had done only moments earlier. "And you love it."

--

Dr Brightman yawned as she made her way to General Hammond's office. The last few hours had been strenuous and tiresome, but they had been worth it. All the casualties from the planet were stable and, if nothing unforeseeable happened, would make a full recovery.

She knocked at General Hammond's door and entered once he invited her in. "Dr Brightman. Please have a seat."

Dr Brightman smiled gracefully as she all but fell into the offered seat. Then, upon General Hammond's nod, she reported on her patients. The General listened attentively, letting her finish without any interruptions.

"Thank you, doctor," General Hammond said as she was finished. Tilting his head, he watched her for a moment. "Is there something else?"

She bit her lip but finally nodded. "I think we have another casualty."

"You think?" General Hammond asked, raising his eyebrows.

Dr Brightman nodded. "I'm not absolutely sure, sir, but the hit Dr Fraiser took didn't look … complete. It looked more like parts of it must have hit something – or someone – else, hence missing Dr Fraiser. It most likely saved her life, too. And, well, there's talk about someone pushing her aside?"

General Hammond nodded. Then he picked up his phone, "Walter? Where are Miss Summers' discarded clothes? … Good. Can you bring them to my office, please?"

Hanging up the phone, he looked at her questioningly. "I have to warn you, Miss Summers clothes were rather bloody upon her return. However, she didn't appeared to be insured."

Frowning, Dr Brightman asked, "What about her post-mission check-up?"

"I'm afraid she hasn't been seen yet but I've been assured she's on her way."

There was a knock at the door, and upon Hammond's request, it opened and revealed Walter Harriman. He quickly handed a bag to General Hammond before leaving again.

Smiling at the gloves inside, Sergeant Harriman was known to think of almost everything, General Hammond handed them to Dr Brightman before handing over the bag as well.

She carefully pulled the clothes out. Just like the General had said earlier, they were pretty much blood soaked. But, considering her profession, it wasn't something new to her, so she quickly saw passed the blood and looked for the tell-tale sign of a staff blast. "Where does all the blood come from?" she wondered out loud.

"Jaffa, if I'm correct."

"A lot of Jaffa, if you'd ask me," Dr Brightman commented, sharing a quick look with the General, who could only nod in return. "Ah!" she said a moment later. Holding up the slacks, she pointed to an area close to the waistband. "There're some burn marks here." Not waiting for a reply, she took the top and checked the bottom part of it as well, quickly finding what she was looking for. "And here as well."

"So Miss Summers has been hit too?" General Hammond asked intriguingly.

"A graze wound in the hip area at least, I'd assume." Dr Brightman looked up in astonishment. "And she didn't show any signs of an injury?"

General Hammond shook his head and sighed. This was really not his day.

--

"How did you get out of the mountain?" Daniel asked curiously. "And why?"

Buffy, who had yet to say a word, shrugged her shoulders. "Needed some air and fresh clothes."

"But an air-duct?"

"Wait, an air-duct?" Cassie said in bewilderment. "You left through an air-duct?"

Buffy gave Cassie a lopsided smile. "Naw, just took a different route to the elevators. I mean, come on, it's so grey in grey down there you can easily get lost. And I left like everyone else – via the elevators."

Giggling, Cassie said, "I bet Uncle George will see it differently."

"I don't care," Buffy grumbled before going back to staring out of the window.

Cassie frowned worriedly but let her be. Instead, she tried to get an answer to another important question. "What happened to mom? I mean, she usually tells me that she's going off-world – unless it's an emergency."

Daniel and Sam shared a quick look before Daniel, who wasn't driving, turned back in his seat. "It _was_ an emergency, Cassie. Your mom went along to save an Airman's life."

"But she ended up hurt herself," Cassie finished quietly.

"Yes. But she still managed to stabilise the Airman for transport before she was hit. He was still in the operating theatre when we left to get you, but the doctors were quite hopeful. Cassie, I was there, he wouldn't have made it without Janet's help."

"What happened?"

"Cassie…" Daniel said slowly.

"Please!"

"I was too slow," Buffy said quietly, though she didn't move from staring out the window.

"That's absolute nonsense. You pushed her out of the way," Daniel said immediately. Furrowing his brows, he added thoughtfully, "Though I've no idea _how_ you did it. I mean, one moment you were nowhere to be seen, the next you came flying at Janet."

"_What_!?" Cassie all but screamed. When Buffy didn't move, Cassie grabbed her shoulder and tried to pull her back from the window – but Buffy didn't budge. "Buffy?"

"You saved her," Daniel stated passionately. "The staff blast would most likely have killed Janet without you. In fact, it could have killed _you_ too!"

Buffy snorted bitterly, turning back to them, her eyes cold and … emotionless. "So what if it had? I was born to die. Janet wasn't."

--

_A/N: Thanks for reviewing!_


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

The rest of the drive to Cheyenne Mountain was spent in silence. Cassie was too shocked to say anything, to even think anything for a while, really. Sam and Daniel had shared one of their looks but had kept their thoughts to themselves after that. They'd discuss everything in private later on.

Passing the last checkpoint, Sam parked the car and got out. Daniel and Cassie followed suit but Buffy took her time. Only the thought of possibly having contracted some sort of alien disease that could hurt her daughter prevented her from taking off at a full run.

Cassie, having – at least partly – worked through everything she'd learned after the initial shock on the drive here, stepped up to Buffy and hugged her tightly. "I don't care what you think. You saved my mom. Thank you, thank you, _thank you_."

"Cassie."

"Nuh huh, Buffy. You can't make me stop thinking that," Cassie said, waving Buffy's objections off. "And I bet mom's thinking the same."

"But-"

"Nope." Cassie hugged her again. "Not a chance."

Buffy narrowed her eyes at Cassie. "If I'd been faster-"

Cassie shook her head as she interrupted her again. "Nope. That's not what Daniel said."

"He was busy," Buffy muttered.

"I can't hear you," Cassie sing-songed. She put her arm around Buffy's shoulder and dragged her along.

"Annoying brat," Buffy said sulkily, arms crossed in front of her. Although she didn't try to get away from Cassie's arm over her shoulder – it felt … comforting.

"Thanks! I take it as a compliment," Cassie said, grinning broadly at Buffy. "I learned the meaning of annoying from Uncle Jack!"

"And Janet hasn't killed him yet?" Buffy asked disbelievingly.

Laughing out loud, Cassie shook her head. "Nope. Though she always threatens him with the biggest needles she has."

Even Buffy had to smile at that. "Good of her."

--

Tongue caught between her teeth, Dawnie was carefully putting the finishing touches on the picture for her Auntie Janet. Tilting her head, she eyed it critically and, deciding it was finished, put the crayon back down.

"Done!" she said triumphantly, looking over to Teal'c. Frowning when she saw his empty sheet of paper, she looked at him in shock. "But you haven't drawed anything!"

"I could not think of something appropriate to draw," Teal'c said solemnly.

"Uh, you could draw flowers! Sick people always get flowers!"

"Indeed. However, I believe Dr Fraiser would prefer real flowers."

Dawnie's face fell. "But I drawed her flowers, look! There're lots of them!"

Teal'c took the picture Dawnie handed him, taking time to take in every detail even though he had watched her draw every single line. Had watched her use every single one of the crayons from her rather big assortment to draw a flower with it. The result was a colourful concoction of flowers spread all over the paper. It was, in it's own way, quite appealing – and bound to lift the observer's mood. "I believe Dr Fraiser will treasure your drawing for a long time."

"But they're not real!"

"That is true. However, I believe a child's drawing of flowers will always be more treasured than flowers bought by an adult," Teal'c explained. "Or a drawing," he was quick to add, not wanting to have to draw anything now that he'd escaped that particular horror.

Brows furrowed, Dawnie thought about what Teal'c had said. When she couldn't find anything wrong with it, she looked at him hopefully. "I'm a child! Do you think Auntie Janet will like my picture?"

Smiling, Teal'c bowed his head. "I am sure of it."

Grinning as well, Dawnie carefully put the picture to the side. Taking a new paper, she asked, "Do you think Cassie's Jack would like a picture too?"

Teal'c nodded. As long as he wasn't expected to draw it, that is.

"Oh! I know!" Dawnie exclaimed suddenly. "You can always draw a picture of you and Auntie Janet together! I bet she'll love that!"

Jaw muscles working overtime, Teal'c barely managed to keep his smile in place. Jaffa – reformed or not – did not draw pictures. Ever. "Maybe we should take a break and enjoy the afternoon sun," he suggested hopefully.

Dawnie looked out the window and then back onto her paper. The sun looked _really_ nice. And warm. And she hadn't played ball for ages! But she didn't want to go to the park because she wanted to be home when her mommy came back. Climbing off the chair, she took Teal'c's hand in her own and tugged on it. "Can we play catch in the backyard?"

Teal'c jumped up so fast that the chair he'd been sitting on fell over, leaving Dawnie in fits of laughter. Teal'c merely raised an eyebrow as he put the chair back in its proper place. Still giggling, Dawnie lead him through the kitchen into the backyard, picking up her ball on the patio.

--

"Major Carter, Dr Jackson," the guard greeted them as they switched elevators on level 11. "General Hammond asked me to send you directly to the infirmary."

"Something wrong with mom?" Cassie asked immediately, the fears for her mother rushing back full-speed.

"I don't think so," the guard said, sounding apologetically for not having more information.

"Come on," Sam said as she gently pushed Cassie into the now open elevator. "Let's go and find out for ourselves."

"See, too slow," Buffy mumbled. Cassie, though distraught, still heard it. Turning around to face her friend, she put her arms on her hips and glared at Buffy. "Stop _saying_ that! It was _not_ your fault!"

In the back of the elevator, Sam leaned closer to Daniel, whispering, "Is that me or does Cassie's Janet-look get better and better?"

"And scarier," Daniel replied just as quietly.

Of course, they've never been in close proximity to a Slayer and weren't aware of her abilities. So, having overheard Sam and Daniel's comments, Buffy threw her arms in the air, screaming in frustration. "Will you stop it already? All of you! This is _not_ a game! Janet got hurt because _I_ was too slow! If anybody was ever supposed to die it's me, not Janet!"

Any residual energy seemed to have left Buffy with that last statement. She slumped back against the elevator wall, arms crossed in front of her and head hung low.

Cassie was about the say something when she caught Sam's eyes. The older woman slowly shook her head. Sighing, Cassie swallowed her comment. But she still went to stand next to Buffy, making sure their shoulders were touching lightly.

--

"Wakey, wakey!" Jack sing-songed, throwing small paper balls at Janet. Though the backs of both their beds were raised, Janet had been napping for the last hour or so – leaving Jack to entertain himself. "I know something that you don't know!"

"Colonel," Janet said quietly but in a voice Jack knew all too well. He was in trouble. Then again, the good ol' Doc was just as incapacitated as himself, so he should be safe. "Consider the time between your full physicals shortened considerably."

Or not. Groaning, Jack turned his head to look straight at Janet's bed. "That's not fair!" he whined.

Eyes still closed, Janet simply couldn't be bothered to spend any energy on opening them, she grinned at him. "Life's not fair, suck it up and learn to live with it."

"Interested in a little bribe?"

Janet opened one eyes. "Do you promise to behave from now on?"

Opening his eyes wide in mock-shock, Jack put his right hand over his heart. "Are you trying to _kill_ me? Jeez, Doc, I meant a little piece of news, not eternal good behaviour!"

Yawning – effectively combining the actual reflex with a bit of exaggeration in reply to Jack's comment – Janet opened her other eye. "So you woke me for a _little_ piece of news?"

Seeing the flaw in his plan, Jack shrugged his shoulders in a half-pout. "I was bored! And someone put anything worth fiddling with out of my way."

Grinning like the cat that inherited the creamery, Janet said sweetly, "It's always great to see my staff is following my orders."

"Ha! I knew it was your fault!" Jack said, pointing an accusing finger at her.

"Full physicals," Janet deadpanned.

Oy. Time to change tactics. Jack put on his most charming smile; "Cassie is on her way."

Frowning, Janet said, "They shouldn't have worried her with a few little scratches."

Rolling his eyes, he asked, "And you having to stay in the infirmary wouldn't have been a dead-giveaway how?"

"I'm not staying here," Janet replied with narrowed eyes.

Jack chuckled, even thought his ribs protested against that particular movement. "Good luck with that, Doc."

Janet narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm still the boss here."

Jack held up his hands in a pacifying motion. "Hey, I'm on your side, Doc. You're worse off than me, so if you can get out of here it means I can leave too."

As if on clue, the door opened and Dr Brightman entered. "Ah, you're both awake. How do you feel?"

"Great," Jack said rather enthusiastically.

"Yup. Great. Ready to go home," Janet added just as cheerfully.

Dr Brightman smiled but shook her head. "Sorry but both of you will have to stay overnight for observation. At least."

"But-!"

"No buts. I'm currently in charge and neither of you is leaving until I'm satisfied you won't develop any complications," Dr Brightman said firmly.

Sighing, Janet closed her eyes. She knew Dr Brightman was a capable doctor and quite right with her assessment, but that didn't mean Janet had to like it. Then, remembering the reason she was here in the first place, she opened her eyes again, fixing them on the other doctor. "The Airman … Wells, how's he doing?"

Smiling, Dr Brightman quickly reassured them that he would survive. "You did a great job stabilising him," she finished. "He wouldn't have made it back to us otherwise."

Janet gave a lopsided smile. "Thanks."

--

The moment the elevator doors opened on the infirmary level, Buffy was receiving glances from almost everyone passing them. At first she wasn't really bothered by it, just noticed it somewhere in the back of her mind. But the longer they walked along the corridor, the more irritated she became. Eventually, she looked up and glared at the next person daring to look at her – only to find herself being acknowledged by a Major, if she remembered correctly, who was actually smiling at her!

They next person they came across smiled as well, giving a small nod as he passed her.

Seeing her confusion, Cassie leaned closer, whispering, "Told you so. Everything thinks you saved mom!"

Daniel stepped closer as well, adding, "At one point or another, Janet helped almost every single person on this base. She's important to everyone around."

"But I was _too_ slow!" Buffy said in confusion.

Daniel shook his head. "To prevent her from being injured? Maybe. To safe her life? No – and that's what counts in this place. We all get injured now and then, staying alive is the important bit."

"As long as you remember that," Cassie said only half-teasingly before opening the doors to the infirmary and vanishing inside. Buffy stopped and raised a questioning eyebrow at Daniel who had looked rather sheepishly after Cassie's comment.

However, before she could ask a question, the doors to the infirmary opened again and an arm sneaked out, pulling her inside.

"PTSD?" Daniel asked casually.

" Probably. Survivor's guilt too. Though I think there's even more to it. I mean, _I was born to die_?" Sam motioned towards the infirmary doors. "Let's see how Janet and the Colonel are doing."

--

"Cassandra?"

"Oh, hi, we're here to see my mom. She's alright, right?" Cassie asked nervously.

"She'll be fine," Dr Brightman said, smiling at the young woman in front of her. "In fact, I've just been to see her."

Cassie released a sigh of relief. "Thanks! Uh, do you mind pointing us in the right direction?"

Dr Brightman nodded and called for a nurse to show Cassie to the right private room.

"Come on Buffy," Cassie said, grabbing her hand, trying to drag her along. But Buffy dug her feet in and shook her head. She was probably the last person Janet wanted to see, no matter what Cassie thought.

"Buffy? Buffy Summers?" Dr Brightman asked with interested.

Narrowing her eyes, Buffy slowly nodded.

"Good. I believe we have a date for your post-mission check-up," Dr Brightman added.

Buffy's eyes opened rather wide before she stepped closer to Cassie. "Uh, it will have to wait. Can't have Cassie wandering off on her own. Just look how distraught she is! I mean, she might get lost or something!" Nodding enthusiastically, Buffy smiled at the doctor. "Yep. Need to watch Cassie. See you later!"

That said, Buffy quickly turned and dragged a snorting Cassie after her.

"But, Miss Summers!" Dr Brightman called after them just before the vanished around the corner.

"Dr Brightman?" Sam asked, having observed the exchange as well. "Something wrong?"

Sighing, Dr Brightman shrugged her shoulders. "Apparently not."

"What do you mean?" Daniel asked from next to Sam.

"This was the same Miss Summers who went on today's mission with you, right?" Upon receiving two confirming nods, she pulled them into a quiet corner where they wouldn't be overheard before she continued; "I've already talked with General Hammond about it. I think she was hit by the same staff blast that Dr Fraiser was. The General even called for her clothes to be brought up to his office to check. There were definitely some scorch marks on her slacks and her top."

"She didn't look injured to me," Daniel said thoughtfully and Sam nodded in agreement.

"I know," Dr Brightman said. "There might have been a slight limp when she left just now, but as I was expecting something like this, it might just as well have been my imagination."

Frowning, Sam looked at Daniel. "Have you ever seen her wearing long-sleeved shirts? Or wide trousers?"

He shook his head. "You mean she's concealing some injuries?"

Sam shrugged her shoulders. "Your guess is as good as mine."

"I still need to do the post mission check-up."

"Good luck with that," Daniel said. "Something tells me Buffy is going to be a worse patient than Jack."

Groaning, Dr Brightman sat down in a nearby chair. "That's just what I need right now. Anyway, General Hammond wanted to talk to you as soon as you brought Miss Summers here."

"I guess Janet has her hand full with Cassie and Buffy anyway," Daniel said, looking at Sam.

"Right." Sam nodded, though she'd have preferred to check up on Janet first. Looking at Dr Brightman, she added, "You know, I've got the feeling you'll need Janet's help in order to get Buffy to cooperate."

"Thanks. I'll give them some time before going to find Miss Summers."

--

"You missed!" Dawnie squealed, giving a deep belly laugh as she run around the backyard, trying to avoid being caught by Teal'c.

They'd started off with a game of catch but Dawnie had quickly become bored of it. Or so Teal'c had made her believe when, in fact, he had been the one bored – so he had suggested some … modifications. Now, whoever was in the possession of the ball, had to try to hit the other one with it. However, the other person could still defeat his opponent by catching the ball.

It was a game that schooled endurance, accuracy but also agility and hence, in Teal'c's eyes, worthwhile his time. So far, Dawnie had proven to be quite apt at avoiding being hit by the, admittedly very gently thrown, ball. Sure, he had hit her and, in return, he had allowed Dawnie to hit him as well. But she was very quick on her feet and would suddenly change direction now and then in order to avoid him.

But the best part were Dawnie's deep belly laughs whenever he missed her or she came close to hitting him. And, with nobody here to witness it, he more than once allowed himself to join into her laughter. In a more – much more – sedate manner, of course.

Like he did now. Bending down to pick up the ball that had missed Dawnie, he watched her from the corner of his eye. Seeing her gleeful grin, he quickly turned and crossed the distance between them. Before she could react, Teal'c picked Dawnie up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Teeeeee!" she squealed. "Lemme down!"

"I will not. You are my prisoner now," he replied solemnly as he stood motionless in the middle of the backyard.

Giggling, Dawnie kicked out with her legs. Teal'c tickled her side in return, causing the giggling to turn into squeals of delight again. "Stop! T, stop!"

"Maybe … if you will cease kicking."

Dawnie lifted her upper body up so her head wasn't upside down anymore, pondering the offer. Leaning back even further so she could see Teal'c's face – and trusting him completely to hold her safely - she tilted her head and asked, "Can I have a cookie too?"

Teal'c moved Dawnie slightly so she was resting more comfortably against him as he studied her, "What would your mother say?"

Scrunching up her nose, Dawnie tried to imitate her mother's voice. "One cookie only or you'll spoil your dinner."

Smiling, Teal'c bowed his head slightly. "Then one cookie only it shall be."

Sighing theatrically, she wouldn't have minded more than one cookie after all, Dawnie nodded before putting her head onto his shoulder. "M'kay. Carry me?"

--

Cassie stopped in front of her mother's room, biting her lower lip in indecision. She knew her mom would be alright, but hearing about her being injured and suddenly being confronted by the actual injury was quite different.

"Wanna leave again? I know a great shortcut?" Buffy asked half-seriously, half-hopefully.

Turning to Buffy, Cassie grinned and pulled her into a quick hug. "Nope. Oh, and thanks for saving mom." She released Buffy just as quickly as she had pulled her close and, without knocking, opened the door and entered.

As soon as she saw her mom and Jack in their beds, Cassie forgot about Buffy still standing outside the door. She slowly made her way to her mom's bed, her eyes never leaving her.

"Hey," Janet greeted, smiling sheepishly at her daughter.

"Hey." Cassie took her mom's hand in hers, squeezing her fingers. "You'll be fine, right?"

Smiling widely, Janet nodded. "Yep. I'll just need to convince Dr Brightman to let me go tonight and we'll have our very own pyjama party."

Snorting, Jack shook his head. "Keep dreaming, Doc."

Cassie, carefully climbing onto the bed and settling down in the small empty space next to her mom, looked over to Jack. "You'll be fine too, right?"

Smirking, he said, "Sure thing, kiddo. Now if you could hand me that stack of paper over there, I'd be forever in your debt."

"No," Janet said immediately. "He's probably trying to fine-tune his paper fighter folding technique – with me as the target."

"Doc!" Jack said in mock-shock, "I'd never do such a thing!"

"Physicals."

Huffing, Jack crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Spoilsport."

Snickering, Cassie gave him an innocent smile. "I could ask Sam or Daniel to bring you your paperwork? To fight the boredom, you know?"

"You're evil."

"Yep." Giggling, Cassie rested her head against her mom's shoulder, sighing in contentment.

Grinning as well, Jack let his head fall back onto his cushion, turned it in the general direction of the door – and frowned. "Summers? What are _you_ doing here?"

"Buffy!" Janet exclaimed in surprise. Smiling, she added, "I didn't even have time to thank you yet! So thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Jack frowned as he looked between a positively beaming Janet, a smug looking Cassie and a glowering Buffy Summers. This was … odd.

Buffy, meanwhile, was silently cursing Jack for noticing her. She had been waiting outside when she saw that doctor coming towards her again and not really wanting the physical, she had quietly slipped into the room through the open door, staying close to it, trying to blend into the background.

"Ha! Told you so!" Cassie said rather smugly. Turning to her mom, she continued in a stage-whisper, "Buffy's really into the self-sacrificing thing. She keeps saying it was her fault."

"What?" Jack shouted heatedly while Janet repeated the same word – only in disbelieve. "That's stupid! You pushed me to the side! Away from the staff blast!" Janet continued as Buffy just shrugged her shoulders but didn't move any closer to either of them.

"Huh?" Now Jack was confused. Completely. "Okay. Timeout. Could someone tell me what the heck happened on that planet?"

"Cassie," Janet started, not sure if she should talk with her daughter about.

Cassie rolled her eyes. "I know already. Buffy pushed you out of the way of a staff-blast. Well, mostly, anyway. Daniel says he's got no idea where she came from and Buffy thinks she was too slow. End of story. Though I don't know why Buffy would come with you in the first place."

Janet tentatively touched her right side, looking to Buffy and Jack and back. "You pushed me to the right. If you hadn't…"

Jack watched Buffy for a long time. "Is that true?"

Buffy returned his look before she finally nodded.

"That's good enough for me," Jack said rather nonchalantly, shocking Buffy completely. "But-!"

"The Doc will be fine because of your actions. Right now, that's good enough for me," Jack said. Waggling his eyebrows, he added, "Till tomorrow, anyway."

Unable to help herself – and how could she, everyone at the SGC was so different to any military personnel she'd met so far - Buffy snorted at Jack's last comment. "Screw you."

According to Murphy's Law, this was the exact moment the door opened again, revealing General Hammond who was followed by Sam and Daniel. Raising his eyebrows, he looked at Buffy, "Miss Summers?"

Tapping her foot on the floor, arms crossed in front of her chest, Buffy said moodily, "He asked for it."

Sighing, General Hammond shook his head. Nodding at Sam and Daniel, he said, "Major Carter, Dr Jackson, could you move Colonel O'Neill to his new room, please? And, for the moment anyway, take Cassie with you."

"What? Hey! I like it here," Jack protested before quickly adding, "Sir."

Chuckling, Janet said, "Never thought I'll ever hear those words coming from you."

"Yeah, well, I meant the company. Not the location," Jack grumbled as Daniel got ready to move his bed.

Winking, Janet said, "I might re-think the physical."

Grinning, Jack slapped Daniel's arm. "Come on, Danny- boy. What's taking you so long?"

With SG1 gone, General Hammond turned his attention back to Buffy. As did Janet.

--

_A/N: Thanks for all the feedback! Muse just loved it!_


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Buffy watched the door close behind Daniel with longing in her eyes. She so didn't want to be here right now.

"Miss Summers, I'd like to know what happened on P3X-666 today from your point of view," General Hammond asked, motioning to the chair next to Janet's bed.

Shuffling her feet, Buffy slowly made her way to the offered chair. She knew she'd have to talk to General Hammond at some point – and that _at_ _some_ _point_ seemed to be now. So, sitting down and staring straight at the door, Buffy gave her version of events. "Went there, found some woods, walked through said woods, played hide-and-seek with Jaffa, killed a couple of them, was too late to protect Janet, killed more Jaffa, came back and went home."

Sighing – and her special 'now-I'm-annoyed-with-you-Colonel'-sigh too – Janet carefully shifted on the bed until she was within reach of Buffy. Then she cupped Buffy's chin and moved her so she was forced to finally look at Janet. "You were _not_ too late."

"But-"

"No buts. I was there as well, remember?" Janet said in a stern voice. Softer, so much softer, she added, "Buffy, more than anything, you prevented Cassie from losing her second mom."

"You're still hurt," Buffy replied stubbornly.

"It's just a scratch!" Janet said forcefully – only to wince as it aggravated her injuries. Smiling sheepishly, she added, "Well, maybe a big scratch. But I'll live. Thanks to you. And I'm going to repeat this over and over again until you believe it too."

Buffy smiled a little for the first time since she entered the room. In fact, the smile was so faint that Janet almost missed it. But she didn't. Neither did she miss Buffy's mumbled reply. "Cassie's doing that already."

"She's a smart girl," Janet said proudly.

Buffy huffed but didn't say anything else.

General Hammond, having watched the exchange with interest, turned to Buffy; "First, I'd like to thank you for saving Dr Fraiser as well. And before you object, I have now heard eyewitness reports from three different people. However, what I'd like to know is _how_ you did it."

Buffy shrugged her shoulders. "Saw the Jaffa moving towards the ridge. He was too far away to kill, so I tried to intercept him. Didn't work either. But I saw whom he was aiming at, so I rushed in to push Janet to the side. But I was too-"

"Too late, we know," Janet interrupted her while rolling her eyes.

Huffing again, Buffy crossed her arms in front of her. "Hey! Just so you know, fun-making after life-saving isn't very nice!"

Smiling widely, Janet nodded. "I know."

Realising what she'd said, Buffy looked wide-eyed at Janet. "You … you tricked me!"

"Yep."

Pouting, Buffy said, "Meanie."

"Thanks," Janet said unblinkingly while General Hammond chuckled quietly. He had to agree with Major Carter's and Daniel Jackson's assumption that Buffy Summers suffered from something akin to survivor's guilt and possibly even PTSD – but his chief medical officer seemed to be one step ahead of him already. Even better, she seemed to know just how to take Buffy Summers, and, more importantly, Summers trusted her.

Acting on this realisation, he said, "Now that this is cleared – though we will have a proper debriefing tomorrow – there's only one more issue that needs attending to."

"There is?" Buffy and Janet asked almost simultaneously.

General Hammond nodded as he looked straight at Buffy. "I believe you have yet to undergo your post-mission check-up."

Groaning, Buffy pulled her legs up on the chair and hugged them to her chest. "But I'm fine!"

Clearly remembering her blood stained clothes – or rather the scorch marks on them – General Hammond shook his head. "It is standard procedure."

"Yeah, yeah. Making sure we didn't bring any bugs with us," Buffy said sulkily. "But everyone else has been tested already, right? So you know there's nothing iffy going on. Right?"

Chuckling, Janet shook her head. "You sound just like Colonel O'Neill."

"Urgh." Buffy so didn't need to hear that.

"But General Hammond is right. We need to check every single person who's been off-world. It just needs one to start an epidemic," Janet added more seriously.

Wincing, Buffy looked at her friend. "Experience?"

Janet nodded. "Sorry."

"But I don't like doctors!" Buffy whined, dropping her head onto her knees.

"And here I thought you liked me," Janet said in mock-hurt. Buffy just groaned but kept her head where it was while General Hammond decided to simply watch rather than interfere. Smirking, Janet added, "Or do I have to be sneaky and have you sing some songs? I'm sure Colonel O'Neill wouldn't mind joining in as well, having some experience with this kind of sneakiness already."

This got Buffy's attention and her head snapped up quickly. "You wouldn't"

Janet just waggled her eyebrows, grinning at the appalled look on Buffy's face. "Your choice."

"Do I want to know the story behind this?" General Hammond asked curiously.

Buffy just shrugged and, seeing this, Janet gave a quick recount of Dawnie's dislike of doctors and how she'd examined her after her and Cassie's accident. Smiling at the image of an, albeit reluctantly, singing Jack O'Neill, General Hammond went to the door after Janet had finished the story.

"You are free to go – after you check-up," General Hammond said to Buffy. "And only if nothing comes up. And that includes your hip."

Buffy opened her eyes in shock while Janet looked in confusion between Buffy and General Hammond. Her eyes finally ending up on Buffy, she asked, "Your hip?"

"Is fine," Buffy said darkly.

--

Dawnie looked up from the picture she was drawing for Cassie's Jack and frowned. The paper in front of Teal'c was still empty.

After they'd come back in each of them had eaten a cookie and Dawnie also had some orange juice before she suggested – or rather demanded – another drawing session. Teal'c, who had thought he'd escaped this particular activity, had grudgingly agreed. Well, Dawnie hadn't really given him a choice to start with. But that didn't mean he would actually draw.

Or so he thought.

"But you haven't drawed anything!" Dawnie said, repeating her observation from their first session earlier in the afternoon. Looking at Teal'c, she asked curiously, "Can't you draw?"

"That is correct. I cannot draw," Teal'c said solemnly, figuring that admitting his inability to draw was less humiliating than actually having to draw – or rather show said drawing to someone apart from the little girl. Someone like O'Neill.

Of course, Dawnie wasn't easily defeated. "Don't worry. I'll show you!"

Teal'c groaned. Inwardly only, of course. "And I do not know what to draw either."

"Hm." Dawnie moved from a sitting to a kneeling position on her chair as it gave her more reach. Leaning closer to Teal'c, she mimicked his staring at the empty paper in front of him. "Is the picture for Auntie Janet or Cassie's Jack? What do they like?"

Sighing in defeat, Teal'c said, "I do not know what Dr Fraiser likes. But Jack O'Neill likes … fishing."

Scrunching up her nose in concentration, Dawnie moved her head from side to side as she thought about it. "Oh! I know! You could draw you and Cassie's Jack fishing!" she exclaimed excitedly after a while. "And a lake and some fish and even a boat!"

"I do not like fishing," Teal'c said immediately.

Dawnie shrugged her shoulders. "But Cassie's Jack is your friend and mommy said sometimes it's nice to do something with your friends even if you don't like it!"

Teal'c muttered – or rather cussed – quietly in Goa'uld before grudgingly agreeing to Dawnie's plan.

"Great!" Dawnie said. Picking up several crayons, she finally chose a dark blue one and handed it to Teal'c. "You can draw a fish first."

Teal'c looked from crayon to paper and back. He _really_ didn't want to do it. Taking his indecision as not knowing what to do next, Dawnie jumped off her chair, moved it right next to Teal'c's and climbed on again. Leaning into him, she corrected the way he was holding the crayon. "This is better." Then, tongue caught between her teeth, she put her right hand over Teal'c's. Frowning, she said, "Your hands are _huge_!"

"Indeed."

Shrugging her shoulders, she cupped his crayon-holding hand with both of her own and said, "Here, I show you how to draw a fish."

--

"Okay, what exactly is going on?" Jack asked the room in general as soon as he was settled in. "I got that Summers somehow pushed the Doc out of the way, right?"

Everyone nodded and Daniel quickly told him how Janet had been shot. Locking eyes with Sam, he motioned towards Cassie and, upon receiving a nod from Sam, Daniel continued to tell Jack how Buffy had escaped after they'd come back from the planet and how they'd gone to bring her back. He also mentioned Buffy's reaction to everything – including her comment on how she was _'Born to die'_.

The whole time Daniel was talking, Cassie was sitting on the foot of Jack's bed, nervously biting her lips.

"Cassie? Is there something else?" Jack asked after Daniel was finished.

Contemplating her options, she finally said, "Maybe?"

Sam sat down next to Cassie, taking her hands in her own. "I know she's your friend and you don't want to betray her. But we only want to help. You know, understand her better."

"You don't like her," Cassie said almost accusingly to Jack.

Sighing, he shook his head, "Look, Cassie-"

"Nuh huh. Don't Cassie me. I want the truth."

"You know how dangerous our job is, right?" Jack asked. When Cassie nodded, he continued, "Then you can understand how difficult it is to trust somebody we don't really know." Again, Cassie nodded. "And Summers, well, she came highly recommended and … hearing the recommendation and meeting the actual person – after a very long wait, I might add – just didn't fit."

"Cause she's short?" Cassie asked.

"And too young and unbelievingly annoying." Jack added.

"But she saved mom," Cassie said quietly.

"Well, yeah. Seems like those recommendations weren't all that wrong, after all," Jack admitted. "Look, Cassie. The problem is we don't really _know_ anything about her – other than she's apparently a hell of a fighter and we've only seen that today."

"But she should be too young for that," Cassie finished for him.

Jack nodded, as did everyone else. "So if you know anything that might help us understand her better…"

Taking a deep breath, Cassie nodded. "It's just something she told me after leaving Dawnie with me even though she was really upset."

"You didn't tell us about that," Sam said.

"It was right after she came home." Cassie shrugged her shoulders then looked straight as Sam. "She reminded me … she reminded me of you right after Jolinar died."

"Oh."

"Yeah," Cassie agreed quietly. "But she pulled herself together when we went up to check on her. She even apologised. Anyway, that's when she said that today brought back some bad memories she apparently hadn't coped with as well as she had hoped."

"Did she say anything else?" Daniel asked. "Mention what she meant?"

"Only that it had something to do with Sunnydale."

"Of course it had," Jack said with a snort.

--

General Hammond had just left and told them he'd send Dr Brightman in. Buffy was still sitting on her chair, feet up and knees hugged to her chest, staring at the empty space in front of her.

"Dr Brightman is a good doctor," Janet said but Buffy only huffed.

As if on clue, the door opened and Dr Brightman walked in. "Janet, how are you?"

"Much better already," Janet replied eagerly.

"Good. And before you ask, you are still staying here overnight."

Sighing, Janet nodded. She knew she'd do the same, so she could hardly fault the other doctor for keeping her in the infirmary. Pointing at Buffy, Janet said, "Buffy's all ready for you."

"I'm fine."

Janet reached over and stroke Buffy's arm. "Come on. You know it's necessary."

Buffy turned her head so that she was now facing Janet. Coming to a decision, she asked, "Can't you do this?"

"Buffy-"

"Some of it?" Buffy quickly added, looking so lost that Janet wanted nothing more than engulf her in a big hug. Sighing, Janet locked eyes with Dr Brightman who shrugged her shoulders in return.

"But you'll let Dr Brightman finish whatever I can't do. And you'll go quietly to the CT-scan afterwards. It's to make sure you haven't picked up a Goa'uld larvae on the way."

"Eww!" Buffy scrunched up her nose and finally put her feet back on the ground. "That's a picture I could've done without."

"Deal?" Janet asked.

Buffy grumbled but nodded – knowing it was the best offer she'd get. Dr Brightman nodded as well and vanished through the door – only to be back a few minutes later, carrying everything Janet might need. And more. "Make sure you'll check her hip," Dr Brightman said, pointing at the bandages she brought. "I'll be outside, making sure you won't be disturbed."

--

"See? That was easy!" Dawnie said, proudly pointing at the two vaguely fish-shaped figures on the paper in front of them. "Now you've gotta draw a lake and you and Cassie's Jack fishing!"

Teal'c grumbled once again in Goa'uld.

Dawnie, unfazed by it, giggled. "That sounds funny! What's it mean?"

"I was merely wondering how to draw O'Neill," Teal'c said solemnly. Only in much less politely words.

"That's easy!" Dawnie exclaimed, pushing her own paper over Teal'c's. "See? This is me and mommy and Cassie and Auntie Janet playing in the park!"

Teal'c looked at the picture and the four different stick figures on it. It looked … very abstract yet quite endearing in its own way. "I see."

"I can help you draw again," Dawnie offered generously, her hand resting on Teal'c's forearm.

"Maybe you can finish your own drawing first while I work on … mine. However, I shall ask for your advice immediately if need be."

"Okay!" Dawnie jumped off her chair again, moved it back to its original place and went back to her own picture, tongue quickly appearing between her teeth as she started drawing.

--

"I'm not wearing this," Buffy grumbled as she held up the disposable hospital gown Dr Brightman had provided.

"You don't have to. Now come and stand next to me, please."

Buffy complied and stood still while Janet felt the back of her neck, slowly moving the hands to the front. "Okay, now lose the top."

"I'm fine."

"And that's exactly why we have post-mission check-ups. _I'm fine_ usually means anything _but_ I'm fine," Janet said impassively. "Top."

Closing her eyes, dreading Janet's response, Buffy carefully removed her top – revealing several smaller cuts on her arms, two of them held together by steri-strips, and a plethora of different sized and coloured bruises on her torso.

Gasping in shock, Janet barely managed to tell her to turn around so she could have a look at her back. Sighing, Buffy followed suit and Janet was almost pleased to see that, even though there were a couple of bruises as well, Buffy's back was in a much better shape then her front and arms.

"Come closer," she said before carefully probing the bruises on her back. Satisfied, she put her hand on Buffy's elbow and gently turned her around. When she probed a particular nasty looking one, Buffy winced but didn't move out of Janet's range. "You might have a broken rib here."

Buffy shook her head. "No, maybe partially fracture, but not a full break. Trust me, I know how it feels."

Unable to keep up her professional mask, Janet cupped Buffy's chin, forcing her to look at her. "You're chest looks worse than mine. And I'm not even starting on your arms or your hip which I've yet to see. You should be in bed, not wandering around!"

Closing her eyes, Buffy loosened her trousers and push them down, turning slightly so Janet could see the bandage. Sighing, Janet carefully peeled the self-adhesive bandage off and gasped in shock. "Buffy! That's, that's-"

"A staff blast?" Buffy offered weakly. "It's just a glancing blow. Besides, I've had worse. I'm good, really."

Buffy tried to walk away and cover herself up again but Janet quickly stopped her. Leaning closer to inspect the wound, she frowned. Then she looked back at the bruises on Buffy's chest and arms. She also had a closer look at the cuts on Buffy's forearm. "That … that looks like it's healing nicely." Looking up in bewilderment, she waited till Buffy looked back at her. "Professionally patched up - and closer to a day than a few hours old."


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

"Buffy?" Janet prompted again when she didn't react to her last comment.

Buffy looked unseeingly at Janet. Noticing the look for what it was, Janet decided to give her more time. Especially as she couldn't shake the feeling of finally being on the brink of learning much more about her.

Meanwhile Buffy was contemplating on what to do. She could try to with the 'huh, I don't know what you mean' approach. She could even call Riley to have him pull some strings and effectively prevent the people from the SGC from asking any more questions. The problem was that she didn't really know if she wanted to keep the Slayer a secret. At least not from Janet.

Telling her somehow felt right. But she wasn't quite ready to bare herself to the rest of the SGC. Or even just General Hammond and SG1.

Looking at Janet, she gave her a tiny smile – before retreating back into her own thoughts. Frowning, she suddenly realised she'd already broken one of her own, never-to-be-shared-with-anyone, rules.

She'd shown her self-doubts to a whole bunch of people. Janet and Cassie, well, she could just about deal with that. But General Hammond and SG1? That was just so _wrong_!

Not even her so-called close friends knew about the doubts that were a constant part of her. Always had been since she'd been Called. Sure, often they were nothing more than a little niggle in the back of her mind, but occasionally they'd become much more prominent. Especially during apocalypse season when her friends would just look at her and expect a solution to everything – preferably without getting anyone of them hurt or killed. In fact, she could count the occasions of her sharing these thoughts with anyone on one hand – and now she'd bared her doubts to people she barely knew!

"Stupid Jaffa," she muttered darkly as she grabbed a fresh bandage from the stock Dr Brightman had provided and redressed the wound on her hip.

Janet raised her eyebrows questioningly. Sighing, Buffy pulled her top back on before she sat down at the foot of Janet's bed. "They made me act like all foolish."

"What? By killing them?" Janet deadpanned.

"No," Buffy said while she played with Janet's blanket. "By making me tell anyone who'd listen your injury was my fault."

"And you're sounding disgruntled because you'd preferred to have kept it to yourself," Janet said as she started to understand. "Because you'd rather suffer in silence."

Buffy shrugged her shoulders, though she didn't look at Janet. Or comment. Because they both knew Janet was right.

"Buffy-"

Holding up her hand, Buffy met Janet's eyes as she made her decision. "Okay."

"Okay? Huh?"

Buffy motioned to her hip and arms. "I'll explain. That and more. But only to you." Shaking her head when she saw Janet was about to object, Buffy added, "I trust you."

"But not General Hammond," Janet said in understanding. "Buffy, he's my superior officer. I'll have to tell him."

"Doctor-patient confidentiality?" Buffy asked but Janet shook her head. Sighing, Buffy took out her cell phone and dialled a number. "Riley? Hey. I need a favour – I need clearance for Major Janet Fraiser. Above General Hammond's and I want it done discretely. Thanks."

Janet could only stare in shock as Buffy closed her phone. Shrugging her shoulders, Buffy said, "It has nothing to do with the SGC, I promise."

"But-"

"Please?"

Janet closed her eyes tiredly. "Clearance or not, I won't keep anything to myself that will compromise Stargate Command."

"That's all I'm asking," Buffy said quietly. Watching her friend worriedly, she added, "How about a nap? While I'll do that scan-thingy?"

Janet opened her eyes a tiny bit. "Your wounds?"

"I'll explain after your nap, honestly."

"I want blood tests. The complete works."

"But Janet-"

"Whining won't get you anywhere. Besides, it's standard procedure for all new recruits. So I have a baseline to work with."

Sighing, Buffy nodded. Noticing Janet's eyes were closed again, she carefully got off the bed and took her hand in her own. "Okay. I'll tell that Dr Bright-something."

"Brightman," Janet corrected with a smile, though her eyes remained closed.

"Whatever," Buffy grumbled as she made her way to the door. "I _really_ hate hospitals."

--

General Hammond put his phone down, an all too familiar headache starting to build behind his temples. At least the documentary crew had left for the day. Sighing, he went down to the infirmary.

"Hey! I'd like to keep some blood for myself, thank you very much!"

Sighing again, General Hammond followed the indignant voice – and sure enough found himself ending up in front of one of the infirmary beds with none other than Buffy Summers on it.

Dr Brightman, unaware of General Hammond's presence, was unfazed by Buffy's comment. She calmly labelled the vials of blood and put them in their appropriate place. Looking at Buffy, she said, "Are you sure you aren't related to Colonel O'Neill?"

"What!?" Buffy spluttered. "He's … he's grumpier. And older. And greyer. _Much_ greyer!"

"Hey!"

General Hammond groaned. Of course, Jack O'Neill chose that very moment to pass them.

"What?" Buffy said sweetly. "You are."

"General," Jack, being pushed around in a wheelchair by Daniel, acknowledged his superior officer. Turning back to Buffy, he acted very maturely – and stuck out his tongue. Out of sight of the General, of course.

"Ah, Colonel," Dr Brightman said with a twinkle in her eye. "I was just coming to get another blood sample from you."

"Well, I'm just passing. Things to do, well, things to do. See you later." Twisting his neck so he could look at Daniel, he added, "Bathroom's that way."

"I know, Jack," Daniel said while rolling his eyes.

"I'll see you later, then," Dr Brightman said, the smile never leaving her face.

"Colonel," General Hammond acknowledged.

"Old Grumpy," Buffy added with a smirk, chuckling when Daniel ignored Jack's spluttering and just pushed him towards the bathroom.

Collecting her things, Dr Brightman looked at Buffy. "That's it for now."

"Oh goody," Buffy drawled. "And there's even some blood left."

Once Dr Brightman was gone, General Hammond scrutinised Buffy for a long time. He had to admit she looked – and also had just acted – much better than earlier. Less depressed and almost back to normal, really. Remembering why he was here in the first place, he took a deep breath to allow himself a couple more seconds to gather his thoughts.

"Phone call?" Buffy asked knowingly, catching him by surprise. Jumping off the bed, she moved towards Janet's office, figuring he'd follow her without her prompting him. Once inside, she closed the door and turned to face him. "I'll be blunt. You've got that call because I trust you. More than any other military organisation I've come in contact with anyway."

"But it's not enough?"

Buffy shook her head. "I'm sorry. I just don't know enough about you." Looking him straight in the eyes, she added quietly, "And there's so much more at stake than just little ol' me. That's why only a few people know the full story."

"Then how are we supposed to trust you?"

Buffy nodded in understanding. "Trust the President. Most of all trust Janet."

General Hammond looked at her questioningly. Smiling lopsidedly, Buffy said, "Do your really think she'd keep anything compromising the SGC, and, more importantly, compromising Cassie, to herself?"

"Miss Summers, I have many people relying on me-"

"So have I, General. So have I."

More than anything, the tone of Buffy's statement finally convinced him. Nodding curtly, he said, "Fine. But I'll expect a report from Dr Fraiser – even if it doesn't contain any details."

"I can live with that."

General Hammond watched her leave Dr Fraiser's office. Just when he thought he'd come closer to figuring her out, she threw another puzzle piece into the mix. One that didn't seem to fit at all. And today was the worst day of all.

It had started normal enough. They had their little conversation – then she had insisted on going onto the rescue mission.

For the first moments after her return he could only describe her as … predatory.

But, in the blink of an eye, she had returned to the more flippant and playful attitude. The one that seemed to piss of Colonel O'Neill without problems.

Upon her return to the SGC later today she had been withdrawn and even shown signs of PTSD.

Later, though, she had once again been playful, the self-loathing from earlier nothing more than a distant memory. Or so it seemed.

And, last but not least, just now she'd been the most serious he had ever seen her. And, remembering one of Dr Fraiser's comments from an earlier meeting, he now knew what exactly she had meant with Buffy's eyes showing far too much wisdom for her young age.

--

Closing her cell phone, Buffy carefully opened the door to Janet's room and slipped in. She gave Cassie a small smile, then sat on an empty chair.

It was another ten minutes before Janet woke up. Blinking tiredly, her eyes fell onto her daughter who had made herself comfortable at the foot of her bed. "Hey."

"How're you doing?" Cassie asked.

"Better," Janet said honestly. "But I guess I've to stay for the night."

"I know. I just wanted to say good-night," Cassie said as she got up. Kissing her mom's forehead, she added, "Don't ever scare me like that again!"

"I'll try."

"You better succeed too," Cassie grumbled. "Don't wanna break in another mom, you know."

Smiling, Janet ruffled Cassie's hair. "Break in, huh?"

Smiling back, Cassie nodded. "Are you coming?" she asked Buffy who shook her head.

"Yes, she is. In a moment, anyway," Janet said quickly, grabbing Buffy's hand and squeezing it. "Dawnie needs you. We can talk tomorrow. If they X-rays are clear, that is."

"Oops?" Buffy offered sheepishly just after Cassie had left the room.

"Buffy! Your ribs might be broken!"

"Nope. Besides, it's the same deal as my hip," Buffy said casually.

Janet looked up in curiosity. "How?"

"Short version?" Buffy asked and Janet nodded. "I heal fast."

"Part of your story?"

Buffy sighed and nodded. "Yeah."

"Okay. Now go home to your daughter," Janet said affectionately.

"Okay?"

"For now. I mean, you don't show any trouble moving – and having broken ribs myself, I know what I'm talking about." Sighing, Janet closed her eyes. "And I guess I'm more tired than I realised."

Squeezing her hand a final time, Buffy walked to the door.

"And no more doubting yourself, okay?"

"Until tomorrow?" Buffy offered, giving Janet a sheepish wave before leaving the room.

--

"So, Teal'c, how did you find babysitting?" Sam asked after they'd left Buffy's house. She'd barely spent five minutes inside as Dawnie had instantly latched onto her mom, without showing any intentions of letting go anytime soon. Cassie had opted to stay overnight – they'd picked up a change of clothes on the way in – and Teal'c had seemed more than ready to leave.

Sam almost overlooked the red light when Teal'c actually growled in reply to her question. Breaking hard, stopping only inches behind the car in front of her, she looked at him in astonishment. "That bad?"

"Your movies and television shows are not very accurate when it comes to babysitting."

Giggling, Sam nodded. "Dawnie seemed very sweet, though."

"She is … rather convincing," Teal'c said.

Eyebrows almost meeting her hairline, Sam looked at him as she asked, "What exactly _did_ you do all the time we were gone?"

"We played in the backyard." Teal'c said. "She is quick on her feet."

"O-kay. But that has nothing to do with her being convincing, right?"

"She … made me draw a picture for O'Neill," he admitted grudgingly. "About fishing."

"Wow. That's … " Sam fought really hard to keep a straight face.

"Indeed," Teal'c said solemnly. Not even Cassie had managed to convince Teal'c that drawing was a worthwhile activity. Nor did he doodle during briefings like all other members of SG1 did more or less frequently.

"We'll never mention it again?" Sam asked knowingly.

"Indeed."

--

Dawnie told both Cassie and her mommy about her exciting afternoon, showing them the pictures she and Teal'c had drawn. Though she was a bit upset that Teal'c had forgotten to take his picture for Cassie's Jack with him. However, Buffy quickly promised to give it back the next day which pleased Dawnie to no end. And caused Cassie to end up in a fit of giggles.

But, unlike the other times Cassie had stayed for dinner when her mom was working longer at the SGC, the mood was somewhat sombre. Though she did feel better, Buffy was still out of sorts – and Dawnie picked up on that. Which also meant she stuck close to her mommy throughout the evening. She moved her chair closer to her during dinner and protested loudly when it came to bedtime.

"Finding Nemo?" Buffy eventually asked Cassie, giving the teen a tired smile.

"Sure, I've only seen it ten times or so," Cassie said with a grin. Mouthing a silent thank you, Buffy got Dawnie ready for bed but brought her back down again.

Sitting in Buffy's lap, her head resting against her mommy's chest while her feet made themselves comfortable on Cassie's lap, Dawnie was fast asleep within twenty minutes. Yet neither Cassie nor Buffy bothered to turn the movie off.

"Buffy?" Cassie asked several minutes after the movie was finished. "How are you _really_?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, you've been really down this afternoon and now…" Cassie lifted her hands helplessly. "Now you're almost back to normal."

Sighing, Buffy adjusted Dawnie in her lap before turning to face Cassie completely. "I'm better. Just … tired."

"But not fine," Cassie clarified.

Buffy shook her head. "Though all-gloomy-Buffy is banned from reappearing."

"Good," Cassie said with conviction, furrowing her brows. "Cause she scared me."

"Me too," Buffy admitted. "But she didn't stand a chance against all your hugging and thank-you-ing."

Smiling, Cassie played with a strand of Dawnie's hair. When she looked up again, her eyes showed open curiosity. "You're special, aren't you? I mean, _special_ special."

Buffy nodded.

"Like me?"

"Yes and no."

"Tell me?" Cassie asked, though she pretty much knew the answer to that question already.

Buffy shook her head tiredly. "Maybe later. Ignorance … can be bliss."

"Like people not knowing that aliens are very much real. And that some of them are _really_ bad?"

Smiling wistfully, Buffy nodded. "Yeah, like that." Taking a deep breath, she added quietly, "I'm going to tell your mom."

"Good."

"Good? That's it?" Buffy asked in surprise.

"Buffy, you need to talk to someone. And mom, mom she's good at that kind of stuff," Cassie said seriously.

"Tell me about it? Your past, I mean."

"Maybe later," Cassie said with a grin.

--

Driving towards Cheyenne Mountain, Buffy was glad to have gone to school this morning. It had been so normal – and just what she needed to help regain her balance that had been thrown off so completely – and unexpectedly – the day before. Sure she was still far from being fine, but the self-doubts were slowly fading into the back of her mind again.

The late lunch with Dawnie and Cassie hadn't hurt either and now she felt ready to face Janet's questions. Or as ready as she would ever be, anyway.

Of course, the first person she had to come across in the infirmary was Dr Brightman. Waving, Buffy breezed passed her. "Sorry, doc. I'm all out of blood today."

Smiling in amusement, Dr Brightman went on to her next patient. Buffy Summers' test results had come back clear so far and Janet had assured her any other injuries appeared to be minor. Including the small graze on her hip; it seemed like her clothes had drawn the short straw in that respect.

Buffy knocked on the open door to Janet's room and entered. "You look better."

"Thanks," Janet said with a smile. "I've almost convinced Dr Brightman to let me go tonight."

"Good luck with that," Buffy said with conviction. Turning to Teal'c who was visiting Janet, Buffy smiled. "You forgot something at my house last night."

"I did not," Teal'c stated in a voice that forbade any objection.

Ignoring his tone completely, Buffy got a large envelope from her bag and handed it to Teal'c. "Dawnie will be disappointed if you don't do it."

Upon seeing the muscles in Teal'c's jaw work overtime, Janet gave Buffy a questioning look. Buffy grinned but shook her head.

Having come to a decision, Teal'c got up and turned back to Janet. "It is good to find you well. I must now go and … see O'Neill."

"What was that about?" Janet asked as soon as Teal'c had left and Buffy closed the door behind him.

Chuckling, Buffy got a small, with runes adorned, box from her bag and put it onto Janet's bedside table. "Dawnie made Teal'c draw a picture for Jack and Dawnie was disappointment when she discovered he forgot to take it with him last night."

Janet looked from Buffy to the door and back at Buffy again in astonishment. "Teal'c was drawing?"

Buffy nodded.

"Wow."

"I know."

Shaking her head in order to clear it, Janet pointed at Buffy. "Misery all gone?"

Sighing, Buffy contemplated her answer but quickly decided on going with the truth and shook her head. "It's more like we've decided on a cease fire."

Janet nodded. She had thought as much and was glad that Buffy wasn't playing it down. Janet knew they'd have to deal with Buffy's reaction to yesterday's mission sooner rather than later. But, at the same time, doing so without understanding how Buffy had come to be at the SGC in the first place wouldn't be very helpful.

Nodding to herself, Janet smiled at Buffy. "Take your top off." Seeing the shock in Buffy's face, Janet rolled her eyes and added, "I want to check your injuries."

Blushing in embarrassment, Buffy did as she was told and stepped closer so Janet could have a closer look. Which she promptly did. Janet took her time, muttering to herself as she prodded and probed Buffy's injuries. Eventually, she just threw her hands in the air in resignation. "Fast healing."

"Yup." Buffy nodded as she pulled her top back on. She also showed Janet her hip that caused the doctor to start muttering again. "But you're not Goa'uld or Tok'Ra."

"Nope," Buffy said as she opened the small box she'd brought with her, revealing a few herbs and small spherical object that started to glow almost immediately. "I'm the Slayer."

And then she went on to tell Janet her life-story.

--

_A/N: Thanks to everyone pointing out the Buffy was a bit OOC last chapter (as in telling everyone how she had failed rather than keeping it to herself like she normally would have done). Hope it works better in this chapter, with Buffy being back to _appearing_ to be fine, even if she's not. _


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Halfway through Buffy's story the occasional tear started to run down Janet's face.

It didn't matter if she actually believed in all the vampires, demons and other nightmarish-things Buffy told her about. No, what mattered was, was that the resignation in Buffy's voice as she spoke about them wasn't fake. That, no matter what exactly Buffy had been up against, she had been fighting for her life since she was 15 years old.

Something no one should have to do.

"And then I jumped," Buffy said quietly. "And died. Again."

Tears running down her face freely now, Janet tugged on Buffy's hand until the younger woman moved close enough for Janet to pull her into a hug. "I'm so sorry."

Buffy didn't return the hug, afraid she'd break into tears – and wouldn't be able to stop. God, she hated feeling so weak! A minute or two later, she pulled away from Janet. "It's okay. I … up on that tower I finally understood what the First Slayer meant with _'Death is your gift'_. I was born to die. And in death I finally found peace."

"Buffy!" Janet said in alarm, almost choking on her words. "You weren't born to _die_! Don't ever say that again!"

Giving Janet a sad, lopsided smile, Buffy shook her head. "I'm sorry, Janet. But it's the truth. I was basically dead the moment I was called."

"Buffy."

She shrugged her shoulders. "It's the way of the world. Nothing I could do about it."

"But you are here. You're alive, not dead," Janet said gently, squeezing both of Buffy's hands.

Closing her eyes, Buffy nodded tiredly. "Yeah. I'm back in hell," she whispered almost inaudible.

Gripping Buffy's chin, Janet lifted her head so she would have to face her. "This is not hell. And what about Dawnie? Does that mean she's living in hell too?" Janet challenged.

Buffy shook her head, smiling wistfully. "She's my lifeline, the only thing keeping me from drowning. She's the one good thing coming from the Powers That Be. The one thing they didn't fuck up."

Janet stopped short. "They didn't have anything to do with your one night stand, right?" she said in alarm.

Sighing, Buffy squeezed Janet's hand. She hadn't touched Dawnie's real origin. Or mentioned that Dawnie was The Key and that this was the very reason Buffy's jumping from the tower closed the portal in the first place – and not just her being the Slayer. Taking a deep breath, she looked Janet in the eyes and said, "Dawnie is The Key."

Janet leaned back in shock. Her mouth opened but nothing came out. Then a memory made itself known and Janet traced her fingers along her stomach. "The scars," she whispered.

Buffy nodded, the sadness in her eyes replaced by pure fury. Janet covered her still open mouth with both her hands.

Buffy took several deep breaths to calm herself down. Talking about it had brought the picture of her screaming and bleeding daughter back to the front. She was once again on the tower, finding her daughter bound to a pole. She could even smell the blood. Shuddering, Buffy squeezed her eyes tightly shut in an attempt to shove the memories into the very back of her mind again.

Janet stroke Buffy's arms, repeating over and over again, "She's fine now. Dawnie is fine."

Several minutes passed until Buffy could think clearly again. When she finally looked at Janet, her eyes were once more filled with sadness. Sighing, she explained, "Some monks, protectors of The Key, were looking for a way to hide it. I don't know how they did it, but they made Dawnie out of my blood and shoved the essence of The Key inside her. Then they put false memories into every one of us and I suddenly had a daughter. I suddenly wasn't just the Slayer but a teenage mom as well."

"How do you know this?"

Buffy shrugged again. "I accidentally found out several months after she was born. Dawnie's _been_ my daughter from the day she was born – I just never was pregnant."

--

"O'Neill."

"T, hey. You haven't come to spring me by any chance?" Jack asked hopefully.

Teal'c shook his head. "I have not."

"Did you bring cake? Pie? Desert? A _steak_?" Teal'c shook his head again. "Damn. Oh, hey! How about a trip to the commissary?"

"No."

"No? Oh, come on! T, buddy. You've gotta give me something!" Jack whined.

"Indeed," Teal'c said darkly, shuffling the large brown envelope behind his back.

"You are?" Jack looked up with interest. Then a big smile started to spread across his face. "Watcha hiding behind your back?"

Grumbling, Teal'c stepped closer and pulled the envelope from behind his back.

Jack's face fell. "_Paperwork_? I'm stuck in the infirmary and you bring me _paperwork_?"

Teal'c's ears pricked up. He would just have to say yes and then O'Neill would decline his offer. Then he could truthfully tell Dawnie Summers that he had tried to give his picture to O'Neill. Of course, then she'd ask O'Neill why he didn't want the picture. Frowning some more, he opened the envelope and pulled out a piece of paper. Handing it over to Jack, he said, "This is a present from Dawnie Summers."

Jack took the picture and grinned. "Sweet. Got anything else in there?"

Growling, Teal'c nodded and got another drawing out. _His_ drawing. Dawnie had even made him write his name on it. Handing it over wordlessly, he crossed his hands behind his back and waited for O'Neill's reply.

Jack took the picture and looked at it closely. The first things he recognised were several fish in a blue puddle. A lake, he figured. There was a lot of green around the lake and even some trees in the distance. With smiling faces? Huh?

Jack raised his eyebrows questioningly. "The trees are smiling."

"Indeed."

Shrugging, Jack looked back at the picture.

Next to the lake were two stick figures. One, wearing something akin to a green baseball cap, was holding a fishing rod in each of his hands, looking rather pleased with himself. In contrast, the second, much larger figure wasn't looking like a happy camper to Jack. Instead of a fishing rod, he was holding a folded newspaper or something similar, apparently aiming for all the little black dots surrounding him. And, on the ground around his feet, was quite an impressive pile of black dots.

Keeping an as straight face as possible, Jack looked up at Teal'c. "I take it you don't like fishing, then?"

"I do not," Teal'c said as he bowed his head slightly. "Nor do a like the little insects."

Jack nodded knowingly. "I think I'll put the picture up on my office wall."

Teal'c growled.

"Or not."

"Indeed."

Chuckling, Jack moved to one side of his bed and patted the now empty space next to him. "Just how did Dawnie manage to get you draw that picture?"

"There is fresh apple pie in the commissary. I will go and procure several pieces for us." Without waiting for a reply, Teal'c turned on the spot and left, leaving a chuckling Jack behind.

--

Deciding both of them needed a break, Janet asked more questions about Dawnie, as – like Buffy had confessed – Dawnie was her lifeline.

"Thanks," Buffy said after several minutes of comparing notes on motherhood. Janet gave her a lopsided smile and squeezed her hand. "Do you want to stop?"

Buffy shook her head. She'd rather get it over with than having to start again another time.

"Okay," Janet said quietly. "How … how come you aren't-"

"Dead?"

Janet nodded.

"Magic," Buffy said matter-of-factly.

And she continued to tell her how her friends had ripped her out of heaven – even if they thought they would save her from a life in hell. She told Janet how for a long time Dawnie was the only one to get her out of bed. How her friends had thought the little girl had simply missed her mom and wanted to make sure she was still there. In truth, it was Buffy who had needed the contact, had needed Dawnie's innocence to keep her going – and somehow her precious little daughter had known.

Buffy told Janet about Spike. The one person – apart from her daughter – who had caught on pretty fast. Buffy told her everything without explicitly mentioning his vampire-ness, that is. Just as she had never mentioned Angel's.

And, for desert, Buffy spoke about the events leading up to and the actual demise of Sunnydale; unaware of the tears finally starting to run down her face as she spoke of those who hadn't made it.

Janet gently wiped Buffy's tears away after she'd finished. Ignoring her own discomfort, she pulled Buffy into another warm embrace. "Come here."

Buffy struggled but Janet just held onto her. "Ssh. It's okay."

"No it's not," Buffy said stubbornly, though she wasn't really fighting against the embrace anymore. "I'm the Slayer, remember? Stronger and faster than any normal human being. I can't be weak. Weakness kills."

Sighing sadly, Janet pushed Buffy back gently so she could look her in the eyes. "You are also human."

Buffy shrugged her shoulders.

"You are," Janet repeated. "And showing feelings, even being weak, is part of that."

"No, not for me. Weakness isn't part of the Slayer package."

"Emotions aren't apparently either!" Janet said more forcefully than she had intended. Taking a deep breath, she apologised.

Buffy shook her head. "No, they aren't."

"Oh for crying out loud!" Janet wanted nothing more than to shake some sense into Buffy. "So you bottle everything up and hope it somehow goes away?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Buffy nodded.

"What about your friends, this Giles? Haven't they ever asked how you feel?"

"Sure they have," Buffy said dismissively.

Closing her eyes to calm herself down, Janet took a couple of as deep breaths as her ribs would allow. "Okay, wrong question. Have they ever _listened_ to how you felt?"

"I'm the Slayer-"

"I know, I know. Stronger, faster, yadda, yadda, yadda."

"_I am_. I'm supposed to handle difficult situations. If I'd started to lose it, then who was going to fight the big bad?" Buffy asked defiantly. Looking at her lap, she whispered, "Who'd protect Dawnie?"

Her face softening immediately, Janet cupped Buffy's face. "But doesn't she deserve a life without depression?"

Frowning, Buffy stared at Janet. "I'm not depressed."

Janet just raised her eyebrows and looked at Buffy, watching the wheels turn behind her forehead.

"Okay, but …" Buffy let her head fall down in resignation.

"It's completely normal. I mean, after everything you've been through it's a miracle you aren't completely screwed up," Janet said passionately. "Buffy, I'm going to have a few good cries in a dark corner myself – and I haven't even lived through any of this."

"Sorry. I shouldn't have-"

"_Stop_ apologising!" Squeezing Buffy's arms again, Janet said gently. "You've done enough of that already, haven't you? For everyone you couldn't save. For your friends getting hurt. But when did anyone ever apologise for what happened to you?"

"Why apologise? My Calling wasn't my friend's fault," Buffy said defiantly.

"Maybe not. And even though it sounds like they did more than everyone else to help you, in the end they still expected you to be their rock, to keep them safe. I can't even blame them. Buffy, this is hard for any adult to cope with, but you were a fifteen-year old girl when this started. Not to mention that your teenage years are a life-changing period as it is."

Buffy moved out of Janet's reach, settling at the foot of the bed. "That sounds like my friends are nothing but selfish morons. Which they're not."

"No!" Janet shook her head. "No, it doesn't. It just makes them sound human. You just were the strongest, most skilled, most able to protect them. Most importantly, they were teenagers who didn't want to die – and you kept them safe. I can understand that they didn't want to see any weakness in you. The thing is, you adapted to that, buried your fears deep down and hoped they'd stay there forever.

"Only that isn't how the human mind, Slayer or not, works. It only needs one little, insignificant in its own, detail to tip the balance and have all the suppressed feelings rushing at you at once. And that's exactly what happened when your friends brought you back from death, isn't it?"

Hugging her knees to herself, Buffy sighed. Then she nodded.

"And there was no one you could turn to."

Buffy nodded again. Resting her head on her knees, she said, "They were so happy I was back. I didn't want to disappoint them."

"I know," Janet said compassionately. "I know. But you know what? Nobody here expects you to be his or her rock. If anything, we've got SG1 for that – and they've seen each other at rock bottom at various times, so even if they won't talk with anyone else, they'll always have each other to turn to. Maybe talking with them would help you? Colonel O'Neill especially."

"Uhm. No."

Chuckling, Janet grabbed her water and had a sip. "Which is probably better anyway – I see enough of Colonel O'Neill as it is."

Buffy tilted her head as she frowned at Janet. "Why? You and him… you aren't, right? Because … eww!"

Snorting, Janet shook her head. "No, we aren't. What I meant is that he's good at what he's doing. Protecting his people, drawing attention to himself, even if it means getting hurt more than anything else."

Buffy nodded in understanding. She'd done the very same thing often enough after all.

Sighing, Janet reached out for Buffy, waiting till she moved up the bed again. "But some professional help wouldn't hurt, you know?"

Scrunching up her face, Buffy shook her head quite violently. "No shrinks."

"Bad experience?" Buffy nodded and gave Janet a short rundown of her time in a mental institution just after she'd been called.

"Explains why you and Jack clash so often, though."

Buffy looked up in confusion.

"You're scarily similar," Janet said with a visible shudder. "God help us if you should ever get along."

Tapping her chin, Buffy said, "Now that you mention it, I think he's starting to grow on me."

Janet raised her eyebrows in alarm. "Don't even _joke_ about it!" Shaking her head, she smiled lopsidedly. "But joking aside, depression can become very serious if left untreated."

Sighing, Buffy nodded. "I know. But I _really_ don't like shrinks."

"Buffy-"

"Can't I talk to you?" Buffy said as quickly as possible.

"I'm not a trained psychologist."

"As a friend, then? A problem halved is a problem shared?" Buffy asked hopefully.

Giggling, Janet corrected her, "A problem shared is a problem halved."

"Well, yeah. That's what I said," Buffy said, crossing her arms in front of her in a pout.

Still smiling, Janet stroke Buffy's cheek. "We'll see how it goes, okay?"

Sighing in relief, Buffy nodded. "Still have to figure out what I want from here anyway," she said thoughtfully.

Janet nodded in understanding. "Don't rush things. Besides, there's still the psych evaluation."

Head snapping up rather quickly, Buffy looked at Janet as if she'd just grown a second head. "_What_?"

"Standard procedure. Jack, especially, is very fond of it," Janet said, mischief twinkling in her eyes.

"Great," Buffy grumbled. Then she got off the bed and picked up her little box, though she didn't close it. Seeing Janet's questioning look, she said, "Something a friend gave me. Prevents anyone from listening in into private conversations."

"How?"

"Magic."

"We definitely have to talk about this again," Janet said in amazement. "Magic, demons and vampires?"

"Welcome to my life," Buffy said with a sad smile. Leaning down, she kissed Janet's cheek. "Thanks."

Pointing to her side, Janet said, "Thank you too. And now go home and spent some time with your daughter. And keep Cassie out of trouble."

"No piercing, then?" Buffy asked innocently.

Squinting her eyes, Janet said sternly, "Slayer or not, I'm still having the biggest needles around here."

Grinning, Buffy waved and went for the door. Though, just as she reached it, she turned to Janet again. "Seeing how Spike and Angel are vampires, does that make me a necrophiliac?"

Eyes opening comically wide, Janet just stared at Buffy. Snickering, Buffy closed her little box and slipped out of the room before Janet could recover.

--

_A/N: Thanks for all your lovely reviews to last chapter! Hope you like this one too. Anyway, I'm off on a little vacation in the morning which means I won't update for two to three weeks. Doesn't mean you don't need to review, though. Just imagine all those reviews waiting for Muse after being starved of fanfiction for a while – she might want to get straight back to work on the next chapter! LOL. _


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Buffy felt better than she had in a long time. Talking to Janet had lifted a weight off of her shoulders Buffy hadn't even been aware of being there. Or, rather, she hadn't been aware of how heavy it had become over time.

And, more than anything else, her parting comment - that surprised her just as much as it had Janet - had shown her how much she was trusting Janet. It simply didn't matter that they had only met a few weeks ago.

Grinning, she parked her car and went around the house into the backyard where she'd heard her daughter's and Cassie's voices coming from. Smiling at the sight in front of her – Dawnie was instructing Cassie how to throw the ball just right – Buffy sneaked up behind her daughter and lifted her high into the air.

Soaking up every single giggle, Buffy covered her daughter's face with little kisses. When she couldn't find another unkissed area, she simply lifted Dawnie higher and kissed her now exposed belly.

"Mommy! Stop!" Dawnie managed to say in-between her giggles. "That tickles!"

"I know." Buffy blew a final raspberry on her daughter's tummy before settling her on her hip. Looking up, she smiled sheepishly at Cassie who had watched them in amusement. "You were right. You mom is really good with that talking kind of stuff."

"Told you so." Cassie picked up the ball Dawnie had lost when Buffy had picked her up. "So everything is fine now?"

Buffy shook her head but didn't lose her smile. "No. But for the first time in ages I'm willing to believe it might eventually be."

Cassie shrugged her shoulders. "That's good enough for me. Celebratory ice-cream?"

"Yay!" Dawnie squirmed in her mommy's arms until she put on the ground again. Seconds later she was already in the kitchen.

Giggling, Cassie and Buffy followed at a much slower pace.

--

"I've just heard the good news. Do you need a lift?" Sam asked as soon as she stepped into Janet's room. However, seeing her friend turned away, Sam frowned and walked around the bed. "Janet? Is something wrong?"

Eyes closed, Janet shook her head. "No. I'm good."

"Uh huh. I can see that." Sam put her hand on Janet's shoulder as she handed her a fresh tissue from the bedside table.

Janet sniffled and wiped her tears away before looking sheepishly at Sam. "Sorry."

"Do you want me to get Dr Brightman?"

"No! No, really, I'm fine," Janet said. "But could you get me my clothes?"

"Clothes against explanation," Sam replied while she went to a small wardrobe and got a fresh set of BDU's for Janet.

Huffing, Janet sat up carefully. Her ribs were still hurting more than she would have liked and every wrong movement caused pain to shoot through her upper body. "You're spending too much time with the Colonel."

Grinning, Sam held the clothes just out of her reach.

Rolling her eyes, Janet held out her right hand for them. "I suppose you'd say the tears were for a lost teenaged girl who had to grow up too soon."

Sam immediately sobered and handed Janet her things. "Buffy?"

Her friend nodded.

"What happened to her?" Sam asked quietly.

"Sorry, but that's not my story to tell. But let's just say there's good reason for her and the Colonel to clash so easily."

Sam helped Janet change her clothes when needed, but left her to it otherwise. She'd been in that very situation often enough to know how her friend felt about it. When it became clear she wouldn't clarify her answer, Sam asked, "How come?"

Janet struggled to find the right words and started several times until she was satisfied with her explanation, "It's almost like you would end up with almost the same person after stripping Buffy and Colonel O'Neill of their age, gender and appearance."

"But he has been black-ops for years! How can his life experience match those of a woman in her early twenties?" Sam asked in astonishment.

Janet smiled sadly and pointed at her now dried tears. Sam's eyes widened in understanding and she nodded. Something had happened to Buffy. Something extraordinary. This would also fit the unusual request for integrating her into the SGC without more background information. And the high recommendations she came with.

Also, going by Teal'c's observations from the planet, she definitely knew how to fight. Not only in theory but she also must had have lots of practical experience. Involuntary practical experience judging by Janet's earlier reaction. Sighing – assuming this and that would only get her that far – Sam turned back to Janet. "Daniel and I were wondering if she's actually suffering from PTSD or something similar."

Janet nodded. "And you're probably right. Before you ask, her reaction to my suggestion of seeing a psychotherapist was just as you'd expect from Colonel O'Neill. With good reason, too." Smiling grateful as Sam bend down to help her with her shoes, Janet continued, "I'm going to ask General Hammond for permission to work with Buffy myself."

Sam looked up in surprise. "Do you think that is wise?"

"I honestly don't know. But I think one reason for her problems is that she never really had the opportunity to talk to somebody who wasn't directly involved. And her position was … rather unique." Janet patted the chair next to her, silently asking Sam to sit down once she'd finished with her shoes. "I was serious when I suggested she'd talk with the Colonel at one point, though."

Sam just stared at her friend.

"I know." Janet laughed, wincing when her ribs protested. "Buffy is something … and more. But I honestly think she'd be a great asset once she's worked through everything that happened in the past. If she decides to work here, that is. Do you think?"

"Do I think what?" Sam asked curiously.

Janet shook her head. "I don't know…" She sighed, then frowned as she tried to put her thoughts into words. "Would you … mentor her? If she decides to stick around?"

"Me?" Sam raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"No, you as in SG1. I think after everything I've learned today, this might be good. For all of you." Janet shrugged her shoulders again. "I don't know how else to explain it, sorry."

Her eyes flickering from Janet to the floor and back, Sam sounded as unsure as she looked. "I don't know. What did General Hammond say?"

Janet shrugged her shoulders. "I'll report to him on Monday. But I'm going to tell him exactly what I told you. Anything else is Buffy's story to tell, really."

"What? Is there something else?" Sam asked, seeing Janet's thoughtful look.

Janet smiled lopsidedly. "My mind just wandered off, sorry. Well, actually, I just thought Buffy might benefit if she didn't just finish her summer course at college but continue her schooling part-time. Even if she wants to work here. You know, do something normal." Taking a deep breath, Janet gave Sam a sheepish smile. "Sorry, I'm just thinking out loud. I haven't even talked with Buffy about it. And I'll probably change my mind several times before my meeting with the General."

Sam leaned back and looked at her friend for a long time. "You really like her, don't you?"

"She saved my life," Janet reminded her friend but Sam just shook her head.

"No, there's more to it." Then she started to smile, really smile. "You've adopted her."

"_What_?" Janet all but shrieked, causing Sam's smile to widen even more.

"It's okay," Sam reassured her. "Just think about." Helping her up, she added, "Now let's get you out of here."

--

"Can we visit Auntie Janet now?" Dawnie asked eagerly, a few droplets of milk running down her chin. She quickly spooned up some more of her cereal and put it in her mouth. "Done!"

Chuckling, Buffy ruffled her daughter's hair. They had spent all of yesterday alone, going to the zoo for some special mother-daughter bonding. By the time they had come home again, Dawnie had been so tired she had forgotten to ask. "Tomorrow when I get back from school."

"That's so lo-ong!" Dawnie tilted her head and gave her mommy her best puppy-dog eyes look. "Can't we go like _now_?"

Fighting hard against the urge to smile, Buffy shook her head. Janet had been only home for a full day and she needed the rest. Besides, she knew Janet would get several visitors from the SGC and she didn't want to intrude. Of course, how she should explain this to her daughter was completely beyond her.

"But _mom-my_!"

"I'm sorry. Auntie Janet's still tired and needs a bit of rest. Why don't you draw her another picture?" Buffy offered.

Huffing, Dawnie climbed off her chair and, throwing her mommy another glare, left the kitchen. Sighing, Buffy kept an ear on her daughter while she finished her own breakfast. She knew from experience that leaving Dawnie alone for a short while to stew was usually the best option.

Usually. Hence the keeping an ear on her.

And it didn't take long for Buffy to realise that today was one of those days she shouldn't have left her out of sight at all.

"Auntie Janet!" Dawnie said into the phone. "Can we come visit? Like now? I've got presents for you!"

Well, there goes that plan. Sighing, Buffy went into the living room and put the phone into speaker mode. Dawnie looked at her darkly. "Mommy said we can't," she promptly complained into the phone. "She said you're tired but you aren't, right? 'Cause you aren't sleeping! Right?"

Buffy could hear the amusement in Janet's voice as she answered. "Well, I can't move much around so I'm mainly sitting on the couch."

"We can watch a movie! And I can bring you juice! And chocolate!" Dawnie scrunched up her face as she thought of other things to do. "Oh! And apples! They'll make you healthy _really_ quick!"

This time Janet actually chuckled. Especially upon Dawnie's next comment even though it wasn't directed at her.

"See, mommy?" Dawnie said triumphantly. "I told you Auntie Janet isn't sleeping!"

"But maybe she's got lots of visitors already and we'd just be in the way," Buffy tried to reason.

"No she hasn't," Dawnie said adamantly. Then she frowned at the phone. "We won't be in the way, I promise!"

"Tomorrow after school," Buffy tried a final time.

"Mom-_my_!"

"Well, there're rumours about a barbeque later in the afternoon. I'm sure we can fit you in, then," Janet said fondly.

"We don't want to intrude," Buffy said.

"You won't," Janet said. "Especially if you bring dessert."

"Chocolate cake!" Dawnie said immediately. Turning her puppy-dog eyes on her mommy again, she added, "Can we? _Please_?"

Buffy sighed but nodded, covering her ears just in time to save them from Dawnie's squeal of delight. She got the details from Janet before finishing the conversation. Dawnie, of course, looked rather smug. Shaking her head, Buffy ruffled her daughter's hair again and went in the kitchen to clean up their breakfast.

--

"I can get out on my own, thank you very much," Jack grumbled as Daniel came rushing around the car and opened the passenger door for him. Some swear words later, and Jack was standing at Janet's front door, ready to knock.

"Is that Buffy?" Daniel asked curiously as he saw a familiar car driving up the road towards them.

"Huh? Where?" Jack turned around and looked at the road. Sure enough, another car was just pulling up and moments later a familiar short blonde appeared.

Aforementioned blonde groaned inwardly as she recognised the people at Janet's front door. Opening the back door, she released Dawnie from her seat. The little girl had been bouncing with excitement all day and was ready to run as soon as her feet hit the ground. Noticing that, Buffy positioned her daughter on her hip and got the dessert out as well while ignoring Dawnie's protests.

"Lemme down!" Dawnie wriggled around, trying everything to get her feet onto the ground.

"Inside," Buffy said while adjusting her effortlessly. "Now stop wriggling or we'll have chocolate dirt for dessert."

"Uh oh." Dawnie covered her mouth with her hands as she giggled. "Look! There's Cassie's Jack and … and-"

"-and Daniel," Buffy said.

"Yeah, Daniel," Dawnie said in agreement before she started to giggle again. "Hi!" she waved at the two men, giving them her best smile.

Ignoring Buffy, Jack winked at Dawnie.

"Buffy," Daniel acknowledged easily. "How are you?"

"Good, good."

"We brought dessert!" Dawnie informed everyone proudly. "Chocolate cake!"

Jack's eyebrows rose to new heights as his eyes met Buffy's for the first time. "You bake?"

Dawnie looked from him to her mommy and back before giggling again. "No! Mommy's not allowed to. But I choosed it from the nice woman in the cake shop."

Buffy looked darkly at her daughter. "No need to tell everyone. One little mistake and you're banned from baking for life."

"Cassie!" Dawnie said when the door opened and revealed her babysitter standing there. "We brought cake!"

Smiling, Cassie stepped aside to let everyone in. "Mom and Sam are in the living room. Teal'c's getting a lift and should be here soon." Holding out her hand to Buffy, she added, "I'll go and hide dessert from Jack."

"Hey!"

Grinning, Cassie stepped up to him and kissed him on the cheek. "Don't worry, there's enough for everyone. Now go and sit down. Mom said you would still need to rest as well."

Jack grumbled but led everyone into the living room. Dawnie immediately slipped out of her mommy's arms and run towards Janet. "Stop!" Buffy said just before Dawnie could fling herself at Janet. "Careful, okay?"

Grinning sheepishly, Dawnie nodded and gave Janet a careful hug. "Mr Gordo!"

Smiling, Janet handed Dawnie her soft toy. "He's been great company, thank you."

Beaming, Dawnie hugged Mr Gordo to her chest. "I know! He's the bestest piggy in the world!"

--

"How are you?" Cassie asked Buffy when she joined her in the kitchen.

"Okay, I guess," Buffy said honestly. "The zoo was a great idea, thanks." Looking around, Buffy frowned. "Uhm… why is the cake in that cupboard?"

"Because Jack wouldn't look in there," Cassie said, her eyes twinkling with mischief. "He really loves his dessert, you know. It's kind of a game now, find a new hiding place every time he comes over."

"Sweet."

"Yep." Handing her a tray with glasses of juice and water, she nodded towards the living room. "Ready to face the crowds?"

--

It didn't take long for them to move to the backyard. The weather was playing nice and Janet and Jack could just as well rest outside. Besides, Janet insisted on a change of scenery before she went crazy.

A little bit of prodding and pouting later and Dawnie had Teal'c, who had arrived shortly after them, explain the game they played a couple of days ago to everyone. Soon after, everyone but Janet and Jack were running around the backyard, playing the mix of catch and dodgeball. Teal'c, Daniel and Dawnie against Sam, Cassie and Buffy.

"So… Doc, you and Buffy had a little conversation?" Jack asked curiously, even though his eyes never left the game in front of them.

"Yes. And no, I'm not going to tell you more than you already know."

"Spoilsport," Jack replied good-naturedly. He hadn't really expected her to tell him things she had been told in confidence. Besides, he had talked to Carter already and she had told him that whatever Buffy had told Janet, had impressed the petite doctor a lot. "But maybe you could test your extra-large needles?"

"Are you volunteering?" Janet deadpanned; giggling at the shocked look he was giving her.

"That's not funny!"

"Yes, it is!" Janet corrected him. "Now be quiet and watch the game."

--

"I get to help mommy painting!" Dawnie told everyone during dinner. She'd been bored with the adults' conversation and decided to start one of her own. Especially now that her plate was empty and there was no dessert in sight.

"Paint? What?" Janet was the first to pick up the girl's exclamation, unaware of Buffy wanting to make the comment go away.

"The house! And we get a deck and chairs and I even get a swing!" Dawnie said eagerly.

"Wait, a swing?" Buffy asked with raised eyebrows.

"Uh huh. _Please_?" Dawnie asked, blinking rapidly several times. "Everyone's got a swing!"

"Buffy?" Janet asked curiously. She knew the house was only rented and adding a deck wasn't just something you would do to a rented house.

Finding herself at the receiving end of several questioning and curious looks, Buffy sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "The letting agency – which is connected to my insurance company - wants to sell the house and offered me a good price. With the insurance money from Sunnydale, I can just about afford it and have enough left for some improvements."

"You're staying!" Cassie squealed as she jumped up and hugged Buffy. "Since when? That's _so_ cool!"

Buffy smiled at the enthusiastic teenager. "Yesterday. I got a letter and check from the insurance company and the letting agency offered me the house a week or so ago."

"You bought a house just like that?" Jack asked with raised eyebrows.

"Jack," Janet said quietly.

Buffy smiled at Janet. "He's right. And not."

"Huh?"

"And confused," Cassie added with a giggle.

Chuckling, Buffy nodded in agreement. "But that's nothing new."

"Hey!" Jack protested as everyone else smiled.

"Anyway," Buffy said with a shrug of her shoulders. "My friend had a good look at the house when I moved here. He's worked as carpenter on enough building sites to know what he's talking about. The price the agency wanted was within his suggestions so I bought it."

"Congratulations on the purchase of your new house," Teal'c said with a small bow of his head. "Do you require assistance with your home improvements?"

"Yeah, what he said," Jack said gruffly after being prodded from two sites by Daniel and Sam.

It wasn't often that Buffy was rendered speechless, but in this case she could only stare open-mouthed the people in front of her.

--

_A/N: I'm back! Thanks for all the great reviews to last chapter! Oh, and while editing this chapter, several new ideas jumped me as well (they are even for this story)! Must be that new, hot, male Muse ... even though I've yet to get a glimpse of him. Seems to be a little bit shy :P._


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Buffy still couldn't believe it. One moment she was happily looking forward to her dessert and the next people she barely knew offered to help her redecorate her house and put in some changes as well. Or, as Cassie had just pointed out with lots of giggles, offered to test out their newly acquired tool-belts.

"Uh … that's not necessary, really," Buffy managed to say eventually.

"You know," Janet started thoughtfully, "Just think of a shirtless Daniel with a tool-belt! And I can tell you that the Colonel and Teal'c wouldn't look too shabby either."

Seeing the blush creeping up on Daniel's face, Buffy did what everyone else would have done in this situation – she played along. Tilting her head, she gave Daniel a very slow once-over. She even wriggled her eyebrows at him before she turned back to Janet. "I think you're onto something here. And there's only one Dawnie to hide behind!"

Laughing out loud as she remembered the one time Buffy and Daniel had stayed at her house, Janet winced and held her ribs as they protested against the laughing treatment.

"Sorry."

Smiling, Janet shook her head. "Don't worry, _that_ picture was well worth it."

"I know." Grinning, Buffy glanced back toward Daniel and, seeing his had become even more prominent, went as far winking several times in quick succession.

Raising his eyebrows, Jack looked from Daniel to Janet and Buffy before his eyes ended up on Daniel again. "Care to share with the class?"

"No, Jack."

Shrugging his shoulders, Jack looked at Janet. Smiling, she shook her head – he wasn't going to get the story from her either. After a short conversation with himself, he turned to Buffy. "Buffy, how are you today?"

Snorting, she shook her head. "Nice try."

"Great cake," he added.

"I've chosed it!" Dawnie piped up immediately, beaming at Cassie's Jack. She had eaten most of her slice, though some of it had made it onto her face, hands and even her t-shirt. Squinting her eyes, she gave her mommy a calculating look. "Can I have another one? _Please_?"

"No."

Her face fell. "But mine was _tiny_!"

Looking at the remaining slices of cake and her daughter's pleading eyes, Buffy sighed. "Okay-"

"Yay-!"

Jack was about to open his mouth and protest when Janet put her hand on his arm and shook her head.

Ignoring the by-play, Buffy turned on her chair so she'd fully face her daughter. "You know the rules."

Dawnie huffed, not being too impressed. "But Teal'c and Cassie's Jack and everyone got another piece too!"

"And they are grown-ups," Buffy explained patiently, even though they had this conversation more often than she could remember. Or cared to. "Now, why don't we clean your hands and you can get you special box?"

Sighing theatrically, knowing she'd lost the fight, Dawnie nodded gloomily and, just as Buffy turned away to fetch some napkins from the table, Dawnie rubbed her hands over her t-shirt. Just as her mommy looked back at her, Dawnie remembered she wasn't supposed to do that. "Oops?" she offered sheepishly. "But they are clean now. See!" To prove her point, she showed her fairly clean hands to her mommy.

Jack, ready for a bit of payback, turned to Dawnie. "Let's see."

Grinning, Dawnie turned to her other side – because that's where she insisted Cassie's Jack had to sit - and showed him her hands.

Taking his time, Jack looked at them from both sides, and, finding some residual chocolate hiding between her fingers, picked up his own napkin and cleaned them. "Good job, kiddo!"

Giggling as he kissed one of her hands, Dawnie looked back at her mommy. "See?"

Shaking her had in amusement, Buffy stood up and pulled Dawnie's chair – including her daughter – back from the table. Holding out her hand, she said, "Come on, then. Let's get your special box with a side-dish of a new t-shirt."

Giggling, Dawnie jumped off her chair and took her mommy's hand. When they reached the kitchen door, she turned back and shook her finger at everyone at the table. "Don't eat my chocolate cake!"

"Wow, she's really something," Jack commented as soon as they vanished from sight.

Teal'c nodded solemnly. "Buffy Summers did well in bringing up her daughter."

"Yeah, she's a great mom," Cassie said. Smirking, she looked at Jack. "Just wait till you see Dawnie's special box!"

Before he could answer, though, Dawnie came rushing back out. Not only was she wearing a new t-shirt, but her face was squeaky clean as well. She pushed her chair back towards the table and climbed onto it as quickly as she could manage. Kneeling on the chair, she turned to Cassie's Jack. "Hi! Look! My special box!"

But Jack was much more interested in Dawnie's t-shirt. "Bart Simpson?"

Looking down at herself, Dawnie nodded. "Uh huh." Holding up her lunch-box again, she turned it so Cassie's Jack could see the picture on it. "Look! There's Lisa and Bart and Maggie and Homer and Marge!"

The grin on his face growing even more, Jack took the offered lunch-box from the little girl. "Nice!"

Leaning over the table, Cassie whispered conspiratorially, "You better watch him or he'll keep it for himself."

"I would not!" Jack protested immediately.

"Would too!" Daniel chimed in.

"Not!"

"Too!"

Eyes wide, Dawnie watched the verbal sparring match between Cassie's Jack and Daniel. Once she focused on the funny faces they were pulling as well, she did the only thing any self-respecting little girl would do in that situation. She started to giggle.

"Nice show you've got going," Buffy commented dryly from the kitchen door. Raising a single eyebrow, she added, "That your fall-back career if your current one shouldn't work out?"

She promptly found herself at the receiving end of two almost identical glares. It wasn't easy, but Buffy managed to lift her second eyebrow to join the first one without breaking into fits of giggles like Janet, Cassie and Sam already had.

"Mommy! Cassie's Jack likes my t-shirt and my box and The Simpsons too!" Dawnie piped up, always eager for some extra attention. Especially when she _liked_ the people around her.

Smirking, she looked at Jack. "Does he?"

"Uh huh. Can I have my cake now?"

"You can pick one for your box," Buffy corrected her daughter. "For tomorrow."

"Oh man," Dawnie said in disappointment. Well, one of these days she would get her mommy to allow her a second slice of cake. Until then, she'd simply try over and over again. Taking a closer look at the leftover slices, she picked the biggest one. "That one!"

Rolling her eyes, Buffy grabbed the lunch-box from Jack and put the cake inside.

--

"Does that make me a necrophiliac?" Janet muttered under her breath, staring darkly into the distance.

"Did you say something?" Sam asked from the door, two glasses in one and a bottle of wine in the other hand. With Janet still off-duty and Cassie having a long-planned sleepover with some of her friends, Sam had decided her friend needed some company and suggested a girl's night in.

"Huh?" Janet blinked a couple of times. Smiling sheepishly, she shook her head. "Naw, just thinking out loud."

Sam looked at her friend suspiciously. "About necrophiliacs?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Janet accepted the glass of wine. "Too much time to think." Her eyes falling on the DVD collection next to her telly, she added quickly, "I blame the Colonel's so-called classics."

Snorting, Sam sat down next to her friend. Tugging her feet under her body, she said, "I guess sending his horror movies over gave him a good excuse to watch more of The Simpsons."

Snickering, Janet could only nod in agreement. Mischief playing in her eyes, she looked at her friend over the rim of her wine glass. "So, Sam, strictly from a scientist's point of view, would you say sleeping with a vampire makes you a necrophiliac?"

Waggling her eyebrows, Sam said, "Is there something you want to tell me?"

"Maybe?"

They were still giggling when Sam's cell phone went off.

Janet tried not to be too obvious but she listened to every word her friend was saying, wondering just what she saw in the cop. By the time Sam finished the conversation with her boyfriend, Janet was intensively studying her wine glass.

"You don't like him," Sam said matter-of-factly.

"Sam-"

"No, Janet. What do you really think about him? Honestly."

Janet tilted her head as she watched her friend. "Can I have some more wine, first?"

Sam shook her head but smiled at her friend. "Sorry, one glass only. Doctor's orders."

Huffing, Janet glared at Sam. Then she sighed and patted the space next to her. "Right. Pete."

"You don't like him."

Shrugging her shoulders, Janet said, "More as in not like him as your boyfriend. He … he just doesn't seem to be your type, you know? And maybe I didn't like him nosing around in your background."

"He's a cop. It's his job to be curious," Sam defended him half-heartedly.

"Maybe. But he knew you work for the Air Force and that you couldn't talk about it. Yet he still tried to dig deeper." Janet said. "Look, if anyone had a good reason to do a background check it would have been you."

Stopping her glass halfway to her mouth, Sam looked at her friend in confusion.

Janet put her hand on Sam's arm. "Sam, you've been targeted by rogue elements of the government before. You've been kidnapped and probably still are on several wanted lists. So it would have been more than understandable if you'd run a background check on him."

"But my brother introduced us! They are old friends!"

"Exactly. That's another reason why Pete shouldn't have run his background check."

Sam sighed deeply and let her head fall against the back of the couch. "It's just nice not to be alone anymore."

"And not to rely on batteries for a change, I know," Janet said wistfully only seconds before both of them burst out laughing. Once they'd calmed down again, Janet continued more seriously, "But is that really a good enough reason to stay with him?"

"He's not a bad guy."

"No, he isn't." Janet stroked her friend's shoulder reassuringly. "But can you see yourself with him for the rest of your life? Do you _want_ to be with him for the rest of your life?"

"I … " Sam lifted her hands helplessly before letting them fall at her side again. "Damn!" She angrily started to wipe at the unwanted tears that had started run down her cheeks.

Squeezing her friend's hand, Janet leaned forward to top up Sam's wine. "Want some spare batteries? I've got plenty."

Laughing while the tears were still flowing freely, Sam accepted her filled glass gratefully – and emptied it in one go before filling it up again.

"Wanna get drunk?" Janet said drolly as she watched her friend down the contents of her glass once more.

--

"Ouch," Sam mumbled, closing her eyes in an effort to blend out the light where only moments before had been blissful semi-darkness.

Shaking his head in amusement, Daniel shoved a steaming cup under Sam's nose. "Coffee?"

Opening one eye, she looked at her friend. "Thanks."

"Rough night, huh?"

Sam grunted, then sighed in bliss as she had her first sip of the hot beverage in her hands.

Settling down opposite Sam, Daniel picked up a lonely pen from her desk. "How's Janet feeling?"

It sounded fairly casual, but one look at Daniel's supposedly mildly interested face had Sam smiling. A little. Then she remembered his question and her expression darkened considerably. "Fine."

With his eyebrows meeting his hairline, Daniel asked carefully, "And that's not good because?"

"Because she only had one glass of wine. Doctor's orders," Sam grumbled.

"Ah."

"Yeah."

"But she still didn't stop you from calling me in the middle of the night?"

"We didn't-" Sam stopped short as a new, or rather momentarily forgotten, memory entered her mind. "Middle of the night?" she asked with a wince.

"Uh huh."

Cringing some more, Sam asked, "Vampires and necrophilia?"

"Yep." True, he wasn't too happy about the phone call, but the more Sam flinched, the easier it was for him to see the funny side of it. Besides, it wasn't that often that Sam got so completely drunk.

"Sorry."

Patting her shoulders, he said, "It's alright. So … did you call Jack too?"

Eyes opening comically wide, Sam looked at him in shock. "No! … God, I hope not."

Snickering, Daniel reached for the phone on Sam's desk. "Want me to ask him?"

"No!" Squinting her eyes at him, she added, "And stop grinning."

Becoming serious again, Daniel looked at Sam. "Gonna tell me why you got so drunk?"

Sam shook her head – and told him about dumping Pete anyway. Daniel proved once again just how good a listener he was, offering grunts and reassuring pats on the shoulder at the right times. Once Sam was done, he lifted her chin so she would look at him. "Sam, I'm not going to say he wasn't good for you because I think he was. For a while. I'd even say he made you happy. But not happy _happy_, you know?"

Sam didn't say anything for a while but nodded eventually. "I'm going to meet him tomorrow night."

"Want some backup?"

Smiling, Sam shook her head before pulling him in a brotherly hug. "Thanks."

--

Buffy was brushing the vampire dust off her hands and clothes. The tip-off she'd received had turned out to be right and, even thought it meant a round-trip to Denver, she was glad she followed the lead. Not only had Dawnie been thrilled to have a sleep-over at Janet's house but killing those five vamps had been like scratching an itch she hadn't even been aware was there.

Whistling to herself, she left the cemetery and turned right, backtracking her steps to a busier area of Denver. She looked through the windows of the small restaurants and bars she passed, happy their guests wouldn't end up as happy meals on legs tonight. Checking her little map, she decided to check out another cemetery closer to where she had parked her car – the earlier slaying had her left high and she wouldn't mind to burn off some of that excessive energy. She was just about to turn into an alley to check it out – just in case, of course - when she heard a familiar voice.

Quickly rounding the corner, she stopped and listened some more. Risking a peak, she found her assumption confirmed. There, in front of one of the more romantic restaurants was Sam talking to a man she didn't know. Pricking up her ears, she realised there weren't exactly talking but there was more of an argument going on.

Oh boy. It sounded like she was dumping him. Not that Buffy could say if it was a good or bad move, but loyalty had her sticking around, making sure Sam would get home all right. So, settling against the wall, she tuned the words out but still took note of the underlying emotions.

"Hey, little girl."

Closing her eyes, Buffy groaned in frustration. Of course Mr Vampire had to turn up in the most inappropriate moment. Turning around, she wiped her face of her actual thoughts and replaced them with a coy smile. "Hi."

Ugh. Not only did he interrupt her, he was also ugly – and he hadn't even his game face on yet.

He leered at her openly, making it very hard for Buffy to keep the Valley Girl expression on. "Are you lost?"

"Are you offering your help, Mr Big and Strong?" she asked, blinking her eyes rapidly.

"I am all yours," he offered generously, opening his arms in an inviting gesture.

Smiling, Buffy threw a quick look over her shoulder, noting that Sam and her now ex-boyfriend were slowly walking away from them. "I think I've lost my keys somewhere in the alley. You don't happen to have a flashlight, do you?" She gave him another hopeful look before strolling into the alley.

Shaking his head at the stupidity of the girl, the vampire followed her slowly. "No flashlight. But I'll help you searching." He wasn't stupid after all, knowing the further away he got her from the busier street, the more likely he'd have an uninterrupted meal.

Throwing him a coy look, Buffy sighed, "You're my saviour!"

"Indeed I am," he said to himself, chuckling evilly as he pretended to look for her keys on the ground.

Buffy, of course, had heard his reply and could only roll her eyes at the cliché-ness of it. Once she reached the back of the alley, she bent down – after making sure he was still a bit behind her – and pretended to pick something up. Giggling to herself, knowing he had caught up with her now, he gave him another coy look, "I found it!"

"Good." Pushing her against the wall, though he wasn't applying a lot of pressure yet, his face inched closer and closer toward hers. "How about a thank you, little girl?"

Her stupid smile never leaving her face, Buffy shrugged her shoulders while she put her hands on his. "Sure." The next moment, she pushed him towards the opposite wall with as much strength as she could muster. Smiling in satisfaction as he crashed into the wall, Buffy casually wandered over to him. "I was about to scratch an itch myself."

Expecting his next movements, she blocked his attacks and even took time to scrunch up her nose. "Geez. I thought you were ugly before … but this, this _really_ hurts my poor, innocent eyes!"

Snarling and baring his teeth, the vampire jumped towards her again.

--

Meanwhile, out on the main street, Sam suddenly stopped.

"Sam?" Pete asked curiously. He was still hurt by her suggestion to end their relationship but something in her expression had the cop taking over from the man. "Is something wrong?"

Tilting her head, Sam scanned the other side of the road. "I thought I heard something."

"Like what?"

"A fight. There, I think it came from the alley over there." Not waiting for a reply, she crossed the road and quickly made her way towards the alley she had pointed before.

Swearing quietly, Pete quickly followed her.

--

_A/N: Uhm. __Sorry for the delay? But it's so not my fault! Honestly! The thing is, I was recently at a wedding reception and _I swear_ She-Muse and He-Muse were so much in awe of everything they saw, they went on a little vacation themselves! I haven't quite figured out if it actually was a honeymoon, but there was certainly lots of romance involved. They even forced me to read lots of books (only six, really) to them! … I don't think they had much time for eating either – They've mainly write me about food and eating since they came back… Oh well, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next one is already in the making too._


	28. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Buffy was having fun.

The vampire was fighting back with everything he got - and Buffy enjoyed the workout. Grinning, she waited until the last second before she stepped out of the vampire's way. He barely managed to stop to prevent himself from running into the wall behind her. When he turned around, he found Buffy looking at her fingernails in utter boredom. Snarling, he lunged forward again. He would show that little bitch who the boss was soon enough.

This time, instead of stepping out of the way, Buffy decided to meet the vamp head-on. Sort of. She stopped him mid-attack by shoving her fist into his nose. "Sweet," she commented as his nose - and possible one of his cheekbones - broke with a satisfactory crack.

"You're gonna pay for that!" he hissed.

"Hey!" she protested, "I'm just trying the make-over thing on you!"

Growling in frustration, and in pain, the vampire attacked again and eventually got lucky. One of his fists managed to break through her defences and hit her in the ribs, causing her to stumble backwards. "You know, you hit like a girl."

That's when he stepped back for a moment to have a closer look at his opponent. "Slayer," he finally snarled in disgust.

"Slayée," Buffy deadpanned.

"I'm gonna kill you!"

Buffy yawned theatrically and inspected her fingernails again. "Yadda, yadda, yadda. I'm so sick of empty promises." Without preamble, Buffy attacked again, getting a few kicks in before the vampire retreated. Huffing, she put her hands on her hips and tapped her foot on the ground. "Stop with the running and start with the killing! I mean, duh, fighting you is getting really embarrassing now."

The vampire just snarked as he gingerly probed his face. "You broke my nose!"

"Sissy. That was ages ago."

Roaring in anger, he attacked again and Buffy met him full-force. He tried to hit her, she blocked him. He tried to kick her; she blocked him and hit his already broken nose at the same time. Getting angrier by the second, his hits became less accurate but also slightly more powerful. Buffy, however, didn't mind but enjoyed her workout. Of course, she wasn't too happy when one of his kicks did get through completely unblocked and she ended up flying backwards, hitting the wall with a loud thud.

Pouting as this had hurt and would probably cause a few bruises on her back, Buffy blocked his subsequent attacks again. "You know, that wasn't nice."

Grinning, thinking he was finally getting somewhere, he said, "I am Kir-"

"Dead, I know." Buffy interrupted him. She'd just picked up something much closer to the entrance of the alley than she would have liked and prepared herself. "Soon to be dust, even."

Smirking evilly as another of his fists went through her defences and he even managed to corner her, he said, "I don't think s-"

"Sorry," Buffy said impassively as the dust settled at her feet. "But we've got company coming and I'm _so_ not ready for that conversation." She quickly checked herself, glad the vampire hadn't managed one single hit to her face, and replaced Mr Pointy with her car keys.

--

Sam was the first to reach the alley. She carefully looked around the corner and, when she couldn't see anything, stepped forward - only to be stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

"This is my turf, I'll go in first."

Mentally rolling her eyes, Sam nodded and let Pete pass her. Though why he'd brought his weapon to their meeting eluded her. And it was this very reaction that showed her just how right her decision had been. Especially as it wasn't the first time Pete had brought his weapon and, until today that is, it had never bothered her. Sighing, she pushed her thoughts to the back of her mind and concentrated on the task at hand.

There still had been noises coming from the back of the dead-end street only moments ago, but now there was nothing.

Pete slowly crept forward. There was some rustling at the far end but the poor lighting prevented him from seeing anything. "Hello? Is someone in here?"

The ex, Buffy mused as she rolled her eyes at the question. And, feeling giddy after the fight, she grinned. "Nope."

Making sure Sam was still behind him, Pete carefully walked further into the semi-darkness. "Police! Show yourself!"

A cop? This just got better and better. Jiggling her keys, Buffy casually walked into the dim light of one of the few working street lamps. "Hi," she said sweetly.

Pete was so baffled by her appearance - having expected something completely different - he could just stare at her. Sam, however, was quick to recover from her shock. Gently pushing Pete's weapon down, she asked, "Buffy? What are you doing here?"

Eyes opening wide in mock-surprise, Buffy put a big smile on her face. "Sam! Hi! How are you?"

Pete looked from Sam to the young woman and back. "You know her?"

Sam nodded. Narrowing her eyes, she carefully looked Buffy over. There was definitely something off about the whole situation. For one thing, Buffy looked way too innocent.

"Sam?" Pete prompted again. "You know her? From your work?"

"Yes." Seeing the interest in Pete's eyes, she went with her instinct and quickly added, "Yes, I know her. Cassie is Buffy's daughter's babysitter."

"Oh, okay." Turning back to Buffy, he asked, "What where you doing in there?"

Buffy looked at her feet rather sheepishly. "I ... uh ... thought it was a short-cut to my car."

"A dark alley?" Pete asked in utter disbelief.

Sniffling, Buffy started to shuffle her feet. "Sorry."

Feeling sorry for having upset her, Pete asked more gently, "You were alone?" When Buffy nodded, he continued, "We've heard quite a few noises. If you were attacked and are too scared to talk, we can protect you, you know?"

Buffy looked up in shock and dutifully laughed in embarrassment. "No! No. No attack. I ... it's stupid, I know, but I lost my car keys and stumbled over empty cans and stuff when I looked for them."

"There were voices, too," Pete pointed out, though his voice was still gentle rather than accusatory.

Sam raised her eyebrows when Buffy blushed slightly. "I kinda talked to myself. Even kicked a dumpster in frustration."

"Okay." Even though he was almost convinced Buffy was telling the truth, he looked back at Sam. "You two stay here while I have a quick look."

"It's really not necessary, really!" Buffy protested half-heartedly but Pete had already vanished into the darkness. "What's he expecting to find? Do I look like I've just mugged or murdered someone?"

Sam tilted her head as she watched Buffy. Valley Girl Buffy. And one thing Sam had learned about her was that that was a reason for concern. Or, in other words, a pretty good indication that Buffy was telling them anything but the truth. "_Is_ he going to find something?"

"No! Of course not."

The corner of her mouth lifted slightly as Sam quirked her eyebrows. She even went as far as motioning for Buffy to turn once around herself. Rolling her eyes, Buffy did just that - it wasn't as if she had anything else to do.

But she dropped her mask of innocence once she faced Sam again "Too much?"

"Slightly." Sam held her thumb and forefinger about an inch apart while she grinned at Buffy. "Don't worry, Pete bought it." Becoming more serious again, she added, "So, are you gonna tell me what you're really doing here?"

"Checking out Denver's nightlife." Buffy casually shrugged her shoulders. In the background they heard Pete curse after he'd tripped over some trash.

"I'm not getting another explanation, am I?"

"Well, it's the truth," Buffy defended herself. After all, that's exactly what she came here for. Only her definition of checking out the nightlife probably differed slightly from Sam's.

Sam sighed as there was another oath coming from the darkness of the alley behind them. "Does Janet know?"

Buffy turned around to make sure Pete was the only one in there while she nodded absently. "Yep. Dawnie is having a sleepover."

Shaking her head, Sam waited until Buffy was looking at her again. "Just make sure Pete doesn't see your back."

"Huh? Why?" Buffy twisted and turned to have a look herself. And, just to be on the safe side, she dusted herself off - only to find Sam smirking knowingly at her. "Meanie."

Chuckling, Sam brushed off a speck of dirt Buffy had missed. "Gotcha."

Buffy was prevented from answering by Pete's return. "It's empty."

"I told you so," Buffy replied, pouting slightly.

"Okay, okay." Pete held up his hands in a conciliatory gesture. "Just promise you won't try and use dark alleys as short-cuts anymore, okay? Next time your keys mightn't be the only thing you lose."

Buffy nodded dutifully and thanked him again. Then, yawning, she said her good-bye, promising to take the long route to her car. Sam, seeing an opportunity when it presented itself, offered to walk Buffy there as she was ready to leave as well. Pete wasn't too happy about it but short of making a scene in front of the other woman, he didn't have a choice but to let Sam go.

Sam and Buffy were ready to depart when Pete leaned forward to kiss Sam a final time. She didn't have the heart to deny him that final good-bye but realised she needed closure herself. Sam rested her forehead against his when their lips finally separated.

"It's really over, isn't it?" Pete whispered.

Sam touched her lips to his again for a moment. "I'm sorry."

"Me too."

They stayed like this, foreheads touching, eyes closed and lips only a short distance apart, for another moment before Sam gently pushed herself back. She squeezed his hand once more before turning around and going after Buffy who'd left to give them some privacy.

Pete watched her go, knowing he had lost her for real. His hand slipped into the pocket of his jacket and retrieved a small, velvet covered box. He looked at it for long time before he sighed and put it away again.

--

Buffy let Sam lead the way, figuring she'd know her way around better than Buffy would. Besides, that way Buffy could make sure Sam would get safely to her car, no matter how distracted she might be.

"You okay?" she asked eventually. Almost surprised by the words coming out of her mouth - because she surely hadn't intended to say anything - Buffy added quickly, "But, you know, you don't have to talk. Only if you want to. ... Do you want to talk?"

"Do _you_?" Sam asked slightly amused. The breakup had hurt more than she had expected, especially as she knew it was going to happen, but Buffy's attempt to help was kind of sweet.

Blushing, Buffy smiled sheepishly. "My mouth likes to run away sometimes. You know, catching me off-guard and stuff. And-" Eyes opening comically wide as she realised just how that sounded, Buffy groaned. "Bad Buffy. Bad, bad Buffy!"

Chuckling, Sam stopped walking and faced Buffy. "I know what you mean."

"Really?" Buffy wasn't even sure she knew herself.

Sam nodded. "And thanks for your concern."

"Yeah, well, I'm great at screwing up relationships," Buffy said drolly. Closing her eyes, she let her head drop to her chest. "See? I've done it again. I didn't mean it the way it sounded. Honestly."

"What did it sound like, then?"

Narrowing her eyes, Buffy glared at Sam. "You're evil."

Giggling, Sam started walking again. "Thanks." Taking a deep breath, she said, "Thanks. I really needed that."

"So, not the man of your dreams, huh?" Buffy asked curiously.

Sam shook her head wistfully. "Apparently not."

"I'm sorry."

Sam sighed deeply. "Me too."

Throwing her a glance, Buffy asked, "Wanna get drunk?"

"Ugh, no." Sam scrunched up her nose and shook her head vigorously.

"O-oh! What happened?" Buffy asked rather interested. Realisation dawning, she chuckled. "Girl's night in with Janet?"

"Yup. And she couldn't have more than one glass but that didn't stop her from filling up mine."

Buffy patted Sam's shoulder patronisingly. "Guess you needed it, then."

Sam snorted. "I could have done without the hang-over, though." Throwing Buffy a side-ward glance, Sam asked casually, "So, you had some screwed up relationships too, huh?"

Buffy shrugged her shoulders but didn't answer.

Taking a deep breath, Sam asked the next obvious question. "What about Dawnie's dad?" Seeing Buffy's reaction, she quickly added, "It's okay if you don't want to answer."

Knowing that topic would come up again anyway, especially now that she had decided to stick around for longer, Buffy decided she might just as well get it over with. With one of them, anyway. "It's okay." She kicked a lonely stone along the pavement as she tried to find the right words. In the end she decided to go with the official version - there was no way she was going into the whole I've never been pregnant thing. "Remember the screwed up relationships?"

Sam nodded cautiously and hoped she hadn't stumbled into something she didn't know how to handle.

"Angel was my first love - and it wasn't meant to be. We ... well, the breakup was really bad. I couldn't handle it and run away. Got a shabby apartment, found a job as waitress ... and, one night, got drunk and had a one-night stand."

"Dawnie?" Sam asked gently.

Buffy smiled. "Yeah. I can't remember much of her dad, but he gave me something invaluable." Seeing Sam was struggling to find the right reply, Buffy squeezed her arm. "It's okay. I went back home, made up with my mom and my friends. And with Angel."

"Really?" Sam said in surprise.

Buffy nodded. "Yeah. It's been tough. But like I said, we weren't meant to be. He's a good friend now." Smirking, she added, "And Dawnie has him wrapped around her little finger."

Laughing out loud, Sam said, "Serves him right, huh?"

--

_A/N: Ha! This one's pretty much on time! And that although He-Muse and She-Muse got the shock of their life when Lappy literally died under their hands. Lappy has been my constant companion for the past 5.5 year but, in his old laptop age, peacefully went to sleep while I was writing this chapter (literally - there wasn't even the blue screen of death, just darkness *sniff*). My muses where so shocked, they were rendered speechless... I mean, even if they don't contribute to a particular story, they're usually hanging about, telling me things I never wanted to know. Anyway, I got a new laptop to make them happy and then rewrote the whole chapter (as it was almost finished)... _


	29. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

The next morning, Buffy was rudely awoken by loud knocking on her front door. Groaning, she pulled her pillow over her head and tried to get back to sleep. However, the pillow wasn't exactly a match for her slayer hearing so the knocks were just as loud as before. Throwing the pillow against the wall, she slowly opened one eye to look at her alarm.

9:38 a.m.

Buffy jumped up and was in her daughter's room in less than a second. Dawnie never slept that long! By the time her brain caught up with her she was already halfway down the stairs in search of Dawnie. Sitting down heavily, she took a couple of deep breaths. Dawnie was alright. She was still at Janet's and Cassie's.

There was another knock and Buffy was up and by the door in a flash. Throwing it open, she was about to give the annoying person a piece of her mind when she suddenly found herself engulfed in a big hug.

"Buff-ster!"

Recognition and the excitement in the voice kept her from pummelling him into submission. "Xander?"

"Yep. Xander, deck builder extraordinaire, at your disposal." Grinning, he put her down and picked up his bags. "Told you this is a great house."

"I know." Buffy grinned and pulled Xander along with her into the kitchen. She desperately needed some coffee. "But I thought you're off looking for '_Mini-Me_'s in Africa?"

Looking around the open fridge door, Xander grinned at Buffy. "I am. Just taking a short-cut, you know."

Buffy snickered as she accepted the eggs from Xander and started to make them breakfast.

"What?" Xander asked after watching her for a few minutes.

Buffy just grinned. Hearing the tell-tale sign of a coffee machine just finishing its brewing business, Xander quickly grabbed a mug and filled it with the hot beverage. Stepping up next to Buffy, he held the mug right under her nose. "And I repeat _what_?"

Well, she really wanted that coffee, so she told him about her short-cut excuse for stumbling around a dark alley the previous night. Snickering at her story, Xander handed the coffee over and got himself another mug.

"Uh, Buffy? The house is awfully quiet. Where's Dawnie?"

"I sold her," Buffy said nonchalantly as she split the eggs and several pieces of bacon between two plates. "I figured it would fit with the starting a new life thing and all that."

Xander stared open-mouthed at Buffy before narrowing his eye. "That was so not funny."

"Sure it was," Buffy said as she laughed at her friend's stunned expression. "Anyway, she was having a sleep-over at Janet's so I could check out Denver's nightlife."

Chewing thoughtfully on a piece of bacon, Xander finally asked, "This Janet is important, isn't she? Can I meet her?"

Now it was Buffy's turn to narrow her eyes. "You will _not_ interrogate her."

"Buf-"

"Nu huh. Janet's ... she's already helped me a lot. She's a friend, Xander. A really good friend. I trust her." Buffy helplessly lifted her arms as she couldn't find the right words to describe her feelings.

Xander, however, had come a long way over the last year and especially since Sunnydale became a sinkhole. He hugged his friend to his side. "I understand. I think. And I'm happy for you."

"Really?"

"Uh huh." Xander stole some bacon from Buffy's plate and grinned at her.

"But you want to meet her anyway." Buffy stated matter-of-factly.

"Yup." Pushing his empty plate away, he bent down to rummage around in his backpack. Crying out in triumph, he reappeared and spread several papers in front of him. "Meet your new deck."

--

"Are you better yet?" Dawnie asked her Auntie Janet as they lounged on the couch. They had just watched a couple of cartoons but she'd like to do something else now. Like running around in the backyard. "Cause then we can play outside!"

Chuckling, Janet ruffled Dawnie's hair. "Yes, I'm much better."

"But?" Dawnie asked with furrowed eyebrows.

Janet tilted her head and looked at the little girl next to her curiously. "But?"

"Uh huh. You've got a _'mommy-but' _face!"

Fighting hard to keep a straight face, Janet asked, "What's that?"

"D'oh!" Dawnie released an exasperated sigh. "You're gonna say 'but we can't play ball'."

"Really?"

"Uh huh." Dawnie nodded eagerly and quite chuffed with herself. "I'm right, right?"

Janet nodded as she tickled Dawnie's sides. "Maybe."

Dawnie squealed with delight as she wriggled out of Janet's reach. "Now you can't tickle me anymore!"

"But I can," Cassie said from behind Dawnie, picking her up and blowing a raspberry on her stomach. Dawnie laughed so hard that neither of them heard the knock on their front door. Not the first one, anyway.

Having left Dawnie with her mom, Cassie eventually went to see who was there. "Buffy! ... and friend! Xander, right? Come-" Seeing Buffy's glare and hearing her friend's wince, she quickly stopped herself and simply motioned them in. "One day you've _really_ got to explain that whole thing to me."

"Maybe," Buffy said distractedly, looking behind Cassie for her daughter. "But you better release your Dawnie-shaped prisoner first."

"Mommy!" Dawnie rushed out of the living room as fast as her little legs would carry her just as Buffy had finished her sentence. She was about to throw herself into her mommy's waiting arms, when she saw an even better target! "Uncle Xander!"

Xander almost stumbled as Dawnie jumped into his open arms but he didn't mind at all. He lifted the little girl up high and, after she laughingly begged for mercy, kissed her and put her on his hip. "Hey Dawn-ster, whatcha been up to?"

He listened intently as Dawnie talked a million miles an hour, telling him about everything that happened since she'd last seen him. Well, anything she could remember. Some things were a bit mixed up too, but neither of them really cared about it. "And Auntie Janet got hurt but she got better and now she can play ball again." There was an amused cough in the background and Dawnie scrunched up her nose. "Almost."

"Wow," Xander replied dutifully, finally taking his time to have a closer look at the other occupants of the living room. Putting on his best grin, he waved in the general direction of mother and daughter. "Hi! I'm Xander."

Janet chuckled and waved back. "Yeah, we've got that."

"Thanks for keeping Dawnie longer," Buffy said. "That gave us time for some shopping."

"Shopping?" Dawnie's eyes lit up as she quickly turned her head to look at Xander. "Did you bring me something?"

Chuckling, he shrugged. "We bought lots of wood and nails and stuff."

Dawnie turned on Xander's lap so she could see him better and frowned. "Why?"

"So I can build you a deck."

"And swings!" Dawnie added almost immediately. "Right?"

Xander raised his eyebrows and looked towards Buffy. "Swings?"

Buffy smiled lopsidedly. "Apparently my backyard needs a swing."

"Yeah!" Dawnie climbed from Xander's lap and onto her mommy's. "Can we go and try it?"

"Whoa, slow down! We've got to buy it first," Buffy explained. "Once the deck is finished and I can find the money for it."

"Oh." Dawnie looked rather crestfallen into her lap.

"Well." Xander lifted her chin with his finger and looked at her thoughtfully. "I figured I'd need a little helper now and then. I even bought a special helper tool-belt. Do you know anyone who'd want the job?"

"Me! Me! Me!" Looking at her mommy, she put on her best puppy-dog-eye look. "Mommy? Puh-lease?"

How was she supposed to resist those eyes? They were so much stronger than even Willow's infamous resolved face! Nodding - and wincing at her daughter's squeal - Buffy looked rather pitiful. "I better stock up the first aid kit."

Janet raised her eyebrows in alarm. Looking at Xander - she'd already decided his eye-patch was there for a reason - and back to Buffy, she asked, "You think it's a good idea? I mean, Sam and the others have already offered to help? No offense, but-"

"I've only got one eye?" Xander challenged, waiting for Janet's reply.

She shrugged. "Yes. Sorry, but doesn't that hinder your depth perception? Building of a deck must be a tough challenge - even without an inquisitive child running around. I mean, she could easily turn up right next to you but just outside your field of vision. What if you're working a power tool when that happens? What if you turn and knock her over? Or, worse, trip over her and both of you end up hurt?"

Dawnie watched the exchange from her mommy's lap and frowned. Somehow, her Auntie Janet sounded worried. And she was talking to her Uncle Xander. Frowning some more, she jumped off her mommy's lap and walked over to Janet. Tapping her shoulder to draw her attention, she said, "Uncle Xander is the best car-... car-... car-bender in the world!"

Grinning, Xander bowed his head. "Why, thank you." Looking at Janet's still raised eyebrows, he quickly added, "Carpenter. I've been working as carpenter for years."

"Really?" Cassie asked curiously.

"Yep." Turning back to Janet, he added more seriously, "Look, I might still struggle now and then with my limitations, but I'd never do anything to compromise Dawnie's safety. She's family."

Janet looked at Buffy who nodded reassuringly. "Besides, there'll be special rules. Right Dawnie?"

Dawnie wasn't too impressed with that prospect but nodded. If there was one thing she learned from an early age than it was that breaking special rules often ended with her being hurt and then her mommy got really sad. And she really didn't like that. Or being hurt, for that matter.

Xander leaned over and tapped her nose. "Do you wanna see what your deck will look like?" Dawnie's head snapped up and she nodded eagerly, the sombre mood forgotten already.

--

"So?" Buffy asked as Xander returned from reading Dawnie's bedtime story.

"So what?"

Buffy only raised an eyebrow. Xander chuckled and plopped down next to her. "You were right, I like them."

Releasing the breath she hadn't realised she was holding, Buffy relaxed. "I'm glad."

"Even though Janet's quite bossy," Xander said with a frown.

Smirking, Buffy nodded. "I know." Hearing Xander huff, she gave him a curious look. "What happened?"

"She cornered me while you were playing in the backyard." Xander rubbed his eye tiredly. He'd been up really early this morning and he started to feel it. "She stared at me until I let her have a look at my eye." Sighing deeply, he took Buffy's hand in his and started playing with it absently. "I'm sorry."

"Huh?"

Sighing again, he eventually looked at her. "I guess deep down I've still blamed you for it. My eye, you know."

Buffy tried to retrieve her hand but Xander held on tightly. "It was my fault."

"No. There's only one baddy in that story. The First. And I thought I had accepted that already but ... well, I'm sorry," Xander said as Buffy could only stare at him. Chuckling humourlessly, he said, "Janet was quite determined. But she was right too. We always had a choice, you never had. We've always expected you to save us from everything - and were quick to blame you if it didn't work as planned. I've ... I've never allowed myself to think you might be just as scared as us. Because... because who else was going to save us if you suddenly froze from fear? I mean, no matter what, none of us wanted to die."

Buffy leaned into Xander, resting her head on his shoulder. "She threatened to beat some sense into me if I didn't stop blaming myself for everything."

"Female Ripper?" Xander asked.

Buffy couldn't help herself but laugh out loud. That was certainly a good description. "Yeah."

"What about the Air Force operation you wanted to check out?" Xander asked, trying to sound only mildly interested.

"They're scared of her too." Chuckling at her friend's dumbfounded look, Buffy elaborated, "Janet's the head of their infirmary." More serious, she continued, "Riley said they are the good guys - and I haven't seen anything to contradict this. They are doing an important job and get about as much recognition as we do."

"So no super secret mess-ups?"

Buffy shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. Though I've got the impression if there are, then they'd try and rectify their mistakes before they got out of hand. And, according to Janet, _other_ government agencies are the ones who really could mess this up - though the people on base would do anything to prevent them from doing too much harm."

"And?"

"And _what_?" Buffy asked with a raised eyebrow. Xander smirked. Huffing, Buffy slapped his stomach. "And Dawnie already made friends with their flagship team."

Chuckling, Xander patted Buffy's head. "Of course she has."

"That's not funny! Their leader is ... just so annoying!" Buffy grumbled.

"Oh?" Xander wriggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Eww! Xander!" Buffy visible shuddered at his suggestion. "Annoying in an annoying way."

"Uh huh."

"Dawnie really likes him," Buffy said darkly. "And Jack's great with her. Great with kids in general if you believe Cassie."

"What a monster!" Xander said in mock-shock.

Buffy smiled lopsidedly. "Yeah, yeah. Very funny. Now, movie night?"

"Never thought you'd ask!" Pulling her into his side again, Xander grabbed the remote control and started the first DVD.

It took only ten minutes before both of them were fast asleep on the couch.

--

The next few days went by quickly. While waiting for the building permit to arrive, Xander - with Dawnie's help - started converting the basement into a training room for Buffy. Or, more precisely, cleared it of all the junk stored in there from the previous owners before installing a hardwood floor - courtesy of Giles. Dawnie, her shiny new tool-belt on her hips, was more than eager to help him in the afternoons after spending the mornings in her beloved day care centre.

On Tuesday, Cassie and Janet came over to have a look as well. Dawnie showed them around the basement enthusiastically, making sure they didn't walk where they weren't supposed to walk. Janet found it very hard to suppress her laughter at the important face the little girl was pulling as she told them about all the rules. But, more importantly, she could see for herself that Xander really knew what he was doing - and that he had a simple but effective set of rules in place to prevent Dawnie, or anyone else, from being injured.

"When are you starting on the deck?" Cassie asked curiously. She'd chosen to wear a tight top and as short a skirt as her mom would tolerate. She'd learned long ago that this was much easier than getting into a fight that would leave both of them in a bad mood. Especially now that she wanted to make a good impression on Xander. Cassie smirked knowingly as he took his time in taking in her appearance, glad her fussing with her outfit had worked out the way she wanted.

Xander grinned back at her. "Hopefully on Friday, once the permit gets in."

Cassie's eyes lit up. It was supposed to become quite hot by the weekend, so she might have a chance to see his bare chest! "Need some help?"

Dawnie scowled and tucked on Cassie's hand, trying to get her attention. "I'm helping already!"

Smiling, Cassie kneeled down to face Dawnie. "And you're doing a great job. But maybe Xander needs some more help?"

Dawnie narrowed her eyes but eventually nodded. "Okay." Then, remembering something else, her eyes lit up with excitement. "And your Uncle Jack and Daniel and Teal'c and Sam can come too! Can they, mommy?"

Buffy, who'd watched the exchange from the doorway, shrugged her shoulders. "They're probably busy."

"Well, they offered the help - and it wasn't just meant as a polite gesture," Janet pointed out. She'd noticed the looks her daughter was giving Xander and having SG-1 there would keep her on her toes. Hopefully.

Buffy snorted. "Tell that to Jack."

Chuckling, Janet couldn't help but agree. "He still has to take it easy anyway. He'll probably insist on manning the barbeque, though."

"I don't have a barbeque."

Janet just shrugged her shoulders. "Trust me, that won't stop him."

Buffy crossed her arms in front of her chest and frowned at Janet. "Maybe Xander doesn't need any more help. I mean, he's got me and Cassie." Receiving a glare from her daughter, she quickly added, "And Dawnie as his special helper, of course."

Meanwhile, Xander stood at the far end of the basement, watching them with an amused smile on his face.

Janet, noticing his grin, raised her eyebrows slightly. Turning to Buffy, she asked, "Maybe you should ask _Xander_ if he'd like more help?"

"No! Yes. I mean, he's the best, so there's no help-age needed. Yep. I'm sure Jack won't mind," Buffy said quickly. "Cassie and I'll just shove the wooden thingies into place, Xander puts a couple of nails in, Dawnie makes sure we do it properly and then we're done."

Pushing himself off the wall, Xander slowly made his way over. "Well, Buffy..."

Buffy narrowed her eyes at him.

With his smile growing even more, he bent down and picked up Dawnie. It never hurt to have a Dawnie-shaped shield when faced with a not-so-happy Buffy. "Help would be of the good if I want to finish before I have to leave." Besides, he really wanted to meet this Jack now. He gently prodded Dawnie's side and, taking the hint, she turned her best pleading look at her mommy.

Throwing her hands up into the air in defeat, Buffy turned and stomped out of the room. "Fine. But I'm so not gonna ask them."

"Let me guess, he mentioned she was short," Xander said as he grinned goofily at Janet, causing both her and Cassie to break out into giggles.

"Something along those lines," Janet said, eyes twinkling with mischief.

--

By Wednesday night, all of SG-1 had agreed to come and help. As Janet had predicted, Jack had grumbled and huffed before telling Buffy he'd be bringing the _real_ food. She'd have to provide the fancy stuff if she wanted anything like salads and other healthy options. And cake. She had to bring the cake.

Buffy was still glaring at the phone every time someone mentioned Jack. And Xander, being the good friend that he was becoming again, made sure Jack was mentioned as often as possible. The latest had been only minutes ago, during their afternoon snack. Buffy had not been amused. At all. So now he was hiding in the basement, pretending to needing all the time he could find to finish the hardwood floor before the next day so he could start on the foundation piers for the deck.

"Are you mad?" Dawnie asked cautiously, her lower lip quivering, as Buffy gave their dirty dishes her patented glare of death. "At Uncle Xander?"

Closing her eyes, Buffy took a deep breath. It was silly, really. Opening them again, she looked at her daughter and reached out to smooth the worry lines on her forehead. "Not really."

The moment Dawnie started to smile in relief, the air ... _something_ changed. Buffy's skin started to tingle slightly and judging by the look on Dawnie's face, she felt it too. Buffy picked up her daughter and pushed her head into the crook of her neck, trying to shield her daughter's body with her own. She didn't even have time to alarm Xander before the kitchen vanished right in front her eyes - only to be replaced almost immediately with another room.

--

_I__A/N: Muse speaking. Author has run off somewhere. But don't worry, my hero He-Muse grabbed a random person from the street to type this up (we tried throwing random things at this muses-cannot-type-on-it-keyboard first, but ended up with too many typos). Anyway, this chapter was written without Author's control. MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Enjoy!/i_


	30. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

Jack was busily zapping through various TV stations when he felt the tell-tale sign of being transported by an Asgard-beam. And, before he could react, he found himself on his backside on the bridge of Thor's ship, remote control still in his hand. For once, Thor was looking down at him rather than it being the other way around.

"Greetings, O'Neill."

"Thor, buddy! Remember that little talk we had about unannounced visits?" Jack asked as he stood up carefully.

"You are injured, O'Neill." Thor blinked rapidly as he watched him, head tilted slightly.

Jack waved his hand dismissively. "I'm fine. Does General Hammond know you're in the area? Not that I mind you dropping in - though I sure would have liked a little warning. I'd probably gotten myself a beer for the occasion."

Thor moved behind the control panel and moved some of the crystals. Before Jack could ask what he was doing, three more people were dropped into the room. Well, Daniel was the only one landing on his ass, spilling coffee down the front of his shirt. Sam and Teal'c arrived much more gracefully.

"Carter, Teal'c, Daniel! It's so nice of you to drop by," Jack said sarcastically as he looked at Thor. "General Hammond?"

"Has been informed of my presence," Thor said evenly.

Sighing, Daniel looked at his almost empty cup and drowned the last few drops before he was beamed somewhere else. Then he looked at Jack, who was clad in some old BDU pants, an even older t-shirt and wasn't wearing any footwear. His eyes landed on the remote control before going back to Jack's face. "Surprise?"

"Yep."

"Thought so," Daniel replied pensively. He pointed at the remote control. "I copied your landing?"

Jack glared back but didn't reply. The corners of his mouth twitching, Daniel said, "Thought so, too."

"Uh, sir?" Sam nodded towards Thor, eyes shining with amusement.

"Right. Thor. Ready to spill the beans?"

Thor blinked rapidly. For an Asgard, anyway. And several times too. "I do not understand. There are no beans."

Jack rolled his eyes. "I should really get you a dictionary of common phrases. How about Christmas? You around that time of the year?"

"Jack." Daniel released a long suffering sigh.

Jack barely raised an eyebrow as he turned to his friend. "Daniel."

"I believe O'Neill wanted to know the reason for your visit," Teal'c stated solemnly.

"Yeah, what he said." Jack waved his hand in the general in the direction of the Jaffa. "Want us to christen another ship? Do some ass-kicking for you? Teach you how to cook?"

Thor moved his head from one side to the other. "I have merely come to congratulate you on your offspring, O'Neill."

"O-okay," Daniel drawled out as he looked expectantly at Jack. "Something you wanna share with the class?"

Jack stared from Daniel to Thor and back. He swallowed once, then twice. Eventually he managed to croak out a measly, "Huh?"

"Thor," Sam started carefully. "What do you mean by offspring?"

Thor moved some crystals and suddenly a schematic outline of two people appeared, each filled with thousands and thousands of tiny representations of DNA-helices. The helices within the right outline were completely blue, while the ones on the left were mainly green with a few blue ones in between. Pointing to the blue figure, he said, "This is a representation of the genetic make-up of O'Neill. On the left is the one of Daniel Jackson."

"Still green behind the ears," Jack quipped.

Daniel rolled his eyes as he pointed at the blue bits. "Why is there some blue as well?"

Sam bit her lower lip, looking questioningly at Thor. "I assume the blue parts represent identical sequences between Colonel O'Neill and Daniel?"

"That is correct. This representation highlights the differences between individual humans rather than focusing on the similarities."

"Because, in the end, we are all very much alike. DNA-wise." Sam added knowingly. Turning to Jack, she added, "We'd all be the same colour in Thor's schematic."

"Yes." Thor moved some more crystals and the image changed. The representation of Daniel moved to the side, the colour changing into a shade of orange. And, in the gap between the two figures, another, smaller one appeared. Slowly, almost in slow motion, it filled with the tiny DNA-strands - all of them either blue or orange. "Your offspring, O'Neill."

"Holy Hannah," Sam said while Jack just stared at the hologram in front of him. He slowly walked closer, stretching out his arm as if to touch it.

"Jack?" Daniel asked quietly.

He closed his eyes, and then shook his head. Opening his eyes again, Jack looked at Thor in puzzlement. "How? Why now?"

"The profile was picked up on a routine scan three years ago-"

"What?!" Jack shouted, looking in disbelief between Thor and the hologram. "And you just _forgot_ to mention it?"

"No," Thor said evenly. "I was not informed of the child's existence immediately."

"Great, that's just great!" Throwing his hands in the air, Jack started pacing around the room. "And when, pray tell, _have_ you been informed?"

Thor walked around his console. "I learned of this just after Loki's experiments on Earth were discovered and we came to take him into custody."

Jack went off to kick the far wall. When he came back limping, Daniel asked, "Why haven't you informed Jack then?"

Thor blinked slowly. "I did not know until we had arrived back at our home planet. Our data suggested O'Neill did not know of his child and we did not want to ... interfere."

Teal'c, having taken in everything with his typical stoic mask, raised a single eyebrow. "You are interfering now. Are you not?"

Thor looked at the Jaffa before he walked back to his console. "One month ago, one of our research vessels passing through the area detected the life-signs of O'Neill's offspring close to O'Neill's. I assumed you had been informed of your child's existence and I merely wanted to congratulate you on the occasion. I also ... have things to discuss with General Hammond."

Jack looked longingly at the hologram. Turning to Thor, he said quietly, "I don't know anything about a child."

Thor sighed, then moved things around his console. Blinking, he looked up at Jack. "I can show you."

"What?" Jack didn't know how to react. "How?"

Sam, knowing more about the Asgard console than any other human, realised what Thor was about to do. "No! Thor, you can't!"

But it was too late.

--

Buffy was in a fighting stance even before the sight before her cleared completely. "Eyes," she whispered to Dawnie who immediately screwed them shut tightly.

Running completely on instinct, Buffy took one of her hidden knives and threw it at the ... little grey puppet that gave her the wiggins. Even before it clattered to the floor after having been stopped by a force shield appearing around Thor, Buffy had Jack, who just happened to be closest to her, by the throat and up against a wall.

"What the fuck!" she growled dangerously low.

"Uh oh," Dawnie whispered upon hearing her mommy's swearing. Someone was in a lot of trouble.

"Ears," Buffy said immediately and, amidst a long-suffering sigh, Dawnie pressed her hands against her ears.

"Don't move!" To back up her order, she squeezed a little bit more when Jack started to struggle. While she turned her glare back at him, she added without looking over her shoulder, "Stay where you are. And I mean everyone. Not just _Mr-Dangling-Helplessly-In-The-Air_."

Sam looked at Daniel and Teal'c before they all come one step closer.

"Stop!" Buffy growled. "You so don't want me to squeeze too tightly by accident."

"Uh, Buffy? Thor is a friend. Maybe a bit overenthusiastic, but a friend," Daniel said in his usual 'we mean you no harm'-voice.

"Yeah, beam first, ask questions later," Jack managed to croak out. While Buffy had lowered him back to the floor, he was still effectively pinned against the wall with barely enough air to breathe. He tried to pry her hands from his throat, but didn't seem to have any success so far. If anything, Buffy squeezed a bit tighter for a couple of seconds now and then, as if she wanted to show him exactly who the boss was.

"Beam?" Eyes narrowed, she kept her hand on Jack's throat as she turned around to have a closer look around the room. "Huh. Definitely not in Kansas anymore."

Jack would have laughed if there hadn't been a hand pressing onto his throat. In his stead, Daniel smiled tentatively. "No, we're not in Kansas anymore. Uh, could you ... Jack?" he asked as he motioned into the general direction of Jack.

Buffy shook her head. "No." Nodding towards Thor, she asked, "What's with the puppet?"

Thor, having watched everything with interest, carefully stepped out from behind his consol - though he kept his personal shield up. Just in case. "Greetings. I am Thor. Supreme Commander of the Asgard Fleet."

Buffy merely raised an eyebrow. "And what made you think I'd like to come and visit?"

"Oh boy," Sam whispered, the implications of Buffy's being here suddenly lighting up like neon lights in front of her inner eye.

"Ah... yes," Daniel agreed.

As did Teal'c. "Indeed."

Jack just went with the quite popular, "Crap."

--

_A/N: I know it's short, but I needed something to get She-Muse back to writing (He-Muse is on a short business trip, me thinks, and she's upset about it. Or they had a fight. Who knows...). Anyway, as soon as I decided to finished were I did, She-Muse started cooperating again! Ha! Though it's turning out somewhat different from how I imaged. Oh well. That's muses for you._

_Anyway, thanks for all the reviews! They really made me smile over and over again. Yes, most of you guess right what had happened - but did anyone guess the reason behind it? Huh? MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_


	31. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

"Huh? What? And could someone go all-explainy on me? Like ... oh ... now?"

"Uh, could you let go of Colonel O'Neill first? Please?" Sam asked though she didn't step closer. Seeing how neither Teal'c nor Daniel had walked closer either, Sam figured she hadn't dreamt the Colonel's feet dangling in the air only moments ago. Adding the typical deer in the headlights look that she'd seen in Buffy's eyes earlier - no matter how quickly she'd covered it up again - Sam wasn't going to make any fast movements. Besides, there was also Dawnie to consider.

"Uh," Buffy mimicked Sam, "No?" and, leaving Jack no choice but to move with her, turned around so she had all of them in her field of vision.

Dawnie, completely oblivious to the tension in the room, was bored. She knew the rules, so she kept her eyes shut and her ears covered, but it was just so _boring_! And her mommy wasn't moving, which meant she wasn't fighting some baddies. Besides, there were lots of people she liked in the room! Maybe she could go and play with them while her mommy worked. But first she had to get her attention. So she huffed. Nothing happened. Frowning, Dawnie tapped her mommy's shoulder a couple of time before she sighed as loud as she could manage.

Sam who was about to make another attempt at talking to Buffy couldn't help but raise a questioning eyebrow.

Buffy glowered at all of them but turned some of her attention to her daughter. Well, she would have lifted one hand from Dawnie's ear, if she had had a free hand. So she had to settle on kissing one of the hands covering Dawnie's ears. Dawnie giggled and took the hand from her ear.

"Not now," Buffy said immediately.

"But mom-_my_!" she whined. "I'm bored!"

"No, Dawnie. And keep your eyes closed."

"But there's Cassie's Jack and Sam and Daniel and Teal'c." Dawnie stopped and, frowning, tilted her head to her side. "And something tingly." Shrugging it off for now and ignoring the gasps in the room, she continued her quest for freedom. "Teal'c is really strong. Like Uncle Peaches and Uncle Spike! He can protect me!"

"It would be an honour to watch over Dawn Summers," Teal'c said as he bowed his head.

"See?!" Dawnie said in delight.

"No."

"But ... but I don't like the tingles!" Dawnie sniffled, partly from frustration but also to knowing what buttons to push if she wanted to have any chance of success.

Buffy watched her daughter for a moment. Then she looked at Thor. She had a pretty good idea what her daughter meant with 'tingles', as she felt them all over her skin herself. In fact, they'd become stronger the moment she'd thrown her knife at the ... thingy. And it had increased as he walked closer to her as well. Looking up, she ordered, "Okay, puppet-thingy. Undo the glass house trick and step back again."

Thor blinked.

Daniel frowned.

Sam squinted in thought.

Teal'c ... did nothing.

"For cryin' out loud!" Jack croaked. "Glass house. Personal shield. Same difference."

"Hi Cassie's Jack!" Dawnie beamed - with closed eyes - and waved in Jack's direction.

Jack being Jack, ignored Buffy's glare of death and said, "Hi kiddo. It's just Jack, remember?"

"Yup." Dawnie's head bobbed up and down in excitement. "Just Jack," she added before breaking into a fit of giggles.

"Smart-" The hand around his throat squeezed tighter. "Kid. Smart kid."

"Yup," Dawnie repeated, looking rather pleased with herself. Well, the tingling being not as bad anymore helped too. Then, wondering why there was no answer, she pondered a second or two before she opened her left eye a teeny tiny bit. "Uh oh."

There, right in front of her, was Jack - with her mommy's hand at his throat. Which meant she was really, _really_ mad at him. "Did you break the rules?" she asked innocently.

Without losing eye-contact with Jack, they'd just started their staring match after all, Buffy said her daughter's name very quietly. But Dawnie heard it and quickly squeezed her eyes tightly shut again. Now she was in trouble too. "Sorry?" she offered before she buried her head in the crook of her mommy's neck.

Sighing, Buffy closed her eyes for a moment before she slowly released Jack. She might not trust him completely, but she trusted Janet. And her own instincts. Kissing her daughter's forehead, she quietly told her she could open her eyes now.

Dawnie sniffed one more time then she opened her eyes and, very slowly, took in her surroundings. "There's the demon from Cassie's book!" Then she frowned. "But the colour's all wrong. And I don't like his tingles." Her lower lip quivering in earnest now, she looked at Buffy. "Can we go home now?"

--

Xander was whistling as he had a good look around the basement. Maybe another hour or so and the hardwood floor would be finished. Buffy should have calmed down by then as well and it should be safe to leave the basement. He chuckled quietly as he remembered the way she glared at the phone every time he mentioned Jack. He was really looking forward to meeting that guy. Dawnie liked him and he liked The Simpsons, so he couldn't be evil, right?

Having just picked up another floorboard he looked up as he heard the door to the basement open. Grinning, he waited for Buffy to appear.

"Hi Uncle Xander," Dawnie waved at him, her head resting comfortable on a broad shoulder.

Forcing to keep the grin in place, Xander raised his eyebrows and asked, "Is it just me or does your mommy suddenly look bigger and darker? And where's her hair!?"

Dawnie giggled and shook her head. "This is Teal'c! Not mommy, silly!"

"Ah! That explains ... not much." Xander stepped closer, giving Teal'c a thorough once-over. Of course he had heard of him. Dawnie had mentioned him more than once after all. And Buffy seemed to trust him as well.

Frowning, Dawnie said, "Mommy's gotta work."

Xander rushed forward and literally plucked Dawnie out of Teal'c's arm. "Whoa! Now? Where? Why didn't she tell me? Are you alright?"

Dawnie squirmed in his arms as he tried to look for injuries. "That tickles!"

"No!" Xander pretended to be shocked. Then he lifted her shirt and blew a raspberry on her belly. "Now that, that really tickles!"

Squealing with glee, Dawnie tried to push his head away. Once she succeeded, she complained, "I didn't like the demon-puppet from Cassie's book. It made me tingle all over! But I told mommy I could play with Teal'c 'cause he would protect me 'cause he's really strong!" Turning, she gave Teal'c a huge smile. "Right?"

"Indeed." Teal'c bowed slightly before he resumed giving Buffy's friend a thorough once-over.

"See?" Dawnie smiled at Xander.

"O-okay. But where's your mommy? Upstairs?"

Shaking her head, Dawnie scowled. "She's with Jack and Sam and Daniel and the demon-puppet. I didn't like it there. And I think mommy was _really_ mad at Jack! She held him like this!" And then she showed him.

"I can assure you that no harm will come to Buffy Summers," Teal'c said quietly after seeing the look of worry on Xander's face. "The ... demon-puppet is a friend."

"How long?" Xander asked, looking Teal'c straight in the eyes. If what Teal'c said was true - and judging by Dawnie's reaction to everything it might just be - then Buffy would have given them some sort of time-frame after which he'd go and call in the troops.

"Two hours."

Sighing, Xander pointed behind him. He'd just checked over Dawnie a second time, just to be on the safe side. "We might just as well use it."

--

"Right, now make with the explaining." Buffy stood across from Jack, Daniel and Sam, arms akimbo. And she didn't look happy. At all.

Jack was rubbing his throat gingerly; sure he'd end up with a few bruises. "You're strong."

"Adrenaline," Buffy deadpanned without batting an eyelash.

"Bullshit!" Jack hissed. "And we both know it."

Buffy snorted. "So what? The President asked me to work with you because he likes my hair?"

"Jack," Daniel warned then gave Buffy a curious look. "Uh, have you ever heard the word hok'taur?"

That threw Buffy completely. "Huh? _Ho-what_?"

"She is not a hok'taur," Thor stated from behind his console. "She is completely human."

"Hel-lo! She's standing right here!" Buffy said with a growl, tapping her foot on the floor for good measure.

"Sorry." At least Daniel had the decency to look somewhat embarrassed.

Buffy narrowed her eyes. "What's a ... you know?"

Daniel glanced at Jack who rolled his eyes. "Make it short. Very short."

"Yeah," Buffy couldn't help but agree. "And simple. Don't forget simple."

"Hok'taur is Goa'uld slang for advanced human."

"Advanced human?" Buffy asked cautiously. After all, she kinda had the faster, stronger, better, advanced healing deal going.

"Yeah, you know... telekinesis, telepathy, super-senses and strength and stuff like that. Makes for better hosts," Daniel said rather flippantly.

"I'm certainly not one of those things. Thank you very much!" At least as long as telekinesis and telepathy was concerned. But who was counting...

Looking around, she nodded towards Thor. "But he already said I'm not. So why did he bring me here?" Buffy thought it better not to mention Dawnie. It was bad enough she had ended up in space, but she sure as hell wasn't going to point that out again.

Buffy's stare was met with silence. So she glared some more and started with the foot-tapping again.

Behind his console, Thor blinked before he spoke up. "It was not my intent."

"So what, you pick up random people often?" Buffy snarled.

"I was-"

"An accident," Jack interrupted Thor quickly. It had to be.

"It was not an accident, O'Neill. She grabbed your offspring the moment the transporter initiated which caused her to be transported as well," Thor explained.

The first thing Buffy heard was that it was not an accident. This meant that she wasn't just a target for the supernatural. Go figure.

Then the next thing registered. She hadn't been the target after all but Dawnie. Fury taking over, she crossed the distance to Thor before anyone could react. Unfortunately, the ship's sensors had picked up on her quick movements and automatically raised Thor's personal shield again. "What the fuck are you playing at!" she yelled as she banged her fists against the shield in rapid succession. "Don't you dare to bring my daughter into this - or space baddies will be the least of your problems!"

"Uh, Buffy," Sam said as she tentatively stepped closer.

"Shut up!" Seeing the fury in Buffy's eyes, Sam quickly took several steps back.

"Oh boy." Releasing the breath she'd been holding, Sam glanced worriedly at Jack and Daniel.

Realising there was no way she could get to Thor, Buffy stopped hitting his personal shield and started pacing, mumbling quietly to herself. Then she stopped mid-motion, standing as if she was frozen in time.

"Oh boy," Sam said again. Daniel nodded and leaned closer, whispering, "Offspring?"

Sam nodded while Jack just stood there and watched Buffy. Slowly, almost in slow-motion, she turned to Jack. "Offspring?" It was barely more than a whisper, but with everyone holding their breaths it was clearly audible.

Thor, having thought refuge in his chair with an additional shield around it, nodded. "Yes. I was merely trying to beam O'Neill's daughter onto the bridge."

Buffy's mouth opened and closed several times but no sound came out.

O'Neill's daughter.

Dawnie.

It couldn't be. The monks had made her out of _her_ blood. _Her_ blood alone. There was no father involved. It just couldn't be.

Looking up, Buffy searched for and met Sam's eyes. "How?"

Sam saw the pain and hurt in Buffy's eyes and part of her wanted to give the young woman a reassuring hug. But, there also was that other part that remembered Buffy's story of how she became pregnant. And that hurt. So Sam stayed where she was and explained the Asgard's scanning technologies to Buffy, repeating the things Thor had told them just before he'd beamed Buffy and Dawnie onto his ship. Thor pulled up his diagram again when Sam asked him to help with the explanation.

Buffy stood quietly, looking at the hologram in front of her for a long time.

Daniel, after seeing none of his friends was going to make a move, carefully stepped closer. "You didn't know."

"No," Buffy said after a long time.

"But you believe Thor?" Daniel asked curiously.

Buffy laughed bitterly and walked over to the window. She pressed her forehead against its cool surface and looked down at Earth. "Considering how often the PTBs fucked me over? Oh yeah, I believe it."

Daniel followed her but made sure to stay out of her personal space. "How? Do you know?"

Buffy would have snorted if his questioned hadn't been asked with so much compassion. So she shrugged her shoulders and said without any emotion, "Bad breakup. Run away. Found a job and a place to stay. Got drunk one night and had a one-night stand. Became pregnant. Went back home. Had Dawnie."

"No," Daniel said immediately. "Jack wouldn't ... and neither would you."

Buffy cocked her head. "I was in a bad place that time."

"Still." Daniel shook his head vigorously. Turning around, he looked at his friend. "Jack?"

But Jack didn't reply. And his face was an expressionless mask.

"Come on, there has to be another explanation," Daniel tried again.

Next to Daniel, Buffy snorted again. "Welcome to my life."

"But then why didn't you say anything before?" Daniel asked her. "I mean, it's not like you just met up here!"

"Bless alcohol induced black-outs," Buffy said with conviction as she finally turned away from the window to face Daniel and the others. The next moment, her eyes became comically wide and she paled. "Oh no. No, no, no, no, no!" Buffy shook her head vigorously, squeezing her eyes tightly shut. "No, no, no! That's just ... eww! Urgh! Eye-soap! I need eye-soap! Quick!"

Daniel put a hand on her shoulder as she started to shudder. "Buffy? What's wrong?"

"_Eww_!"

Daniel looked up and saw that Jack had paled as well. "Uh, Jack?"

Buffy shuddered again before she carefully opened one eye to look at Jack. Great. Looks like she wasn't the only one who suddenly remembered one lonely night almost 5 years ago. Sighing deeply, she waited till his eyes met hers. "It's a false memory. One I could have done without. Really." Buffy shuddered again and sliding down the window until she was sitting on the floor.

"Uh, okay," Daniel drawled out. "Care to share?"

"No!" both Buffy and Jack said immediately.

Curiosity finally winning out, Sam went over to Buffy and kneeled down in front of her. "What do you mean by false memory?"

Buffy shrugged, leaning her head against the window behind her.

"Please." Buffy's eyes snapped open as she heard Jack's quiet plea. Her eyes met his and this time he wasn't hiding anything from her.

Nodding, she said, "Bad breakup? Check. Run away? Check. Found a job and a place to stay? Check. Got drunk one night and had a one-night stand? Nope. Became pregnant? Nope. Went back home? Check. Had Dawnie? Check."

"Right," Daniel said.

Buffy sighed again. "Dawnie has been my daughter from day one. She is my blood. I just was never pregnant. They've changed the memories of everyone involved but I've got my real memories back a few months after Dawnie was born."

Sam looked at her in disbelief.

"Just ask Jack. Bet he suddenly remembered one hot night in LA..." Buffy shook herself again before she looked at him. "No offense, but that's just _eww_!"

"Okay, but if you never were pregnant, where did Dawnie come from?"

Thor made sure his personal shields were in working order. Then he spoke up.

"Loki."

--

_A/N: Wow. Just wow. She-Muse is still giggling at all the reviews for the last chapter! Poor He-Muse has probably a headache from all his eye-rolling by now. Anyway, it never crossed my mind that it could have been read as Buffy being Jack's daughter! LOL. Also, I read one of the reviews and suddenly this picture of Buffy gaining the false memory of her and Jack being together appeared in front of my inner eye - it had me giggling for ages. LOL. Anyway, more explanations in the next chapter!_


	32. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

"_What_?" Jack swivelled around and gave Thor an incredulous look. "And you didn't mention that before _because_?"

Thor looked at him with his huge eyes. "You did not ask."

"I did not ask." Jack repeated, his voice dripping with sarcasm. He lifted his arms helplessly before letting them fall against his side again. "My bad."

"Who's Loki?" Buffy asked. Standing up, she walked up to Thor and looked him straight in the eyes. "No. _Where_ is Loki? And how do I kill him?"

"He's supposedly in prison. And he's your typical mad scientist extraordinaire," Jack said angrily. "Likes to abduct unsuspecting humans and clone them."

Buffy took a deep breath as she heard the fury in Jack's voice. Seems like they found something else they agreed on. Turning, she raised a questioning eyebrow at Sam. "Speaking from experience?"

The corner of her mouth twitched upwards as Sam nodded.

Jack growled at them before turning his attention back to Thor. "What exactly did he do? How? Why?"

"And don't forget, how do I kill him?" Buffy repeated while she easily ignored the worried looks Daniel and Sam were throwing her.

Thor moved several crystals on the panel in front of him and the hologram of Jack, Buffy and Dawnie was replaced by another one. Only this time it was a recording of some kind rather than a schematic.

In the middle of it was Loki - or so Buffy assumed - and he was talking to three men in brown robes. Buffy didn't need Giles to tell her that these were the last monks of the Order of Dagon, especially as she recognised the one she had saved from Glory just before he'd died of his injuries. They were standing in a large, dimly lit room that was anywhere but on the ship Buffy currently found herself on.

Then the picture changed to a completely different room and they looked at a much younger version of Buffy - in a waitress uniform nonetheless - lying unconscious on an examination with Loki working on a console close by. The picture changed again, and this time it was Jack on the very same examination table. Another change later and they were still in Loki's lab, watching some sort of incubator.

Inside, a lump of ... something ... quickly grew into a human baby girl.

"Dawnie," Buffy whispered, fighting hard not to be sick right there and then.

Then there were back with the monks. This time, Loki stood back and watched with what utter fascination the scene that enfolded in front of him. The three monks, who were kneeling in a circle surrounded by candles, were chanting and after what seemed like an eternity, something that could only be described as pure light materialised above the baby lying in the circle between the monks. It slowly sank downwards until it surrounded Dawnie. Moments later, the light became weaker and weaker until there was only a green-ish shimmer left that surrounded Dawnie. But even that vanished after another couple of seconds and there was only Dawnie as Buffy remembered her from the day she was 'born'.

Then the hologram vanished and the room fell silent.

Buffy, once again sitting on the floor, closed her eyes tiredly and leaned her head against the wall. She'd always known this was how Dawnie came to be - minus the alien involvement that is. But knowing it and seeing it was a completely different matter.

"Uh, what about that green light?" Daniel asked Thor.

It almost looked like the Asgard was shrugging his shoulders. "I do not know."

"Buffy?" Daniel asked quietly.

Without opening her eyes, she said, "The reason for her existence."

--

Dawnie was standing in the middle of their house's basement, arms akimbo and head tilted slightly. "It's crooked."

"No it's not," Xander replied immediately. After all, he had used his spirit level to align the shelves that would hold some of Buffy's weapons.

"It is."

"It's not."

"Is too!" Dawnie insisted. Then she turned to Teal'c. "Right?"

The big Jaffa merely raised an eyebrow. Then he picked up Dawnie and held her in such a way that she was perfectly aligned with the shelves. "I believe the position of the shelves is acceptable. Do you not think so, Dawn Summers?"

"Dawnie!" she said in-between giggles. "My name is Dawnie!"

Teal'c turned her until she was upright again. "Very well ... Dawnie."

Throwing her arms around his neck, Dawnie kissed Teal'c's cheek. "Thanks!"

Xander watched in amusement as Teal'c raised an eyebrow at Dawnie's show of affection. And there goes another one, he thought. Securely wrapped around her little finger like so many before him.

A moment later, the door to the basement opened and Buffy stormed in.

"Buffy?" Xander asked carefully. He could count the occasions he'd seen her that pissed off on the fingers of one hand. "What's wrong?"

Without replying, she went straight for her weapons trunk. Recognising the signs, Xander motioned for Teal'c to follow him upstairs. Dawnie wasn't impressed and tried everything to get to her mommy, but Teal'c simply held onto her tighter.

Meanwhile, Buffy opened the trunk and armed herself with one of her trustworthy swords, an axe and a cross-bow. She also hid several throwing knives on her body before she added a few extra stakes. Narrowing her eyes as she found the basement abandoned, Buffy huffed and stalked upstairs.

"Xander!"

"Hey Buff," he said way too cheerfully as he put the phone down. "Guess what. Dawnie's having another sleepover at Cassie's. Well, Janet's, really as Cassie's out with some friends. She's coming over to pick her up."

"Xander," Buffy growled, slowly making her way over to him.

Teal'c, who was standing back, was reminded once again of a predator stalking its prey. And, judging by the look on Xander Harris' face, he felt the same. But he didn't budge. Instead, he kept grinning.

"I'm driving," Xander said. Just before Buffy lunged forward to grab the car keys from his hand, he added quietly, "You can't drive like this."

"Mommy? Are you still mad at Uncle Jack?" Dawnie asked rather subdued.

Jack. That name had her stop short. She took several deep breaths before she took Dawnie from Teal'c and set her on the counter in front of her. Resting her forehead against her daughter's, she shook her head. "No, I'm not mad at him." And, she realised, that was the truth. He'd been just as much a pawn in this like her. "I'll be back tomorrow, okay?"

Dawnie nodded solemnly. "Bye."

Giving her daughter another quick hug, Buffy kissed her forehead and whispered, "Bye. Love you."

Then, without turning back, she stalked out of the kitchen towards the front door, leaving a rather confused Teal'c behind.

--

"Jack."

"Daniel."

"You've got to talk about it," Daniel said exasperated.

"Daniel," Jack replied quietly.

But, Daniel being Daniel simply ignored the unspoken warning. "She's your daughter."

"He's right, sir," Sam added compassionately.

"Have you actually _seen_ the look on Buffy's face?" Jack looked at them as if they were completely bonkers. "She's probably off to some unpronounceable place already! _With_ the kid!"

Sam watched Jack take another swig from his bottle. Shortly after Buffy had demanded to be send home, Thor had beamed Jack, Daniel and her into Jack's living room as he hadn't been able to give them much more information. Sam had quickly contacted General Hammond and he had given them the rest of the day off. There was no way they were going to leave Jack alone now - if he liked it or not.

"Sir, we talked about Dawnie. How she came to be." Sam shrugged her shoulders at the glare Jack was throwing her. "Or not, obviously. Anyway, she said something that won't change. Not even now. She said even if she couldn't remember Dawnie's dad, he gave her something invaluable."

Not waiting for a reply, she left the room to follow up on a thought that had hit her while talking to Jack.

When Jack stayed silent, Daniel spoke up again. "Jack, we've all seen the horror and disgust in her face. But I know it wasn't directed at you."

"Daniel is right, sir," Sam said as she walked back into the room. "And while Buffy left, she didn't take Dawnie with her. She's staying with Janet for the night."

"I believe Buffy Summers went to ... let off some steam." Teal'c, who had followed Sam into the room, added.

"How?" Daniel asked curiously.

"That I do not know. But she was heavily armed."

"She's keeping _guns_ in the house with Dawnie?" Jack paled as he remembered his own son, lying dying in his arms after shooting himself with Jack's service weapon.

"I am not aware of Buffy Summers owning any guns."

"Huh?" Daniel frowned at Teal'c. "Didn't you just say she was armed?"

"Indeed." Teal'c accepted the juice Sam offered him. "She was carrying a sword, an axe, a crossbow and had several knives hidden on her body before she left with house."

Daniel's eyebrows shot up with an impressive speed. "That's-"

"-interesting," Sam finished. "I mean, she's obviously strong."

"Very," Daniel piped up, remembering the way Jack's feet had been dangling in the air.

Sam smiled. "_Very_ strong. We know she's a skilled fighter. But where do these rather old-fashioned weapons come in? Any ideas?"

Going by the amount of shoulder-shrugging and head-shaking that followed Sam's question, nobody did.

Teal'c raised a single eyebrow. "What about Dr Fraiser? Buffy Summers appears to put a lot of trust in her."

Sam shook her head. "And she wouldn't break it by telling us things Buffy told her in confidence."

"True. But she could do a paternity test on Dawnie," Daniel said thoughtfully.

Jack snorted. "Why? Because Thor's doo-hickey might have made a mistake?"

"Right. Sorry."

Teal'c listened to his friends' continued talking about the implications of Thor's revelations. Jack kept mainly to himself, only throwing in a comment or two while he mostly sat brooding with a bottle of beer close by. Daniel and Sam argued, exchanged theories but couldn't come up with any more answers. They simply needed Buffy for that as she seemed to know more than she had told them. But Teal'c could also understand Buffy's reluctance to share her information - and the need to beat something up. They were talking about her daughter after all. Taking another look at his friends, he went into the kitchen and ordered some take-away.

It was going to be a long night.

--

Buffy and Xander drove in silence. He'd only asked 'Denver?' and, upon Buffy's curt nod, had followed the signs. They'd almost reached their destination when Buffy spoke up. "Dawnie has a dad."

"_What_!?" Xander barely managed to keep the car on the road. "Shit. Who? How?"

Buffy shrugged her shoulders as she stared out of the window. "Guess the monks needed help with the 'creating a baby' part."

"But she's yours. Made from your blood! Or the portal..."

"I know," Buffy whispered. "And she really is my daughter."

"Okay." Xander saw the sign advertising a small restaurant next to the interstate and followed them. Stopping the car in the restaurant's car park, he turned to Buffy and took her ice-cold hands into his. "Buff?"

"Huh?" Buffy was startled out of her thoughts by Xander's question. "Right. They found a mad scientist - or maybe he found them. Anyway, he took a piece of me, took a piece of Jack, mixed them up and put 'em in an incubator." Buffy laughed bitterly. "He grew Dawnie in an incubator. Just like that."

"Maybe. But she's still our Dawnster - wrapping everyone she likes around her little finger," Xander said with a smile, remembering Teal'c's earlier reaction to her.

Buffy didn't smile. "She was just a little baby. And the monks simply shoved the Key into her." She looked at her friend with tears in her eyes. "She was scared. Even though she doesn't remember now - she was scared to death, lying on the cold ground with the monks chanting around her."

Xander hugged her. "Hey, she's fine now. That's all that matters, right?"

For a couple of minutes Buffy let the scents so typically Xander engulf her and take her back to a time when everything had seemed so easy. Then she pulled out of his arms. "Thanks."

Xander grinned lopsidedly. "You're welcome." Watching her, he knew better than to mention Dawnie's dad even though her mentioning a Jack made him wonder if it was the same one. Instead, he started the car again. "Next stop - your friendly neighbourhood demon bar!"

--

Max liked his job. The pay was good, the hours weren't too bad and it never got boring around the bar. There was a simple tune playing inside his head as the door to the bar was thrown open. Not that this was an uncommon occurrence, in fact, it happened at least once a week, but usually there was someone more formidable than a short blonde woman standing in the doorway. Mentally shrugging his shoulders, he started to pull the drink his latest customer had ordered.

Then the woman stepped into the bar and it suddenly got very quiet.

Intrigued, Max looked up and saw her walking towards him. A moment later his eyes met hers and he instinctively knew that this wasn't just anyone. This woman demanded respect and, judging by his customers, easily induced fear in some of the most dangerous creatures he'd ever encountered. Interesting.

Smiling, he nodded a greeting. "Can I help you?"

Buffy took one of the various knives she had hidden on her body and started to play absently with it in a move she'd copied from Faith. "Have any trouble lately?"

Max shrugged his shoulder. "Nope. We're a quiet neighbourhood. We've got strict rules around here."

"Yeah, yeah. Yadda, yadda, yadda. Let's start again." Buffy turned to face the various demons frequenting the bar. "Anyone know who I am?"

The only answer she got was from a vamp at the back of the room who tried to sneak out through the backdoor. Buffy took out a stake and threw it in his direction. She didn't even bat an eyelash when he crumbled into dust. "Now that wasn't nice. Trying to sneak out and all that." Throwing a quick look at the Max behind the bar, she asked, "A girl gotta assume he had something to hide, right?"

Max shrugged his shoulder again. "Vampires usually have."

Buffy smirked. "Demons too," she added casually as she turned back and looked around the bar. "Now I'll ask again. Have any trouble lately?"

There was still no reply. Buffy huffed and tapped her foot impatiently on the floor. "Hel-_lo_! Pissed-off Slayer looking for something to beat up! Preferably something non-slimy, but hey, beggars can't be choosers!"

Buffy grinned inwardly when the bar started to fill with frantic whispers. "Come on, I don't have all night! Vampires to kill, demons to behead, the usual, really."

"Wait, please." Behind the bar, Max sighed. He hated headaches. But he hated cleaning up broken furniture, glass and demon bodies even more. Bracing himself for the things to come, he called, "Five minutes of anonymity."

Buffy turned around in time to see Max's eyes cloud over. Almost immediately he started to shake and Buffy wondered how he managed to stay upright. Shrugging her shoulders, she turned back to the room and saw almost a dozen of the customers looking straight in the barkeeper's direction. Well, he had used 'please'. So she'd wait for the five minutes and see what happened afterwards.

As it turned out, it was the right decision. Once the five minutes were up, Max eyes had turned to normal and he'd given her the information that had been sent to him while he'd lowered his barriers for the thoughts of his customers.

A short time later she left the bar with directions to two vampire nests, a group of M'Fashnik demons that had been hired by some yet unknown player and a Polgara demon that appeared to look into moving his family here. Climbing into the car next to Xander, she gave him the first address.

After consulting the roadmap, Xander pulled out of the parking space and headed west.

--

_A/N: Thanks for all the reviews again! Who'd have thought a little thing like Thor's personal shield made so many people happy? LOL. _

_Anyway ... mutiny! I tell you, mutiny! Someone (and you know who you are!) had to appeal to He-Muse to write some action! Now She-Muse is sulking because He-Muse isn't on stand-by for her ... uhm ... extracurricular activities (that have nothing to do with this story, btw) - but hiding somewhere to write some action scenes! And me? I'm left getting high on paint-fumes all by myself (well, they painted our communal stairwell today...)..._


	33. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

"Oh, look! An abandoned warehouse!" Xander quipped. "Wonder if there's a hidden vampire nest inside?"

"I'll tell you when I'm back," Buffy said.

Xander sighed. Her voice told him that she'd meant business. He was not going inside. A few years ago he might just have overheard it - and then complained about getting injured. But after a lot of soul searching he'd grown up, finally accepting his own limits. "Just be careful, okay?"

Buffy nodded and, acting without thinking, leant forward and kissed his cheek. "Thanks."

Xander found himself a hiding place a few minutes later, from where he could watch the entrance to the warehouse. He got his crossbow ready in case any vampire escaped the Slayer's wrath and started the long wait.

Inside, Buffy carefully made her way through a maze of random junk, listening intently to her surroundings. The further she walked in, the more voices she could distinguish. So far, she'd counted five - and all came from the same area. She almost hoped not all of the vamps were talking - she could do with a good ol' workout of vamp-staking. A moment later she started to smell them too. And not only them. There was also blood. Fresh blood.

Buffy sighed, hoping she wasn't too late. Turning another corner, she suddenly found her way blocked by a wall of stacked crates of all shapes and sizes. Judging by the blood-trail on the floor that moved towards one side of the wall, she figured this was the way the vamps used regularly. So she looked for something else and soon found her spot. Quietly jumping onto the first huge box, she easily climbed to the top where she had spotted a large enough opening for her to squeeze through.

Once she reached it, she crawled forward until she got a good look into the area below. And, just like she had suspected, she had found the nest. And almost gave her position away. Luckily, she just about managed to suppress a snort.

They actually had coffins.

They were neatly stacked at one side of the room in a half-leaning, half standing position. And they had actual names engraved on their lids. All but one of them were black. But, right in the middle, was a gleaming white one, standing on a small pedestal. Not only that, it also was the only one open and it was occupied. Squinting to get an even better look, Buffy almost snorted again. The vamp inside wasn't just pale; he had actually helped the paleness by applying make-up. He had also accentuated his eyebrows and painted his lips bright red. Even worse, he was wearing a cape! With a huge standing collar!

Shaking her head, Buffy had another look around the room and its remaining occupants. The five vampires she had heard earlier were comfortably lounging on a couple of couches to the right, the broken body of a young woman nearby. Buffy closed her eyes for a moment. There was nothing she could do for her. She was long dead. But the two girls on the other side of the room weren't. They weren't wearing much when it came to clothes and their bodies were bruised but they were alive, albeit barely. They were also locked in a cage. This, at this point, wasn't all that bad.

Plan ready, she changed her position before she took her crossbow and aimed it at the vampire guarding the girls. Sure, she should take out wanna-be Dracula first but she didn't want to. It might be a stupid move - no, it _was_ a stupid move - but the vamps' conversation told her that they weren't exactly the smartest vamps around. And slaying was only as good as the banter going with it. So, hoping their leader was a teeny tiny bit more intelligent than them, she didn't take him out first.

After taking a deep breath Buffy released the arrow from the crossbow and, leaving the crossbow behind, jumped into the room. She staked the first of the five vampires before the dust from the one guarding the girls settled on the floor completely.

"Hey guys. Watcha doing?" Buffy asked the stunned vampires.

"You killed him!"

Buffy looked at them in mock-shock. "No! _Really_? How was I supposed to know he was a tad wood sensitive? Huh? Maybe wear-age one of those medical bracelet-thingies might have been of the good?"

Of course, just like she had expected, they didn't appreciate her banter but attacked instead. Normally, having your back literally to the wall with four angry vampires attacking you is bad for your health. But, alas, the four vamps in front of her were even worse than she had thought. In trying to get to her first, they stumbled over each other. Literally. The last to get off the couch avoided the vamp-pile on the floor and, more or less gracefully, jumped over them. Unfortunately for him, he landed right on top of the body of the girl they had drained and discarded earlier. He wobbled a bit, then fell forward - right into Mr Pointy.

"Huh?" Buffy raised her eyebrows as the dust of the vamp settled in front of her. "We're not on _Candid Camera_ or something, right? 'Cause then I'd have worn something else. I mean, just look at this colour. It's making me look fat!"

Avoiding the vamps who had finally managed to entangle themselves from each other, Buffy made her way to the middle of the room, where there was more space for a proper fight. She almost sighed in pleasure when she had to block the first swing from one of the vamps.

"You killed our friends!" He growled while swinging at her again. Buffy ducked and, keeping an eye on his friends, quipped, "Didn't you know there only were three Stooges? So, technically, I was doing you a favour by killing the wanna-be Stooges!"

She'd barely uttered the words when another vamp grabbed her from behind, pressing his forearm onto her throat. Having anticipated - and allowed - this move, Buffy threw her head back, catching him on his chin. He yowled and released her immediately. However, the distraction was enough for the other two of his companions to get a couple of hits in. The breath whooshing out of her lungs, Buffy stumbled backwards and ducked instinctively before the third one could grab her again. "That was fun," she said as she twisted and rolled until she had all three in her sight again. Catching the eyes of wanna-be Dracula who was still in his coffin but watching her intensely, she quipped, "You keepin' them for comic relief or something?"

"Slayer," he said, amusement clear in his voice.

"_So_-not-Dracula," Buffy replied as she put her stake through the vamp who had grabbed her earlier.

"I expected someone ... taller," wanna-be Dracula said thoughtfully.

Buffy growled and kicked one of the two remaining vamps into the chest. The force of the kick threw him a couple of meters backwards. Just as he was about to regain his balance, he stumbled over the remains of a table that had been trashed earlier in the fight. Naturally, he impaled himself on a broken table-leg when he fell to the ground.

"Huh?" Buffy said once again, furrowing her brows and crossing her arms in front of her. "These are the most suicidal vamps I've ever seen! How am I supposed to have fun if they go off and kill themselves? That's just not _fair_!"

The final vamp, having seen his friends die and not wanting to end the same way, started to sneak away while Buffy was busy talking to his master. Not that _he_ had been any help, idly resting in his coffin and all that.

Buffy changed Mr Pointy from her right to her left hand, got another stake out, quickly turned around and threw it after the fleeing vamp. She was back staring at wanna-be Dracula before the stake reached its target. The _clonk_ of the wooden stick falling to the ground accompanied by the almost inaudible sound of dust settling was all the confirmation she needed. Narrowing her eyes, she stepped closer. "Just so you know - I am not _that_ short!"

Smirking in amusement, wanna-be Dracula held up his hands as he pushed himself off the back of his coffin and stepped out. "Okay, okay. No more jokes about the stature-challenged."

Buffy growled again. "Hey! At least I'm not pretending to be someone else... "

"I _am_ Dracula. Don't mock me, little girl." He glowered as he slowly stepped closer. "Besides, anyone knowing how to use their brain could have killed those morons."

"Well, yeah. Then why bother with them?" Buffy quirked an eyebrow, the corner of her mouth twitching. "Especially if you're Dracula? Who you're not, by the way."

The once calm face of the vampire changed, leaving him in his game face and lunging forward at Buffy. Having foreseen that move, she simply stepped out of the way. "You're way too much into the wrinkles to be Dracula." Buffy blocked a number of punches he threw at her before getting one or two in herself. "Not to mention your bad taste in clothes. And decoration."

The vamp stood back and took a closer look at her. She was stronger than he had thought, much stronger than her small stature suggested. And she was way too cocky. Snarling, he took his cape of and produced a sword that had been hidden underneath. "Now I will show you what happens to anyone who dares to defame my name!"

"Puh-lease!" Buffy sighed theatrically - and drew her own sword from the hidden scabbard on her back. It was shorter than his - it was easier to carry and hide that way - but she wasn't bothered by it. "I can't defame a name I don't know!"

"I _am_ Count Dracula!" he roared as he attacked.

Buffy lifted her sword just in time to block his attack, grunting when the impact of the meeting blades had her arm in tingles. Well, she wanted a fight and it looked like she was going to get it. "Nope. Been there, fell victim his thrall, did the blood taste-age - and then I chased him off anyway."

Giving him a feral smile, she met each of his strokes full on, adjusting her pace to his, twisting left and right and staying on the move to avoid being hit, yet taking the time to study the way he fought.

"Liar!" wanna-be Dracula shouted just before he intensified his attacks. She couldn't have. Dracula was nothing more than a myth.

"If you say so. Now, him going all bat-ty on me - that was _really_ freaky." Buffy shuddered at the memory. "He nearly messed up my hair!"

He stopped short, blinked a couple of times then attacked with renewed vigour. Buffy grinned and switched from mostly defending to attacking. She parried his first blow and, before he could retreat, she moved forward, aiming at his sword arm and forcing him to move backward - or lose his arm. They exchanged a few more blows but no matter how hard the vampire tried, Buffy pushed him further towards the far wall. He kicked some of the broken furniture out of his and right into her way, but Buffy simply stepped or jumped over them, never losing eye-contact with him.

She could pinpoint the exact moment he realised that he was in over his head. And grinned. "Yup. Dracula is real. And you're not even close to being a match for him. Yet I beat him."

Having enough of the sword swinging and blades clinking, Buffy eased on her attacking, waiting for the chance to exploit one of his weaknesses she'd detected earlier. Luckily she didn't have to wait long before he left his legs unguarded, banking on his longer reach to keep himself protected. Smirking, Buffy waited for that one moment when he was slightly off-balance and, dropping to the floor, used the momentum from that movement to sweep his feet out from under him.

He lost his sword as he hit the ground hard and Buffy didn't wait around but put pushed Mr Pointy right into his heart.

--

"Star Wars?" Jack groaned later that night as Teal'c put the DVD into the DVD player. "_Again_?"

Teal'c merely raised an eyebrow. "You are thinking about Dawn and Buffy Summers, are you not? Will you not ignore the television no matter what is on?"

Well, he could hardly argue with the big guy when he was right. "But what about Carter and Daniel?"

This time Teal'c didn't even raise the eyebrow. "They will not be interested in the television either."

"Huh?" Jack asked just as the aforementioned members of his team came back from the kitchen. "Teal'c decided it is Star Wars time. _Again_."

Sam and Daniel looked at each other then shrugged their shoulders. "That's okay. I don't think I could concentrate on it anyway," Sam said.

"Me neither," Daniel added.

Teal'c looked at him - and Jack could have sworn he was grinning ... inwardly - then got comfortable on the couch and started the movie.

"So..." Daniel started as he sat down next to Jack. "Wanna talk about it now?"

"No."

"Sir."

"No! Now be quiet, the movie started," Jack said in a low voice. He turned to his television - and didn't see a thing as his thoughts kept wandering to a little girl.

With nothing much to do, or rather, with Jack refusing to talk to them and the movie being too well known to be appreciated, both Sam and Daniel fell asleep before the final credits scrolled over the screen. Jack, realising he hadn't touched the open bottle in front of him for over two hours, got up to chuck it out. On the way back, he changed his mind and, getting his car keys, put some shoes on and left the house.

Teal'c would keep an eye on everything for him.

--

Buffy opened the passenger door of her car and slid in beside Xander.

He threw her a concerned look and sighed in relief when he saw she wasn't any worse for wear. "Are the girls alright?"

Buffy nodded. "They'll survive."

Once she had killed all the vampires, she had found some blankets and given them to one of the girls in the cage, who had wrapped them around herself and the other, unconscious, girl. Judging by the caskets, Buffy knew she had killed all the vamps, but she nevertheless asked the girl if she had gotten all. The girl, Tess, was scared but she confirmed Buffy's suspicion. Buffy had tried to reassure her as much as possible before getting her phone out and calling Xander, explaining the situation and sending him off to meet her a safe distance away from here.

Then she had taken another cell phone out, this time a disposable one, and, using one of Willow's gadgets to change her voice, had called the police. Turning back to the girl, she had told her she needed to leave. There were too many questions she couldn't answer. The girl had been terrified to be left alone, but Buffy promised she'd stick around until the police arrived to make sure they were okay.

And Buffy had kept her promise. She'd stayed close by until the girls had been brought out and put into an ambulance. Only then had she left to meet Xander.

"Good." Xander tapped his fingers on the stirring wheel. "Next nest?"

Buffy nodded.

--

While Buffy was cleaning out the second vampire nest of the day - this time they'd chosen a natural cave under an old crypt as their home - Jack was standing on her small front porch, knocking repeatedly.

Knowing there wasn't anyone home, no matter how often he knocked, Jack finally stopped and rested his forehead against the door. This whole situation was driving him crazy, and, knowing he wasn't in charge, didn't exactly help either. So, just like Daniel and Carter had pointed out several times, he needed to talk about it. Just not with them but with Buffy.

Although, when he left his house earlier, his intentions had been to just drive around and hopefully clear his head. Then he had found himself in front of Janet Fraiser's dark house. He had stared at what he knew to be Cassie's room for a long time, wondering if Dawnie was sleeping there. He had almost gotten out and woken the Doc, just to have a peak at his daughter again, making sure she was real. But then he had started his car and had eventually found in himself front of Summers' house.

Now he was sitting on the small front porch, his back leaning against the front door, contemplating over his next move.

He must have fallen asleep, because the next time he opened his eyes the world around him was bathed in early morning sunlight. The only sounds were made by birds greeting the new day. And a single car slowly making its way along the street. Right before it drove into Buffy's driveway.

Jack slowly got up and watched a young man with an eye-patch climb out of the driver's seat. He quickly made his way around the front of the car and opened the passenger door. And then he could only stare while the young man helped Buffy towards the house. The closer they came, the wider Jack's eyes opened.

There was blood. Lots of it. And it was everywhere. Mixed with ... gunk?

"What the fuck?!"

--

_A/N: Phew! That was actually fun - I guess there are more good reasons for having a He-Muse around than ... *cough* ... never mind. _


	34. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

Xander looked up at the muttered question and, for the first time, noticed the older man on Buffy's front porch. Despite the shock in his eyes, he screamed military. "Jack, I assume?" Xander asked casually as he helped Buffy up the couple of stairs.

Throwing Jack the keys, he added, "Would you mind?"

Buffy looked at him for the first time since she'd realised he was there. She knew there was a reason, but she was too tired to figure it out right now. All she wanted was a nice, hot shower and her soft bed. And, right now, Jack was the one between her and her nice plan. "Take key, put in keyhole, turn and push door open."

"You should be in hospital," Jack replied, giving her another once over, just to make sure he wasn't imagining the blood. Or the cuts and bruises he could see on her bare arms and through her torn clothes. And there was always the gunk too.

Buffy shrugged her shoulders - and winced when the movement jarred a particularly nasty scratch across her upper back and shoulder. "Jell-o fight gone bad."

"What!?" Jack turned around and looked at her in bewilderment. This had to be the weirdest excuse he'd ever come across.

Buffy only raised her eyebrow in return - which didn't work that well, considering the cut just above it. Then she stepped away from Xander, carefully testing her strength. Satisfied that she wouldn't end in an unsatisfied heap on the floor, she slowly made her way to and up the stairs. The shower was waiting, after all.

"Summers!" Jack called after her and would have followed her if Xander hadn't touched his shoulder and shaken his head when their eyes met. Jack narrowed his eyes and pointed in the direction of the stairs. "Did you have a good _look_ at her? She was bleeding all over the place! Jell-o fight my ass!"

Xander didn't even flinch at Jack's stare. Instead he said calmly, "She doesn't need a hospital. You'd be surprised what a shower and a few hours of sleep can do for her."

Pacing up and down the hallway, Jack looked up the stairs every time he passed them. "What about the cops?"

Xander snorted humourlessly and pointed towards the living room. "Don't know about you, but I'm done. I'm having a seat."

Knowing he had to follow if he wanted some answers, Jack looked up the stairs for one last time before entering the living room. He swore quietly when he caught sight of Buffy's phone and quickly pulled his own cell out.

Xander, who was busy sitting down without jarring his own, albeit more minor, injuries, only noticed this once Jack started talking.

"Doc? ... It is?" Jack glanced at his watch and sure enough, it was still early. Very early. "Sorry. Could you come to Summers' house?"

From the couch, Xander mouthed 'Janet?' and upon Jack's curt nod, he motioned for Jack to continue the call. Jack didn't have any time to show his irritation at Xander's _'approval'_ as he had to answer Janet's next question. "How should _I_ know? I came over to have a little chat but nobody was home. Summers didn't turn up until a few minutes ago, looking like she had a run it with a horde of _Ja_... thugs."

"Ja-thugs?" Xander's ears pricked up immediately and he grinned. "Don't think we had them back in Sunny-D."

Jack growled and gave him a glare that had many people - and Jaffa - before him shake in their own boots. But not Xander. And not only because he wasn't wearing any boots he could shake in. He simply had faced worse several times - like Willow high on dark magic and ready to end the world.

Being fed up with the smirk on Xander's face, Jack turned away from him as he continued to talk to Janet. "No, she was walking on her own. ... Having a shower." Frowning, Jack looked at the phone before thrusting it in Xander's hands. Xander listened for a while and finally nodded. "That'd be good. Thanks."

Handing the phone back, Xander carefully stood up. "Janet's on her way. I'll go and check on Buffy."

Jack frowned at the slowness with which the young man got up. He'd been doing so himself many times in his life and knew it was a good indication of an injury to the ribs. As if reading Jack's thoughts, Xander raised his eyebrows challengingly. "I'll be right back."

He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but something in Xander's voice made Jack stop and decide against following him.

He'd give him a few minutes, if Xander wasn't back then, he'd be up the stairs as well.

--

Xander knocked on the door of the master bedroom. "Buff? You covered?"

The reply came swiftly. "No!"

The hand on the doorknob let go as if it had just touched something akin to hot metal. Rolling his eye at his own reaction - including the blush creeping up his face - Xander tried again. Only to receive the same answer.

Xander grabbed the door knob again when Buffy's answer didn't change after a couple more tries. "I'm coming in. 'Cause either you're lying - or you're on the floor needing help."

Buffy sighed quietly when Xander entered her room but didn't move from where she was lying on her bed. Her hair was wet but otherwise blood and gunk-free. As was her face. Apart from the cut above her eyes that appeared to have opened up again during her shower. But Buffy didn't seem to care about the thin trail of blood running down her face. And, as Xander noticed after a closer look, it had stopped bleeding again anyway.

Gone were also her dirty and torn clothes. Though, by the looks of it, Buffy hadn't bothered with redressing but only covered herself with a fluffy robe.

"Hey," Xander said softly as he sat carefully on the side of the bed. He nodded towards the picture in Buffy's hand, the one she'd been staring at ever since he had entered the room. "What's that?"

Buffy smiled weakly as she showed him the photo. Buffy was holding a newborn Dawnie, staring at the baby with a mixture of awe and love. "Mom took it after we brought Dawnie to the hospital to be checked out. She wasn't even a day old."

Xander squeezed her shoulder gently. "But very real." Xander waited until Buffy nodded. "Janet is coming over."

Buffy frowned in confusion. "Why?"

"Jack called her. And I figured it might be a good idea." Xander pointed in the general direction of her covered upper body where he knew some of her wounds were. "Unless you want me to fix you up?"

Buffy shook her head even as the corners of her mouth twitched slightly. "Xan, I love you and all that - but that's just icky with a side-dish of _eww_."

"Thank god!"

Snorting, Buffy pointed at the door. "Go. Oh, and keep an eye on Jack."

"You need to talk to him."

"Are you saying my Jell-o fight excuse wasn't good enough?"

Xander grinned at the light undertone in Buffy's voice. She might look worse for wear, but it seemed that the extended slaying-session had done the trick. "That's not even worth an answer." Xander squeezed her hand and stood up. "But we both know that wasn't what I meant."

--

By the time Xander returned to the living room, Jack was up and pacing again.

"Jeez. Would you stop it already? You're making me dizzy." Xander carefully lowered himself onto the couch, holding up a can of coke questioningly.

"How can you be so casual about it? Summers' is seriously injured and you're sitting here with your feet up!" Jack looked at Xander accusingly, ready to turn around and do what he should have done earlier. Check on Summers and call an ambulance.

"Welcome to Buffy's life," Xander said seriously, waving in Jack's general direction with his drink. "Super secret military operation has the hots for the girl next door? You don't really believe this, do you?"

Jack opened his mouth to answer, then closed it again. Maybe he should wait for the Doc. Sitting down heavily, he sighed. "She's so tiny!"

"Ah!" Xander held up his hand. "Rule number one, actually, that's _'Don't die.'_. Rule number two, _'Don't mention her size. Ever.'_ - or live with the consequences. Which you wouldn't want to. Trust can trust me on that one."

"Don't _die_?" Jack all but squealed. In a manly kind of way.

Xander nodded. "Yep. Certainly not permanently. That's bad. Really bad. Seeing how you'd be dead and all."

Jack's voice rose even higher. "Not _permanently_?"

"CPR is your best friend. You never know when you come across a drowned friend," Xander replied with a casual wave of his hand. Hearing a car stop and its motor being turned off, Xander nodded in the general direction of the door. "Janet's here."

But Jack was already up and halfway down the hall, glad to escape this madness for a moment. And leaving Xander nothing else to do but to follow.

"Doc, sorry about the early call," Jack apologised again as he helped her out her car. "Got your bag?"

"Colonel." Janet carefully leaned back into the car and got said bag out.

Jack unceremoniously plucked it from her hands and made his way back to the house. Noticing Janet wasn't following him, he turned around in confusion. "Doc?"

She looked up from the open back door. "Dawnie." Sighing, she straightened up and smiled lopsidedly. "She's fast asleep again. I managed to wake her up long enough to walk to and climb into the car but ..."

"She's not cooperating anymore?" Xander finished for her. "Yep, sounds like the Dawn-ster. I'll get her."

"No!" Jack held Xander back and handed him Janet's bag. "I'll get her."

Xander searched Jack's face and, being satisfied with what he saw, nodded. "Don't forget Mr Gordo."

Jack grumbled but stepped up the open car door. "Summers is upstairs. Somewhere."

Xander rolled his eyes. "She's in her room. Call out to her if she's asleep, don't touch her." Smirking at the raised eyebrows he received in reply, he added, "Reflexes."

"Anything else I should know?" Janet asked as she made her way to the house.

Casually shrugging his shoulder, Xander said, "I had to pop her right shoulder back in. Oh, and her knee, too."

"Check out his ribs," Jack said at the same time, pointing at the young man next to him. When Xander's words registered, he couldn't help but use the good ol' "What!?" for the umpteenths time.

"My ribs are fine."

Janet tilted her head and gave him a thorough once over.

"Fine-ish?" Xander offered. "Just a bit bruised. And all wrapped up already." Xander even lifted his shirt to prove it.

Satisfied for now, Janet nodded and left to see Buffy. And get some answers as Teal'c hadn't been very forthcoming when she had collected Dawnie earlier.

Dawnie woke-up when Jack tried to lift her out of her safety seat. Adjusting her to his hip - ignoring the dull pain coming from the almost healed staff wound - Jack pressed her head against his shoulder, whispering "Go back to sleep."

Dawnie raised her head and looked at him. "Uncle Jack?"

"Yep. It's me."

"Okay." Dawnie sighed in contentment, hugged Mr Gordo closer and put her head back down. She was asleep before they reached the front door.

"Her room is upstairs."

Jack ignored Xander and went into the living room, settling onto the couch. Xander sat down across from him, just watching the older man. "You know, she'd be more comfortable lying down," he finally said and nodded towards Dawnie.

Jack glared at him but didn't move.

Rolling his eyes, Xander walked to the couch and removed all the cushions, only leaving one leaning against the armrest closest to Jack. Patting the pillow, he said, "It's more comfy than it looks. I should know."

Jack raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"Buffy doesn't have a guestroom yet." Xander explained as he got two blankets from the hallway cupboard. Sighing when Jack didn't show any signs of moving, Xander motioned towards the ceiling. "Janet will be a while. Girl talk, you know."

Eventually, Jack nodded and slid down onto the couch, holding Dawnie securely to his chest. The little girl sighed as she suddenly found herself in an even more comfortable position.

--

Janet worked silently, letting Buffy decide if she wanted to talk about it or not.

"You're dying with curiosity, aren't you?" Buffy asked while Janet tended to the big slash on her back, courtesy of the Polgara demon's skewers.

Janet grunted. "That needs stitches."

"Steri-strips are fine," Buffy countered immediately. "I've got some in the medical cabinet."

Janet huffed and looked through the contents of her bag. "I've brought my own."

"You're mad," Buffy observed. Frowning at her realisation, she lifted and turned her head. "Why?"

"Stay still." Janet pushed Buffy's head down again. "You run off being angry, looking for a fight. That was just stupid and look where it got you. What if you'd been killed? What would have happened to Dawnie?"

"Doing nothing would have been worse," Buffy said quietly.

"How?" Janet asked as she put another steri-strip on - and with much more force than was needed.

Buffy winced, though she didn't back away. "Because I'm the Slayer, remember?"

Janet stopped short and frowned. "I don't understand."

Buffy sighed as she tried to find the right words. "In the end, the Slayer is nothing but a highly skilled, effective and fierce predator. Her instincts scream _'Hunt and kill, hunt and kill, hunt and kill!'_ at all times. I've been living with these urges since I was fifteen, trying to balancing them with my cheery self."

Janet couldn't help but snort as she finished with the cut on her back. "Cheery self, huh?"

"Yep." Buffy grinned lopsidedly as she turned to face Janet. "With me being a former cheerleader and all that." Becoming serious again, she continued her explanation. "But it's almost impossible to fight the urges when I'm angry. And I don't mean the you-ate-the-last-chocolate kind of angry either. I mean me being really, _really_ pissed-off. In that case the safest thing for everyone involved is me going on a slaying spree."

"You're calm now." Janet stopped probing the heavily swollen area around Buffy's eye and looked her scrutinised her friend's expression.

Buffy smiled wistfully. "Calm? No. Calmer, yes. The little work-out helped."

"Uh huh." Janet started manipulating Buffy's shoulder, the one Xander had told her about. "Dislocated shoulder and knee. Huge slash on the back. Cut over the eye - which is almost swollen shut too. Bruised ribs - again, I might add. And I'm not even starting to count the smaller bruises and cuts that have started to heal already."

Buffy grinned. "I love it when everything works out. Lots of dead baddies and a healthy Buffy."

Janet snorted again. "Yeah. Tell that to Jack. He sounded like he was ready to ship you off to hospital. How are you going to explain your mystery recovery to him, huh?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Told him it was a jell-o fight gone badly. We'll just have to convince him that most of the blood he saw wasn't blood at all. Piece of cake."

"Right." Janet drawled out. "Too bad you don't sound like you'd believe it was that easy."

Buffy stuck her tongue out, but refrained from commenting.

"So... going to tell me what he's doing here in the first place?" Janet tilted her head as she watched her friend hug her legs to her chest. Janet grabbed the one with the injured knee and straightened it out again. "I guess it has something to do with you running off to fight in the first place?"

Buffy sighed deeply. "Ever heard of Loki?"

"Oh boy."

--

_A/N: Thanks again for all the reviews! I'm afraid She-Muse is taking the scenic route to the explanation. Though this might give me the time to find He-Muse again (he's hiding ... I think he might forgotten to do the dishes or something) to spice up the explanation a bit..._


	35. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

Janet's head was still spinning when she left her friend. Buffy had told her about her impromptu meeting with Thor. She had also admitted that she'd been so furious she'd been barely able to form a clear thought. That's why she had gone hunting. And it had worked like a charm. More or less.

Of course that had brought new problems.

Like realising that Jack being Dawnie's dad had opened a completely different can of worms.

Janet, too dumbfounded herself, hadn't been able to do anything more than promise her that they'd work something out. But she'd also warned Buffy that it would be more than difficult to keep Jack away from his daughter. And that, despite his sometimes grumpy behaviour towards Buffy, he simply loved children. Then, noticing Buffy's eyes dropping, she'd suggested she'd get some sleep first.

Janet had waited until Buffy was asleep before making her way towards Dawnie's room. Frowning when she found the bed empty, she went down the stairs and towards the living room. Her eyes went almost comically wide when she reached the entrance, then she started to smile.

She got Buffy's digital camera and walked closer to the couch before snapping several pictures. The sight in front of her was just too cute. Dawnie was sleeping on Jack's chest, a content smile playing along her lips. As if this wasn't enough, Jack was fast asleep as well - looking more at peace than she'd ever seen him. His head was resting against Dawnie's, his lips almost touching her hair. One of his hands rested protectively on the girl's back, while he used the other one as a pillow for himself.

Having snapped lots of pictures, Janet turned and found Xander grinning back at her. She blushed slightly, then shrugged her shoulders. Xander winked before he moved around until he had found a more comfortable position for his ribs.

"You should try to get some more sleep," he suggested in a whisper.

Janet nodded. Talking with Jack was out for the moment and she _was_ still tired. After giving Jack and Dawnie another look - they were simply too adorable together - she decided to give Dawnie's bed a try.

Yep, being short had its advantages.

Occasionally.

--

The first thing Jack noticed upon waking was the weight on his chest.

And it was moving.

Then the memories came rushing back and he couldn't help but smile. He had a daughter. And a little charmer at that. It didn't matter how she had been conceived; only that she was his flesh and blood.

His smile turned into a grin when Dawnie opened his eyes with her fingers. "You're awake!" she said excitedly, giving him a big grin, her eyes sparkling with mischief. "Hi Jack!"

"Hey, kiddo." Overcome with emotions, he kissed her forehead and pressed her head against the crook of his neck.

Dawnie stayed still for a whole minute - and was very proud of this accomplishment. She wriggled around a bit until she could rest her upper arms on his chest, supporting her head in her hands. "I'm hungry!"

"I'm comfy," Jack replied without batting an eyelash.

Dawnie giggled. "Me too!" Moving until she was sitting cross-legged on his chest, she added, "_And_ I'm hungry!" She climbed off of him and held her hands out to him.

Xander, having been woken by Dawnie's giggles, looked over to Jack. "We better find something to eat, then."

"Uncle Xander!" Dawnie squealed and rushed over to him. Climbing onto his lap, she hugged him tightly. "Morning!"

He winced slightly. "Ugh. Careful. My ribs are a bit tender." Though that didn't stop him from hugging her back. He was simply bit more careful than the little girl.

"Oh!" Dawnie let go immediately. Frowning, she tilted her head to study her Uncle Xander more carefully.

"I'm fine," he said reassuringly. "And so is your mommy."

"Really?" she asked quietly. "She's not mad anymore?"

Xander hugged her once again. "Oh no. She was never mad at you." He looked up to meet Jack's eyes. "Or at me or your Uncle Jack. I promise."

"Did you beat up the baddies?"

Xander grinned and nodded. "Uh huh. Lots and lots of them. So your mommy is a bit tired now and we better let her sleep for a while longer, okay?"

Reassured by that, Dawnie kissed Xander's cheek. "Can we have pancakes?"

"Hmm." Xander tapped his chin thoughtfully.

"_Please_? I'll help, I promise!"

"Well, I guess that's an offer I can't refuse."

"Yeah!" Dawnie squealed in delight. She turned around and grinned at Jack. "Do you like pancakes?"

Jack simply nodded as he was still too shocked to give a verbal answer. Even though Dawnie had mentioned something along the lines of Buffy beating up others before, he hadn't quite believed it them. Yet here they were again - and the casual way they had talked about Buffy beating up 'the baddies' had simply thrown him.

Xander, reading the signs correctly, sent Dawnie to the bathroom to give them some minutes alone. He held up his hand to stop Jack from talking. "It's complicated and not my story to tell. Unfortunately, Dawnie is aware that not everyone out there is nice - but she also knows that we, and especially her mom, will do everything to keep her safe."

Jack followed Xander into the kitchen, trying to work his way through the new information. "She ... when we were with ... Buffy told her to close her eyes and ears. And Dawnie obeyed as if this was a completely normal request."

Xander nodded wistfully. "You've seen how she was made, right? The green light?"

Jack's head snapped up, not liking the implications of Xander's last question at all. Meeting and holding the younger man's eyes, he felt the dread starting to make itself comfortable in the pit of his stomach. "No special effects then."

Xander shook his head just as Dawnie came rushing back into the kitchen.

"Hey! What's with the jammies? Didn't you feel like dressing?"

"Nope," Dawnie grinned at them and turned in a circle to show off her pyjama. "I love the bunnies."

Jack visibly shook himself to get rid of the dark thoughts, for now anyway, and made a show of checking out the pyjama. Both the short-sleeved top and the shorts were a nice shade of pink with bunnies of all shapes and sizes everywhere. "It's nice."

Dawnie lifted the hem of the top so she could have a better look. "Uh huh."

"It's new," Xander commented. "I love your style."

Giggling, Dawnie nodded. Then she crooked her finger and motioned them closer, whispering conspiratorially, "It's a secret present from Auntie Anya."

Xander's eyes opened wide before he choked and turned away from them.

Jack frowned at Xander's reaction. "Who's Anya?"

Xander didn't turn around, but whispered, "She was scared of bunnies."

"Uh huh." Dawnie nodded. "But she said I just need to wear it and all the bunnies would leave her alone." Walking over to her Uncle Xander, she tugged at his hand until he turned around again. "Don't be sad."

He gave her a small smile and ruffled her hair. "Why don't you and Jack start on the pancakes already? I'll be right back, okay?"

Once he had left the room, Dawnie looked at Jack, unshed tears shimmering in her eyes. "I didn't want to make him sad." She tugged at her top. "Stupid bunnies!"

"Whoa! Hey!" Jack lifted Dawnie up and held her close. Rubbing soothing circles on her back, he said, "I think it's great you're watching out for your Auntie Anya."

"Even though she had to go to heaven?"

"_Especially_ because she had to go to heaven. Because every time she looks down and sees you in your jammies she knows you haven't forgotten her."

"But I'll never forget her!" Dawnie said, astonished he would even think she could. "And grandma and Tara and Uncle Spike and everyone! Maybe they're coming back-"

"Dawnie..."

"-like Mommy did."

Jack looked at her in shock before he got his expression under control. Just how much death had his daughter seen? And what did she mean with _'Like mommy did'_?

"I still made Uncle Xander sad." Dawnie said, interrupting his thoughts.

Putting her on the counter, simply to give him more time to get his emotions back under control and file even more questions away for later, he tilted her head up so she would have to look him in the eyes. "I guess Anya was pretty special to him, huh?"

"Uh huh."

"Maybe he's sad but I bet he's also glad that you're watching out for her."

"Really?"

Jack nodded. "Really. Now where is the pancake making stuff?"

--

Janet, having woken up by Dawnie's earlier romp into her room, quietly stepped back from her hiding spot behind the kitchen door and went back upstairs, giving them some more alone time.

--

Sometime later Buffy was woken by the smell of fresh pancakes. Or maybe it was the loud rumbling of her stomach that woke her. Not that it mattered, as there was no way she was going back to sleep now. Not with the evil persons making good smelling food in her kitchen.

Sighing she got up and dressed quickly before she went in search of her daughter.

"Xander!"

He gave her a lopsided smile as he looked up from the step he was sitting on. "Hey. Sleep well?"

"Like a baby. So ... what's up?"

"Nothing?"

"_Ding_. Wrong answer." Buffy sat down next to him and put her arm around his shoulder. "Spill."

"I guess Dawnie caught me off-guard with her bunny pyjamas. But I'm okay now."

Buffy squeezed his shoulder, knowing the story behind them. "Then why are you still here when there are pancakes waiting to be eaten?"

Xander grinned and stood up. "That you've got to see for yourself."

--

Dawnie was sitting cross-legged on the kitchen counter, stirring a bowl next to her. Jack was standing at the hob, looking intently at the frying pan in front of him. "Done!" he exclaimed and transferred the finished pancakes on a plate next to him.

Turning to Dawnie he asked, "What now?"

"Bacon!" Dawnie exclaimed excitedly.

Scrunching up his nose, Jack shook his head. "Pancake with bacon?"

"Uh huh. And cheese."

"That's-"

"-yummy!" Dawnie finished for him. Tilting her head slightly, she gave him her patented puppy-dog eyes look. "_Puh-lease_?"

Jack sighed and went to the fridge to get a slice of bacon. "O-kay."

"Yay!" Dawnie clapped her hands and started to stir with renewed vigour.

"But after that it's normal pancake-pancake time again, okay?"

Dawnie nodded. "Can we make another banana one too?"

Jack poured the mix into the frying pan and added the bacon. Sighing, he got another banana and cut it in small pieces. Handing one to Dawnie to eat right there, he shook his head in amusement, "Anyone ever told you you've got a strange taste?"

Dawnie shrugged her shoulders innocently. "Yup."

Jack just chuckled and continued to make pancakes to his daughter's orders.

--

Having watched the exchange for the last couple of minutes, Buffy could only stare.

Xander, almost seeing her thoughts racing through her head, squeezed her shoulder reassuringly. "I'm sorry, Buf. But he's securely wrapped around her little finger."

"He's right," Janet said quietly from behind them. Stroking Buffy's back, she added just as quietly, "And he would have jumped without second thoughts too."

Buffy gasped, realising Janet was right. Turning quickly, she rushed out the door.

Having heard her gasp, both Jack and Dawnie turned to only see the retreating back of Buffy.

"Mommy!" Dawnie called but Jack was quick to hold her in place when she showed every sign of jumping off the counter.

Xander was ready to step in but Janet pushed past him, stopping in front of Dawnie. "It's alright, sweetie. It's just-"

"-adult stuff?" Dawnie crossed her arms in front of her and glowered at Janet. "I _hate_ adult stuff!"

"Me too. We _all_ do," Jack said as he put his hand on her shoulder. "Why don't you finish here with Janet and Xander and I'll go and make sure your Mom's back for breakfast? You made her a special pancake after all."

Dawn's frown only intensified.

"Please?"

"Fine. But I want another bacon pancake!"

Chuckling, Jack bent down to kiss the top of her head. "Deal."

--

Jack found Buffy sitting on the front porch, her back and head leaning against the house. Her eyes were closed and her arms were lying on top of her bent knees.

"Xander is right. You're completely smitten," Buffy said without opening her eyes. "And so is Dawnie."

Sitting down next to her, he mimicked her position. "Is that so bad?" he asked after a while.

Buffy didn't answer at first. When she finally did, she spoke so quietly that Jack had trouble hearing her. "You know, I was finally getting my life back under control. For once, things were going my way." Buffy laughed bitterly. "But giving good ol' Buffy at rest? Now that's just _wrong_. Guess I should be grateful the Powers-that-Be didn't add an apocalypse into the mix too."

Jack couldn't help it - he was stuck on one word. "Apocalypse?"

"Yup." Buffy nodded once. "You've got your alien invasions; I've got my very own apocalypses."

"There hasn't been an alien invasion," Jack pointed out. "We've prevented them."

"Seen anything post-apocalypse-y lately?"

Jack shook his head in confusion.

Buffy turned her head to face him and opened her eyes for the first time since Jack had stepped out onto the porch. "We've prevented them."

He would have laughed it off if it weren't for her eyes.

Eyes that were far too old for her.

Eyes that were haunted.

But, most of all, she suddenly looked just tired.

For the first time he understood why Teal'c had so easily accepted her, had never questioned the rightfulness of her being at the SGC. He nodded slowly and, after giving her hand a quick, reassuring squeeze, he let his head fall back against the house as well.

Buffy was surprised how comfortable it felt to just sit next to him. Maybe it was his quiet understanding, the recognition she'd seen in his eyes - warrior to warrior - something that hadn't been there before. Though that was probably more her own fault than his. But now ... damn, now she had to tell him a lot more than she ever wanted to.

Jack turned his head towards her after hearing her heavy sigh. "Rough night, huh?"

Slowly, but surely, a smile started to spread across her face and Buffy once again looked more like her actual age. Opening her eyes again, she shook her head. "Actually, the night was pretty good. It's the day I could have done without."

His eyebrows shot up in surprise. "You were bleeding all over the place!"

Buffy's smile grew even more. Jack frowned; that smile ... _that_ smile reminded him of the proverbial cat that inherited the creamery.

"Jell-o, remember?"

He snorted. And although he had to admit that she looked much better now than she did last night, there was no denying the cut above her eye. "You really need to work on your cover story."

Buffy raised a single eyebrow. "Deep space radar telemetry?"

Okay, she had him there. Picking up a small stone, he threw it absently towards the driveway. "Dawnie made you your favourite pancake."

"Apple and onion?" Buffy scrunched up her nose in disgust.

"Ah, not your favourite."

She just glared at him in return. Then shrugged her shoulders. "Dawnie is going to eat it anyway. She loves them."

"You're kidding!"

Buffy smirked. "Nope."

Jack shuddered then pushed himself off the wooden porch. Holding out his hands, he said, "Come on, we better hurry before all the normal ones are gone."

Buffy touched his arm before he could open her front door. When he turned to look at her, she met his gaze. "I'm sorry, but I can't just tell Dawnie that she has a dad after all." She lifted her arms but let them fall to her side again. "I just need some time."

Buffy watched his face become completely expressionless - just after she caught a glimpse of pain in his eyes. Squeezing his arm, she added quietly, "But I won't stop her Uncle Jack from visiting as often as he wants."

--

_A/N: "You've reached the residence of Author. Author is currently unavailable due to severe brain-leakage after too much work."_

_Meanwhile, somewhere in a dark corner far, far away..._

_S-M:_ Psst. He-Muse! Is it true? Is it gone? Is the ... *gasp* ... _you-know-what_ gone? For real?

_H-M:_ Yup. I sneaked up on Author and watched the final edits on that scientific paper, even watched it being banished from Author's brain and sent off to some poor editor.

_S-M:_ Phew. So we can finally move back in? Yes?

_H-M:_ Yup. Just be careful, I think Author's brain started leaking a few days ago and there're still a few slippery spots around. But I can already see the leaks seal themselves as we speak.

_S-M:_ Yee-ha! Get those typing fingers ready ... I'm BACK!


	36. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

Xander convinced Buffy to stay at home for the day, doing her coursework from here. It was Friday after all and the previous day had brought more than just a little upheaval. Once that decision was made, Buffy didn't even think about suggesting for Dawnie to go to her day care centre. Because neither Jack nor Janet had to go to work either, they stayed at Buffy's place as well.

Once all the pancakes were gone - and Jack had to admit that the bacon and cheese one wasn't all that bad - they went into the backyard to prepare the foundation for the deck. Well, with Janet, Jack and now Xander troubled by their ribs it was mainly Buffy who did the work. And although she grumbled good-naturedly about it, she didn't really mind.

And then there was Dawnie.

She proudly showed her tool-belt to Jack before explaining every single tool in it. Then she watched her mommy closely and made sure she was doing everything like Xander had told her to. And the more Buffy glared at her, the more Dawnie giggled. At one point, Dawnie had just commented on one thing or another again, Buffy put her tools to the ground and grabbed Dawnie before the little girl knew what was going on.

Jack could only stare at Buffy, who by that time had already thrown her giggling daughter over her shoulder and had resumed her digging another hole for the foundation. Her movements had simply been inhumanly fast.

He sighed and took another sip of his lemonade. They _really_ needed to have another talk - and sooner rather than later. Although he had accepted that there was much more to Buffy than it seemed, he still had no real idea just how much. And then there were all the other questions he had for her.

Like what Dawnie had meant by _'mommy coming back from heaven'_.

Or what Buffy had meant by _'apocalypses'_. Apocalypses as in the plural of apocalypse. He hadn't even known there was one until now.

Jack smiled as he watched Buffy put Dawnie down again. Almost immediately the little girl - _his_ daughter - went to the hole Buffy had been digging and inspected it carefully. Then she called for Uncle Xander and he joined her, before telling her that everything seemed to be alright. Only then did Dawnie turn back to Buffy to tell her that the hole _'would suffice'_.

Jack chuckled as he watched the look of shock on Buffy's face while Dawnie and Xander high-fived each other. Before Buffy could make another grab for her daughter, she jumped away and came running towards him.

"Help me!" she screamed with glee as she climbed onto his lap.

Jack helped her get settled before he whispered, "Pretend to be asleep."

Dawnie immediately snuggled closer and closed her eyes. Then she started snoring. Loudly.

Buffy raised her eyebrows as her eyes met Jack's and he smirked at her, shrugging his shoulder innocently. Buffy grinned at Janet who was sitting in the chair next to Jack's and said, "Guess we better have lunch now. With Dawnie asleep there should be enough pasta for the rest of us."

"No!" Dawnie opened her eyes and shook her head vigorously. "I'm awake!"

"What a shame," Buffy said with a theatrical sigh. "Guess we'll have to share after all."

"Yup!" Dawnie nodded and held her arms up to her mommy. Buffy shook her head in amusement then lifted her daughter up. "Right. Let's go and wash up."

Mother and daughter had vanished into the house before Jack could respond. Next to him, Xander smirked knowingly. "Good luck!"

Jack raised his eyebrows and Xander snorted. "You've got lots of questions. Buffy got all the answers."

"But?" Jack prompted.

Xander patted Jack's shoulder patronisingly. "But it doesn't mean she'll just give them to you."

--

Jack was still shaking his head in disbelief when he parked his car in front of The Home Depot store. Buffy surely had some very odd rules. Last night, after they'd had their dinner and Dawnie was trying her best to avoid going to bed, there had been a knock on the front door.

Dawnie, seeing an opportunity, had jumped up and run towards the door as fast as her little feet would carry her. Jack had followed at a more sedate pace. Buffy had come out of the kitchen just as Jack had left the living room. She had spoken Dawnie's name - quietly but authoritative - and the little girl had stopped dead.

She had looked thoroughly chastised when she had come trudging back towards them. Jack had scooped her up and Dawnie had immediately snuggled into him. Then she had apologised. Jack had wanted to ask Buffy what all of this was about, but she had only raised an eyebrow. So he had gone and opened the door to reveal an excited Cassie.

That had been when it went from unusual to weird. As soon as he had opened his mouth to invite her in, Dawnie had gasped in shock and put her hands over his mouth. "No!"

Then she had explained to him that he had to step aside to let Cassie in, 'cause verbally inviting people in was very, very bad.

And, looking far too serious for her age, she had made him promise to never break that important rule. Too dumbfounded to ask questions - and since when did four year olds knew the meaning of 'verbally'? - he had nodded. Dawnie had kissed his cheek and demanded he'd read her a good-night story now.

Later, when Dawnie had been asleep, he had asked Buffy about it. Instead of an explanation he had gotten a brusque, "My house, my rules." as an answer. Cassie had just shrugged her shoulders, telling him she didn't know any more than he did. But one look at Janet had told him that she was a different matter. That she knew exactly what was going on - and that there was a very good reason behind that rule.

At that moment Jack had sighed and added another point to his ever growing list of questions he had for Buffy.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he finally left his car in search of the remaining members of SG-1.

--

Sam grinned as she snapped several pictures with her cell phone. It was just too good an opportunity to pass up on. There, in front of her, were the male members of SG-1 standing next to one another, their backs to her. Teal'c was standing motionless, his feet slightly apart, his hands clasped behind his back and his head tilted slightly to one side. Next to him was Daniel, his arms and head in continuous motion as he pointed here and there and talked non-stop.

On the other side of Teal'c was Jack. He was rocking on the balls of his feet, grinning like a kid in a toy-store before Christmas. His baseball cap wasn't on his head but kept his hands busy. Occasionally, he would put it back where it belonged and tuck his hands into his pockets. But the cap was usually back in his hands within a couple of minutes. Maybe she should have brought the spare yoyo she kept in her lab to keep him from fiddling with her more sensitive experiments.

Shaking her head in amusement, she watched a salesclerk come over and almost felt sorry for him. Almost. Because, judging by the look on his face, he knew that this could be a big sale for him. So Sam figured he might just as well work for it.

"Sirs, can I help you?" he asked the three men in front of him. He had watched them for the last ten minutes and was thinking of the balance bike his little son wanted for his birthday.

Jack looked the young man up and down before he nodded. "I'm looking for a swing set."

"A sturdy swing set," Teal'c added.

"An educational swing set," Daniel said, causing Sam to snort.

The salesclerk nodded and looked expectantly at Sam, who had stepped closer while they had been talking. "Ma'am?"

Sam smiled. "I'm just here for the show."

--

Buffy kicked a small piece of wood. "I could easily build that stupid deck myself," she muttered.

Janet put an arm around the younger woman's shoulder. "I'm afraid SG-1 tends to stick like glue once they've accepted you. And Jack ... well, it's not going to make it any easier."

Buffy crossed her arms in front of her. "This sucks."

"They are good people." Janet squeezed her shoulder. "You can trust them."

Buffy sighed. "So much for being Secret Identity Girl. Another couple of months like this and all of Colorado will know about me."

Chuckling, Janet let go of her shoulders and took one of Buffy's hands in hers. "Then don't tell them."

"And that's going to work?" Buffy asked sceptically.

"Not for long. But ... but how about asking them what they'd think about the SGC going public?"

"Then turn it against them?" Buffy smiled slightly. "You're evil."

Janet shook her head. "That's not exactly what I meant." Wriggling her eyebrows, she added, "But yeah ... I'm evil."

Laughing out loud, Buffy gave Janet a quick hug. "Thanks, I needed that. And it gives me something to think about. I really like the sneaky-ness of it."

--

"So Buffy has accepted you're Dawnie's dad but hasn't told her about it."

"Yes, Daniel."

"Why?"

Seeing how he'd stopped at a red light, he turned to his friend, "Because!"

"Jack, that's-"

"-it unless you wanna walk the rest of the way." Jack turned his attention back to the road when the lights changed.

Daniel crossed his arms in front of him. "I'm just saying."

Jack sighed. "Look, Daniel. Do I want her to know she's mine? Yes. Do I want her to know it now? Of course I do. Do I want the Goa'uld gone for good? Hell, yes! But that doesn't mean I'll get my wishes. You should know by now that the world doesn't work that way."

"Your daughter isn't a Goa'uld," Daniel insisted. "You can't just compare them."

Jack slowly shook his head. He should have let Daniel drive back with Carter and Teal'c. "But she wasn't exactly conceived the normal way either."

Daniel pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath. Then he threw his hands in the air before letting them sink back onto his lap. "It's just ..."

"I know." Jack smiled wryly. "There are more questions than answer. It's driving me-"

"Nuts?" Daniel finished with a smirk.

Jack patted Daniel's shoulder. "Yup. Scared?"

Daniel snorted. "So you're really okay with it?"

"I don't have much of a choice. Besides, chocolate cake and The Simpsons? She's got my taste! So there's nothing to worry about, right?"

"Right." Once out of the car, Daniel turned to Jack and couldn't help but smile at the happiness in his face. "A daughter, huh?"

"Yup."

--

Dawnie was in her element. So many people to watch over! They were building their deck and she was once again Uncle Xander's special helper. Sometimes, when Xander didn't need her, she would make sure her Auntie Janet wasn't bored or she'd show her Uncle Jack how to make fresh lemonade for everyone.

But the best parts were when she was allowed to help Xander with a nail or two. She was even using Xander's hammer for it! Well, he was holding it too - but only a teeny tiny bit! Like now.

Tongue tucked between her teeth, Dawnie was squinting like she'd seen her mommy do and then she hit the nail. Hard. "Done!"

Teal'c, who was working next to them, stopped and had a look himself. "Indeed."

Dawnie giggled and put her arms around his neck. "Chocolate break!"

"Lemonade," Buffy said immediately. "You already had enough chocolate for one afternoon."

Dawnie was about to protest when Buffy looked to the backdoor. "Someone's at the front door."

"I believe there are two men," Teal'c added. "O'Neill."

Jack rubbed his hands in excitement and walked around the house. "I believe that's for me. Teal'c, Danny. Some help, please."

Buffy raised her eyebrows at Sam's amused eye-roll. Grinning widely, she took out her cell phone and showed Buffy the pictures from the Home Depot. "It was quite the show."

"It's a swing set."

Janet leaned over to have a look herself. "Looks like it. Jack?"

Sam nodded. "Sorry, Buffy. I only managed to stop him from getting an identical one for his own backyard."

"It looks sturdy enough," Xander commented after having seen the pictures as well. Then, seeing the scowl on Buffy's face, he added, "Want me to get my shovel?"

"Mommy! Look!" Dawnie came skipping towards them before Buffy could answer Xander's question. "A swing! For me!"

The look of pure delight on her daughter's face was the final straw - there was no way she could deny her Jack's present; even though Buffy wasn't happy about him running off and starting to buy things for her. Of course, he had to go and buy one of the things her daughter wanted most. One of the things she didn't have the money to buy immediately.

Even though, if the latest news from Giles were to be believed, they had finally localised the Watcher Council's assets - and there were plenty. Enough to pay all of them a salary - backdated. But it would still be a while until she saw any of that money, so she had to put the swing set on hold.

Brows furrowed, she wasn't going to let Jack off easy, she watched the two delivery guys together with Teal'c and Daniel carry the bits and pieces of the swing set into her backyard. "You bought it, you put it up."

Jack held her eyes for a long moment, then he nodded and pointed to the best place for the swings. Once the delivery guys continued forward, Jack nodded almost unnoticeable. "Thanks."

Buffy grumbled something unintelligible before turning away and going back to the not quite half-finished deck.

--

Jack walked around the house, two cold beers in his hand. Sitting down next to Buffy on the front porch, not unlike they'd been sitting the morning before, he silently held one of the beers out to her.

She snorted. "Buffy and beer are unmixy things."

"You ok?" Buffy shrugged her shoulders. "About the swings..."

Buffy sighed and held up her hand to stop him. "Dawnie loves the whole thing. I was going to get one myself, once I had the money. Just-"

"-don't do it again?" Buffy's mouth started to twitch. "Or you'll get a shovel?"

Now she laughed out loud. Grinning, she asked, "Did Xander give you the shovel speech already?"

"If you ever hurt either of them I'll hunt you down and clobber you to death with a shovel?" Jack asked and Buffy grinned even more. "Yep, he did. Even waved said shovel in front of me a couple of times."

"Kinda scary, huh?"

"And weird." Jack scratched his chin thoughtfully. "Might try it on Cassie's next boyfriend, though." After a couple of minutes of silence, he added quietly, "He's a good friend."

Buffy nodded wistfully. "We had our ups and downs. But yeah, he's my best Xander-shaped friend."

"From Sunnydale."

"Yeah. Run into him on my first day in school. Literally." Buffy smiled at the fond memories. Then she sighed. "Life was almost normal back then."

Jack raised his eyebrows. "Almost?"

"Yeah, well, apart from the burning down the high school gym and being evicted from school so that mom and I had to move, life was good."

"You're kidding, right?"

Buffy gave him an innocent smile. "Smoking mice are a real fire hazard, trust me."

"Smoking mice?" Jack asked in disbelief.

"Well, the principal didn't believe me either. Idiot." Buffy kicked a small stone off the patio. Turning to Jack, she waited till he met her eyes. "I didn't have a choice. You'd have done the same."

He could only nod. Not so much because of her words but because he'd seen the truth in her eyes. "Why?"

Buffy held his eyes, then she blinked and looked at her watch. "Oh look! Time has gone by! We better get back."

Jack didn't move, but said one quiet word. "Buffy."

Stopping on the steps, she let her head drop. Sighing deeply, she turned around. "I need some time - after the deck is finished. I've barely been alone since your naked little friend came by for a chat. Xander's leaving in a few days and I don't know when I'll see him again."

"Or if?" he asked quietly.

Buffy looked away, giving Jack his answer. "It's complicated. I need to think. I'm not exactly known for being explain-y girl and there are things you'll need to know."

"Like who the _'baddies'_ are you're beating up?"

Buffy smiled lopsidedly.

Jack stood up and, putting his hands in his pockets, started to rock back and forth slightly. "Or like how you came back from _'heaven'_ while all the others didn't?"

Gasping in shock, she turned around and would have jumped down the stairs weren't it for Jack's hand on his shoulder. Buffy didn't turned around, but she didn't run away either. "Trust me, there won't be a funeral or memorial service next time Daniel decides to die on us."

Being caught completely off-guard by his comment, Buffy turned around and frowned. "Huh?"

Jack casually shrugged his shoulders. "Danny-boy usually comes back pretty quickly, but two years ago ... well, it took him almost a year to return. Oh, he'd pop in now and then and have a chat before vanishing into thin air again. But he was gone - and we'd thought for good."

Buffy tilted her head curiously, "What happened? I mean, he doesn't seem all ghost-y to me. A bit off maybe, but so are all of you to various degrees." Seeing Jack's questioning look, Buffy shook her head. "Nu huh. That's part of the _'me going all explain-y and you better not fall asleep'_ bit. So ... Daniel? Not being dead?"

Jack smirked. "Oh, you know, the usual. Pissed off some ghostly head-honchos and found himself butt-naked and memory-free on some random planet... We picked him up a little while later. Not so naked but still memory free."

Buffy was quiet for a while. Then she gave him a small smile. "Maybe we could compare notes on the weird and odd sometimes."

Jack returned her smile. "I'd like that." Grabbing her hand, he motioned towards the backyard. "Ready?"

--

"Jack?"

"Daniel?"

"Why are you grinning? I thought Buffy wanted more time?" Daniel asked, a frown marring his face.

"She does," Jack replied casually.

"Don't you want to tell Dawnie that she's your daughter?"

Jack raised his eyebrows.

"Right. Stupid question. _Soo_... what's with that grin, then?"

"Ah, it's nothing." Jack patted his friend's shoulder before looking pointedly at Teal'c. "Now be quiet, the big guy wants to start he movie."

"Indeed." Teal'c said from his place on the floor. Meanwhile, Sam sat in the armchair and watched with obvious amusement, occasionally taking a sip from her beer.

Just before Teal'c pressed the start button, though, Jack looked at Daniel again. "Just found some interesting common things between you and Buffy."

"Fluffy hair?" Sam asked immediately, barely able to contain her laughter. "At least when yours wasn't as short as it's now."

Jack laughed out loud. "Something like that." Then he patted Daniel's leg while his friend was throwing Sam a dark look.

Then the opening credits of the movie started and nobody dared to interrupt Teal'c's movie experience. It was part of the fun, after all.

Teal'c, his attention for once not on the movie he had seen several times before but on his friends, smiled. Deep inside. He now knew that O'Neill and Buffy Summers would work through the recent upheaval in their life.

His friend would gain a daughter - and the SGC a skilled fighter, he was sure of it.

--

_A/N: Phew. I can't believe it, but my muses just told me that this story is almost done. There'll probably be another chapter or two - and the potential for a sequel or two (depending on their length, obviously). Vacation. That's what I'm doing right now. Had some interesting computer related mishaps too. Like taking an adaptor for my laptop's power supply. Germany to UK. There's nothing wrong with it, seeing how I'm German, right? Well ... the problem is that I'm visiting Germany with my UK-bought laptop! So that kinda didn't work out. Luckily I had the old German power-supply for my old laptop (same brand) stashed at my parent's place. Okay, the cable is sort of broken but if you turned it just right it was still working. LOL. Anyway, got myself a new and proper adapter now, so that problem is solved. But, unfortunately, the lovely soul that left their WLAN unsecured changed that. Today. Now my laptop is internet-less as my mom doesn't have WLAN (and cable switching spider webs... urgh). So now I'm working simultaneously on my laptop (UK keyboard) and my mom's desktop (German keyboard) to translate words and phrases I couldn't remember while writing the chapter. Which makes life quite interesting. Especially when you type something ... and it shows up on the wrong computer or you 'y' or 'z' as they are switched between those keyboards. LOL._


	37. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

"Hi Jack." Daniel put his breakfast on the table and sat down with a sigh. "How are things?"

Jack grumbled something unintelligible, but didn't elaborate.

"That good, huh?"

Jack scowled and continued to kill the eggs on his plate. It had been almost three weeks since they'd built Buffy's deck, yet he still had more questions than answers. Sure, he'd been able to see Dawnie whenever he had wanted to. He even took her and Cassie to the zoo without Buffy, but that wasn't enough. Especially as his daughter still didn't know about him. He might be able to understand Buffy's motives better if he only _knew_ them! And every time he asked the Doc about it, she just shook her head and said it wasn't her story to tell.

"She's better at evading questions than anyone I know," Jack growled.

"Sounds like she'd be great at pissing off the Goa'uld," Daniel said. "Then again, that job is already taken."

Jack eventually picked up some egg and put it into his mouth all the while he was scowling at his friend. "Funny. Very funny."

Daniel subconsciously adjusted his glasses. "She's having her psych evaluation in a couple of days."

"And she has to hand in her final course work for that summer course. She told me," he admitted grudgingly.

"She did?" Daniel raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Asked me if I wanted to take Dawnie for a sleep-over so she could unwind after, and I quote, the 'Let's dig holes in Buffy's perfectly fine brain'-session." A smile started to slowly spread across his face. "Guess we'll just have an early team-night, then."

"Sorry, but I've got a date."

Jack looked at his friend, then shrugged his shoulders. "My kid beats your books every time."

"Hey! I might have an actual date, you know?" Daniel said sulkingly – which only helped to improve Jack's mood even further.

"You might, but not this Friday!" Feeling much better, Jack attacked his second breakfast with renewed appetite. "It's going to be great."

–

Buffy scowled. She had just killed a newly risen vampire – much earlier than she had intended to but he simply hadn't wanted to cooperate. But he had been so perfect! After all, he had looked pretty much like the guy she'd seen for her psych evaluation earlier this morning.

Which, surprisingly, went much better than she'd feared. Janet, of course, had assured her over and over again that everything would be fine and that Dr Brims was very capable. And, naturally, she had been right. Thanks to Janet's gentle probing into her life ever since Buffy had told her about the Slayer deal, there hadn't been a question coming from Dr Brims that she hadn't talked about before with Janet.

Also, during her meeting with Dr Brims she'd realised just how far she had come since moving to Colorado Springs. Janet had slowly - and almost stealthily - helped Buffy to work through a lot of her issues. Still, that hadn't kept her from having to answer some rather tough questions. There had been a point or two at which she had wanted nothing more than to get up and leave. But she had stayed and answered him.

Once they had finished, Dr Brims had shaken her hand and had told her that he wasn't sure if he wanted to know what she'd been doing in her still young life. Then he had genuinely surprised her by thanking her – for whatever it was that she had been doing.

Now, with that over, all she could do was wait.

Which she wasn't very good at.

Hence the slaying.

However, she still had to find a good opponent for it to work properly. The fledgling she'd killed just now hadn't done anything more than to remind her just how much she needed the fight tonight. Maybe she should go and pay Max another visit.

Yep, that sounded like a plan. She gave the cemetery one last glance and left.

Ever since that first time in the demon bar, Max had received tip-offs about the more sinister demons and vampires around and collected them for Buffy, although her slaying spree with Xander had taken care of some major players in this area and new ones had yet to arrive. He had been given an emergency contact number in case something big came up, but so far there hadn't been any of that.

Buffy thought Denver was simply still too close to Colorado Springs and its anti-demon vibe. The reports on that had been spot on – Buffy had found only one demon, a neutral one, and he had been stranded and was looking for a way out of Colorado Springs. To test a theory, she had offered him a ride – and taken the scenic route that passed Cheyenne Mountain.

He had not been amused – but given Buffy the answer she needed.

The Stargate and demons were non-mixy things.

Which was perfectly fine with her. She'd found the perfect safe-spot for Dawnie, if the need should ever arise. Well, safe minus the evil alien thingies, but she'd worry about them later. Now it was time for some action.

Rubbing her hands in anticipation, she pushed open the door and entered the bar.

The day might have been stressful but tonight, knowing Dawnie was safe with Jack, she would have fun.

--

His living room was a mess, Jack thought with a wide grin on his face. Daniel was passed out on the couch, which wasn't all that unusual after a team night. The moustache he was sporting, however, was. And all thanks to Dawnie, who'd managed to stay awake longer than his friend. She certainly could cope much better with a serious sugar high than Daniel with a few bottles of beer.

The slight downside to his overexcited daughter was the aforementioned mess in his living room. They'd all been too busy with keeping the little girl entertained to clean up the empty take-out boxes and candy wrappers. Then there was the half-finished puzzle Dawnie had insisted on trying out after Daniel had given it to her as a present.

Crayons were spread out in one corner and Jack thought fondly of the hour all of them had spent on the floor, drawing. No matter how much his joints had protested about sitting on the floor when there was a perfectly fine couch available, the look on Teal'c's face had been priceless. But within minutes of Dawnie turning her charm on him Teal'c had joined them and Jack had even caught a smile or two as Dawnie patiently explained to the big guy how to draw this or that.

Later they had watched Disney's The Beauty and the Beast before Dawnie had convinced him that a game of hide and seek was in order. It was so much more fun than going to bed, after all. He'd almost won, but Buffy had chosen the worst possible moment to call him on his cell phone. Which had happened to be in his pocket. Dawnie had opened the door to his hiding place and squealed in delight upon finding him so easily.

Of course, Buffy had heard her daughter's laughter. Well past her bedtime. But, instead of telling him off, she'd just told him she wanted her daughter back in the same state she'd brought her over. Namely off her sugar high and well rested. Then she had wished him good luck - and upon hearing the mischief in her voice, he'd started to get worried. Slightly. So, once everyone was found again, he'd suggested they'd go into his backyard and play a game of catch or something similar to get Dawnie running around.

That's when she had put her foot down, literally, and told him outright no. It was dark. It was against the rules. Besides, she didn't _want_ to go out. Into the dark.

So they'd watched another movie - during which Daniel had fallen asleep. Once the movie had finished, Jack had suggested for Dawnie to go to bed as well. After all, Daniel was already sleeping. But Dawnie had just shaken her head. Then, eyes twinkling with mischief, she'd run off to rummage through her crayons. Teal'c had decided he needed some fresh air and Sam had vanished towards the bathroom. Seeing Dawnie was still busy, Jack had quickly left for the kitchen to get her something to drink.

By the time he'd come back, Dawnie had leant over Daniel, her brows furrowed and her tongue tucked between her teeth. Only when he'd come close had he seen what she'd been up too. He'd been about to scold her, when she'd looked up at him and grinned. He was lost and every thought of reprimanding her was forgotten. All he'd been able to do was to stifle his laughter and shake his head at her antics. Sam and Teal'c had been equally amused.

Giving them an innocent smile, Dawnie had grabbed the book Sam had brought for her and had asked him to read it to her. She'd crawled onto his lap and snuggled into his chest. It had taken almost another hour of reading - Sam and Teal'c had taken over for a while as well - before Dawnie's eyes finally started to drop.

Now she was safely tucked in bed, finally asleep.

And it was only 1 a.m.

Still smiling, he turned around when he felt the presence of someone else. "This room is a mess," Sam said with a smile.

"Yep. And Daniel fits right in."

Snorting, Sam shook her head. "Yeah, wait till he wakes up."

Jack shrugged his shoulder. "Dawnie has him under control."

Sam giggled, she couldn't argue against that. "Teal'c's gone."

Jack nodded. Teal'c was due to meet with Bra'tac in a few hours, so he'd opted to get whatever sleep he'd need on base.

"Never thought I'd see him draw."

"Me neither." Sam nodded towards the stairs. "I'll see you in the morning... well, in a few hours, anyway."

--

Jack woke with a start.

There it was again.

Quiet whimpering.

A second later he was out of his bed, running towards the guest bedroom where Dawnie was sleeping. He and Sam reached the room at the same time.

"Dawnie, hey," Jack said upon entering the room. He reached the bed just as Sam switched on the light - and just as Dawnie was bolting upright, breathing fast as she finally woke from her nightmare. "C'mere." He pulled her onto his lap and kissed her forehead.

Sobbing loudly, Dawnie wrapped her arms around Jack's neck and held on tight. Sam pondered for a second, then she sat down next to Jack and started to stroke the little girl's legs. "Bad dream?"

Still sobbing, Dawnie nestled deeper into the crook of Jack's neck and nodded. "The bad man hurt me."

Jack instinctively tightened the hold on his daughter. "What bad man?"

"Doc." Dawnie still sniffled, but the sobs had finally ceased. Shuffling around a bit, she got herself more comfortable and put one hand on Sam's, who was still stroking her legs. "But he's gone now."

"Gone?" Sam probed gently.

Dawnie nodded and started to absently play with Sam's fingers. "Uh huh. Mommy made him go away."

"How?"

Dawnie shrugged her shoulders and started to rub her tummy. Jack gently put his own hand over hers so she had to stop scratching. "It's itchy!"

"Can I have a look?" Jack kissed Dawnie's hand as he waited for her answer. When she nodded, he lifted her pyjama top. Seeing the two faint scars he'd noticed all those weeks ago after Cassie's accident, his face hardened. "Did he hurt you?"

Snuggling closer, she nodded.

Sam squeezed Jack's arm. She'd seen the scars as well and could only imagine how her CO must feel about them. "Does it still hurt?"

Dawnie shook her head, yawning widely.

Even though his daughter seemed to have shaken off the nightmare, Jack needed to know more. "What happened then?"

Dawnie buried her face into his chest and shook her head.

"Dawnie?" Sam asked.

Jack tenderly turned her head to face them, frowning at the fresh tears he saw in her eyes. Getting a very, very bad feeling, he asked, "Is that when your mommy had to go to heaven?"

Dawnie nodded as another sob escaped her. "Mommy fell and wouldn't wake up! And then she was gone forever!"

Sam mouthed a questioning "Heaven?" to Jack, but he shook his head and concentrated back on Dawnie. "But your mommy's back now, right?"

"Yeah. And I give her loads of cuddles. Then she isn't sad anymore."

Jack smiled. "You give the best cuddles ever."

Dawnie yawned again. "Uh huh."

"Do you think you can get back to sleep now?"

Her eyes were already halfway closed. Yawning again, she nodded.

Giving Jack a half-smile, Sam squeezed Dawnie's hand a final time before letting go. The little girl's eyes opened immediately and she sat up straight. "No! Don't go!"

Sam quickly grabbed her hand again. "I'll stay till you're asleep, okay?"

Dawnie shook her head and held onto her hand even tighter. "Stay."

Sighing, Sam looked at Jack. He shrugged his shoulder and, eyeing the bed they were currently sitting on, said, "We might just as well take my bed. It's bigger."

Half-asleep again, Dawnie nodded. "M'Kay." They were out the door before she remembered something else. "Mr Gordo! He's all alone!"

"Your little piggy?" Jack asked and Dawnie nodded. Sam squeezed Dawnie's hand. "I'll get Mr Gordo for you, okay?"

Sam stopped when she reached the master bedroom. This was kind of awkward. Then again, she couldn't deny Dawnie her wish. So she took a deep breath and entered the room. Jack was already in bed, Dawnie cuddled up to his side, her hand curling into his shirt. Sam made eye contact with Jack as she sat down on the bed and he gave her a lopsided grin in return. Kissing Dawnie's head, he whispered, "Look who Sam brought."

Turning slightly, Dawnie smiled when she saw Mr Gordo in Sam's hand. Stretching out her hand, she silently demanded her favourite piggy. But when Sam held it out to her, Dawnie didn't grab the soft toy but the hand holding it and tugged it down until Sam had no choice but to lie down next to Jack and Dawnie. Sighing in pleasure, Dawnie wriggled around until she was comfortable - tucked safely between Jack and Sam - and closed her eyes. Moments later, she was fast asleep.

--

Meanwhile, Buffy was enjoying herself.

Max hadn't had anything for her when she'd gone into the bar, but he had told her about a new club that had opened only recently. As she hadn't been dancing for a while now, she had figured she might just as well try it out.

So here she was now, in the middle of the dance floor, swaying to the music. Even though she appeared to be completely in a world of her own, she was watching a young woman at the other side of the dance floor. She was wearing a tight leather skirt and an even tighter - and more revealing - top and danced with all the members of a bachelor party. But, most of all, she was a vamp. The only one Buffy had seen in the club so far.

When the music changed into something faster, she adjusted her movements and slowly but surely moved towards the group she'd watched for the last half an hour. Squeezing herself between two of the men, knowing they wouldn't mind, she grinned at the whistles around her as she joined the vamp and the groom-to-be in the middle. As the song continued, she slowly moved her body between the other two, cutting off the vamp from her meal. Leaning closer, she whispered something in the vamp's ear, loud enough for the guy to hear as well. Waggling her eyebrows as he blushed, she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek before pulling the more than willing vamp towards the backdoor.

Swaying her hips as she walked out, Buffy was sure none of them would be able to describe her face - they simply weren't looking at it. And, thanks to Willow's special clubbing make-up, her features would appear fuzzy on any surveillance equipment as well. Once outside, she pushed the vamp into a wall and grinned.

"Nice outfit."

The vamp leered at her, but didn't make a move. Yet.

Buffy, enjoying herself immensely, blushed coyly. "I've never, like, done this before. The girl thing."

"Come here and I'll show you." The vamp smirked and pushed herself off the wall. She slowly walked towards Buffy, licking her lips in the process.

Buffy giggled - and inwardly rolled her eyes - as she walked into the darkest corner of the alley they were in. "I'm new here. Do you, like, have any friends in the area?"

The vamp slowly shook her head. "Wanna be my first?"

"Really?" Buffy shrieked in excitement, comfortably playing her Valley Girl impression. "That'd be, like, so cool!"

"Enough talking," the vamp said as she reached Buffy and put her hands on her shoulder. "Let's party."

Buffy waited till their faces were almost touching. Then she started giggling again.

The vamp sighed. "What now?"

"You're so cold! I mean, like, you're really hot with all that leather, but you're, like, cold to the touch!"

"A little nibble and I'll be all warm again," she said before leaning over Buffy's neck and vamping out.

At that exact moment, Buffy pulled up her leg and kicked her in the stomach. Hard. The vampire flew across the alley and crashed into the opposite wall. "What-?"

Buffy raised an eyebrow as the vampire looked at her in confusion. "On second thoughts, I've done the vampire thing before and don't feel like a repeat right now. Dust is such a bitch after all."

The vamp shrieked and attacked her. Buffy blocked the blows while getting in a few hits of her own.

"Slayer," the vampire hissed. "Let me show you how to dance properly."

"Sweet." Buffy grinned even as her opponent managed to get through her defences and kicked her hard enough for Buffy to stumble a few steps backwards. "I've been itching for a fight all night."

They continued to dance around each other, exchanging a few good hits and the odd insult as well. In short, they were having fun.

Eventually, though, he vamp stepped back and eyed Buffy warily. "Not a baby slayer."

Buffy quirked an eyebrow and nodded in acknowledgement. "Not a fledgling." Taking out Mr Pointy, she twirled him in her hand. "But, hey, you can tell your dust buddies you've been killed by one of the Chosen Two!"

Snarling, the vampire attacked anew and the fight gained in intensity. Still, while both had been holding back before, Buffy was the one with much more tricks up her sleeve. When she finally had the vampire beneath her on the ground, she said, "Shame about the outfit, though!" before staking her.

Once the dust had settled, Buffy brushed herself off and left the alley with a smile on her face.

Yep, it had been a productive night.

--

Daniel woke with a groan. His head was pounding and his bladder was demanding urgent attention. Opening his eyes a teeny tiny bit, he stumbled to the bathroom. Only once he was finished - and had downed a couple of pain killers - did he open his eyes enough to see more than his immediate surroundings.

Noticing the open doors to the guest bedroom and the study, where he assumed Sam and Dawnie were sleeping, he went to peak into each. They certainly had been used at some point during the night. Glancing at this watch, he saw that it was too early for either of them to be awake. Frowning - and driven by curiosity - he went to the master bedroom and opened the door a tiny bit. The tiny bit immediately turned into wide and Daniel gasped at the picture in front of him. Then he smiled, his headache forgotten for the moment.

Quickly getting his cell phone from the living room, he snapped a few pictures.

Jack and Sam were lying next to each other with Sam's head resting on his shoulder. And Dawnie was sprawled right across them, a content smile on her face.

Closing the door behind him, he went back to the living room and, just before he went back to sleep, he sent the picture to Janet.

--

_A/N: _

_*sniff* "I swear, someone out there doesn't like me. Author is always busy, busy, busy. Social life? Friends? Bah! She never has time for me anymore!" _

"Sorry, sorry She-Muse! I swear, it's not my fault! I want to write for you, honestly! Maybe we should sue RL for more writing time?"

_"You really haven't abandoned me?"_

"Noooooooo! I swear. And now with my vacation and all those unscheduled helping-out-friends-cause-I've-got-nothing-else-to-do over (was a great wedding, though ;)), I might have more time again!"

_"Sweet! See, I've got this idea..."_


	38. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

Dawnie was very comfortable, tucked safely between her Uncle Jack and Auntie Sam. And even though it was still dark outside and her mommy wasn't around, she felt safe. The only problem was that she wasn't quite brave enough to go to the dark bathroom on her own.

But Sam and Jack were sleeping and didn't look like waking up anytime soon.

She squirmed around a bit more, but that didn't really help - and she was _way_ too big now to wet the bed.

Hm. Maybe they weren't really sleeping but pretending 'cause it was still dark and you're supposed to sleep when it's dark, right? Frowning, Dawnie looked from Sam to Jack and back again. But they really _did_ look fast asleep.

"Uncle Jack?" she whispered. Nothing. "Auntie Sam?"

Maybe they hadn't heard her. Looking at the two adults again, she shrugged her shoulders. Jack was old. Like Uncle Giles. And Uncle Giles was _always_ sleeping when his eyes were closed. And he kinda got grumpy the last time she checked if he was _sleeping_ sleeping.

Nodding to herself after coming to a decision, she half sat up and slowly opened one of Sam's eyes with her fingers. "Are you _really_ sleeping?"

Sam sighed drowsily before opening her eyes without needing Dawnie's help. "Hey."

Dawnie grinned in relief, even though her Auntie Sam couldn't see it. "It's dark."

"I know. Are you scared?"

"Nu huh!" Dawnie shook her head vigorously. "But I don't like dark bathrooms."

"Ah." Sam sat up and moved her legs over the side of the bed. "You know what? Me neither."

Sam picked up Dawnie who only too willingly pressed into Sam's warm body. "Want me to come in with you?"

"Auntie Sam?" Dawnie asked while she washed her hands a little while later. "Is Uncle Jack my daddy?"

Sam's head snapped up and if she hadn't gripped the side of the bathtub tightly, she might very well have slipped from her currently sitting position into a rather undignified heap inside the tub. "_What_?"

Dawnie looked at the floor and shuffled her feet uncertainly. "Is he my daddy?"

Having recovered - slightly - Sam quickly leaned forward and pulled Dawnie into a hug. "What makes you think that?"

Dawnie shrugged her shoulders. "He feels like mommy."

"Huh. How?"

Looking up with big eyes, she whispered, "Like safe safe. Like even the bad baddies can't hurt me when he's here."

Sam kissed her forehead and rubbed her back. "I wouldn't let anyone hurt you either. Or Janet, or Cassie, Daniel, Teal'c. You know that, right?"

Dawnie nodded and wriggled even closer. Yawning sleepily, she said, "And I like how you and Cassie make my skin tingle."

"Oh boy." Sam looked down at the girl to ask what she meant by that but found her to be asleep again. Sighing deeply, she carried her back to bed. At least she hadn't had to answer the daddy question. Yet.

--

"Congratulations, it's a chat," Jack announced as Buffy opened her door. Frowning, Buffy looked behind his back. "Janet and Sam took Dawnie to the park," Jack added pointedly.

Arms akimbo, she glared at him. "That wasn't our deal."

Jack returned the glare with just as much passion. "Dawnie having a nightmare wasn't part of the deal either. Nor was her asking Sam if I'm her daddy. Or her telling Sam that she likes the way she and Cassie make her skin tingle so nicely."

Groaning, knowing avoiding him ended right about now, Buffy stepped away from the door to let him in. "Good morning to you too," she grumbled as she went straight into the kitchen.

"I thought you don't drink?" Jack asked upon seeing her getting a bottle of whisky - and not just any bottle but the proper single malt kind - from a locked cabinet.

Buffy huffed as she grabbed two glasses as well. "I drink. Just not much. And it's mostly for you anyway."

Jack rolled his eyes but followed her out of the room.

"Why are we here?" Jack asked as he took in the finished training room in Buffy's basement. The first thing he noticed was the number of weapons displayed on the walls. There were swords in all shapes and sizes, knives, again, in varying shapes and sizes but also a couple of cross-bows, short stick and long staffs and various other weapons he suspected Daniel would have a field-day with. From the archaeologist's point of view, that is. "And what's with all the weapons?"

"Overenthusiastic men? Gotta beat them off somehow," Buffy offered with a wink. Becoming serious again, she added, "Don't worry. Dawnie can't get to them. Even if she wanted to." And this was true, too. Not only did Dawnie know very well that she wasn't allowed to play with them, they were also protected by a spell that prevented her - or anyone else who intended to cause harm with them - to take them off the wall. _And_ we're here because we can't be overheard, she added mentally. There always was time to tell him about that particular precaution later.

Jack wasn't convinced but he let it slide for the moment. He wanted answers and figured calling her insane for having all those weapons lying around wouldn't exactly help his chances of getting them. He'd chew her head off about them being in Dawnie's reach _after_ he got his answers. Following Buffy to a bench, he sat down next to her. "How'd you get clearance?"

Buffy pulled a face at him.

"Can't we start with something easy? Like small-talk of the _'How are you? I like your shoes.'_ kind?" Buffy whined.

Jack couldn't help but smile. "Okay, what did ya do last night?"

At first Buffy glared at him, but then her eyes started to twinkle and Jack wondered if he really wanted to know. "Oh, you know, the usual. Went dancing, made out with a vampire, staked her, and went to bed. You?"

He snorted. What else was he supposed to do? _Vampires_? Please. "Funny you should ask ... I compared notes with Dracula."

Buffy raised an eyebrow and smirked. "_Count_ Dracula, huh?" If Jack only knew.... Still smirking, she got up and took a sword from the wall. Never losing eye contact with him, she started a kata Angel had shown her what felt like a lifetime ago.

"Not bad," Jack commented when she was finished.

"But?" Buffy prompted, a small smile playing along her lips.

"Not special enough for you to get clearance for the SGC."

"True." Buffy went back to her starting position. "Then again, that was in slow motion."

Then, to Jack's amazement, she repeated the kata. Fast enough to make his head spin. To top it off, she ran through it a third time. Or that's what he thought anyway as the movement were too fast for him to follow. And once the blur in front of him turned back into Buffy, she was barely breathing hard.

So he did the only sensible thing.

He stared at her open-mouthed.

"What ... what are you?"

"Completely human according to your little-but-not-so-green-and-not-from-Mars little green Martian friend, remember?" Buffy put the sword away and came back to sit down next to him. "Born and bred Californian cheerleader, of course."

Jack snorted. "Of course. And they teach you _that_ in cheerleader school."

"Naw." Buffy shook her head and pulled out the whiskey from behind the bench. "Drink?"

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" Jack asked, a frown marring his brows. "Maybe so that I forget my questions?"

"Bummer." Buffy crossed her arms in a mock-pout. "They just had to go and find someone with working brain cells."

Smirking, Jack patted her shoulder. "Thanks. I think. They?"

"Just your typical _'we're having too much power' _morons." Seeing Jack quirking an eyebrow in question, she sighed. "Some higher Beings that love to mess up my life. Because, you know, that's _so_ much more fun than actually helping with an apocalypse or two."

"Ah, those." Jack nodded wistfully. "They sound kinda familiar. Mine live by their so-called high ethics and watch the human race being clobbered by the Goa'uld. Because interfering would just be so wrong."

Buffy scrunched up her nose for a moment, and then turned on her charm again."Now, anymore questions? No? Great! Let's go and get Dawnie."

Jack took her hand and tucked her back down. "Nice try."

"Fine." Buffy scowled and opened the whisky. Pouring a glass, she handed it to Jack. "Just don't get all interrupt-y, cause it's a long story."

Jack looked at her in mock-hurt and made a gesture that clearly stated, '_Who? Me?_'

Rolling her eyes, Buffy stood up and started pacing. The earlier short demonstration had only used up a small amount of the nervous energy currently running through her system and the pacing helped a little. Taking a deep breath, she stopped and looked straight at Jack. "Vampires, demons and werewolves are real. And just about every monster found in fairy tales just happens to have a real counterpart or something that inspired it one way and another. And good ol' me? I'm the one that makes them hide under their bed and shake with fear. I'm their bogeyman. I'm the one who kills them. I'm the Slayer." Buffy stopped and frowned. "Huh. Wasn't that long after all. It's a bit anticlimactic, actually."

"Right." Jack stared at her as if she'd just grown another head. Then he sniffed at his whiskey before picking up the whole bottle and having a closer look at it. "You sure you haven't had a drink or two already?"

Buffy huffed at him. "And life in outer space is so much more believable?"

"Okay, okay." Jack held up his hand in a pacifying manner. "Slayer, huh?" he thought out loud, "but aren't you ... a bit on the short side?"

Jack found himself up against a wall even before he finished voicing that thought. Looking down, he saw his feet dangling in the air. "Apparently not," he choked out. "Guess I wasn't dreaming on Thor's ship, then."

Smirking, Buffy loosened the grip on him but kept him right where he was. "Nope." Making a point of checking out her fingernails on the hand that wasn't holding him up, she added in a rather bored voice, "Guess I haven't mentioned the being stronger, faster and quicker healing part, then."

"Nope."

Once Buffy released him from her grip, they made their way back to the bench. "Wanna hear the extended Daniel-version of how all this came to be?" Buffy asked casually.

"Do I?"

Grinning, Buffy shook her head. "Probably not." Becoming serious again, she gave him the short version of the evolution of human- and demon-kind as she knew it. She told him about the first Slayer and the resulting slayer-line. About the Shadow Men and their eventual successors - the Watcher's Council. And then she told him how she learned about all of this and how she became the Slayer.

Jack didn't interrupt her but refilled his glass once. "Shit," he commented once she was finished.

"Yep." Buffy laughed humourlessly. "But, hey, the first fifteen years of my life were perfectly normal."

"And then you met the smoking mice," Jack replied, remembering her comment from Thor's ship.

Scrunching up her face, she nodded. "Vampires. They crashed the school dance.... I didn't have a choice. Of course, after getting expelled from school we had to move."

"To Sunnydale. Going by big fat crater nowadays." Jack eyed her cautiously. "Your work?"

Buffy shrugged her shoulders. "Figured crater beats apocalypse of the _hell-on-earth_ kind." Standing up, she walked into the middle of the basement, hugging herself. "It was close. Too close. We barely made it. And too many didn't make it at all."

Remembering some of the people Dawnie had mentioned, Jack asked quietly, "Like Spike, Anya and Tara?"

"Tara died earlier. But yeah, they died saving us," Buffy whispered. "As did many others."

Recognising the tone of voice, Jack went and put an arm around her shoulders. "It's not your fault."

Buffy shook her head vigorously. "Don't you understand? _I_ led them into battle. I _knew_ many of us were going to die. But I led them into battle _anyway_."

"I know." Jack drew her close. "I've been there, done that and still feel guilty. But it was the right thing to do, wasn't it? It was either that or, how did you put it, _Hell on Earth_. Right?"

Buffy nodded and Jack gave her another squeeze. "I don't know about you, but I prefer Earth just the way it is. And I've been to Hell - smelly air and eternal fire included - I know what I'm talking about."

"Another planet?" Buffy asked weakly as she tried to get her emotions back under control.

"Yep. Well, a moon of another planet."

"Hell dimension for me. 'T was a pretty crappy one too."

Jack lifted her chin so he could see her face. "Really?"

Buffy took a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah." Giving him a weak smile she added, "Sorry. Still got that major guilt thing going on. Janet's been trying to beat it out of me but, well..."

"It takes a while?" Jack offered. Leading her back to the bench, he wordlessly handed her the whisky and she accepted it gratefully. "Better?"

Nodding, she eyed him suspiciously. "More questions?" She only needed to look at his face to know the answer. "Can I get drunk first?"

Jack shook his head but smiled. And, just to be on the safe side, he moved the whisky out of her range. "Dawnie. I'm sorry, but I need to know about the scars."

Buffy winced but nodded.

And then she told him the story of The Key.

And of the day she, herself, had died.

--

_A/N: Well... remember my assumption that this will be finished in about 2 chapters? Let's just try that again. After this one. It's not my fault, really. Both He-Muse (that girl vamp was so his idea!) and She-Muse simply slip too much extra stuff into it. Oh well. I guess you don't mind ;). Anyway, thanks for the reviews again - and more revelations and reactions coming up next time._


	39. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

Jack didn't bother with his glass but took a long swig of whisky right from the bottle. "Ben? Did you kill him?"

Buffy shook her head. "It wasn't his fault. I ... I couldn't do it. And he promised to stay away from us."

Jack whirled around and looked at her as if she'd gone crazy. "Are you _mad_? What about Glory? You beat her, great, but give her time and she'll be back. The bad guys always are!" Jack started pacing in front of Buffy. A few seconds later he stopped again and grabbed Buffy by her shoulders, forcing her to look up at him. "Where is he now? How do I find him?"

It didn't need a genius to read his thoughts. "He's dead," she said quietly. "Giles did what I couldn't do that day."

Jack nodded stiffly. "Good."

--

Dawnie jumped off the swings and run over to Janet and Sam. "Done! Can we go and see Mommy now?"

The two women exchanged a quick look before Janet pulled Dawnie onto her lap. "Not yet."

"But I wanna go _home_!" Dawnie squirmed but Janet tightened her grip on the little girl.

Sam took on of Dawnie's hands in hers. "Sorry, sweetie. But your Mommy and Uncle Jack have got a lot to talk about."

"Adult stuff again?" Dawnie whined but she stopped struggling. For the moment.

Janet and Sam nodded. "I'm afraid so."

Huffing, Dawnie crossed her arms in front of her and stuck her bottom lip out. Sam tried to keep the corner of her mouth from twitching as she shared another look with Janet. Dawnie surely looked cute when she was pouting.

"How about some ice-cream?" Janet offered as she pointed to the ice-cream van that had just opened up a bit further down.

"Fine." Climbing off Janet's lap Dawnie stomped off along the path, adjusting the baseball cap Jack had given her a little while ago.

Sam and Janet followed close behind her, shaking their heads at the little girl in front of them. "Someone's got Jack's temper, huh?" Sam whispered.

"And her mom's too." Janet smirked and added with another shake of her head, "But she's certainly got his sweet tooth."

--

"So you were really dead. As in dead-dead." Jack stated after a long silence. At first, he'd pushed her statement of having died to the back of his mind, the threat of Ben/Glory being far more important, seeing how Buffy was here now. But now that he'd thought about her wording and tone of voice - and remembered Dawnie's comment on it - he realised there was more to it then he first thought.

Buffy snorted. "Are there any _other_ kinds of dead?"

"Sure." Jack shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "In my world there are, anyway. Died a few times myself."

That got Buffy's attention. "Define _'a few'_."

Jack turned his back to Buffy. It wasn't exactly his favourite topic but he also knew Buffy would need more evidence that she could trust him with her daughter. And, having heard just how far Buffy went to protect Dawnie already, he got the impression that she would understand.

Taking a deep breath, he turned around and waited till Buffy was looking at him. "You kinda stop counting after being tortured to death by your favourite neighbourhood Goa'uld - only to be revived by some piece of ancient technology to start the whole circle over and over again."

"Ouch."

"Yeah." Jack sighed and walked back to where Buffy was sitting. Silently accepting his filled again glass, he sank onto the floor next to her. "Though being revived by the Nox was kinda cool. And completely unexpected."

Tilting her head, Buffy asked, "How?"

Jack smiled and, closing his eyes, rested his head against the wall behind him. "In a way we've been still so innocent in those days. I mean, I've been special ops for years and I've seen more than I cared to remember at that time, but we didn't know a thing when it came to life in our galaxy."

Buffy nodded even though Jack couldn't see her. She knew what he meant, having found herself in the same situation a couple of times as well. You thought you've seen and faced everything and then, _boom_, something new, something more evil turns up to ruin your day.

"To us, when we first met the Nox, they were nothing more than forest-dwellers, less advanced than us too. The problems started when Teal'c's old boss turned up without invitation. We tried to get the Nox to defend themselves against the Goa'uld but they wouldn't listen to us. So we went to ambush them. Killed some guards, then we got killed ourselves."

"Sounds like your typical day at work." Looking at Jack, Buffy saw a small smile playing along his lips. "Guess the Nox weren't so primitive after all."

"Nope." Jack replied. "They revived us. And one of the Jaffa."

"Bet you loved that. Not." Buffy deadpanned.

Jack smirked and shrugged his shoulders. "Turned out they are a highly advanced race and are pacifists by choice and not because they don't have the knowledge to built weapons. Just before we left, they showed us their city in the sky."

"Looks can be deceiving, huh?"

"Oh yeah." Jack opened his eyes and looked at her. "And something tells me your death was different from our frequent encounters. Or Daniel's ascension."

"Ascension?!" Buffy shrieked. "He didn't became all evil and huge and snake-y, right?"

"No." Jack merely raised his eyebrows. "Do I even want to know?"

Buffy quickly shook her head.

"Right. Daniel. Ascension." Taking another sip of his whisky, Jack told her about Daniel's adventures as Ascended Being.

--

"Can we go home now?" Dawnie asked as soon as she'd finished her ice-cream.

Janet checked her cell phone just to be sure before she shook her head. "But you could help me making some chocolate cookies? Sam is helping too."

"I am?" Sam asked amused.

Dawnie looked at them sceptically. She really wanted to go home, but chocolate cookies were her favourites. Her eyes lit up when she remembered something else. "Daddy likes chocolate cookies!"

Janet, who had opted for some orange juice rather than ice-cream, snorted and thus ended up spraying orange juice all over the place. Luckily there was no one standing in front of her or it would have been an even bigger mess. As it was, Sam and Dawnie just burst out laughing.

"Napkin?" Sam eventually offered.

Janet glared at her but accepted it. Well, she thought, at least Dawnie was in a better mood now. And she'd apparently made up her mind about Jack too. Maybe she should warn Buffy. Or maybe she would forget about it. It happens, right? Besides, that put _her_ in a better mood too. Ruffling Dawnie's hair she asked, "So, cookies?"

"Yeah!" Skipping between the two women, mollified for now, Dawnie led the way back to the car park.

--

"Daniel wasn't really dead then, even if he lost his memory of the time he wasn't dead-dead," Buffy said after she thought about it. "What about you. When you died. Do you remember something? Anything?"

Jack stared at the far war wall for a while before he shook his head. "I don't think so. I remember dying and I remember waking up again. But there was nothing in between."

They were quiet for a long time again. Buffy stretching out her legs in front of her interrupted the eerie atmosphere being the only noise for a while.

"I think I was in Heaven."

Jack first thought he had imagined the comment as it was spoken so quietly. Then Buffy sighed and looked at him and he knew it hadn't been his imagination.

"I was at peace. I was warm, loved and ... complete. There wasn't a single piece of me missing. I was happy and I knew that everyone was all right. That Dawnie was fine. And loved and safe."

"How long were you gone?" Jack asked quietly.

Buffy gave a distant smile. "Time. Where I was, time didn't matter. A second could feel almost like forever and forever like just a second... But here on Earth it was a few months."

Jack raised his eyebrows in surprise. "How? And wouldn't your body ... you know?"

"Decomposed and not so pretty anymore? Yep." Laughing bitterly, she turned to face him. "Have I mentioned magic is real? No? Well, that's how I got back. Magic. My friends pulled me out of Heaven with magic."

"Why the hell would they do that?" Jack asked flabbergasted.

"That's why."

"Huh?"

Buffy sighed deeply. "Hell. They thought I was in Hell. Didn't stop them from forgetting to dig up my coffin first."

"Ouch." Jack handed her the bottle of whisky and watched her take a long swig. "Buried alive?"

Buffy nodded. "Nothing says _'Welcome back'_ like waking up in a buried coffin."

Jack gave a visible shudder. At least the Goa'uld sarcophagus opened as soon as you were alive again. "I guess, to you this place must have felt like Hell after Heaven or wherever you've been before."

Buffy coughed and looked at him in shock. She hadn't expected him to understand it so easily. Eventually, she nodded. "At first I was just trying to get through one moment, then the next moment and the one after that. Everything around me was just so bright and loud."

"You didn't tell them," Jack stated, knowing the answer already. "How did it get better? I mean, it _did_ get better, right?"

Buffy smiled for the first time in a long while again. "Dawnie. I think, _somehow_, she knew. Every morning she'd crawl into my bed and made me get up. And, in case you haven't noticed it's kinda hard to stay too depressed with her around... But it took a while."

Jack grinned. "Yeah, that's my girl. Full of energy and hard to resist." Serious again, he took her hand and started to play with her fingers. "Living in Sunnydale and fighting for your life all the time didn't make it any easier, did it?"

Buffy shook her head.

"I'm sorry, but how did you pass the psych-evaluation?"

"Huh?" Buffy frowned at him. "You know something I don't? Cause I haven't heard anything back yet."

Jack shrugged his shoulders, giving a lopsided grin. "The Doc wouldn't have sent you there otherwise."

"You think?" she asked hopefully.

"Yup."

Buffy smiled slowly. Then she frowned again and punched his arm.

"Hey!"

"Don't _'Hey_!' me! And what did you mean by _how_ did I pass the psych-eval? I'm not _that_ screwed-up."

Lips twitching, he watched her pout. When she threw him a dark look, he said flippantly, "Well, you sure sounded pretty screwed-up to me. You know, majorly depressed, riddled with guilt and all the fun stuff."

Huffing, she punched his arm again. "Just so you know it's impossible to feel all guilty and depressed when Janet keeps telling you it wasn't your fault. Even worse, she wouldn't give me any coffee or chocolate until I'd say it wasn't my fault too. And she has an explanation for about everything. Why I did this, why my friends did that, why we hurt each other without wanting to. She's really sneaky."

This time Jack laughed out loud. "Gotta love our Napoleonic Power monger."

Raising her eyebrows, Buffy couldn't help but smirk. "Does Janet _know_ you're calling her that?"

"Well, it's true, isn't it?" Jack asked. Pointing at the empty bottle, he raised his eyebrows.

Scrunching up her nose, Buffy nodded towards the ceiling. "Upstairs. Can't be bothered to move though." And now that she thought about it, she felt a bit light-headed too. Maybe that explained why she told Jack more than she had intended. "So, what about you? Any secrets? Dark, cute, embarrassing or even kinky ones I shouldn't know about but you're gonna share anyway?"

Jack watched in amusement as the smirk on Buffy's face changed into a look of horror before she squeezed her eyes shut. "Ugh. Too much info, too much info!"

"What?"

"Just remember our _it-never-really-happened-night_ again. Stupid whisky." Buffy looked at the empty bottle with disgust before thrusting it into Jack's hands. "That's so your fault! If you hadn't come over I wouldn't have brought the whisky down and we wouldn't have talked and I wouldn't have needed it and I wouldn't be drunk and my mind wouldn't bring up yucky images and I wouldn't be babbling and I-"

"Stop!"

The harshly spoken command had the desired effect and Buffy stopped mid-sentence. Taking a deep breath, she smiled wryly. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Playing with the hem of his shirt, Jack added quietly, "And there's something you should know too."

And he told her about his son, Charlie.

--

_A/N: Huh. Dawnie apparently made up her mind without telling me. Oh well. That's Buffy's problem, not mine. Now to the most important question - why is it so hard to finish a story? I'm trying. I really am! But I just can't seem to cross that final line - even though I can just about make out 'The End' on the other side already. Besides, November's coming up and my Muses and I will be busy writing original fiction so I want to finish before then. _

_Anyway, thanks to all the lovely reviews again. They keep me going and going and going! _


	40. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

"Hello?" Janet removed her key from Buffy's now open front door and shrugged. "Maybe they're in the backyard."

Dawnie let go of Sam's hand and run towards the back of the house before Janet had even finished the sentence. But when they reached the backyard all they could see was Dawnie running around, looking in every corner and hiding place she could think of.

"I'll keep an eye on her." Sam nodded towards the door leading the basement.

"Coward."

Shaking her head, Sam grinned at her scowling friend. "Nope. I just figured that they might need a doctor. And that's your job."

Still huffing, Janet carefully made her way down the stairs - and stopped short as soon as she entered Buffy's training room. There, to the right, were Buffy and Jack, fast asleep. They were sitting on the floor, their backs resting on the wall with Buffy's head resting on Jack's shoulder. Another look and Janet saw the probable cause for their current state.

An empty bottle of whisky.

Snorting in amusement, Janet went back up to find Sam and Dawnie.

"Where _is_ mommy?" Dawnie asked Sam. "I wanna see my mommy!"

Janet removed the tear of frustration from Dawnie's cheek and pointed behind her. "They're in the basement."

Dawnie's face lit up immediately. "Daddy too?"

Sam quickly grabbed the little girl and settled her on her hip before she could run away. "Remember what we've talked about?"

Crossing her arms in front of her chest, Dawnie glared at her two Aunties. "But daddy _is_ my daddy! Right?"

"Dawnie." Janet gently tugged a stray strand of hair behind the little girl's ear. "That is a question only your mommy can answer, okay?"

"Okay. Now!" If she weren't currently sitting on Sam's hip, she would have stomped her foot for emphasis. So she had to make do with deeply furrowed eyebrows.

Slowly, a grin started to spread across Janet's face. "Okay." Her eyes twinkling with mischief, she grabbed her bag and, after rummaging around for a moment, held up her camera in triumph. "We better make a few pictures."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Blackmail?" she asked, her voice laced with amusement.

Janet nodded and pointed to the door. "Let's go. Better carry Dawnie down, though."

"I can walk!" she protested immediately.

"I know." Janet leaned forward and kissed her nose. "But you're too fast for us old ladies."

Dawnie giggled and patted Sam's shoulder. "Go horsie! Go!"

--

It took longer than usual for Jack to get his bearings upon waking up. The first thing he noticed was his stiff neck, quickly followed by the dull pounding in his head. The soldier in him woke with a slight delay but had adrenaline pumping through his system in no time. His hand went instinctively to his side-arm - and found an arm that didn't belong to him.

His eyes finally got the message too and shot open. Luckily that was the final puzzle piece his brain needed to catch on and he remembered where he was. And why his head was pounding. Seeing how he'd downed the better part of a bottle of whisky during the morning and had not eaten anything since breakfast, he wasn't too surprised. Especially as it was late afternoon already.

A look at his drinking buddy told him that she was still out cold. Not that he could blame her - their morning had brought up too many painful memories for both of them.

He was about to close his eyes again - another nap couldn't hurt - when he heard someone coming down the stairs. Adrenaline started to pump again through his system but the alcohol slowed his reactions and by the time his body decided to listen to his commands, he'd recognised the intruders.

And winced when the flash of Janet's camera blinded him.

Sam's lips curled slightly as she put Dawnie on the floor. "Colonel."

"Carter."

"Colonel," Janet said with just as much amusement as Sam had.

"Doc."

"Daddy!"

And there went the flash again. The next moment, Jack had his arms full with Dawnie - and didn't care about anyone else in the room anymore. "Hey."

"Hi." Suddenly shy - what if he didn't want to be her daddy! - Dawnie buried her face in his neck. Jack, however, wasn't thinking at all, but simply relishing in holding his daughter.

--

Leaving Jack and Dawnie to do some bonding of their own, Sam took a closer look at the room. "Holy Hannah!"

Following the direction of Sam's eyes, Janet took in the room as well. Buffy had shown it to her earlier and even shown off some of her weapon skills, but now Janet tried to see it all through Sam's eyes. The eyes of a soldier. The eyes of a soldier who doesn't know about the supernatural. And Janet was suddenly impressed that there wasn't any drool to wipe off Sam's face.

"Neat, huh?"

"Neat?" Sam turned to look at her friend in astonishment.

"Yeah," Janet drawled out. "Need to reserve the superlatives for when you see Buffy using them."

Sam raised her eyebrows. "_All_ of them?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Janet nodded. "All of them."

"Well," Sam said thoughtfully, "I guess Buffy mentioned that she dabbled a bit in martial arts when we first met."

"Dabbled, huh?" Janet said with a smirk. "Guess it has a different meaning in California than everywhere else in the country..."

Sam could only nod.

Taking her friend's hand, Janet motioned towards the stairs. "Coffee?"

"Definitely."

--

Something tickled her nose. Buffy lifted her hand to scratch the itching part - but all she got in return was _giggling_?

Frowning, she took stock of her body.

_Head_? Still there. But hurting. A lot. Buffy groaned quietly. Well, her voice was still working too. Kinda.

_Eyes_? Glued shut. And, judging by the hurting head, Buffy wasn't in a hurry to do anything about that.

_Rest of her body_? Still attached and - yep - wriggle-able. So it couldn't be so bad. Right?

Then there was more giggling. And her pillow was moving. The next moment, one of her eyes was carefully pried open. "Hi Mommy!"

"Too early." Buffy grumbled and grabbed her daughter's hand. Well, she missed the first time, but managed to get a hold on the second try. This time her daughter's giggling was joined by a much deeper chuckle.

And her pillow moved in unison with said chuckle.

Buffy's eyes snapped open and she took in her surroundings. The first thing she saw was her daughter's face. This wasn't all that surprising, seeing how she had tried to pry her eyes open only moments before. But when Buffy turned her head she came face to face with her pillow - and the memories of how she had ended up on the floor of her basement, leaning against the wall. "Oh."

Jack smiled wryly. "Headache?"

Scrunching up her nose, Buffy nodded.

Very, very slowly.

Jack winked at Dawnie before adding, "Don't count on it getting any better soon."

Buffy pulled her daughter onto her lap, enjoying the warmth as she snuggled into her. Frowning as she looked at Jack again, she said, "Yeah. Alcohol and Buffy are non-mixy things." Eyes opening comically wide, she added, "I didn't do anything-?"

"Kinky?" Jack offered - and groaned when Buffy hit his arm.

"Wrong!" she finished her sentence rather forcefully. Taking a deep breath, she thought back. And remembered. Sighing, she looked at the empty bottle of whisky. "At least it was for a good cause."

Jack couldn't agree more. He was still astonished that he had told her about Charlie. But, having thought about it, he knew it had been the right thing to do. And Buffy's next action confirmed this. Leaning down, she whispered something into Dawnie's ears. The little girl looked unsure at first, but after receiving an encouraging nudge from her mommy, she jumped up and ran over to the wall. Tilting her head, she eyed the weapons on display carefully before stretching her hand out.

"No!" Jack was up and at Dawnie's side with surprising speed. "Don't touch them!"

Dawnie pulled her hand back immediately and looked confused between the two adults. "But mommy said-!"

"It's okay." Buffy smiled at Dawnie and then put a reassuring hand on Jack's arm. "Watch. Trust me."

Jack held her eyes and, feeling sick to the stomach, slowly nodded. But he also stepped up right behind Dawnie; ready to take the weapon from her as soon as she'd get it off the wall.

Receiving another nod from her mommy, Dawnie turned back to the wall and, rising to her toes, reached for the shiny dagger with the beautifully engraved handle she always wanted to touch. Only, as usual, she couldn't get a grip on it. An invisible barrier just before the dagger prevented her from getting close. Huffing in frustration - her mommy had told her to get the dagger after all - Dawnie finally gave up and turned back to scowl at her mommy.

Ruffling Dawnie's hair, Buffy pointed to another area of the wall. "Why don't you get your training staff for Uncle Jack to look at?" Dawnie's scowl only increased in intensity. Taking the dagger off the wall without problems, Buffy added, "Well, we can show him the dagger too."

The pout changed into a smile and Dawnie grabbed Jack's hand to drag him to her little weapon's corner. Taking off an appropriately sized staff, she showed it to him proudly. "Uncle Xander made it just for me."

Coming up behind them, Buffy said, "It's a good for improving her hand-eye coordination."

Jack wasn't convinced but Dawnie's cry of excitement when she saw the dagger in Buffy's hands stopped him from saying something just yet. There would be a better time, namely when Dawnie wasn't around. Now he simply followed Dawnie as she led them to a bench and sat down, eagerly holding her hand out for the dagger.

Buffy, however, shook her head. "You know the rules."

Dawnie sighed theatrically but settled down next to her mommy. "I'm ready."

Buffy held out the sheathed dagger to Dawnie so that she could have a closer look at the hilt, but never let it go. Instead, when Dawnie wanted to have a closer look at one ornament or another, the small girl manipulated the position of the hand that held the dagger. In awe, Dawnie traced the patterns engraved with her finger lightly. "Pretty."

"Why?" Jack asked.

Dawnie shrugged her shoulders. "Because."

"Don't look at me," Buffy said as she shrugged her shoulders. "It's just a dagger. But I guess Dawnie liked it right from the start."

"Because it's pretty, look!"

Jack sighed in resignation and took the dagger when Buffy offered it to him. Okay, the hilt was beautifully grafted, but it was still a weapon. Reading his thoughts, Buffy said, "That's why there's the protection on all of them. Dawnie can't reach any of them. Magic, remember?"

Jack nodded but his eyes told a different story - he wanted to talk about it again. Accepting this, Buffy turned her attention back to her daughter. "Come on, time to put it back."

"What's wrong?" Buffy asked once the dagger was back on the wall. Dawnie was holding her hand but looked to the ground. Shuffling her feet, her daughter shrugged her shoulders. Buffy squatted down and lifted Dawnie's head so she could see her eyes. "Dawnie?"

Dawnie chewed on her bottom lip, then looked up at her daddy. Seeing the look, Jack crouched down as well, wincing quietly as his knees protested. "What's up, sport?"

Tilting her head as she looked from one parent to the other, she asked, "Is daddy moving in with us now?"

--

_A/N: I know it's on the short side, but I just couldn't resist! LOL. Anyway, thanks for all the reviews again. Though I tuned in on He-Muse reading them out to She-Muse recently... apparently he'd done something wrong and tried to make amends. Going by the giggling going on shortly after, he was successful too. _

_A/N2: Uhm, is it wrong to be a wee bit worried by one's own A/Ns? _


	41. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

Buffy's mind was blank. She wanted to say something - but she had a hard time remembering even the simplest things. Like breathing. So it was a good thing that breathing generally worked just fine on a subconscious level.

_Is daddy moving in with us_?

Where the hell had that come from? Oh, hey, look. She had just formed a coherent thought.

A question even.

Now all she had to do was work on that speaking thing.

"Uh."

Well, that was a start. Not a good one, but a start nonetheless.

Meanwhile, Jack knew better than to answer Dawnie's question. Unlike Buffy, he'd already had time to get used to Dawnie's decision of him being her daddy. Not that he minded, though. In fact, he felt rather elated - especially as Buffy could hardly back down now. So when Dawnie looked at him questioningly, he pulled her onto his lap and smiled.

Encouraged by this, Dawnie studied her mommy curiously. She looked ... kinda funny. With her scrunching up her face the way she did. But her daddy didn't look too worried so she wasn't worried either. Then again, she was only a small girl and sitting still for _ages_ was rather boring. "Mommy?" Dawnie waited till she was looking at her. "Is daddy-"

"Stop!" Buffy held up one hand while the other quickly covered her daughter's mouth. Once was enough. And _hey_, she managed to say an actual word! That was surely an improvement to the universal _'uh'_. Maybe now she could try and form a whole sentence. "How ... why... how?"

Dawnie giggled behind the hand that was still covering her mouth. Pulling the hand away she said, "That's funny!"

"No it isn't!" Buffy said immediately. _Ha_, and there was the first comprehensible sentence. Now she just had to keep going.

"Yes it is!" Dawnie replied immediately.

"No it -" Great, now she was playing silly games with her daughter. Buffy closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

_Focus_.

Right. Daddy. How did she know? She ... Jack. Once the realisation hit, she glared at Jack. "You!"

"Oh no! I've nothing to do with it." He shook his head vigorously. Turning his daughter so he could see her face, he asked, "Right Dawnie?"

Scrunching up her face, she looked at him in confusion. "Daddy?"

"Why do you call me daddy?" Jack asked softly.

"Cause you are!" Dawnie said with conviction.

Now it was Buffy's turn to turn her daughter to face her. "How do you know? Who told you?"

Looking into her lap, Dawnie shrugged her shoulders, wondering if she'd done something wrong.

"Dawnie?"

"Daddy feels safe. Like you."

Hugging her tightly, Buffy kissed the top of Dawnie's head. "It's okay. Jack really is your daddy."

Leaning back, Dawnie grinned at both her parents. "I know."

Shaking his head in relief, Jack ruffled her hair. "Smarty pants."

"Yep." Still giggling, Dawnie looked back at her mommy. "Is daddy moving in with us now?"

"No."

Her face fell immediately.

Jack put his hand on Dawnie's shoulder. "I'm sorry sweetie. It's complicated."

Dawnie huffed and glared at her parents. "I _hate_ complicated!"

"Me too!" Buffy and Jack said in unison. And, despite not wanting to, Dawnie had to smile at that.

The following silence was interrupted by a loud knock on the basement door. "Yeah?" Buffy asked and moments later the door opened and Janet came down the stairs, carrying a small tray.

Jack stood up, complaining good-naturedly when his joints protested - and getting a few giggles from his daughter in return - and took the tray from Janet. His face lit up when he saw several sandwiches split between two plates. "Food! You're an angel, Doc!"

Janet snorted and shook her head. "I'll make sure to remind you of it the next time you're in my infirmary."

Jack stopped short and pulled a face a behind her back, his eyes lighting up when he saw Dawnie trying to hide a giggle behind her hands. Winking at her, he pulled another face.

"I saw that," Janet said unblinkingly, causing both Dawnie and Buffy to laugh out loud. Narrowing her eyes, Janet gave Buffy a thorough once over. "Are you okay?"

Buffy gave a lopsided smile and nodded.

"Good." Taking Dawnie by the hand, she continued, "Why don't I and Dawnie make dinner while you have another chat." Raising her eyebrows, she nodded towards the empty bottle and added, "Without the whisky."

Both Buffy and Jack had at least the decency to look chastised by her words.

Dawnie tugged on Janet's hand to get her attention. "Where's Auntie Sam?" she asked confused, "She makes the bestest and yummiest cookies!"

"That's true. But she, uh, she needs to go home to make her own dinner." Janet's eyes searched for Buffy's as she spoke.

"But we can make more for Auntie Sam!" Dawnie said immediately. "_Puh-lease_!"

Rolling her eyes, Buffy sighed. "Why not. The more the merrier."

Moments later they were alone once more. Buffy stood up and walked around the room, stretching and loosening her muscle as she did so. Jack watched her quietly for several moments. "I'm not going to like it, am I?" he eventually asked quietly.

--

"That was Cassie," Janet said as she put her cell phone away. "Her friend isn't feeling too good so Cassie's coming here instead."

"Yay!" Dawnie jumped up and down with joy. "Can we have cookies?"

"For dessert," Janet replied immediately. They'd brought the majority of cookies they made earlier with them when they went to Buffy's house. "Can't have them lying around after we worked so hard to make them, right?"

Dawnie nodded enthusiastically. "Yup!"

"Good." Janet sat down at the breakfast bar and crossed her arms in front of her. "Let's make dinner, then."

"But I dunno how!" Dawnie replied at once, lifting her hands and shoulders in the universal _'I've no clue_' gesture. "Auntie Sam?"

Mimicking Dawnie's gesture, she barely managed to keep a straight face. "I'm good at making cookies. Not so good with making dinner."

Dawnie's eyes widened in surprise. "You _can't_ cook?"

"Oh, I _can_ cook eatable food. But Janet knows how to cook delicious food!"

"Yup." Dawnie nodded in agreement. She knew that already. "Can Uncle Teal'c and Uncle Daniel come too?"

Janet shrugged her shoulders, thinking why not. Besides, she knew what Buffy was going to say to Jack and figured the sooner Daniel and Teal'c learned about it, the better.

Meanwhile Sam was kneeling down next to Dawnie and stage-whispered, "Now, how do we best convince your Auntie Janet to cook for us?"

Moments later the kitchen was filled with laughter as Sam and Dawnie tickled Janet until she yielded and agreed to cook for them. If they were helping, that is.

--

Jack was ready to tackle Buffy to the ground if she wasn't going to stop pacing soon. He was about to get up to do just that when Buffy stopped in the middle of the room, lifted her head towards the ceiling and shouted, "I _hate_ you!"

Jack stopped mid-motion and thought that maybe waiting another minute or two wasn't so bad.

Buffy glared upwards for another moment before her shoulders slumped and she dragged herself over to Jack. Plopping down next to him, she let her head fall against the wall behind her, groaning in frustration.

"Is there anything I can do to help ... whatever it is you need help with? Shoot the _'I hate you!_' guys?"

Buffy's mouth twitched slightly. "Thanks-"

"-but no thanks?"

Buffy nodded. "All I wanted was a normal life for my daughter."

He didn't like the resignation in Buffy's voice. Or rather the implications of it. "Having a Dad sounds pretty normal to me," Jack said cautiously.

"Yeah. I guess that part isn't so bad after all." Buffy smiled wistfully before she continued, "Shame we can't tell anyone."

"_What_!?"

--

_A/N: I know it's short but NaNoWriMo starts in just over an hour! I __**have**__ to start writing at midnight - or She-Muse and He-Muse will run away and not come back. Now, we can't have that, right? But there is good news too. I've finished the story. Yup. Just one more chapter to go. It needs a bit of polishing up but I figure with the first week of NaNo being characterised by procrastinating (at least in my case), a bit of editing shouldn't be a problem... _


	42. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

"Door!" Dawnie cried helpfully even though Janet was already on her way to open it. When she came back, the small girl climbed off the chair she was kneeling on and launched herself at the newcomers. "Uncle Teal'c!"

"What about me?"

Giggling, Dawnie leaned over to Daniel, knowing her Uncle Teal'c wouldn't let her fall from his arms. Kissing Daniel's cheek, she exclaimed, "You're pouting!"

Cassie, Sam and Janet joined into Dawnie's giggling. "Cute," Sam said and the women laughed when Daniel blushed brightly.

Crossing his arms in front of him, he stared at everything female and said, "I won't share the dessert I brought then."

Dawnie frowned and shook her finger at him. "That's not nice." Nodding once for emphasis, she added, "You better say you're sorry or you won't get one of Auntie Sam's yummy cookies!"

"Yes, Daniel," Janet said with an almost straight face. "That's not very nice of you."

Behind her, Sam and Cassie were pretending to wash some salad, as it allowed them to turn their backs to the conversation. Although, going by their shaking shoulders, they were too busy laughing to have time for anything else.

Teal'c was once again finding it hard to keep his face expressionless, the small girl in his arms being an expert at sneaking under his mask over and over again.

Knowing when he was fighting a losing battle, Daniel handed the bag in his hand over to Janet. "Fine. I'm sorry. Ice-cream for all."

Dawnie was still frowning at him but she nodded eventually. "Okay. Now be nice."

Sam's and Cassie's shoulders were shaking even harder now and Janet couldn't prevent the smile spreading across her smile either.

--

Now it was Jack's turn to pace. And Buffy couldn't blame him, after everything she'd just dumped on him.

She had told him once again that she wasn't objecting to him being Dawnie's dad. Or him being a dad to Dawnie. She'd told him that she trusted him with Dawnie. And Jack had been pleased and relieved to hear this. But then she had started with the 'buts'. And Jack had become more and more quiet. And angry.

She had told him that, apart from their small group of friends, she didn't want anyone to know about Dawnie's and Jack's blood relationship. To the outside world he had to stay Uncle Jack.

He had immediately protested against it and, after winning yet another staring match, Buffy had explained her reasoning.

Just like she had expected, Jack's mood had deteriorated even further.

After giving him a couple of minutes, Buffy had asked him a simple question that had stopped any further protests. _"Do you have any enemies?"_

Then she had told him that having her own enemies going after her daughter was more than enough to handle and that she didn't want to add even more to that list. And, amidst lots of cringing, she had reminded him that she was a minor when she'd gotten _'pregnant'_ with her while Jack had been ... much older. His enemies - at least the earthbound ones - would have a field day with this information. Especially as Jack could hardly go to the court and tell them the truth about Dawnie's birth.

Or they would simply try and use Dawnie against him, putting her into more danger of being kidnapped or harmed.

Then she'd gone on to tell him about her own enemies who'd only be too happy to add another target to their list. And, unfortunately, not all of her enemies were stupid and one or another might work out just how useful Jack would be to them after learning what exactly he did for a living. And the difference between being Buffy's friend and being Dawnie's dad could easily be the trigger to start digging into his background.

She had told him a bit more about some of the monsters - human and demon ones alike - she had faced in the past before he had stopped her. Ever since then Jack had been pacing the room, only stopping a couple of times to hit the heavy bag situated to one side of the room.

Buffy sighed, focusing back on the presence. Going by the voices from upstairs, dinner was almost ready. Standing up, she walked over to Jack and stopped him with a hand on his chest. "Dawnie knows. She loves you with all her heart. Nobody can take that from you. That ... I'm really sorry, but for now that has to be enough."

--

"Daddy!" Dawnie squealed as soon as Buffy and Jack appeared from the basement door.

Cassie turned fast enough to make Janet wince. "_What_!?"

After making eye-contact with Buffy, Janet took her daughter by the shoulders and led her out of the kitchen, giving her a short and very basic explanation of Jack's sudden fatherhood.

Meanwhile Dawnie was studying her daddy carefully. "You're sad."

Buffy quickly turned and left for the backyard. Luckily her daughter had been too preoccupied with Jack to see the tears in her mommy's eyes. Jack, however, hadn't missed them - and they made him feel a bit better. Not because Buffy was in distress, but because it showed him that the decision to keep his fatherhood quiet hadn't been easy for her either.

Smiling a little he picked Dawnie up and hugged her tightly. "I'm feeling better already."

When Janet stuck her head in a moment later, he motioned towards the backyard and she quickly made her way out.

Dawnie, having missed Janet walking past them completely, leaned back and grinned at him. "I'm a good feeling better maker!"

Chuckling, he kissed her forehead. "That you are."

--

"Buffy?" Janet asked before putting a hand on her shoulder. Last time she'd startled the younger woman, she'd almost ended up on the floor. Luckily Buffy had recognised her just in time.

"This sucks," she said with conviction as she went into Janet's arms.

"I know. Jack seems to slowly come to terms with it, though."

Buffy gave her friend a confused look. They'd discussed how best to handle Jack's relation to Dawnie and, even though Buffy had subconsciously made up her mind early on, the talks with Janet had shown her that there simply was no other way. Not for the time being anyway. Janet had also warned her about Jack's likely reaction - and she'd been spot on as Buffy had found out earlier.

Smiling, Janet patted Buffy's back. "He looked happy enough when he told me you were out here."

"Really?"

"Yup." Winking, she added, "Dawnie hugging him tightly might have had something to do with it, though. But I know he understands where you're coming from. He might not like it but he'll accept it as long as he can see Dawnie."

"Well, yeah, about that ... I've come to a decision."

"Another one?" Janet dead-panned before becoming more serious again. "Do I have to sedate Jack before you tell him?"

For the first time since her talk - or talks - with Jack, Buffy chuckled. "No."

--

By the time Janet and Buffy came back into the house everyone was sitting around the dinner table. "I'm hungry!" Dawnie promptly announced and Buffy and Janet quickly sat down.

Dinner was a simple but loud affair.

When Buffy was done, she leaned back in her chair and observed the diverse group of friends she managed to acquire since coming to Colorado Springs. They were different to the old Sunnydale crew - but she felt just as home with them as she had with her friends at their best times in Sunnydale. She just hoped she could avoid some of the fallouts she'd had with them. That'd be a nice change, wouldn't it?

Smiling wistfully, she looked at each of the people around her new dinner table. Then she whistled.

Loudly.

Smiling sweetly when everyone looked at her in various states of shock, she said, "Just thought you'd like to know that I've come to a decision regarding the President's request."

Cassie's eyes opened wide and she mouthed '_the President?'_ to her mom.

"And?" Jack asked trying to sound casual, but failing to convince Buffy - and everyone else for that matter.

"I'll accept. Well, if you wanna have me." Scrunching up her face, she added drolly, "And I'm so not looking forward to working out the details of what exactly I'm gonna do, how to be most helpful to you guys."

Jack took a deep breath after realising he'd been holding it while waiting for Buffy's answer. "Good."

Buffy huffed. "Good? That's all?"

Grinning, Jack nodded. "Yep. I mean, Hammond might have _me_ work out all the details with you."

Buffy wasn't the only one who groaned at that thought.

"I better stock up on large needles then," Janet commented dryly, immediately finding herself at the receiving end of three unhappy glares.

"I hate needles!" Dawnie said with conviction, voicing her own and her parents' thoughts.

Janet winked at her. "That' okay, sweetie. I'll just need them to make sure your mommy and daddy behave properly."

"Oh. That's okay!" Dawnie looked at her empty plate - and at the plates of everyone else, the needles longs forgotten. "Dessert!"

Even cookies and ice-cream lasted only for so long, so eventually dinner was over. Making eye contact and exchange a nod with Jack, Buffy cleared her throat to get everyone's attention. "I guess everyone here knows by now that Jack is Dawnie's dad."

"Yeah!" Dawnie exclaimed excitedly, patting her daddy's arm while doing so. Deciding she was ready for some serious cuddling - a tummy full of dessert almost demanding it - Dawnie crawled into his lap and sighed in bliss when she found the perfect spot.

Buffy smiled as she watched her daughter, then she turned her attention back to everyone else. "And for the time being we'd like to keep it between us."

"Why?" Cassie asked and Daniel, knitting his brows, looked straight at his friend. "Jack?"

Absently playing with a strand of his daughter's hair, he considered the right answer. In the end he went for the blunt answer. "It sucks ... but Buffy has made some valid points."

"Like what?" Daniel asked.

Smiling wryly, he held his friend's eyes as he answered. "Just imagine one of our not so nice friends discovers the mother of my daughter was underage when she got pregnant."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Oh." Sighing, Jack continued, "And that's just one of the reasons. And no, Daniel, I don't want to get into the others right now."

"What about Dawnie? I mean, I can't see her going back to calling Jack _Uncle Jack_," Sam asked.

Jack, not having considered that particular aspect of the arrangement, looked at Buffy in alarm. She quickly shook her head and smiled lopsidedly. "I don't think I could get Dawnie to do that anyway. She can be quite stubborn, you know."

Everyone chuckled and Dawnie, having heard her name, became interested in the conversation again. "Mommy?"

Buffy cringed, having hoped to have that particular conversation in private. "Right. Remember our very special secret rules?"

Dawnie immediately stuck her bottom lip out. "Hate 'em."

Buffy smiled and gently stroke over her daughter's head. "I know. I hate we have to have them too."

Dawnie gasped, for a moment forgetting she was meant to be pouting. "Really?"

"Really." Bracing herself for Dawnie's reply, she said rather quickly, "And there's a new one."

And there was the pout again. Jack leaned down and stage-whispered, "Think you can teach me about those very special secret rules?"Cause this one is for all of us and I don't have that much experience with them."

Dawnie turned around in shock, trying to figure out if he was serious. "Really?"

"Yup."

Tilting her head, she asked, "Do you like the new special secret rule?"

"Hate it," Jack said with conviction. "What'cha think, wanna hate it together?"

"Uh huh." Biting her lower lip, she whispered, "What's the rule?"

Jack looked at Buffy for help. He wasn't quite sure how she wanted to handle it and was willing to have her explain it first - before coming up with possible changes if necessary.

"Right. I know you love your daddy ... but we can't tell anyone who isn't here now about it. This also means you've got to call him Uncle Jack when you aren't here or at your daddy's house."

Dawnie wanted to protest but one look at her daddy told her he was on her mommy's side. Then a thought struck her. "Uncle Xander knows, right?"

Smiling, Buffy nodded. "Yeah, that's right. But I don't want you to tell anyone else yet, okay? Your daddy and I have to work this rule out for ourselves first."

Dawnie's face fell. "Oh. Uh. Okay."

Buffy looked at her daughter in alarm, ignoring the confused looks Jack was giving her. "Is that an _'oh'_ or an _'oh, oh'_?"

Looking at her lap, Dawnie played with the hem of her shirt. Which was all the answer Buffy needed. "Dawnie?"

"I told Aunty Faith," she said quietly. Then, defiance settling in, she glared at her mommy. "Cause she's my friend!"

Buffy leaned back in her chair, releasing a rather pitiful groan. This wasn't exactly going according to her plan. She had hoped to work everything out for herself before telling her friends about it. Now her only hope was that Faith would keep her mouth shut. In fact, there was a good chance she hadn't told anyone yet.

Getting her phone from her pocket, she quickly went through the phonebook and chose Faith' number. She impatiently tapped her fingers on the table while she waited for her to answer. "Faith. Hi. How are you? I'm fine. Yadda yadda yadda. The thing Dawnie told you recently? Keep it quiet, please?"

Buffy frowned as she put the phone away.

"That was an interesting conversation," Jack said with raised eyebrows.

"And so polite," Janet mocked. "Did she even get a single word in?"

Buffy simply stuck her tongue out to them before turning back to Dawnie. "Okay, you can talk to Faith, but not to anyone else until I tell you, okay?"

Dawnie huffed but nodded. Stupid very special secret rules.

"So," Jack said conversationally, "who's this Faith?"

"I like her," Cassie piped up and Dawnie followed suit, "Me too!"

Shrugging her shoulders at the curious glance she was getting, Cassie added, "We've talked on the phone."

"About boys. Yuck," Dawnie explained while scrunching up her face in disgust.

"What?" Buffy screeched before remembering who else was in the room. Coughing, she quickly added, "I mean, I see. Soo... anyone else want some coffee?"

--

Later, much later when everyone but Jack had left, he and Buffy were standing in Dawnie's room, watching their daughter sleep.

"So," Jack asked once they'd finally left the room, "You okay with this?"

"You and Dawnie?" Jack nodded. "I guess ... actually, yes, I am. But it's ... unfamiliar territory for me. Having her dad around. Well, her having a dad in the first place. So..."

"Be patient?" Jack finished for her and Buffy nodded. "As long as it goes both ways?"

"Yes!" Buffy said enthusiastically. Then she frowned. "Guess I should mention I'm not known for my patience."

Jack chuckled. "Neither am I."

"Okay. How about shouting matches?"

"I can hold my own," Jack said smugly.

"Good! Good." Buffy nodded to herself. "How about the odd shouting match when our patience with each other runs out?"

"Without Dawnie present," Jack said immediately. "Or Janet, for that matter."

"Naturally. Do we have a deal?"

"Looks like it," Jack replied.

"Good." Buffy sighed in relief as she led Jack to the front door.

"So," Jack said as Buffy opened the door for him. "Who exactly is that Faith person?"

Grinning, Buffy pushed him out of the door. "That's a story for another time. Maybe."

**THE END**

_A/N: So that's it. The end. For now anyway. I already have ideas for more stories in this universe (including 'Jack the Fisher' ;)). After all, Dawnie needs to create more havoc, Buffy needs to beat up more Jaffa and Goa'uld and SG1 needs to be introduced to the supernatural (even Jack has only heard the stories, not seen it) - though they'll always focus on their work at the SGC. That won't change. _

_It's also time to thank all of you for not only sticking with me during writing the story but also for the huge amount of feedback I've got from you! You rock! I wouldn't have been able to pull this off without you! I mean, sometimes the smallest comment can give rise to a huge plot bunny. Anyway, it's really time to say goodbye now. _

_*sniffles*_

_But I'll be back next year. I promise (even if RL is kinda crazy right now)! And if you have any suggestions or ideas of what you'd like to see, just drop me a line. _

_Oh, and for those of you who are interested ... I made my NaNoWriMo word count! The story isn't finished but at least it kept She-Muse and He-Muse busy and out of trouble. LOL. _


End file.
